State of Delusion
by KISS1971
Summary: Kara & Lee have yet to meet. Seperated by the Gods and divided by space, Kara & Lee must find a way to save the last people of Earth and the Colonial Fleet. Through it all, they need a way to save themselves or risk being lost forever.
1. Chapter 1: Oceans Apart

Chapter One: Oceans Apart

Captain Kara Thrace knew she was dreaming. It was the only explanation for the thundering surf swirling around her ankles. The fact that the water felt warm on her skin and that she could smell the salt in the air were inconsequential; she was still dreaming, because the place she called home no longer existed. It was a radioactive waste land now only inhabited by cockroaches. Looking around the beach several things struck her all at once. There were no buildings, no beach houses, no boardwalk with quaint storefronts. No lifeguard stations that were mandatory by law; no road in the distance. Just miles of pristine white sand and waves of thundering blue water.

The other thing about her dream that was unsettling was that it was normal. There were no disjointed images that did not make sense. No distortion in time. Everything was happening as if she was actually living it. Well if you were going to dream then dream big. At least there was nothing clamoring for her attention, no message trying to be conveyed by her sub-conscious. Maybe she should just relax and enjoy the water instead of trying to psycho analyze her dream. A swim sounded good; it had been almost 2 years since she had indulged. If only she had a surfboard, but no use in wishing for the impossible.

Stripping down to nothing, after all there was no one else around and she was not planning on dreaming anyone else up at this point; she carefully put her clothes far away from the water. She entered the water pleasantly surprised that it was warmer than she ever remembered. And she remembered a lot about the life she could never get back. Had she not want to become a pilot so bad she would have definitely competed professionally as a surfer. Between her mother and her brother though she went for the dream of pilot with both hands. She felt the mind numbing pain grip her heart when she thought about her brother. He should be as alive as both her and her mother. He should have been aboard the UAG Capricorn and therefore with them everyday, but it was obviously not meant to be. Instead he had broken his leg in a surfing competion while he was on leave and therefore planet side when the nukes were deployed. Her brother died on Earth while she had been a whole galaxy away with no way to save him.

Kara stood in the shallow water as the tears overtook her and she gave in. Devon Thrace had been the one good constant in her life. Her memories of her father were vague and unclear. Her mother was a hard driving force that continued to push her everyday. She was overly demanding and expected perfection form her surviving child; Kara had to be both herself and her brother to appease her mother. But her brother had been a guiding force in her life. That was what you got when you had a twin. Now all she had was pictures of his smiling face and whispered words in his voice.

She dove back into the water determined to out stroke her thoughts. She swam out to deeper water where she could do laps horizontal to the beach. Kara was not sure how long she was in the water but the burn in her limbs and lungs let her know that she had pushed far wnough and it was time to get out. She was not sure if she should be feeling all the physical exhaustion ins dream; after all she had enough of that when she was awake. When she got back to her clothes she allowed her body to dry itself in the sun before getting dressed. As she pulled her clothes on she turned around so that she was no longer facing the water and found herself staring in the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Enjoy the show?" she asked the stranger standing on the beach. She was not modest, communal living cured you of that fast; but not realizing that she had an audience made her cheeks turn a little pink.

"It was a good show," he replied smiling at her. She noticed that he was wearing a pair of cargo shorts and a muscle shirt; no shoes. He was not much taller than her and was very nicely built. Not a overly muscled jock but definitely someone who worked out on a regular basis. His dark hair was cut short, almost UAG military regulation and his face was more than passing fair. Well if you were going to add a man to your dream this one would be the one you would want.

"Since you have decided to crash my dream you could give me a name to go with the face," Kara said taking a couple steps to the side to grab her shoes.

"Your dream? I could swear this was my dream," he replied. "A deserted beach, naked woman swimming in the ocean, no one else around anywhere. Now all I need is a surface not covered in sand," he said smiling at her.

That smile actually made he knees go weak. He had a devastating charm and she bet he knew it. And used it to get whatever he wanted.

"Well since I was her before you were and got to go swimming, I would say that this is my dream and I am just adding a little excitement," she said returning his smile.

"Ok I will play along. My name is Lee Adama and where exactly are we in your dream?" he asked.

"Nice name. As far as where we are; I would have said Venice Beach in Venice, California but I don't think so now," Kara replied.

"First I also need a name for you. I am sure that if I start referring to you as gorgeous you will deck me," Lee said tilting his head slightly to the side. This woman standing before him was intriguing. He felt drawn to her, as if they were suppose to know each other. Funny considering that they were meeting in a dream. She could be anywhere in the fleet and he caught a glimpse of her and had decided to incorporate her into his latest fantasy, not that he should be having fantasies considering he had a girlfriend.

"Name is Kara," she replied watching him. Now why did she tell him that? She made everyone call her Starbuck; Kara had been reserved for Devon or whenever her mother wanted to throttle her. Plus she would not object too much if he wanted to go around calling her gorgeous; after all it was her dream.

"Now that we have the introductions out of the way, where is this Venice Beach?" he asked. Lee had never heard of a Venice Beach but there had been 12 colonies and he could not possibly know the name of every single beach on every single planet.

Kara looked at him a little quizzically. Venice Beach had been world renowned even before the extreme surfing competitions had exploded. For him not to have heard of it meant he had to have been living under a rock.

"Venice Beach is in California. It is a wonderful place to be if you want to surf. It is also where I grew up," she replied watching him. She wanted to see if he was going to still play dumb. Everyone knew where California was.

Alright this was not going quite the way Lee wanted. He was now even more confused. Where was California? He had definitely never heard of it and the way Kara had said it he felt like he should know exactly what and where it was. Something here was not right.

"Ok where is California?" he asked deciding to play along. Although he was getting more confused he was not quite ready for this dream to be over. The longer he talked to her the more he wanted to spend time with her.

"California is on the western coast of the United States of America; also one of the countries that make up the United Allied Group. Just in case you may have forgotten any geography lessons you were taught the USA is on the North American continent on a little planet once fondly referred to as Earth," she replied.

Lee felt as if all the blood in his body was rushing into his head and ears. She could not have just said what he thought he heard. She was from Earth. No way was that possible. This dream had just taken on a surreal quality. It did not make sense that he would dream about a woman from the one place they were trying to get to. He had not had a dream like this in all the time that they had been searching so why now?

Kara watched as Lee turned pale and looked as if he might pass out. His breathing became ragged and she began to wonder if he was hyperventilating. Maybe she should make him sit down and put his head between his legs. She did not need him to pass out on her.

"You live on Earth?" Lee had to ask one more time. He needed her to confirm that she really was from the mythical planet they were having such a hard time finding.

"Yes..well no. I used to live on Earth, but then so does every other human being. It is were we are from." She replied.

And with those words Lee's vision went black and the ringing in his ears deafened him. He saw her move towards him but he backed up a little. He needed a moment to process what she just said, but he could not concentrate. He felt her hand touch his bare arm and what felt like an electric jolt shot all the way to his chest. He gasped and tried to focus on her face, but everything went blurry. He felt like he was falling into a pit of darkness. He jerked away and felt himself fall onto the hard cold floor of the bunk room. His heart was racing and he was not sure if it was because she had touched him or because she said she was from Earth. He has to shake his head to clear the last remnants of the dream from his mind. It was a dream, nothing more. He had to remember that, but why did it feel so real.

Back on the beach Kara blinked as she looked at the spot where Lee had just been standing. Her hand was still raised and she could still feel the warmth of his skin on her fingers. She shook her head and laughed to herself. She was just dreaming afterall. She was a little disheartened; Lee was the kind of man she would have like to know better, even in just her dreams. She sat down on the sand and laid back watching the clouds chase themselves across the sky. Before she knew it she was drifting off to sleep. She thought she heard voices around her while she was laying there on the beach but she could not be to sure.

Kara came awake slowly to find herself in her private quarters. The sounds of the ships engine a comforting lullaby to her ears. As the remnants of her dream started to fade the only thing she could remember was a pair of incredible blue eyes and the feeling of wishing for something that would never be.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beach House

Chapter Two: The Beach House

Kara woke up screaming his name, her heart pounding in fear, lunging out for a man who only existed in her dreams. Her body trembled and tears began to stream down her face and fall onto her hands. The overwhelming feeling that Lee needed her filled her chest until it hurt and dragged gut wrenching sobs from her. How could she feel such an emotional attachment to someone who did not exist? She did not even feel this strongly about her fiancee Sam. She was beginning to get just a little unnerved about what was going on. And the worse part was that she did not remember what she had been dreaming about.

Every night for the past month she had vague dreams about Lee Adama. He was in some kind of trouble and she believed that she was suppose to help him, but she never got close enough to do anything but watch him die. It ripped her apart every time and left her feeling as if her soul was being stripped away. If this kept up she was going to need to see one of the doctors for something to help her sleep and maybe a shrink; just to be sure she was not going crazy. Although her mother would be pleased if she could have her permanently grounded and transferred into the civilian sector.

Kara swung her feet to the floor and stood up. The first thing she noticed was that the floor was not cold but plushly carpeted. Her quarters were not carpeted. She looked around trying to fight the feeling of dread that was beginning to creep over her. Was she still dreaming? Did a person dream about dreaming? The room was large and well appointed with a large bed on a wooden platform and other pieces of furniture. The walls were mostly floor to ceiling windows that were open to let in a soft breeze and Kara could hear the ocean in the distance. A small smile graced her face; she knew where she was. The beach house she had dreamed of building and had actually drawn up plans with an architect before the end of the world. She looked around the room and knew that it was just as she had planned.

She walked out into the hallway and saw the large poster-sized picture of her brother on the only wall of the living room. All the other walls were glass and gave a spectacular view of the ocean and beach. She let her eyes travel over the familiar face of Devon Thrace. Trying not to get chocked up on her emotions, she admired the clean cut boyish face framed by golden brown curls. He was looking right into the camera and you could see the mischievousness in his deep green eyes. She loved this picture of him. Turning her back on the picture she turned toward the sliding glass door that would lead to the back deck and came face to face with the man who had been haunting her dreams for the last month.

"Hey gorgeous," Lee Adama replied leaning against the open door.

He was once again dressed casually in a blue linen shirt and matching linen pants. No shoes. Kara was beginning to wonder if he had an aversion to wearing shoes. She drank in the sight of him and prayed to God that this dream was not going to end in her screaming his name and him dying.

"Hey yourself mister," she replied walking toward him. "So whose dream is it this time?"

"Very sure it is still mine," he replies. "Same beautiful woman, same beach; only thing this time there is this really nice house."

"And let's not forget I have clothes on this time as well," Kara replies.

"Well that settles it then. This is definitely not my dream," he chuckles.

The sound washes over Kara and she feels her stomach clench. She does not know why this man has this kind of effect on her. Not even Sam can make her lower all her defenses. The only other person who was capable of that was her brother and he was dead. As always thinking about Devon brought Kara crashing to reality. She turned away from Lee as the tears threatened to fall. She hated for anyone to see her cry and she definitely did not want this man to see her when she was weak.

Lee was not sure what had just happened. One minute they were casually flirting with each other and the next she had retreated behind a wall and effectively shut him out. He had an overwhelming desire to pull her into his arms and comfort her, but an inner voice told him he could not push her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked stepping closer to her. He put a hand on her bare arm and was shocked by the frisson of electricity that passed from her to him.

Kara looked up at him and found herself pulled toward the concern in his blue eyes. She felt the warmth of his fingers on her arm even before he had actually touched her. This man was way too dangerous to her sense of being. He could easily consume her and make her forget anything but him. Good thing he was only a dream. Feeling a little bold she took his hand in her's and pulled him over to the couch. Before sitting down she reached up and gently cupped his cheek, letting her hand caress the smooth skin.

Lee drew in a deep breath as her fingers brushed lightly over his face. His mind sharply warned him that he was in a relationship with another woman and allowing Kara to touch him so intimately was wrong. His heart told his brain to shut the frak up; afterall this was just a dream. And it could not really be called cheating if it was not really happening. She sat on the sofa and reached for his hand to pull him down next to her. He sat close but not too close, not wishing to crowd her. They had a lot to talk about and he did not want to feel intimidating or get distracted by what his body wanted to do with her. He shifted uncomfortably. Thoughts like that did not help his already aroused state.

"Every time I think about my brother I feel as if I am being ripped apart and hearing about his death for the first time," she replied turning her head to look at the picture on the wall.

Looking at the picture, Lee could tell that the young man was a relative of her's. They shared the same face and same beautiful eyes. The man's hair was a few shades darker and had more of a curl than her's. Were Kara was guarded and on edge, the man in the picture was open and carefree. He invited you to get close with his eyes and Lee got the feeling that everyone called him a friend. To see the love that she had for this man made him glad that he was her brother and not a rival for her affection. He would have lost if that had been the case.

"Tell me about him," Lee invited settling back against the cushions and picking up her hand. He gently began rubbing his fingers along the inside of her palm hoping the gesture would get her to open up to him.

"I can't," she replied. Lee watched as she pulled all of her walls back into place and retreat behind them. This was something she was not ready to share; least of all with a man she only sees when she closes her eyes.

"Alright. I would never ask you to do something you don't wish to," he said turning her face to his. He feels his heart tighten at the lost look in her eyes. Now he knew he was in trouble; dream or no dream. Time to steer this conversation into another direction.

"Kara, if you don't mind I would like to ask you some questions. They are going to seem strange to you but I am asking you to trust me and know that I will in turn answer any questions you will have."

Kara looked at him and knew that they were about to have an in depth conversation that was in direct relation to the first dream in which they met. There were a lot of things about their conversation that had unnerved had and by the look on his face she knew the same held true for him.

"Ok, but I get the first question. Are we really dreaming?" She asked. Of all the things that had been said and not said, this whole dream format worried her.

"Well I can tell you this; I only see you after I have had an exhausting day and I go to sleep alone."

"Does that mean you don't usually sleep alone?" Kara asked. She was not sure what made her ask that but the idea of him sleeping with someone else pissed her off. Pissed her off enough that she wanted to do something about it, like beat the crap out of whoever his sleeping partner was. She was going to need therapy by the time this was all over.

Lee smiled at the jealous tone of her voice. He liked the idea that she was beginning to have possessive feelings towards him. It also made him wonder if she slept alone.

"To answer your question, I don't normally sleep alone. I am very rarely alone but I occasionally fall asleep in my office on the couch." Lee could not help but tease her a little.

Kara was not happy about having her suspicions confirmed. Just the thought of him sharing himself with someone other than her seemed wrong, cosmically wrong. They would have to talk about that later; much later.

"Well the same applies to me. I have vague snatches of dreams, but after a really grueling day when all I can do is fall into my bed, you pop up," she replied shifting to the end of the sofa. She needed to put some distance between them before she grabbed him and had her way with him.

"Ok, so we know we are asleep but this just does not feel like a dream. I can feel physical sensations, pain, intense emotions, fear and complete clarity," he said turning to face her. He liked being able to watch her, especially when she stuck the tip of her tongue out and ran it across her top lip. He got hard just thinking about what he would like her to do with her tongue. He shifted trying to find a more comfortable position and was thankful that he was wearing loose clothing.

"Let's shelve the idea of wether we are dreaming for right now. I have some ideas and I want to test out my theories before we draw any more conclusions," Kara replied. She was thinking about asking the doctors if they could help her with a sleep study. "Plus you said you had some questions you wanted me to answer, so shoot."

"When I asked you if you live on Earth, at first you said yes then no. Which is it?"

"This could take awhile," she replied getting up and heading to the kitchen. Even if this was not her dream it was her dream house; so hopefully the frigger and pantry would be well stocked. Both her and Devon were heavy eaters as well as sugar junkies, so she had learned early on to make sure to have plenty of food and drinks on hand.

She opened the pantry door and grabbed a couple bags of chips, a box of her favorite vanilla cupcakes and a bag of Hershey miniatures. Looking in the frigger she decided to grab a six pack of Cokes instead of the beer. She could really use a beer but decided to play it safe. Walking back into the living room she threw a bag of chips to Lee and sat a Coke on the table in front of him. At first Lee stared at the food she had handed him shell shocked and then he tore open the bag of chips and devoured them. One of the vanilla cupcakes quickly followed the chips. Before Kara could even sit back down, he opened the can of Coke and drank it in one gulp. When he looked up and saw the expression on her face he burst out laughing.

"I promise that once I have explained you will understand what just happened, but Kara that is going to have to wait because I am going to be sick," Lee said hopping up from the sofa turning a lovely shade of green.

"The bathroom is through the bedroom and Lee hurry," Kara said chuckling. She watched him jump cleanly over the sofa and run through her bedroom door. She sat down and began to slowly enjoy her food while waiting for Lee to rejoin her.

Lee did not stop until he made it to the bathroom where he proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach. He should not have eaten everything so fast but he could not help himself. He had been existing on mush and algae for so long that resisting and going slow was not an option. Once he was sure that his stomach had settled down he got up and washed his mouth out with the mouthwash he found in the medicine cabinet. He turned off the bathroom light and headed through the bedroom to return to the living room. As he walked past Kara's dresser a framed picture caught his eye. Picking up the picture he realized that it was of Kara and a guy who was holding her in his arms. She was looking at the man as if he was the only thing in the world. Lee put the picture back realizing that the two of them had very separate lives and those lives did not include each other when they were awake. They only existed for each other in this time and place, wherever that was.

Kara held out another soda to him when he sat back down on th sofa. "Go slow and no gulping," she chided gently. This woman was beautiful to him and he hoped that the guy that she allowed to hold her so tenderly understood what he had.

"Now back to the inquiry. I am not sure where to begin to answer your question. So much has happened where Earth is concerned and I get this feeling you want to know everything," she replied. He nodded affirmatively. "Alright then. I use to live on Earth but now it is uninhabitable. It is still where we left, though it is a radioactive wasteland."

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that Earth has suffered a nuclear holocaust?" Lee asked stunned. The thought that Earth was not a viable option for the fleet was devastating. And then the possibility that the cylons had beat them to Earth chilled his blood.

"Yes, Earth has suffered a nuclear holocaust. A total devastation of all life on the planet. With the exception of those that were already off planet or who managed to escape in the civilian ships. But that is near the end; so much happened that led up to those events," Kara replied.

"Ok," Lee said taking a deep breath. He was tense and afraid of what she was going to tell him but he needed to hear all of it.

"But what I need to understand is why this all seems like news to you. It almost seems as if you are hearing this for the first time. Like you are not from Earth," Kara said looking strangely at him.

Lee knew that he would eventually have to answer all of her questions but right now he needed her to tell this story. "Please Kara, believe me when I say that I will tell you everything you will want to know. Just not right now. I need you to trust me; even though you don't know me. And I need you to tell me about Earth as if I have never been there a day in my life.

Kara was not quite sure what was going on but she was willing to put her trust in this man. She could tell that he would never intentionally hurt her and she felt that something bigger than both of them was at work here.

"Well two major things happened that would change life on Earth forever. First was a major explosion in population. The world population had been increasing steadily for years with advances in medicine that allowed people to live longer. But somewhere along the way the population skyrocketed. There were more than 10 billion people on a planet that realistically could support less than half that number. So with so many people and nowhere to go things were going to get ugly fast." Kara stood up and began to pace. Lee watched her liking the way she moved. She was graceful, athletically built and sexy as hell.

"The second thing was a major scientific breakthrough. Faster than light travel. It meant that now we could get out of the solar system and that meant we could find another place to live. Not to mention the possibility that there was intelligent life out there." At this point her eyes swung back to Lee. She grabbed a handful of chocolates out of the bag and tossed him a couple. Lee decided to pocket them to save for later.

"Now comes the good parts. Not very many countries on Earth had a space program and even those that did knew that inter planetary colonization could not be taken on by any one country. So the Terran Convention was held Zurich Switzerland. After two years the results were a new group called the UAG or United Allied Group. Twelve countries each pledging 100 billion dollars, manpower and raw materials to build 12 deep space exploration and colonization vessels. Those 12 countries were the USA, Canada, France, United Kingdom, Germany, China, Japan, Russia, Switzerland, Italy, Australia, and Greece. Each deep space team was comprised of a space air craft carrier, medical transport ship, terra forming and agriculture ships. The breakdown of personnel was essentially 10,000 colonists and everyone else was UAG military which equaled about another 10,000. The UAG formed a military made up of citizens of all 12 countries and opened academies in each country to began training people for every job imaginable. This was a huge endeavor and would be years in the making, but it would also incite riots and world wide hate. Most countries were left out and many religions and cultures were excluded." Kara walked back to the couch and sat down. Lee was completely enthralled by the story that he did not notice that she sat almost in his lap.

"The first ship to be commissioned and finished was the UAG Capricorn," Kara said with just a hint of pride in her voice. Lee on the other hand began to choke on his soda.

"The Capricorn?" He chocked. Kara reached over and pounded him on the back. Once Lee had stopped gasping for air she began to gently massage his back.

"Better?" She asked.

"Yeah just went down the wrong pipe." Lee became distracted by her hand lightly rubbing his back. The linen shirt was thin enough for him to feel the heat from her fingertips. He turned to look at her and almost stopped breathing as he saw desire flare in her green eyes. He reached up and gently cupped her cheek and brought her face closer to his. Kara's hand moved from his back to his neck effectively holding in place.

"My story is not done yet," she whispered. They were so close that he could feel her lips brush his when she spoke. Those soft lips of her's made him say to hell with the rest of the story. He needed to taste her now.

"It can wait a few more moments," he replied taking full possession of her mouth. She tasted like salt and vanilla frosting and all he wanted to do was nibble to his heart's content. Lee pulled her body closer to his as his mouth continued it's gentle assault on her's. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and when she gasped his tongue swept inside to take full possession of her.

Kara could not seem to get close enough to Lee so she climbed into to his lap to straddle his hips, bringing his erection into full contact with her body. Lee's body surged at the warm intimate contact and his ability to think rationally was compromised. He pulled back from her coming up for air and gazed into her deep green eyes. What he saw there made him give up his soul to her forever.

"Kara I need you..."

"ACTION STATIONS! SET CONDITION ONE THROUGH OUT THE SHIP! ALL HANDS ACTION STATION!!"

Lee was pulled harshly out of sleep with the blaring of Lt. Gaete's voice over the comm. The claxons that were sounding were chasing the remnants of the dream from his mind but not his body. He was still fully aroused and he could still feel the full weight of Kara in his arms. Not too mention the taste of salt and vanilla in his mouth. The damn cylons had messed a perfectly good dream, not to mention the rest of her story. Gods let him find his way back there so they could continue. First things first; he had some cylons to kill.


	3. Chapter 3: To Sleep Perchance to Dream

1

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has left a review. It helps me to continue this story. Please keep in mind that my characters will be somewhat different than those on the show due to different experiences.

Chapter Three: To Sleep...Perchance To Dream

Captain Kara Thrace strode the sterile corridors of the UAG hospital ship Hippocrates. She had several meetings today and being late was not an option, but she also need to see her friend Doc Avery before she went to sleep again. Although with her current schedule she was not sure when she would be getting some sleep. Her deputy CAG brought her a problem involving 2 of her pilots that could turn into a nightmare and the possibility of them being dismissed and banned from military service, not to mention jail time.

She walked into ICU where she was told that Avery was currently going over patient charts. Kara hated hospitals and that was all this rust bucket really was; a mobile space hospital. She went over to the nurses station and grabbed a chair to wait. Everyone here knew her from her very brief relationship with Avery, so no one questioned the Captain when she sat down and put her feet up.

"Starbuck it is good to see you," Avery said coming up behind her. "Especially not attached to a gurney."

"You think you are so funny," Starbuck replied standing and giving Avery a big hug.

"You just bring out the best in me. Let's go to my office before we start a few rumors that might get back to your fiancee," he replied placing his hand at the small of her back and guiding her down the corridor to his office.

Starbuck walked in and plopped herself down right onto his desk. Avery laughed as he watched her swing her legs like a small kid instead of the best fighter pilot the UAG had.

"You said something about wanting to conduct an experiment. So what exactly do you have in mind?" He asked sitting down behind the desk.

"I want to monitor my activity while I am sleeping," Kara replied turning around to face him.

"Well you know I can do that here if you want to stay for a couple of nights," he said.

"No I can't do it here. I need to be in my quarters," Kara replied shaking her head. She knew that if there were people around she would not dream; at least not about Lee.

"The I can come to your quarters and set it up there," Avery said. He liked the idea of spending some time alone with her. He knew she was engaged and to Sam no less, but he still had very deep feelings for her.

"No Avery. I need to be alone."

"Starbuck what is going on?" Avery was not liking what he was hearing. She was hiding something and he was worried that it was something that could wind up biting both of them in the ass later.

"I can't talk about it right now. Not with you or anybody else. I have more questions than answers and I need time to figure out what is going on. I need you to trust me and please don't breathe a word of this to anyone especially the fleet admiral," she said looking at him imploringly.

Avery did not like this but he knew he was going to help her. She was not really asking for anything illegal. He was just worried that she would get in over her head and not ask for help until it was too late. That would not be anything new for her, that was the way she operated.

Getting up he went over to a set of shelves in an a little alcove and brought back a small back case. He opened and began pulling things out of the case and sitting them on the desk.

"Ok, this little black box will record all the information while your are sleeping," he explained holding up the little box. "Everything is color coded so this will be easy. There are 4 blue electrodes that go on your head. One on each side of you temple and the other 2 at the base of your skull. The white electrode is a pulse monitor and you just place it around your index finger. The 2 red electrodes are to monitor your heart, so just place them on your chest. Since no will be there I won't be able to monitor your body movements. Wether or not you are actually at rest or if your are reacting to what your are dreaming about. When you are done just send the box back and I can get the information from it."

"Thank you Avery. I knew you would help me," she said taking the box from him.

"I could help you more if you just told me what is going on." He replied

"Don't. Please I am asking you..."

"Alright, I won't push," he said taking her hand into his. He hugged her and placed a light kiss on her forehead. He often wondered how things would have played out if Devon had not died on Earth. If he had been aboard the UAG Sagittarius when all hell had broke loose.

"I will get this back to you hopefully tomorrow, but it could take longer." She said. Starbuck gently pulled out of his embrace and walked to the door. "Thank you Avery."

He watched her leave feeling the regret and heart ache close in on him. Things never seemed to go the way he wanted them to where Starbuck was concerned, but he should be use to that by now. Afterall she chose Sam over him.

Kara slammed the door to her quarters causing several people in the corridor to stare and then hurriedly find somewhere else to be. Starbuck on a rampage was not a pretty sight and anyone caught in her cross hairs would be annihilated. The rumors flying around the Capricorn was that 4 fighter pilots, 2 from the Capricorn and 2 from the Sagittarius had been grounded pending an investigation into accusations that they were running a drug ring between the ships. It was also rumored that the Sagittarius' CAG had been demoted and that Starbuck had an early morning meeting with the Fleet Admiral. Everyone knew that was not a good sign, the Fleet Admiral and the Capricorn's CAG did not like each other.

Kara walked over to her desk and pulled out a bottle of Scotch, poured a glass and knocked it back. She was beyond exhausted and not looking forward to tomorrow's meeting. She just needed to rest and God willing dream about Lee. It had been over two weeks since her last dream and as much as she hated to admit it, she was beginning to miss him. She was so pre-occupied with her thoughts that she did not notice Sam sitting in one of the large leather chairs.

"There are better ways to relieve all that stress you have bottled up," Sam said as he stood up and walked over to her. He went to place his hands around her waist but she shrugged out of his embrace.

"Not tonight Sam," she said. She saw the brief flash of anger quickly followed by resignation.

"Come on Kara, you just need a little down time."

"Don't Sam. Don't presume to tell me what I need," Kara snapped. She knew she was being a bitch, but she could not bring herself to care. She had a stack of paperwork to go through, a new flight schedule to rewrite and mentally prepare herself for tomorrow. She just needed to be alone.

"Look Sam I need some time alone. You have plenty of friends here who would love to see you. Go hang out with the guys and I promise you that tomorrow after patrol I am all your's," she said hoping to placate him.

"Ok; sounds like a plan," he said pulling her back into his embrace. Kara reached up and softly kissed him whispering against his lips; "All night. I will be your's all night tomorrow."

Sam drew in a deep breath and looked down into her face. He could spend eternity right her with her like this. The soft feminine side of Starbuck she rarely let anyone see.

"Don't work to hard and get some rest. I love you baby," Sam said hugging her one last time and then leaving.

Kara let out the breath she did not even realize she was holding. She dropped down into the chair at her desk and quickly attacked the pile of paperwork before her. A couple of hours later she was done and heading for a quick shower. She decided to forgo clothing and just sleep naked. The last thought that filtered across her sleep fogged brain was that she had skipped dinner.

Lee's eyes fluttered opened and the sight that greeted him made the breath in his chest stop. The sun was just beginning to set across the ocean bathing the sky in a riot of reds and oranges. He never noticed how much he missed a simple sunset until there were no more. He sat up realizing he was at the beach house and that he was completely alone.

He stood up and stretched the kinks from his tired muscles. He realized that he had an opportunity to walk through the beach house and learn a little bit about the woman it belonged to. The living room was a simple room of hardwood floors and glass. You could sit anywhere in the room and have an unobstructed view of the ocean and beach. There was the sofa and matching love seat, plus coffee table and a couple of end tables. The room was simple and beautiful; it reminded him of Kara.

Lee walked into another room that opened off of the living room and found himself in a library or den of sorts. There was a modern fireplace built into a wall and sitting in front of it was a low backed couch. Tucked into the corners were what looked like couple of bean bag chairs. The rest of the room was floor to ceiling bookshelves. Lee took a look at a couple of titles and was surprised to see several books on flight and flight mechanics; as well as books on flight theory. Was Kara a pilot? Just the thought of her being a pilot sent hot thrills shooting into his stomach.

Looking around on the shelves Lee spied several framed photographs. The first that caught his attention was a picture of a younger Kara and he assumed her brother sitting on surfboards and smiling broadly for the camera. On another shelf he saw Kara and the same young man both in full military dress uniforms and in between the was an older woman also in full military uniform. Lee assumed the woman was their mother as all three bore a striking resemblance to each other. Counting the bars and stripes on the older woman's uniform Lee guessed that she was at least a commodore, maybe even an admiral. That sure as hell must have been tough growing up. He saw more pictures of Kara with friends and many with her brother. The next one that really got his attention was one of her in a flight suit standing in front a jet; a fighter jet. His Kara was not just a pilot, she was a fighter pilot. And then right next to it was a picture of her on the back of a tall man, both of them in flight suits and looking goofy. The frame had been handmade and etched into the wood work were the words Best Friends, CAG & DCAG, Starbuck & Helo. Lee smiled to himself; he was definitely in love. The last picture he saw before he left the room was what looked like a postcard of a ship in space. The caption below the ship was the UAG Capricorn. Lee looked at the vessel; it was easily twice as large as the Galactica and quite beautiful.

Lee made his way down the hallway passing Kara's bedroom. He found another bedroom this one being used as a guest room and another bathroom. At the end of the hall he found a third room that was being used as an office. He stepped into the room and knew he had entered Kara's personal sanctuary. There was a nice desk and chair situated in front a very large window. Lee was beginning to understand that Kara loved the ocean. He saw a small compact stereo that was built directly into the wall. H e walked over hit the on button and then play. He heard music fill the whole beach house and realized that all the rooms were wired so you could hear the music not matter what room you were. There were more books scattered on shelves and the desk. Also on the desk was a solitary picture of Kara as a toddler being held tenderly by a dark haired man. Something primitive clenched in Lee's chest as he thought of being the dark haired man holding his and Kara's daughter. Gods he was in trouble. He had only seen this woman twice, in dreams no less and he was having thoughts of her bearing his children.

As he went to leave the room he noticed a framed poster on the back of the door. What he saw almost brought tears to his eyes. A small almost perfectly round blue planet against the back drop of a star filled spaced. High above the planet was a small moon and off in the distance a bright sun bathing the planet in a golden glow. Written in permanent silver marking were the words, "there's no place like home?" He knew exactly how she felt.

Lee made his way to the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator. He pulled out a beer and began to rummage around for something to eat. After several minutes he realized that he had the fixings for spaghetti, salad and garlic bread. Oh this was going to be nice; something other that mush. He began preparing dinner while listening to Kara's personal library of songs. After about the tenth song he found that almost all her songs contained the words sun or sunshine in them. His favorite so far was a song "Soak Up the Sun" because he definitely wanted her to soak him up.

As the sauce was simmering, Lee found a small table cloth and covered the coffee table with it. He then set out glass plates and bowls as well as wine glasses. After a search of the hall closet he found enough candles that he strategically placed around the living room and lit them. He chose a bottle of wine from her stocked wine cooler and popped the cork. He turned around to head back to the living room when he saw her standing in the doorway watching him. She stole his breath away. She was wearing a green bikini top and a matching green and white skirt wrapped around her waist. Her hair was wind blown and her skin looked like it had been gently kissed by the sun. He had a strong desire to replace the sun with his lips.

"Hey gorgeous," he said in greeting.

"Hey yourself mister," she replied smiling at him. "It smells like heaven in here."

"Just something I whipped together," he replied almost shyly. If she kept looking at him like that he would say to hell with spaghetti and have her for dinner.

"I am going to change and then meet you in the living room," Kara said turning to leave.

"Do you have to, change that is?" He asked.

"Yes Lee I do. I want to eat not be eaten. At least not yet; and I need to finish my story for you. You will need to pay attention because after I am done telling my tale, I will want to hear your's" she replied. As she talked she moved closer to him so that she was standing in his personal space. He did not move. Kara reached up and threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled him down for a slow and sensual kiss.

"I don't know what you do to me but I really do like it," Kara replied pulling back. "Now I am going to change and I will meet you in the living room in 10 minutes. And Lee don't be late." With that said she sauntered out of the room.

Lee leaned back against the counter and tried to get his body back under control. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice was stringently trying to remind him that he had a girlfriend, one that he was serious about and what he was doing was not right. However another part of his brain reminded him it was just a dream.

When Kara walked into the living room she found Lee on the couch and dinner spread out on the table. She sat down, tucked her feet underneath him and grabbed a plate. They ate quietly for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company and the food. Lee had to constantly remind himself he eat slowly so as not to get sick again.

"Alrighty then," Kara said placing her plate back on the table and picking up her wine glass. "Let's see, we were at the UAG Capricorn. That was the first ship to be finished and closely on her heels' was the UAG Sagittarius," Kara said warming up to her story.

"Wait a minute," Lee interrupted. "What determined the names of the 12 ships?" Lee asked.

"Well there were 12 countries involved in the UAG and so it was the bright idea of an engineer to name each ship after a sign of the zodiac. So we have Capricorn, Aquarius, Pieces, Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio and Sagittarius."

Lee's head is spinning, this was no coincidence. Each one of their ship was basically named after a colony. He wondered if Kara knew about the 12 colonies or anything of Earth's early history.

"The Capricorn and Sagittarius were launched at the same time and shortly after the Aquarius was launched. Soon all 12 ships were finished and the last of the colonists were being recruited. This was the point at which many countries that had been left out became quite vocal and threatening towards the UAG and the countries that made up the UAG. They felt like they were being left behind although I am not sure what they thought the UAG was going to do to Earth once they had launched all their ships. There were 4 ships still on Earth and they would never be launch. They were the Virgo, Leo, Scorpio and Gemini. On April1st a distress signal went out from the Sagittarius that they were under attack. At first those of us on the Capricorn and Pieces did not understand. They said they were under attack but we knew they were in orbit around Earth. So we thought, under attack from who? When we got back there we were shocked to see a huge fight going on and ships all around losing orbit and crashing back into Earth or just being blown to bits."

"After a huge struggle we managed to get the Sagittarius free and rescue as many escape pods as we could. We managed to get a few civilian ships together and then we got the hell out of there. Once we had jumped several times we got debriefed from the Fleet Admiral. Several countries with nuclear capabilities planned a massive assault to try and steal at least one of the UAG ships. Their plan was to commandeer the vessel so they to could get off Earth. Things got ugly and then people with little regard for anything but their own agenda started tossing around nukes. Before anyone knew what was going on the situation on Earth was beyond saving and the idiots carried the battle into space. Now Earth is a dead radioactive planet surrounded by a grave yard debris representing the crowning glory of mankind. The things that the UAG were trying to avoid on Earth happened any way. So now instead of us looking for a place to colonize we are looking for a new home."

"It has not been easy. A whole new government had to be formed and the military has had to play a large role in keeping the peace and keeping everyone focused on the same goal. We are in good shape as far a supplies are concerned but morale has been a big problem. This was not the way things were suppose to go. The goal was to find other places to live so that we could give each other some space and breathing room. Instead human nature reared it's ugly head and because people felt like they were being left out, they destroyed everything."

Kara stopped, tears coursing down her cheeks. Lee had listened and realized that the people of Earth had destroyed each other because of jealousy. And now the people of the colonies had just another radioactive planet as their destination. To add to everything the people of Earth had to deal with, Lee was going to have to tell them about cylons. That sounded like fun for everyone.

"Kara I am so sorry," Lee said pulling her onto his lap. He rocked her back and forth, rubbing her back and talking soothingly into her ear.

"Billions of people died because a few in power wanted something someone else had. Sounds like little kids fighting over a toy," she responded. Lee continued to hold her as the rage swept in to replace the grief. She became aware of the heat of his fingers against the back of her neck and the gentle feel of his lips at her temple.

"Tell me what you need Kara. I will do whatever you need me to do," Lee said. Seeing her so broken up was killing him. He needed to find her; wherever she was in the universe and if it was the last thing he did, he would bring them together.

A/N: Once again thanks for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4: Code Blue

Chapter Four: Code Blue

"Kara," Lee whispered against her temple. "Kara look at me," he said turning her to face him. They were a mere inch apart. "I am going to kiss you, then I am going to put my hands all over your body. And then my mouth is going to follow the path that my hands have laid down. And after you have begged me and screamed my name, I am going to get inside of you and posses you like no other man has before. You will belong to me and only me afterwards. If you don't want this to happen, you need to tell..." The last of Lee's words were muffled as Kara took possession of his mouth with her own. She coaxes his lips to part and her tongue sweeps in and lightly traces the roof of his mouth. Lee groans in the back of his throat and crushes her body to his.

Kara's hands were in his hair and her nails scraped gently across his scalp. Lee wants her skin on his, so he reaches between them and rips her shirt apart; sending buttons flying around the room. He draws in a deep breath when he realizes she has nothing on underneath her shirt. He reaches up and gently palms one of her breasts in his hand, gently stroking her nipple. Kara shudders at the feel of his roughened finger against her aroused nipple. Lee trails soft kisses down her throat and collar bone until he gets to the nipple he had been teasing and gently sucks it into his hot mouth. Kara's whole body jerks forward as heat spirals down into her center.

"Lee," she moans urging him to draw her in further. He shifts his attention to the other breast, lightly nipping at it and then soothing it with butterfly kisses. Kara feels a rush of moisture in between her legs and she softly whimpers, trying to get closer to Lee's erection. He smiles against her breast knowing that he is driving her crazy. Her breathing is ragged and her skin is flushed where he has touched her. He trails kisses down her chest to her stomach where he traces the tattoo around her navel with his finger. Lee stood and pulled Kara with him. He reached to her shorts unbuttoning them and drawing them off. He chuckles softly as he realizes she does not have any underwear on. He drops to his knees and kisses the mass of blond curls between her legs. Kara's knees begin to buckle and Lee supports her weight. He gently pries her legs apart lightly running his hands up her thighs and nipping at the soft flesh. He finds the mass of bundled nerves and gently teases it with his tongue. Hearing Kara's gasp makes him chuckle and he slips his tongue in between her slick folds.

"Oh God" Kara exclaims as Lee's tongue tortures her. Her knees begin to tremble and she does not know how long she stand, even with his support. Hot waves of pleasure course through her body threatening to send her over the edge to oblivion. Lee gently enters her with one finger and then pushes another inside of her. She clenches around his fingers as his mouth and hands drive all thought from her brain. He nips at her clitoris and is reward as she bucks against, trying to pull him in deeper. Lee increases his thrust wanting to hear her scream his name as she comes. Kara feels the trembling take over her body as waves of pleasure explode through her body and she cries out his name.

Lee gently extracts his fingers from her and gathers her up into his arms. He strides to her bedroom and places her on the bed. Kara watches him as he quickly removes his clothing, absently noticing that he is not wearing any shoes. Lee kneels on the bed straddling Kara's hips. He kisses his way up her body stopping to pay attention to each of her breast before capturing her mouth in a searing kiss. Kara hooks her foot around his knee and flips Lee onto his back so that she is straddling him. He grins and reaches up to pull her back into the kiss. Kara trails her mouth down his jaw, reveling in the roughness of his stubble against her sensitive lips. Her hands blaze a trail across his chest and down to his stomach; her mouth follows nipping and biting his sweat soaked skin. Lee gasp as Kara's hand closes around his sac and she gently sucks in the head of his cock into her mouth. Unable to help himself, Lee surges into her hot mouth and hears her satisfied chuckle as she takes him in. Kara alternates between sucking him in deeply and nipping at him as Lee pumps into her mouth.

"Kara please I want to be inside of you," Lee gasps out as he fights the urge to spill himself into her mouth. He reaches down and pulls her up his body, positioning her above his erection. He reaches between her thighs to touch her and finds her wet and ready for him. Kara flings her head back as he guides the tip of his head into her.

"Open your eyes Kara," Lee demands stopping himself from plunging deep into her. Kara fights the tremors racking her body to open her eyes and look at Lee. Blue eyes meet green and Lee pushes into her inch by inch until he is buried to the hilt inside her. Part of the Lee's mind screamed to him that this was not right and that he had to stop; but Lee knew he was to far gone and he did not care about anything beyond this moment and this woman. Kara ground her hips against him and Lee pulls out and plunges back into her, illicting a deep moan from her.

"My Gods woman, you are so beautiful," he said gazing up at her as he plunged in and out of her body. "Come to me Kara. Let yourself go and come to me," Lee whispered feeling himself about to plunge over the edge. After thrusting into her a few more times he felt Kara's orgasm crash through her and her tightening around his cock pulled him to thrust deep, spilling his seed into her.

Kara collapsed onto Lee's chest and he wrapped her in his arms. The two of them laid there, hearts hammering and their breathing ragged. Lee's hands gently caressed her back as he lightly kissed her neck.

"I am going to find you Kara. The universe is not big enough to keep us apart. So help me Gods I will find you," he said as eyelids drifted close.

&&&&&

The first thing Kara noticed when she woke up was that she was not in her quarters. Looking around she realized that she was in a hospital bed, and the beeping monitor above her head confirmed it. She pushed herself up on the bed and looked around. She was not in a private room but what looked like ICU. She did not hurt anywhere, except where the iv needle was stuck in her hand, so she could not understand why she would be in intensive care. Actually she could not understand why she would be on the hospital at all. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Lee's arms.

"Hey there sleepy head," Helo said coming around the curtain to see his best friend awake. "You almost gave me a heart attack Strabuck. I did not know you slept in the nude."

Kara had the good grace to blush. "What the hell is going on?" She asked glaring at her DCAG.

"Hey don't blame this on me. All I did was find you," Karl responded throwing his hands up in a defensive gesture and moving out of the room. "I will go and get your doctor and you can torment him.

"Helo get your ass back here and tell me what the hell is going on," Kara yelled as her best friend beat a hasty retreat. Damn coward; could not stay put and tell her what was going on. She was defiantly going to schedule him for all the late night patrols.

"It is good to see you finally awake," Avery greeted her coming into her room with a chart in his hands.

"Why should I not be surprised that you are my doctor," Kara replied, giving him a small smile.

"Well you do not expect me to allow anyone else to treat you do you?' He asked pulling up a chair and sitting by the bed.

"So what exactly are you treating me for?" Kara asked still feeling puzzled about why she was even here.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Avery asked pulling out a pen and opening her chart.

"Taking a shower and getting into bed," Kara replied. She did not want to tell him that she remembered every moment of the dream she had.

"Kara that was almost two days ago," Avery replied looking at her.

"Two days ago? How is that possible?" Kara asked feeling confused.

"Let me start at the beginning and then hopefully you can fill in the blanks for me," he replied closing the chart so he could give her his full attention. "When you did not show up for your early morning meeting with the Fleet Admiral, she went a little crazy. She sent your deputy CAG and a small number of guards to find you, have you arrested and confined to the brig until she could deal with you. After searching most of the Capricorn, Karl decided that you might actually be hiding out in your quarters; so he ditched the guards and gained access. I am guessing that he has your code," Avery said glancing at her. When she shook her head in the affirmative he continued.

"He found you in bed and naked. What freaked him was all the wires all over you. He managed to get them all off of you and stashed them in his pocket before he returned his attention back to you. He tried to get you to wake up, but you wouldn't. At first he thought that you had gotten drunk and passed out, yet when he could not wake you up he started to think something else maybe wrong. He made a ship wide alert for medics to your quarters and you were transported here. When you arrived you were unconscious and unresponsive to outside stimuli. I did a CAT scan and then a MRI and could not find anything definitive, yet I could not get a response from you. I reported to the Admiral that you were basically comatose and I had no idea why," Avery said pausing to take a breath.

"And she accepted this?" Kara asked astonished.

"She has no reason to believe I would lie to her; even to protect you," he replied to her question. "Plus she was here for some of my exam and she was quite concerned."

"Having her best pilot basically in a coma was probably unsettling for her," Kara said sarcastically.

"Give her a break Kara," Avery replied. "Anyway; what I found to be of most interest came from the little black box I gave you. Karl managed to keep it concealed and gave it to me once I was alone. What do you know about sleep cycles?" He asked.

"Well just that we dream during REM and that it stands for rapid eye movement, but other than that nothing," Kara said sitting up straighter.

"Ok then let me give you a quick summary and then tell you why what the little box had to tell me was very interesting. When we lay down to go to sleep we enter into a pattern that is defined as a sleep cycle. There are 4 stages of sleep and then we hit REM. A sleep cycle last for approximately 90 minutes and REM occurs at the end of that 90 minutes. After REM you wake slightly and start the cycle all over again. That is why most people only remember the last brief moments of dream as they exit REM. Now this is what I found out about your last sleep cycle and trust me this is unusual. You did not go through the first 4 stages of sleep before hitting REM and there was no 90 minute cycle. You on the other hand went straight to REM and stayed there for an entire 10 hours. That was when Karl found you and took the leads off. You displayed all the other characteristics of REM; accelerated heart rate and pulse, increased brain activity, increased respiration and rapid eye movement. After I did my physical exam and ran all the other test I hooked you back to a monitor and guess what I found? You were still in the REM cycle and still dreaming. Just in case you were wondering, yes this is very unusual. So you want to tell me what you were dreaming about Kara?" Avery asked looking at her pointedly.

&&&&

Admiral Adama stood beside the bed holding his son. Lee had been in Lifestation for almost two days and there was no sign that he was aware of anything going on around him. Bill looked down at the woman sitting in a chair by his son's bedside holding his hand in her's. No response.

"Dualla why don't you go and get some rest," Bill said softly to the young woman. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"I want to be here when he wakes up," she replied glancing back at the Admiral. Bill noticed that her eyes were red indicating that she had been crying. A nurse moved into the space to take Lee's vitals and hang another bag of fluid. Doc Cottle caught the Admiral's eye and motioned for him to join him on the other side of the curtain.

"Do you have any idea what is going on with him?" Bill asked.

"I can't really tell you more than I did when he was first brought in," Cottle replied holding his ever present cigarette. "He is stable but completely unresponsive to outside stimuli. For all purposes he is asleep. I wish to run more test but right now Bill I have no more answers than I did 24 hours ago."

"DOCTOR!! CODE BLUE!! CODE BLUE!! HE IS SEIZING!!"


	5. Chapter 5: Three's Company

1Chapter Five: Three's Company

Lee felt the mood of the dream change from the pleasant feelings of making love to Kara to something sinister and malevolent. He no longer felt Kara's presence in his arms or the heat of her body lying next to him. He was alone. No that was not right; Kara was not with him but he was not alone. He opened his eyes and instead of being in Kara's darkened bedroom, he was standing on a promontory looking out over a large body of churning water. It was not quite dark outside, more like twilight; with angry storm clouds racing across the sky. There was a chill in the air and Lee felt a frisson of fear slide up his spine.

"Even though you found her first, it does not mean she was meant to be yours," a voice said from behind him. Lee turned around to see a figure cloaked in shadows, but he did not need to see his face to know who he was; Leobon Conoy.

"From fantasy dream to nightmare. I am having one hell of a night," Lee replied sarcastically. He was going to have Cottle find him a therapist. He faced the Cylons enough when he was awake, he did not need to see them when he went to sleep.

"It hurts me that you think of me as a nightmare," Leobon replied taking a step closer to Lee.

"You are definitely not my dream date," Lee said refusing to take a step back.

&&&&&

Dualla was roughly pushed aside as Cottle and several nurses rushed into the room where Lee was seizing on the bed.

"BP 180 over 110; pulse 140! He's going tachycardic!" A nurse yelled as people came rushing to her aid.

"Hold him down and put a guard in his mouth. Don't need Apollo biting his tongue off," Cottle yelled.

"What the hell is happening to him?" Adama demanded helplessly as his son thrashed on the bed.

"Grab the crash cart!" Cottle yelled to one of the nurses. "We are going to need to shock his heart back into a normal sinus rhythm."

&&&&&

"I won't let you have her forever," Leobon said advancing on Lee again. 'You don't understand how special she is, not too mention that you don't deserve her."

Even though Leobon had not said Kara's name out loud, Lee knew that was who he was talking about. How in the hell did a cylon know what and who Lee had been dreaming about? Better yet how did a cylon end up in his dreams? And what was his fascination with Kara?

"You see flyboy you don't have all the answers and right now you don't even have all the questions," Leobon said stepping closer to Lee again.

"I won't let you anywhere near her," Lee said closing the distance between him and the cylon. He had enough of running from these frakkers when he was awake, he was not about to start running from them while he was asleep.

"I believe that if you had a choice, you would keep me from her Apollo. Even if it meant condemning the whole of humanity to extinction. That is the wonder of all consuming love, but thankfully for me duty was bred into your bones. You won't be able to sacrifice mankind for what could exist between the two of you."

Lee knew that the frakker was taunting him, what he could not understand was why. He felt his heart jump in response to the adrenaline pumping in his veins.

&&&&

"Blood pressure's 200 over 160, pulse is 180. His heart can't take much more doctor," a nurse said placing the paddles in Cottle's hand. Cottle knew he did not have a choice; he was going to have to shock Apollo's heart and hope he did not do more damage.

"Crank to 200 and everyone clear" Cottle yelled to the room. He placed that paddles onto Lee's chest and pressed down hard.

Adama watched as his son's body jerked in reaction to the electrical charge that coursed through it. He felt his whole world spin away as his son was fighting for his life.

&&&&

Lee gasped as the cylon's hands closed around his arms' and Leobon lifted him off the ground. He knew it was pointless to struggle against the cylon's superior strength, but that did not stop him from kicking out and striking Leobon in the abdomen.

"She will never be your's!" Leobon yelled to him in a voice that actually chilled Lee to the bone.

With that said Leobon walked to the edge of the promontory and threw Lee over. For a few brief seconds Lee was weightless and then he plummeted towards the dark angry water below.

&&&&

"Crank to 300 and, CLEAR!" Cottle yelled as he shocked Lee for a third time.

"KARA!" Lee yelled as he lunged up off the bed. Strong hands tried to push him back, but he swung out with his fist and connected to something solid.

"Damn it Lee, stop fighting us," his father's voice cut through the haze that surrounded his brain, as he was finally pushed back onto the bed.

Lee opened his eyes and looking around realized he was in life station. He was surrounded by people straining to hold him down. His chest hurt, like someone had been stomping on it. His ears were ringing and his mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton. He saw Doc Cottle leaning over him listening to his chest and a nurse checking his blood pressure. Two more nurses were checking his iv and monitors. His father was standing by the side of his bed rubbing his jaw, and he heard Dee quietly weeping in the corner.

"BP is 110 over 70 and pulse is 73. He is stable," the nurse said handing a chart to Cottle and smiling at Lee.

"What the frak is going on?" Lee questioned looking first to his father and then to Cottle.

Bill glanced at Cottle and with a shake of his head the doctor began to clear his staff from the room. When it was just the three of them Cottle turned to his patient.

"You were found unconscious and unresponsive in your office two days ago..." Cottle began

"TWO DAYS!" Lee exclaimed. He had been sleep and dreaming for two days.

"Calm down Major," Cottle snapped. "And yes you have been here for two days. Up until a few minutes ago you had been quiet and stable, and then you decided to have a seizure, increased heart rate and elevated blood pressure. I shocked your heart and now you are awake. And no I still don't know what they hell is wrong with you. I will be running a few more test and you will be here until they are through," Cottle said walking out of the curtained off area.

Lee and his father watched as the crotchety doctor left the curtained off area. Bill looked at his son and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I guess that is settled for now," Bill said looking at Lee. "Son are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah dad I feel fine. A little disoriented but other than that fine," Lee replied. The anxious look on his father's face warmed Lee just a little.

"I am going to leave you for now but I think you and I are going to need to talk soon. I will check back with you and Cottle a little later," Bill said patting his son on his shoulder. After a few more moments the Admiral turned and left the curtained area.

Lee laid back against the bed and took a deep breath. He was still confused about what had happened and how he managed to be out for two days. The pleasant dream he had of being with Kara was marred by the nightmare of Leobon. He needed some time to try and piece everything together and he needed to be sure that Kara was alright. He was not sure when he would be able to be alone so that he could hopefully dream about her. He was missing her already.

"Lee who is Kara?' A voiced asked from slightly to his left.

Lee looked over and saw Dee standing almost in the corner. She had stopped crying and Lee had forgotten that she was there. Well he thought to himself when he thought about Kara he forgot that the whole world existed, everything else paled in comparison to her.

"What did you say?" Lee asked hoping that she would chalk the incident down to the incoherent rambling of a mad man.

"When you woke up you screamed the name Kara; who is she?" Dee asked.

"I am not sure," Lee said not wanting to lie but seeing no other way out of this gracefully.

Dee seemed to contemplate his answer. She shook her head and then looked at him with a small smile on her face. "You must be hungry. Would you like me to get you something to eat?" She asked wishing to be helpful.

"Actually yes I am Dee; that would be great," Lee said wishing to be alone for a few minutes. She reached over and caressed his cheek and gave him a light kiss before leaving to get him some dinner.

Just as Lee was thanking the Gods that he was alone a nurse walked in. She placed another bag of fluid on his iv pole and pulled out a syringe.

"Even though you have been out for two days, the last few minutes were rough on your body. So the Doc wants you to have something to make you a little more comfortable. This will probably make you sleepy. I will let your girlfriend know that she can come back to see you later."

Lee was grateful that he would not have to talk to Dee for the next few hours. He knew that he would not be able to put it off forever but he needed time to think about how and what he was feeling. As the drugs kicked in and he began to drift away he wondered if this would be a dreamless sleep.

&&&&

Kara looked at Avery's expectant expression; he really did want to know what she had been dreaming about. She had no intentions of telling him that she had spent several glorious hours in the arms of a man she only saw while she was sleeping. She was beginning to wonder how much of what was happening to her was really a dream.

"I wish I could tell you, but it has faded like most dreams do," Kara replied. She was still trying to understand how she had been asleep for two days. It had not felt like she had been dreaming that long, maybe a few hours but not days.

"Well for now you will be staying here while I run a few more test. I am thinking that you're suffering from an extreme amount of stress and just need a few days rest, but we'll see. I will let the Admiral know you are awake and I will let Sam know he can visit you," Avery replied standing to leave. "Kara you know you can talk to me and I would not divulge the conversation to anyone especially the Admiral," he reassured her as he slipped out her door.

Kara thought about confiding in Avery. She did not have to tell him about the intimate details of her dreams, but she could tell him the rest and she needed someone else's input. Oh God, Avery said he was going to let the Admiral know she was awake. That did not bode well, she was not up to a conversation with her; especially considering she had missed a very important meeting.

"Captain I am here to give you something that will make you comfortable, and there is a sexy young man in the hallway with your dinner if you are up for the company," said a nurse coming into the room. The nurse check her vitals all the while chattering about nothing important.

"Can I send your young man in?" She inquired before she opened the door.

"Yes and thank you," Kara replied giving her a wan smile. She did not really want to see Sam right now either. The only person she wanted to see was Lee, but that was not going to happen for awhile.

"Hey gorgeous," Sam said as he walked into the room.

"Don't call me that!!" Kara snapped at him. It did not feel right coming from anyone but Lee and she had no desire to hear it from any other man.

"Sorry, did not know it would offend you," Sam said looking perplexed. "I brought you something other than hospital grub."

Kara watch Sam settle into the chair that was close to the bed. She did not mean to but she began to compare Lee and Sam to each other. Sam was obviously taller but both were well built nicely and in good physical health. Both had dark hair, but Lee's eyes were bluer. Was it possible that Lee was just a slightly different version of Sam that her subconscious had thought up?

"Hey babe are you ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry the nurse gave me something and I think it has made me a little sleepy."

"Do you want me to go so you can rest?" He asked looking a little crestfallen.

Kara didn't want to hurt Sam. She loved him and had decided to spend her life wit him as his wife. She should not be thinking of another man. No matter that he made her feel alive and completely. Kara realized that this was her life. Whatever happened in her dreams was not real; they had no substance. It did not keep her from hoping that every time she closed her eyes she would be with Lee in the house she had always dreamed of, but that was all it would be; a dream.

"No I want you to stay until I go to sleep," she said reaching for his hand. Sam closed her smaller hand in his and kissed her palm.

"I will be here for as long as you want me," Sam said as Kara's eyes drifted close.

&&&&

Kara smiled as she stood in the doorway to the den in her beach house. The sight that greeted her eyes was one she had not seen in almost three months. Lee Adama was stretched out on the floor sound asleep in front of her fireplace. There was a small fire blazing cheerily and lending a soft intimate glow to the room. He was laying on his back with one arm thrown over the top of his head and his other resting lightly on his abdomen. He was wearing a white t-shirt that said Caprica Buccaneers and his legs were finely encased in a pair of tight blue jeans. And not surprisingly, he was not wearing shoes. The man was gorgeous and she wished she could stay asleep forever spending every moment in his arms. Kara knew that was not possible and it shattered her soul.

"Hey gorgeous," Lee said to her sleepily.

Hey yourself mister," she replied. She took comfort in the easy familiarity they had developed in such a short amount of time. He rolled over and then stood up, closing the distance between them. It had been too long since he had held her in his arms and he needed that right now. After everything that had happened since the last time he had seen her; he needed the reassurance that she was alright and for a few brief moments she was his.

Lee pulled her body close to his and wrapped her in his arms. Kara felt like she had come home. No other place had ever felt so right; not even Devon's embrace could compare to this feeling of rightness. She wanted to hate God for giving her these stolen moments while she was sleep, and not giving them to her with Sam when she was awake.

"I was beginning to think I would never see you again," Lee whispered breathing in the smell of her. To him she would always smell like vanilla cupcakes and ocean air.

"I understand what you mean," she replied snuggling closer to him. He was warm and so alive for a man living in a dream. "Hey I have dinner ready. Why don't we go out to the deck and you can regale me with your story," she said leading him out of the room. When they got outside to the deck Lee was surprised to see that the table had been set and that several dishes of food sat waiting for them to dig in.

"My you have been busy while I was napping," he said taking a seat.

"Did not want to wake you until I had food to feed you. I could hear your stomach growling all the way out here," she replied teasing him playfully.

For a few minutes silence reigned as they filled their plates and began to eat. Lee looked out at the ocean and a feeling of longing swept over him. He was tired of living on a ship and running from the cylons. He made a promise to himself right then and there. If they found a planet like this one to live on he was leaving the military and settling down on firm ground. And if he could find this woman he would do everything in his power to convince her to give them a chance.

"Ok mister time for you to tell me about Lee Adama," Kara said leaning back in her chair.

"Alright miss impatient. You know how you said that you and your people were looking for a new home?" He asked her after taking a sip of ice tea.

"Yeah."

"Well me and mine are also looking for a new place to call home. Only thing is we thought it was going to be called Earth," Lee said pausing to see her reaction.

Kara sprayed ice tea over the table as she began to choke. Lee jumped up to pat her on the back. He chuckled lightly because this was his reaction when he heard the words UAG Capricorn.

"You knew that Earth existed?" She asked incredulous.

"Well more like a rumor, myth and prophecy," he replied sitting back down. "Let me continue and no more drinking cause my story will probably have you chocking more than once. Basically there were 12 colonies, each named for the Twelve Tribes of Kobol. Those colonies are Caprica, Aqarion, Picon, Arelon, Tauron, Gemenon, Canceron, Leonis, Virgon, Libris, Scorpia, and Sagittaron. See a trend yet?" Lee asked smiling at her shocked expression.

"Exactly how I felt, but there is a rumor and belief that there was a thirteenth Lord of Kobol (the "Jealous God") who sought to elevate himself over the other Lords and caused the strife that led to the Exodus. What is known is that all the people of Kobol did not leave, but some went to the Gates of Hera and legend says these people went to a planet called Earth. Please don't ask me how this is known. It took years and many wars after the Exodus for the Twelve Tribes of Man to be united but eventually it happened. If you ever want a detailed history lesson, I am sure I can arrange for you to spend some quality time with President Roslin. Now for the downfall of man and colonies. Cylons, machines created by Man before they even left Kobol. They were created to make life easier for mankind but eventually they would destroy us and send us fleeing towards the mythical Earth. They launched an all out nuclear attack that destroyed the colonies and what is left of us is ragtag fleet of civilian ships and one battlestar; the Galactica."

Lee stopped to take a breath. Kara was looking at him incredulously, unable to comprehend everything he had just said. She also realized that she believed him. Even though what he said seemed far fetched, she had no reason to believe he would be lying to her.

"Here is the rest; what you really want to know. I am the CAG on Galactica and yes I know you also hold that distinction aboard the Capricorn. Seems like we have a lot in common," he said looking at her. Gods she was beautiful and they way the setting sun was surrounding her made her seem ethereal.

"That means you saw my picture frame and know my call sign is Starbuck," she said smiling at him. "So what do they call you?"

Lee realized she was just asking to be curious; wanting to know more about him. But for some reason he did not want her to know his call sign. Being Apollo was sometimes embarrassing, being that most women wanted to see him as his namesake, but he was just a man.

"If you don't mind I would like to keep that to myself. I want to be Lee Adama to you and nothing more. Just a man who enjoys the company of a beautiful woman. I would love to fly with you should we ever actually meet, but for now I want it to be just you and me; Lee and Kara," he said to her hoping she understood what he was asking of her.

Kara looked at him and saw the earnest expression and understood exactly what he was asking. He had to be something more than himself to continue to help his people flee from utter destruction. For her he did not need to be that. He just wanted and needed to be Lee and she could do that for him.

"I understand. Here you don't need to be top gun," she said standing up and walking over to him. Kara knelt in front of him and took his face into her hands. They stared into each other's eyes and desire sprang between them. Lee stood pulling her with him and kissed her almost brutally. He wanted to consume her, to erase all memories of any other man who had ever touched her.

Kara's hands were under his shirt, her nails clawing almost desperately against his back. She wanted him inside of her and she wanted him now. Lee trailed light kisses to her ear and began to bite gently on her earlobe. Her nails on his back were beginning to drive all thought from his head. His hands trailed along her collarbone and descended to cup her breasts where he teased her nipples into hardened peaks.

"By the Gods Kara you make me crazy," he said breathlessly before taking a nipple into his mouth. Even though she still had her shirt, Lee could taste the saltiness of her skin. He needed to be close to her; so he reached for the hem of her shirt and began to drag it over her head.

"Wait, wait Lee. These cylons...would they want to hurt us to?" Kara asked as the thought cut through the desire raging in body.


	6. Chapter 6: Betrayl

A/N: I want to thank everyone who left reviews. I am glad that others are enjoying this story. There are some surprises in this chapter and a few more to come in the next couple of chapters. So enjoy and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters but I hope everyone knew that

Chapter Six: Betrayal

"Captain Thrace the Admiral is ready to see you," a woman said coming out of the office into the reception area were Starbuck was sitting. She was nervous as hell. Kara had managed to avoid the Admiral for almost 4 months but it was now time to face the music. The Admiral had sent a message to the Capricorn that the CAG was to report to the Pieces immediate, no delay would be accepted.

Helo even gave her a hug as she climbed into her fighter and told her that if she was not back within 2 hours he would mount a search and rescue. Kara smiled knowing that even Helo would abandon her to the Admiral. So Kara dressed in her flight suit and got to the Pieces within 45 minutes of receiving the request.

Kara opened the door and stepped into the office. She knew the Admiral maintained offices on all 3 carriers, but Kara did not remember the Admiral using the offices on the Capricorn since they had jumped away from Earth looking for a new home. The office was an extravagant affair done in cherry wood and plush dark blue carpeting. The symbol of the UAG was prominently displayed on the wall behind the large desk. And not surprisingly there was a flag of the USA in the corner. That made Kara smile, even while pledging to uphold the tenants of the UAG over country loyalties, many people refused to forget where they came from.

"Captain Thrace reporting as ordered sir," Kara said snapping to full attention.

"At ease Captain," said a voice from behind the desk. "Take a seat."

Kara pulled out one of the chairs sitting in front of the desk and sat down. The Admiral being short and brusque was nothing new to Kara, but she felt something was different this time.

"I am going to get right to the point. You and the CAG from the Pieces are being put on a 48 hour leave to go over these candidates and make recommendations on each for the CAG position on the Sagittarius. You will be on the cruise ship the Monterey and since I don't expect it to take the two of you 48 hours to finish this; take some down time and relax," the Admiral said. The Admiral still had not turned around to face Kara, instead holding the whole conversation facing the observation window.

"You want my opinion on who should be CAG of the Sagittarius?" Kara asked dumbfounded. The Admiral usually did not want Kara Thrace's opinion on anything, especially if it was important.

"Yes is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Well yeah sir," Kara replied.

"Starbuck you are top gun. Top gun on three ships, probably would have been top gun of the whole UAG if given a chance. I am trying to hold everyone together until we can find a place to call home and hope that we have learned from all of our past mistakes. I need all my officers to be at their best 100 of the time. Right now I need you and Captain Brewer to help me put someone that can be trusted into the position of the CAG of the Sagittarius. I know this may be a little difficult for you, but I am asking you to do this. I won't order you to do it," The Admiral replied.

Kara Thrace was speechless. She just heard the Admiral ask her to do something. The one officer in the fleet she was sure the Admiral avoided at all cost. The one person she was sure the Admiral would love to put out of the UAG military. Starbuck took in a deep breath and looked at the chair in which the Admiral was sitting. She watched as the Admiral placed a photo frame back on the credenza that sat in front of the observation window, and when she saw what pictures were in the frame, she froze.

She believed that those photos no longer existed. She had hoped that they had been destroyed when the world that she knew had been demolished and the only person who ever really loved her had died. The frame was a black metal bifold. There were scratches along the edges that suggested it had been handle often. The first picture almost brought tears to Kara's eyes. In it was a photo of a woman holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket and standing behind her and a little to the left was a man holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. The look of absolute rapture on their faces would lead someone to believe that they were happy with what life had brought them. Kara knew it was a lie. The second picture was of two blond haired toddlers, sitting in the lap of a dark haired man, holding each other's hand, their heads bent together smiling.

"I would have thought those were pictures you would not want to have around," Kara whispered.

"Why, because you think I did not love him? That I don't love him still?" The Admiral asked, her voice chocked with unshed tears. ""Do you believe that I am unable to feel regret at the way things have turned out? I don't even know what really happened to him and that is no one's fault but my own."

Kara was unsure of what to do. She did not wish to be privy to the demons that chased the Fleet Admiral around when no one else was looking. She had her own demons and they were almost more that she could handle; and many were directly related to this woman.

"Starbuck, we are luckier than most of the people in this fleet. Most of them have no family left at all. Many don't even have a picture that they can look at and regret all the decisions they made that brought them to this point in their lives." As she spoke that Admiral stood up and turned to face Starbuck. Kara never had to wonder who she looked like or what she would look like when she got older. She was a carbon copy of the woman standing in front of her. She was also the person this woman had bent her into being.

"I am sorry that I can't be the child you wish had survived the holocaust," Kara said brokenly. Thinking about Devon was always traumatic for her. Having a twin and then never being able to say goodbye, was like having a piece of you ripped out. "I miss him as much you do."

"No Starbuck, you miss him more. He was not only your brother and friend, but he had to be a surrogate parent for the ones who turned their backs on you both. I am sorry for that and..."

"Please, no more. I can't do this with you," Kara said jumping up from the chair. Tears were openly streaming down her face and it was taking everything in her to not break down sobbing. "I will report to the Monterey and have my recommendations to you within 48 hours." Kara said as she bolted from the room, not even waiting to be dismissed. She closed the door and as she turned to leave she saw the words Fleet Admiral Cassandra D. Thrace etched into the wood. Funny how she did not remember that on her way in.

&&&&

Lee took off his helmet and handed it off to the Chief. He had just pulled a double shift on patrol and if the Chief was there to meet him, it was not good. Lee looked at him and sighed.

"The Admiral wants you to meet him in his quarters as soon as you land," Tyrol told him taking the helmet from him. "I'll do your post flight for you. Maybe you can grab a shower."

"Probably should not risk it. All I really want to do is hit my rack, but I guess that will have to wait. Maybe if I am lucky I will be confined to the brig for a week and I could catch up on some sleep," Lee said climbing out of the cockpit. The more he thought about it the more that sounded like a good idea. Sleep meant he might be able to dream about Kara.

Lee walked briskly to his father's quarters wondering what this could be about. He did not believe any of his pilots had a problem with him, or problems in general. He knew his father was not pleased that as soon as Cottle had released him to fly, Lee was in the air. His dad had wanted him to take more down time, not fly until they were sure that what had happened to him would not happen again. He stopped in front of the door to his father's quarters and gently rapped.

"Enter," Bill said softly from the other side of the hatch. Lee opened the door and stepped in. His father was sitting on his couch, a glass of ambrosia in his hand. He had his head resting on the back of the couch and his glasses sitting next to him on a table.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Lee asked.

"Take a seat son," Bill replied indicating the couch. With Bill calling him son, Lee knew this was a personal meeting. He moved forward and sat at the end of the couch and turned himself so that he faced his father.

"Would you like something to drink?" Bill asked looking at his son.

"No dad I am fine. What is going on?"

"I am going to get right to the point," Bill told him, picking up a black leather bound book and handing it to Lee. A chill went up his spine as he took the book from his father's grasp. He had recognized it immediately. It was the journal he had started after his first dream about Kara.

"How did you get this?" Lee asked. He knew that he kept it in his office and very few people had access. Someone would have had to search his desk thoroughly to find it, and then they would have to have read it to believe it needed to be brought to his father.

"Son I would prefer not to tell you that," Bill responded resignedly. "Can we leave it at this person is very concerned for your welfare; and rightly so."

"Dee brought it to you. She had no right," Lee snapped standing up. He was not going to sit here and defend himself. Anyone reading his journal would think he had completely cracked, and they might be right.

"Lee sit back down," his father's voice had taken on a hard edge. "I have read the journal and I would like for you to explain it's significance."

Lee sat back on the sofa. Where should he even begin? It did not matter that he felt backed into a corner, or that as far as he was concerned this was the worse thing Dee could have done to him. And if she read the journal it would serve her right to read about his feeling concerning Kara. She never should have stooped so low as to violate his privacy.

"Dad it has no significance. It is a dream journal, that is it. Everything in there is about dreams I have had over the last 8 months. I wanted to write them down so I would not forget, there is nothing of significance in it," Lee said hoping that would appease his father. He should have known better.

"Lee these accounts of your dreams are quite detailed, not to mention what they pertain to. Do you think maybe it could be more than just the night time rambling of your subconscious?" His father asked looking at him directly.

"What am I suppose to say to that? That I look forward to going to sleep so that I might dream about a woman who may or may no be from Earth. And if I was going to dream about Earth, why would I dream that it is no longer a viable option for me and 50,000 of my closes friends?" Lee fumed.

"Son I don't think you have cracked," Bill said trying hard not to chuckle, but seeing his normally staid and by the book son get flustered was priceless. "Yet I really am interested in your opinion of these dreams you are having."

"Have been having, I have not had one in over 3 months. I know that when I am dreaming about her everything seems so real. The beach house, the ocean, the food and her presence. She seems so real to me and there are times that I wish it all was not just a dream. I would even take the destruction of Earth if it meant that I could spend time with her," Lee replied. He decided not to tell his father about the dream he had about Leobon. Lee was not sure he was ready to get into that little plot development. "I am not sure what to think. You know I don't believe in a higher power, but something seems to be happening here, just don't ask me what that something is."

Bill sat thinking silently for a moment. He had read the journal and knew that it was quite detailed and even explicit at times. The possibility that something more was going on had to be furthered explored. They would need to tread very carefully, and Dualla would need to be ordered that what she had read was classified and not to be shared with anyone. Bill also knew that his son's relationship with her may very well be over; having his privacy violated in this manner would not go over well with him.

"We will take this not only slowly, but carefully. I don't see any need to share this with anyone except maybe the President," Bill held up his hand as son was about to protest. "We need to discuss the possibility that Earth might not be an option for this fleet and what we should do in that event. I can keep your more personal details to myself. Now I think you are in need of a shower and some dinner, and do I dare say; a good night's sleep."

Lee groaned as he got up from the couch. Sometimes his father's sense of humor was way out there.

"Pleasant dreams son," Bill said as Lee opened the door to step out. As he closed the door he heard his father's uninhibited laughter follow him.

Lee went to the officer's bunk room and grabbed his shower kit and a change of clothes, then hit the head. He took his time showering, trying to ease aching muscles and enjoy the relative solitude of an empty looker room. After dressing he went to the galley to grab a tray and retire to his office where he had enough paperwork to keep him busy for the next year. As he rounded the corner he saw Dee standing in front of his office door. He really did not want to deal with this right now.

"Lee I wanted to explain why..."

"Don't bother Dee. I am not in the mood to hash this out with you right now. It has been a really long day, and I still have a really long night ahead of me. So we will do this some other time, when I am less likely to say something I will regret," he said while opening the door to his office.

Dee looked at him and knew that she may have gone way too far. She was worried about him and after reading his journal it seemed that her fears had been warranted. She was willing to do anything necessary to help him, even if it meant losing him in the process. Right now though she realized her best course of action was to let him be.

"Alright, I will go, but please don't shut me out," she said as she turned to leave.

Lee was relieved that she had not pushed the situation, maybe she really did just have his best interest at heart. He went in and closed the door. Sitting his tray down, he grabbed a stack of files and sat down on his couch. Looking at the food on his plate, he grimaced and pushed it away. He was not sure what they were feeding them now, but it definitely was no longer recognizable as edible. He did not know how long he stared at the flight schedule for the coming week before he gave up and laid down to take a quick nap.

&&&&

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side_

_You know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go you know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

_Keep holdin on_

'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_SO keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Lee woke up to the soft voice singing over the wireless stereo in the beach house. He was in Kara's bed, naked, warm and holding the most beautiful sight known to man. She was curled in his arms, one leg thrown over his hips, bring his groin into intimate contact with her. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in deep. Vanilla cupcakes and ocean air, gods when had he fallen for her?

He brushed the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She was sleeping and to him she looked like an angel fallen from heaven right into his arms. He brushed his finger lightly down the silky softness of her cheek and placed a kiss on her temple. She stirred in his arms and opened sleepy green eyes to his.

"Hey gorgeous," he whispered.

"Hey yourself mister," she replied burrowing deeper into his arms.

It had been to long since she had seen him and way to long since he had touched her. She needed this and God must have known that of all the things that could help her tonight; it would be him.

Kara reached up and brought his mouth down to her's for a light feathery kiss. She nibbled lightly on his bottom lip until he opened his mouth and let her in. She felt him take a deep breath as her tongue gently traced the outline of his teeth and then stroked deeply into his mouth. She felt him grow hard against her and smiled that he desired her so much.

Lee gathered her closer to his body wanting to absorb her into himself. He was never going to let her go. He trailed his fingers down her back, lightly tracing circles on her hips. He wanted to go slow, savor every touch, every caress. He did not know how long it would be before he would be able to hold her again, see her, touch her. He kissed down her neck and placed butterfly kisses along her collarbone.

"I missed you so much Lee," she gasped as he gently sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. "I need you tonight. Please don't let me go."

"Never," he promised as he moved to her other breast and lavished it with the same attention he had given to the other. He felt Kara surge against him as he nipped her nipple to full attention. She grasped the back of his head to hold him in place and swung one of her legs over his hips. He felt her heat against his erection and he had to stop himself from just thrusting into her.

"Please Lee. I want you now," she demanded pulling his hips closer.

All rational thought fled from Lee's head and he gave the lady exactly what she wanted. He rolled her onto her back and entered her with one long stroke.

"Oh Gods," he gasped as he held her trembling in his arms. He tried to hold still to keep himself from losing control and spilling his seed into her right then and there. He cradled her cheek in his hand and touched her lips with his own. They kissed like lifelong lovers as they gently rocked against each other. They moved slowly, savoring the feel of the other trying to make the moment last forever. As Kara's breathing increased Lee knew she was close and he wanted to be with her when she went over the edge. He stroked deeper into her and felt her clench around him.

"Join me Lee, come with me," and with that they both cried out as their shared climax claimed them both. Lee tried to move his weight off of her but she would not let him go, holding him tighter. So he gathered her closely and turned onto his side tucking her into him. He placed kisses on her temple and stroked his hands down her side, letting his fingers tell her how he felt. He shifted to kiss her stomach and once again saw her tattoo. Around her belly button was 6 different phases of the moon. The full moon right above her belly button and the new moon directly below. On one side was the waxing and waning crescent and on the other the waxing and waning gibbous.

"Interesting tattoo," he said tracing around her navel. She laughed as his fingers gently tickled her.

"So you like my moons?" She asked looking at him. He grinned at her and shook his head yes. "I also have suns at the small of my back. She turned her back to him so he could see her other tattoo. Lee smiled at the 3 suns that ran across the small of her back right above her delectable ass. There was the rising sun, the sun at high noon and then the setting sun. He turned her back over to face him and that is when noticed the tears that were running down her cheeks.

"Hey what is this for?" He asked gently wiping at her tears.

"Today is my brother's birthday," she said brokenly.

"I'm so sorry Kara," he replied pulling her back into his embrace. "That would also make it your birthday too wouldn't it?"

"No my birthday is tomorrow," she told him. She laughed slightly at the puzzled look on his face. "Devon was born on Dec 21st around 11:00 at night, but due to complications I was not born til after midnight on Dec 22nd.

"You were very close to him, weren't you?" Lee asked. He was hoping that she would open up to him a little. Let him in so that he could begin to erase her pain.

"We were not only twins but best friends. We had promised each other that we would never leave the other behind. That meant we did everything together, including get into trouble together." Lee watched as her face lit up with distant memories of the time she had spent with her brother. "I don't remember a whole lot about my father. I know at some point him and my mother were really happy. My mother was career UAG military all the way and dad lived for his music and his love of the Pacific ocean."

"The only thing he was missing was kids. From what my grandparents told me he begged my mother to have at least one child; and somewhere along the way she gave in. It could have been a career killer for her, but she some how managed to turn into a boon. She spent two years planet side and when Devon and I turned one she had to ship out for a year. When she came back we barely remembered her, but Devon warmed up to her quickly and I guess she doted on him."

"Everything seemed to go well until about the time we turned six. She managed to come home for our birthday and a huge argument ensued between them. The only part I remember is my mother telling my dad she was military for life and he knew that from the beginning. She left the next morning, without saying good-bye to me. I found out years later from Devon that she had held him all night and promised that when he was old enough she would arrange for him to come and stay with her." Lee felt the tremors that were racking through Kara's body. He could tell that she was barely holding back tears and it ripped him up that some one had hurt her through their callous behavior.

"My father decided that he was through and packed the car and we left. I don't know how long we were gone or where we even went, but Devon got sick and my dad did not know what to do. He called my mother's parents and they urged him to bring us back to them. He could not just take Devon to a hospital because my mother had reported that he had kidnaped us. So after a couple of days of Devon sliding down hill he called my grandparents back and told them that he was bring Devon to them, but he wanted me to stay with him. For some reason that I never understood my mother was waiting when got there and she managed to convince him not to split us up; to leave us both there. Devon and I never saw him again. He did not even come and give me a hug good bye or anything.

"After that I felt all I had left was Devon. It was obvious to me by this point that my mother preferred him to me and even my grandparents favored him. It seemed like I could not do anything right, so I did not even try. The only person to have any faith in me was my twin brother. He hounded me to keep up with him so that I would be able to get into the UAG junior academy. He kept telling me that if I faltered then he would be able to go some place that I could never follow."

Kara stopped for a moment. She needed a few seconds to try and regain her composure. She had never opened up to any one the way she was with Lee. She had never wanted to be that vulnerable. Lee remained silent, understanding that Kara just needed to be held and comforted. She did not need his pity and he would not demean her that way. He held her gently in his arms and stroked her back waiting for her to continue.

"Devon had always wanted to be a fighter pilot for one of the UAG deep space carriers, so by default that was what I wanted also. I never dreamed that I would actually have an aptitude for flying or that I would fly better than my brother. But I did, I beat him at every turn when it came to flying and dog fighting. He took it very well, encouraging me to dig in deep and pull every piece of talent I had for flying to the fore. By the time we had graduated from the academy, our mother was a Commandeer and she had been placed in charge of the UAG Sagittarius. She would live to see her dream of commanding one of the deep space vessels and she decided she wanted Devon in her air group. Just Devon, she made sure I was assigned to the Capricorn."

"I guess that should not have surprised me, but for some reason the plea she had used on my father to not split us up came roaring back to me, because that was exactly what she had managed to do. Her and Devon would be on a ship together and because of the magnitude of what we were doing, it was unlikely I would ever see my brother again. No one knew how long it would take to find a planet, set it up and come back to Earth; so this was likely a one way passage for all the people on board."

"How was it that your brother was on Earth at the time of the holocaust? Shouldn't he have been on board the Sagittarius? " Lee asked.

"Since this was the last time these people were expecting to be on Earth, they were being rotated to the surface to take care of any last minute details. Everyone was given a 2 weeks pass and they had to arrange to go down in shifts. It happened on all the ships before they began their "deep space" explorations. So Devon was on leave and decided to compete in an amateur surf boarding contest. He broke his leg and it was decided that he would remain planet side until the Sagittarius was ready to jump. He never made it off of Earth. When we jumped back after receiving the distress calls I assumed he was on board the Sagittarius, I did not know he had broken his leg and was on an extended medical pass. And of course my mother could not bring herself to tell me that he was gone, our friend Sam was the one to tell me." By this time Kara was not even trying to hold back the tears or the sobs that occasionally wracked her body. She missed her brother so much that there were times when she did not know how she was going to face another day.

"I wish there was something I could do to ease your pain, but nothing short of bringing your brother back from the dead would do it," Lee said as her rocked her gently in his arms. He hated her mother for what she had put her last surviving child through and he hoped to the Gods that he never met the woman.

"They say time heals all wounds, but it sure as hell does not feel like it. He was the one constant in my life and I can't help but miss him everyday," Kara said. "The Admiral and I go out of our way to avoid each other. I don't want to have a relationship with her now that I am her only surviving family member. It's not fair, why couldn't God have taken her instead?"

"Sweetheart things happen for a reason. Unfortunately the end of your world is not something anyone foresees and that tends to make a person look back over their life regretting a lot of the decisions that they made. I am not saying forgive your mother and build a great relationship with her, just keep an open mind. It may very well be too late one day soon." Lee said thinking about his own relationship with his father.

"Now since your birthday is tomorrow and there is no guarantee that we will be here then, what do you want to do for you birthday?" Lee asked rolling Kara onto her back and settling between her legs.

"Well it seems you already have a couple of ideas," Kara replied spreading her thighs and grabbing his ass. Kara felt him swell and before he could come up with a good retort, she thrust her hips upward taking Lee into her.

"This is what I want for my birthday flyboy," she sighed as he thrust into her.

"Since that is the case Captain Thrace; Happy Birthday baby," Lee responded driving her to an earth shattering orgasm.

&&&&

Lee jumped as some one shook his shoulder. He looked up into Duall's concerned face. He was in his office sprawled out on his couch. Gods, she had pulled him from a really good dream he was having about Kara.

"What is it Dee?" Lee snapped swinging his legs onto the floor. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep.

"We have been paging you now for awhile. The Admiral sent me down here to see if you were in your office," she replied. She looked slightly hurt, as if she knew what he had been dreaming about.

"Does my father need for something?" Lee asked.

"Yes he wants you to join him in the brig immediately," she replied walking towards the door. "He said is it was of the utmost importance and you should not delay."

Lee was really confused. He got up and thought about going to change into his uniform, but his father said it was very important. So he decided to head straight for the brig. There was four marine guards posted outside the door leading into hack. They let him through, saluting him as he passed. When Lee got inside he was surprised to see not only his father but the President as well.

"Dad is something wrong?" Lee asked feeling a shiver of fear snake up his spine.

His father did not speak immediately, instead looking at some one in the cell that he was standing in front of. He beckoned for Lee to come closer. "It would seem that some one has a message they want you to hear."

Lee was now beyond baffled at his father's cryptic words. He stepped between the President and his father and looked into the cell. A black man was kneeling on the floor with his hands cuffed behind his back. He was wearing a set of green surgical scrubs but he did not have any shoes on. He looked up and directly into Lee's face with a slight smirk dancing around his mouth. Lee took an involuntary step back as he realized he was looking at the cylon model known as Simon. He looked from his father to the President still not understanding what was going on.

"How did you guys find him?" Lee asked looking at his father.

"We did not find him. He found us and he won't talk to anyone except Major Adama," the Admiral replied to Lee's question.

"It seems Apollo that you don't listen very well," Simon said to him in a cold voice. "We warned you to leave her alone and yet you ignored us." Simon pushed to his feet with little difficulty and approached the cell bars. "So be forewarned; WE ARE COMING FOR YOU LEE ADAMA!!" This last was shouted with so much venom that all three of the other occupants were forced to step back from the cell bars. And as they watched in horror, the cylons's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body crumpled to the floor.

"It would seem we have a problem," the President remarked looking at the two Adama men.


	7. Chapter 7: Apollo & Starbuck?

A/N: Once again I really appreciate all the reviews. This chapter was done fast but it would not wait for me to take more time. I hope you all enjoy and know things might get a little exciting. At least I hope you all think so

Chapter 7: Apollo and Starbuck?

Starbuck walked around her FX-98 fighter jet doing her pre-flight checklist. She had scheduled herself to head up Alpha squadron for patrol today so she could get a little down time from paperwork. She spent as much time as she could in the air, but being CAG meant she spent a whole lot more time with paperwork and just making sure her pilots got everything they needed.

Her pilots also took care of her. They had planned a huge birthday party for her 2 weeks ago right on the hanger deck and it later spilled over into both the pilot's rec room and the officer's lounge. They had barely managed to keep the Commodore from throwing them all in the brig. It was only after they pointed out if all of them ended up in hack, there would be no one to fly patrols the next day. So he only threw everybody from the officer's lounge into the brig for the night. It had not kept them from partying down the house from inside the cells. Kara shook her head, smiling at the memory. Her friends also held a very small and private party on the Delta Four to celebrate the life of her brother. There had been some tears but mainly people talked about his antics and remembered what a great friend he had been to all of them.

"Captain, you ready to go?" Cally asked her. She had paused at the top of the ladder about to get into the cockpit when she stopped. Starbuck glanced back and saw Cally waiting on her. She shook her head and dropped down into her seat taking the helmet from the specialist.

"Thanks Cally. Is the Wolf Pack still on for tonight?" Kara asked before settling the helmet on her head.

"Yes sir. We'll meet at 1800 in the mess and then onto the Blue Lounge," Cally replied before helping Starbuck check her harness. Kara smiled at her then gave her the thumbs up as the canopy settled.

Her bird, often referred to as the Valkyrie was loaded into the tubes and soon Starbuck found herself in the comforting vacuum of space. Arrayed around her was the rest of Alpha squadron and before them the Pieces.

"Alpha squadron this is Alpha Leader. We are going to have a nice four hour patrol, take a couple laps around the beltway, then I am going to kick your assess in a nice friendly game of Texas Hold'em when we land.

"Sounds like a challenge is on the floor people," Cupid replied.

"Sorry Cupid that is not a challenge just the truth," Starbuck laughed.

"Alpha leader this is Yankee leader, we have you guys on radar," said Cosmo.

"Copy that Yankee leader. Lima squadron leader do you read?" Starbuck asked.

"We got you Alpha leader. We'll take the perimeter and meet you on the other side," replied Reno. "And Starbuck I'll meet you for that game of poker."

"Alright everybody; Lima has the perimeter, Alpha has the beltway and that leaves Yankee with the inside track. Everybody keep your eyes sharp, we have no idea if we are out here by ourselves," Starbuck said.

Starbuck was smiling four hours later when she landed back in the hanger bay of the Capricorn. Patrol went smoothly and the back and forth banter had been light and easy, and there was a game waiting on her to start in the pilot's rec room. It was going to be a good day for the last of the Terrans.

"Welcome back Captain," Cally greeted her as Starbuck handed off her helmet.

"Thanks Cally," Starbuck replied stepping out of the cockpit. She looked around the hanger bay spotting a transport from the Pisces. "Commodore has guests tonight?"

"You could say that," Cally replied looking at Starbuck. "The Fleet Admiral is here on the Capricorn."

Starbuck faltered and almost lost her footing on the ladder. She turned and looked at Cally to see if this was some kind of joke. The set look on the young Specialist's face let her know that no one was trying to pull a fast one on Captain Thrace. Her mother was on the Capricorn, this was not good.

"Thanks for the heads up," Starbuck replied. She needed a shower and a quick bite, then she was sequestering herself in the pilot's rec room. "Cally let's cancel the Wolf Pack for tonight and reschedule. Let the others know for me."

"Not a problem Starbuck. I'll catch up with you for that game of Texas Hold'em."

After signing off on her post flight check list, Kara headed to her quarters for a nice long shower. Helo was waiting for her in the sitting room.

"Hey Starbuck," he greeted her as she came in stripping out of her flight suit.

"You up for some dinner and then a game?" She asked him turning the water on in her shower.

"Yeah I could use some excitement. I was asked to deliver a package to you," he said stopping her from dashing back into the bathroom. He held out a medium sized square white box; attached to the top was a folded piece of paper with her name boldly printed on the front.

"I don't want it," Starbuck replied.

"Look, it does not really matter if you want it. I am leaving it and what you do with it is up to you. The two of you can't hide from each other forever," he said placing the box on her desk. He gathered her in his arms and gave her a big hug. "I will meet you in the mess in half hour. I hear they have made your favorite again. Seems like either everybody loves you or is afraid of you," he said heading out the door.

After several hours of a rousing game of Texas Hold'em that turned into strip poker somewhere along the way and more drinks than anyone could count Starbuck called it a night. She was not sure if it was the alcohol or the pointed looks that she kept getting from Helo but she headed to the set of offices and rooms that were held in reserve for the Fleet Admiral. She had no idea what the hell she was going to say when she got there but it was time for her to say something.

It did not take her nearly long enough before she was standing in front of the door that belonged to the Fleet Admiral. Kara took a deep breath, said a small prayer and knocked on the hatch. At first nothing happened. There was no sound at all from the other side and Kara realized that maybe the Admiral was not in. She could be tied up in meetings or a late night dinner with the Commodore. Although she was sure the Commodore's wife would not like that very much. Whatever the reason it seemed that the Admiral was not in, so she was off the hook. She turned around to leave when the door opened.

"You weren't going to knock a second time?" The Admiral asked her.

"I figured if you did not answer after the first knock that you probably wasn't in," Kara replied turning back around to face the Admiral. They stared at each other for a while trying to size each other up. Kara figured she had taken the first step in coming here, the next should be up to the Admiral.

"Do you wish to come in?" The Admiral asked her stepping back from the door. "No pressure Kara."

Hearing her mother call her Kara for the first time since she had graduated from the academy, Starbuck felt the flood gates begin to open. She stepped forward closing the door quietly behind her. The ball was back in her court and at first she was unsure of what to say. They had a lot of air to clear between them but they had a more pressing issue than the personal ones that had been dogging them.

"For the past 9 months I have been having dreams," Kara began as mother and daughter moved to the couch.

&&&&

Lee was standing on the beach watching the waves roll in. As he was going over the details of what had happened in the brig; he saw Kara emerge from the beach house. She was wearing running shorts and a white t-shirt with a flag and the words "Land of the brave and home of the free," emblazoned across the front.

"Hey gorgeous," he replied when she got close enough.

"Hey yourself mister," she said steeping into his embrace. She kissed him lightly and then pulled back.

"Want to join me for a run?" She asked him. She looked him over noting the blue shorts and light blue shirt and not at all surprising, no shoes. "Why is it that whenever I see you, you have no shoes on?"

"It's a dream, no shoes required," he replied with a smirk.

"Well let's see if you can keep up shoe less wonder," Kara said, as she started jogging down the beach. They seat an easy pace as they got use to each other's running pattern. No words were necessary and after only a few minutes they were running in sync, breathing in time with each other. Lee thought he could get use to this. Early morning runs on a beach with her, followed by a nice hot shower together. His stomach grumbled at him for being left out of the equation. He turned his head in Kara's direction as she laughed at him.

"I guess someone is hungry," she replied. They had turned after running for about a half hour and were heading back towards the beach house. "Race you. Last one there has to make breakfast." And before he could fully comprehend what she had said, she surged ahead of him arms and legs flying. Oh she was so gonna pay.

Lee was taller so he had a longer stride and it did not take him long to catch up to Kara. Once he had caught up with her, he grabbed her around the waist swinging her up into his arms. He kissed her and then dumped her onto her butt in the sand and then took off. He had the beach house in sight and so he pumped his legs harder and jumped onto the deck about 5 seconds before Kara ran into him. They fell to the deck in a tangle of arms and legs, laughing as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"You cheated," she accused pinning him to his back.

"No, I just used all the weapons at my disposal," he replied reaching up for a quick kiss. "I want bacon, eggs, pancakes, and if you have strawberries and whip cream I want those too," he said standing and pulling her up. "First you need a shower. You stink."

Kara punched him in the arm as they went into the beach house. They both stopped when they saw a large black dog laying on the rug in the kitchen. He raised his head and looked at them both, then got up and padded over to sit in front of them. They looked at each other quizzically.

"I always wanted a dog," Lee said bending down to pat him.

"Me too," Kara responded. "I guess we have one now. Or is it I have one?"

"Well I am going to say he is probably your's. This house is your's and it is filled with all your things. So I am just your guest, and good hostess does not leave her guests starving." He could not help but bait her.

"Just remember what they say about house guest and fish," she replied heading towards her bedroom. "And if you want to eat sooner rather than later I would suggest the _guest_ bathroom," she said as she sauntered pass him.

Lee laughed as he headed for the other shower. The dog followed him instead of her though. He looked back at the dog and realized that it was his dog not her's. Lee cocked his head to the side studying the animal. It was almost as if he could hear the dog in his head. Note to self, schedule a therapy session with Cottle as soon as possible.

When Lee was finished with his shower he went into the guest bedroom to root around for some clean clothes. What he found surprised him. There were several pairs of sweats and jeans in the dresser, as well as t-shirts and sweatshirts. All were masculine and all were his size. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and took a glance into the closet. There were several pairs off shoes on the closet floor. He smiled, she was not even close to being subtle.

As Lee walked towards the kitchen he could smell bacon frying and the woman he loved singing softly. He stopped dead in his tracks. Did he really love her? Yes, there was no denying it. He was in love with a dream, but hell who wasn't. There was a chance though that his dream was real and she was somewhere out there.

"Hey flyboy come and grab your plate,' she said staring at him from the threshold to the kitchen.

"We are eating in the den. I started a fire in the fireplace before slaving over this hot stove for you."

"You are such a good loser," he replied grabbing two plates from the kitchen counter. He swiped a piece of bacon and snuck it to the dog.

"Stop feeding Buck bacon you will make him sick," she chastised. Lee looked at the dog and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry buddy but she is the boss," he said looking at the dog apologetically. Lee walked into the den and took a seat on the floor facing the fireplace. He had surely died and gone straight to heaven. He had not had bacon in so long he had almost forgotten what it smelled like.

"Are you going to eat it or just worship it?" Kara asked him.

"I don't know how long it has been since I have had bacon and real eggs. Not to mention whip cream," Lee said in a very quiet voice.

Kara reached down and grabbed his shoulder. "I promise you that if we find each other, I'll cook this for you everyday of our lives."

"I am going to hold you to that," he said, finally digging in.

They ate in companionable silence while Buck looked between the two of them; hoping one of them would drop something. Lee looked around the room and realized that some new pictures had been added. There was a picture of Kara as a small child blowing out candles on a huge birthday cake. What was surprising was that there was a blond hair woman helping her. Lee assumed it was her mother as Kara looked just like the woman.

"I talked to my mother a couple of weeks ago," she replied seeing him looking at the picture. "I told her about some of my dreams. She did not think I was completely crazy, but she still remained cautious. It is at least a start."

"I am glad that you are keeping that open mind," Lee replied reaching up to squeeze her hand.

He looked around the room and spied a couple more pictures. In one Kara and about 5 other women all wearing flight suits were gathered together on a small stage. He guessed it was some kind of a ceremony. Something else caught his attention when he turned to look at her. It was gold and at first he though it was just a necklace, but when he looked closer he realized it was a set of dog tags. He looked at her closely and noticed that she had another set of tags around her neck.

"You have two sets of dog tags?" He asked quizzically.

Kara looked up at the bookshelf where the gold set of tags were hanging from a nail. "Yeah I guess I do," she replied looking at him with a secretive smile.

"Are you going to tell me about it," he said. The look on her face screamed I have a secret and I am not sharing.

"Why should I. You won't tell me your call sign," she replied. She saw the laughter drain from his eyes and the stoic mask slide back into place.

"I thought we had already covered that," he said going to stand up.

She placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Let me take these plates into the kitchen then I will come back and tell you all about my two sets of tags."

Lee felt like a heel about snapping at her. He was still not completely sure why he did not want to tell her his call sign. He had gotten used to it, but there were times when it was also a source of embarrassment. But he should tell her. They had been intimate and he knew that he was falling for her; there was no reason not to tell her. Kara came back into the room and sat down on the floor next to him. He moved so that he could hold her in his arms with her back resting against his chest.

"My mother had the gold dog tags commissioned just before Devon and I were to graduate from the academy. We had already received our assignments, he to the Sagittarius and I was not only going to the Capricorn; but I would be the CAG. At first it felt good that I had managed to one up Devon on that, but the reality set in soon that I would probably never see again. There were bets flying around the academy that since our mother was the Commanding Officer of the Sagittarius and we were her twin fighter pilot children our call signs would be Artemis and Apollo," Kara stopped as Lee began to choke. She looked at him with concern until he signaled that he was alright.

"Seems you always find a way to choke me up," he replied grinning at her. She still wasn't sure he was completely ok, because he had a funny look on his face.

"It pretty much became such a given that those would be our call signs that people started using them in relation to us and my mother had the gold dog tags made. It seems pretentious now that I think back on it, but at the time it seemed of vital importance. So about a week before graduation my flight instructor called me into his office. He was handing out call signs privately and they would be announced in the closing ceremony. He told me that my mother was very correct in assuming that my call sign would indeed be Artemis..."

"But your call sign is not Artemis; I know it is Starbuck," Lee said interrupting her.

"Keep quiet and you will hear the rest of this story," she said kissing him. When she went to pull back he grabbed the back of her head and deepened the kiss. Kara was rapidly losing her focus as Lee's tongue swept into her mouth.

"Later; let me finish," she said pulling back. He shook his head and allowed her to put a little distance between them. "He told me that normally he would not divulge another's call sign, but he wanted to head off any trouble that was going to be caused. He told my that my brother's call sign was Hermes; not Apollo. At first I was dumbfounded and then anger quickly followed. How could I be Artemis and _my twin _was not Apollo? He told me quite seriously that Devon was not the Apollo to my Artemis. He said it was very important that I remember exactly what he said next."

"He told me that Hermes was the messenger of the Gods. Since Devon was born first he felt that signified that Devon carried the message that Artemis was entering the world. Please don't ask me, the man was old and quite batty. He also told me that I would need to find Apollo on my own. That he was out there and it was up to me to hunt him down; afterall Artemis is the goddess of the hunt. Needless to say my mother was livid and tried to get him to change his mind, but he wouldn't. My brother seemed alright with it, but I still could not accept it so I asked for a different call sign. If he could not be Apollo, I WOULD not be Artemis. The old man relented and gave me Starbuck; but he was so adamant that I not forget what he had to say. Lee he was so serious that when he was on his deathbed he had me called into his hospital room so that he could reiterate that I had to find the Apollo to my Artemis. To this day I still think the old man was crazy as a loon," Kara said. "Just recently my mother gave me the gold dog tags that say Kara "Artemis" Thrace. She told me they were my birthday gift and that I deserved them." She said glancing at the gold tags swaying slightly on the nail.

Lee on the other was starring at her with something akin to wonder. He knew it was now or never. He had never believed in the Gods, but he was seriously rethinking his stance. He pulled his dog tags from around his neck and glancing at them once; he went to hand them to Kara. Just before he let her take them he cupped her cheek and softly kissed her.

"Sometimes things happen for a reason," He replied placing the cool metal tags in her hand.

"I thought you did not want me to see these ever," she replied looking at him seriously.

"I didn't, but I realize now that it was never really up to me," he said.

Kara looked at him and then carefully took the tags. He was so serious watching her face for every little change in her expression. She was beginning to feel a little unsettled. Kara turned the octagonal tag over in her hand so that she could read the writing. Major Lee "Apollo" Adama. At first she really thought it was a joke; so she looked at the second tag and it too said Major Lee "Apollo" Adama. There was no denying it, his call sign was Apollo. That would mean he was...that she was...Kara looked at him and then fainted dead away.

Lee chuckled as he tucked her into his arms and settled them both onto the couch. He never imagined that she would faint, but maybe what all the women had to say was true; he really was a God in man's body.

&&&&

When Lee came awake he realized that he was back on Galactica. He was hoping that he would wake and still be with Kara, holding her in his arms. One day hopefully soon that would be the case, but today he had CAP and then paperwork. To be followed by more paperwork. He knew there would be a triad game going on later and maybe if things went his way he could get in on it.

He swung himself out of his bunk and headed to his locker. He had enough time for a quick shower, he could definitely skip breakfast and head on down to the hanger deck. He knew that there would be Raptors going out scouting for resources that were desperately needed by the fleet, He also knew that both his father and the President had wanted him to stop going on patrols after what had happened with the cylon. He tried to get them to understand that he faced death everyday and just because they were gunning for him, it did not mean he should stay on board Galactica and hide.

The one thing that the 3 of them had agreed on was that he should not tell Kara just yet. She might think it was her fault and do everything she could to prevent from seeing Lee in her dreams. They all agreed that if Kara and her people were real, then the colonials needed to find them and fast. They could not risk the cylons finding them first.

Lee was mostly through his pre-flight when Racetrack and Dingo came into the hanger bay. He knew that four Raptors were going out today and he had told them all the same thing. Be careful out there and take no chances.

"Racetrack a second," Lee called out to her.

"Yes sir," she responded turning to walk over to him.

"I would like you to take special care out there today. Anything not seem right to you get the hell out. No heroics," he said. Lee felt in his gut that something was going to happen soon. Knowing the cylons had it in for him unnerved him a little, but he did not want his people caught in the crossfire.

"I understand sir. We will be extra careful," she said.

With that she was gone, heading to her Raptor and her list of jump coordinates. Lee sprinted up the ladder and dropped into his seat grabbing his helmet from the deck hand. As the canopy settled into place, he felt that sense of dread creep over him. He shook it off and tried to focus on the task at hand. If something was going to happen there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

&&&&

Racetrack was not having a good day. The list of jump co-ordinates they had been assigned was not panning out very well. They had struck out four times so far and they were both getting tired; and irritable.

"Alright there are only a couple more co-ordinates for us to check and then we can call this mission a scrub," Dingo replied. He was feeling the same stress that Racetrack was. They both knew how important it was for the fleet to find a planet to replenish their supplies. Things were starting to get desperate for everybody.

"You ready?" Racetrack asked him.

"As ready as I am going to be?" he replied. "Let's get this over with so that we can get to the last one and get the hell out of here."

"FTL is spinning and jump in 3,2,1...jump complete," Racetrack informed him.

"What do we have?" Racetrack asked once the jump was complete.

"Scanning now. What the hell?"

"GET US OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!!" Dingo yelled. Racetrack looked around to see what had gotten him so upset.

Holy shit. She saw ships everywhere. "FTL is already up, imputing co-ordinates now."

"Come on, faster, FASTER!!!" Dingo yelled as 2 ships turned to face them. "There's frakking CYLONS EVERYWHERE!!!"

"Jumping now. Jump complete. Get ready for second jump and jump complete," Racetrack informed Dingo. "Galactica this is Raptor 457."

"Go ahead Raptor 457."

"Heavy cylon presence at last jump co-ordinates. Fifth set on our list. We were noticed," she informed them.

"Get those birds landed and let's get out of here before they come looking," Bill said quietly to his XO.

"Inform the civilian fleet to power up there FTLs," the XO said to the comm specialist.

"Apollo this is Galactica."

"Galactica this is Apollo."

"Raptor 457 has run into a heavy cylon force and we are clearing out of here. As soon as all civilian ships are away, combat landings."

"We read you Galactica," Apollo replied. "Ok people let's look lively. We could have incoming any second." That bad feeling was coming back strong and hard. Lee felt as if he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

&&&&

"What the hell was that?" Sage yelled over her headset.

"CONTACT!! WE HAVE CONTACT!!" yelled Reno.

"What was that?" Cupid asked..

"I said we have CONTACT," Reno repeated.

"Hotel squadron leader can you confirm that?" Starbuck called to the pilots who were on the outer edge.

"Yes Alpha leader, we have contact!!" Sage exclaimed. "But they jumped away as we were turning to face them."

"Can you track and extrapolate on possible co-ordinates?" Starbuck asked. She was feeling both excitement and trepidation. It could be Lee's people or these cylons.

"Working on that as we speak sir," Sage replied.

"Capricorn this Alpha leader."

"Go ahead Alpha leader we read you loud and clear."

"Please tell the Admiral I need to request an immediate meeting with her as soon as I land," Starbuck replied turning the Valkyrie towards home.

"Acknowledged Alpha leader. Safe landing."

"Pass the word to the hanger deck that I am coming in fast and hard. I am going to burn rubber on their floor," Starbuck replied.


	8. Chapter 8: Flight of the Valkyrie

A/N: I want to once gain thank everyone for their reviews. Getting feedback has become more important to me than I realized. I really value what all of you have had to say.

Chapter 8: Flight of the Valkyrie

"All squadrons this is Alpha leader. All squadrons are to land immediately. I repeat all squadrons are to land immediately and prepare for jump," Starbuck shouted into her headset just before she landed into the hangar bay on the Capricorn. As her canopy slid open she yanked her helmet off and threw it to the crew member standing at the top of the ladder.

"Captain, Admiral Thrace and Commodore Cain are waiting for you in the war room," Cally yelled at her as soon as her feet hit the deck.

"Thanks. Get him refueled and ready to go. Same with all the other birds coming in," Starbuck said as she ran towards the exit. Cally shook her head as she watched the Captain racing out of the hanger bay. She began shouting orders out as the rest of the squadron came roaring in. It was going to be a long day.

Kara was running as fast as she could, shouting for people to get out of the way or make room as she barreled past them. She had to get to the war room and find out what INTEL had come in while she had been in the air. Claxons were sounding all over the ship and they were beginning to give her a headache. She almost ran an ensign over as she went barreling into the war room; not even bothering to apologize to the unfortunate young man.

"Admiral, it's them" she said coming into the room and making eye contact with her mother.

"How can you be sure?" Admiral Thrace asked her daughter. Kara knew that they did not have a whole lot of time for this conversation. If Lee's people were as antsy as he made them sound, they would be getting the hell out of dodge as soon as possible. She decided to go for honesty and prayed it worked.

"I _know_ it's them. I have no direct proof and I could be setting us all up, but I don't think so. Either way it is a chance we need to take, cause we made CONTACT," she replied. Mother and daughter faced each other, wearing identical expressions. Just as she was about to answer another ensign ran into the room and thrust several sheets of paper into her hands.

Cassandra quickly looked over the papers and then looked at the ensign. "Are they sure?" She asked him.

"Yes sir," he replied. She quickly shoved the papers into the Commodore's hands and then turned her attention to her daughter.

"Captain prepare your squadrons, we have located them. We jump in 2 minutes," the Admiral said. "Kara it is going to take two jumps to reach them, you have 5 minutes to get all the pilots briefed. And Kara, be careful."

Kara's breath caught in her throat as she looked at her mother's face. Behind the determination to keep her emotions under control, Kara saw the worry that only a mother could have for her child. She nodded her head once and flew from the room.

&&&&

"We have DRADIS contact," Dualla announced into the already tense situation in CIC. Everyone's eyes flew to the screen as raiders became visible.

"Galactica we have enemy confirmation," Apollo said as he saw the raiders jump into the space around the fleet.

"Scramble the alert fighters," Bill said to his XO. "How long before the fleet can jump Mr Gaeta?"

"About 3 minutes sir."

"Apollo this is Galactica Actual."

"Go ahead Galactica," Apollo responded.

"We are going to need you to hold them for about 3 minutes until the fleet is away," Bill informed his son.

"Will do Galactica," Apollo replied.

"Sir I am showing well over 30 raiders," Dualla informed the Admiral.

"Galactica a basestar has just jumped into the fray," Apollo called out. "FRAK!! MAKE THAT 2 BASESTARS!!!"

"Sir we can't hold off 2 basestars," his XO said.

Bill shook his head; he was well aware that they would have been hard pressed to hold off the one basestar but 2 was pushing the envelop for them. They were seriously frakked.

&&&&

"Pisces and Sagittarius can your hear me?" Kara said out loud. She was in the hangar bay surrounded by all of her pilots. The deck crew was running everywhere getting jets ready to be launched.

"Yes Starbuck, we read you loud and clear," both CAGs replied. They too were on their respective hangar decks waiting to hear the plan after they completed the second jump. The first jump had already been made and everyone was just waiting on Starbuck.

Up in the war room thing had gone from bad to worse with the last reports that had been brought in to the Admiral. They were closer than they thought and what they were finding out was not good.

"Explain this rapidly," she told the lieutenant turning the charts around on the table so that they could see.

"If these are the people we are looking for," the lieutenant said pointing to a set of charts that were printed before the first jump. "Then this large force is out for blood," he said indicating what looked like a large amount of aircrafts that had not shown up on their initial scans.

"This would not bode well for them I take it," the Admiral said thinking out loud.

"Sir it would have cataclysmic effects for them; but this is all speculation. They could be friends and not opposing forces."

"That would probably be too much to ask for right now," the Admiral replied dismissing the lieutenant. Cassandra knew she would have to inform her daughter that she needed to prepare for combat and that all 3 deep space carriers would be joining in the fight.

Everybody in the hanger bay heard the alerts go off that they could expect enemy fire. They all looked around to each other and although they were nervous, they were also a little excited. They had been trained to be _fighter _pilots but they had not seen any kind of action since they had rescued the Sagittarius and civilian ships. It looked like they were going to get chance to fight.

"Alright people I need to you to pay attention because I am only going to get to say this once," Starbuck yelled to the room. She knew that the crews on both of their sister ships were also waiting for her instructions.

"Once we jump to the next set of co-ordinates all squadrons are to launch. We will be flying in 6 V-shape attack formations. Eleven jets to a formation with team leaders in front. The reserve fighters are to fan out behind the attack groups, protect our rear and flanks. We don't know what kind of resistance we may come against. Wait for clear instructions before engaging. Everybody mount up, be careful and happy hunting.

With the end of the briefing, the pilots broke off and ran to their jets. Starbuck sprinted up the ladder and dropped into her cockpit. Cally reached over and handed her helmet to her and checked her harness straps.

"Did they get it loaded up?" Starbuck asked the specialist.

"Yes and it will be on a continuos loop," Cally replied.

"Thanks," Starbuck replied. She saw Cally step back as her canopy was lowered. She gave the specialist a thumbs up as her bird was moved into the launch tube. She saw that all around her the rest of the squadrons were also being readied for launch. As soon as their jump was complete they would go tearing into space. Kara was too excited to be nervous, this could finally be the end and she would see Lee Adama face to face.

"Everyone brace for JUMP!!" Was announced over the comm.

&&&&

Apollo looked on in stunned horror as yet a third basestar popped into existence. He knew this large force was aimed directly at him. He just could not believe that they would invest this much fire power into bringing down just one man. He guessed they were really serious about keeping him and Kara apart. What he did not understand was, WHY?

"Galactica we have more trouble. Another basestar has appeared. The fleet needs to jump NOW!!!!" Apollo said.

Bill exchanged a look with Mr. Gaeta. The fleet was still not ready to jump. The President who had been staying on Galactica since the incident with the Simon model looked over at Bill. He shook his head. They both knew the situation was dire, but there was little they could do about it. They would just have to hold these frakkers off and hope it was long enough to allow some of the civilian ships to complete their jumps.

"Apollo this is Galactica Actual."

"Go ahead Galactica."

"Hold them off as long as you can. We are going to buy this fleet as much time as we can."

Apollo heard the under lying tone in his father's voice and knew that he did not expect either of them to come back from this fight. Their goal was to simply place themselves between the fleet and the cylons and pray that enough ships could jump away.

"Galactic maybe if I gave myself up to them, they would back off. You know this is about me?"

Apollo replied.

"Major that is not an option," Bill said forcefully. "There is no guarantee that this is what all this is about." Bill looked at the President and knew that she felt the same as Lee. This WAS about Apollo. "He could give himself up and they could still destroy us."

"But it might buy us some very much needed time," Roslin said to him in a quiet voice.

"Don't even think about asking me to sacrifice him," Bill replied staring at her. She placed her hand on his arm. He knew she was right but he would not; no could not sacrifice his last surviving son to those toasters.

&&&&

"Galactica we now have 4 basestars and the Gods know how many raiders," Lee called out in a weary voice. All around his pilots were engaged in a losing battle and they would not be able to continue to divert the cylons attention from the rest of the fleet.

"Do you hear that?" Kat called out over her headset.

"Hear what?" Hotdog replied dodging fire from the raider on his tail.

"I swore I heard..."

"Hey I hear it to," Jumper replied taking care of the raider that had been hounding Hotdog. "It sounds like music.

Just as Lee was about to tell his pilots to refocus on the task at hand his DRADIS lit up with several more enemy vessels.

"FRAK!! We have more enemy fire coming from behind Galactica," he yelled into his headset. "Red squadron to me," he instructed as he turned his viper to face this new on coming threat.

"HOLY SHIT!! What the hell is that?" Hotdog asked as he also turned to face this new threat.

Looming from above Galactica were three large ships and what looked like a small army of fighter jets. There was no way the viper pilots could get to Galactica in time to stop a total annihilation; and that was when Lee heard it; the music that both Kat and Jumper had referred to.

_When it get's cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go you know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

"We got an invitation to this party, but we are not sure who all the dancers are," came over the comm frequency.

"Who the hell is that?" Bill barked.

"Kara?" Lee questioned. He'd know her voice anywhere but he was not sure he wasn't dreaming. Or dead.

"Apollo!! How about some help here. I have a whole lot of guys who would like to join this little fight you have going on, but we are not 100 sure who we should be shooting at."

"Well ma'am I can sure help you out with that," Apollo replied. It seemed the Gods were looking out for them afterall. "You have Galactica under you at 4 o'clock. Directly in front of you is Red squadron and if you follow us we can lead you right to the enemy."

"WOO HOO!!!" Was heard over the comm from about a hundred different voices.

"Galactica Actual this is Apollo."

"Go ahead Apollo," Bill replied tensely.

"I would like to introduce you to the cavalry. The UAG Capricorn, Pisces and Sagittarius. We are going to take care of these raiders if you would be so kind as to show the big guys the basestars they would greatly appreciate it," Lee said. The tone of his voice was almost jubilant and Bill was certain that it had everything to do with a certain young female fighter pilot.

"Copy that Apollo. Mr. Gaeta has the fleet begun to jump?"

"Yes sir."

Bill looked at Roslin and tried to fight back a smile. It would seem that today was not their day to die. It also meant that Earth was no longer on the list of destinations. They would have to deal with that after they dealt with this group of cylons.

"How about we go take care of some cylons," The Admiral said to his crew. A loud cheer went up through CIC as the crew realized they were back in the fight.

"Admiral Adama, this is UAG Fleet Admiral Cassandra Thrace. I was told by my pilot Artemis that you would be our point of contact; as well as the person in charge of the Colonial Fleet Military," a female voice announced over the comm frequency.

Bill exchanged a incredulous look with Roslin. "They have a pilot named Artemis?" She asked in surprise.

"Apollo never mentioned it," he replied also sounding stunned. "The young lady from his journal is also a Thrace."

I don't think that is a coincident," Roslin said looking at Bill pointedly.

"I agree," he said. "Admiral Thrace I wish we were meeting under much different circumstances," Bill said turning his attention back to the conversation.

"So do I," she agreed. "So tell us what we can do to help, and when we're done here, we can get acquainted over a cup of coffee."

Bill laughed and shook his head slightly. The gesture was noted by quite a few people, including Roslin, Dualla and his XO.

"Well ma'am if you follow us, once we get these cylons cleared out; I would love to take you up on that offer," he said with a smile.

As Galactica moved forward to join the battle, the 3 UAG deep space carriers also surged ahead cannons roaring into the silent vacuum of space. One basestar went down before it was even able to return fire. Within minutes the battle shifted to the Colonial Fleet and their UAG allies. For the first time since the worlds ended the fleet had the cylons on the run.

&&&&

"Admiral the fleet has jumped," Gaeta reported.

Bill nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Lt. Dualla, call our birds in and prepare for jump."

"All vipers combat landings. Repeat all vipers combat landings and prepare to jump," Dee announced over the comm.

Apollo watched as all of his pilots turned and made for Galactica. He also saw the UAG fighter jets turning towards their own ships for landings. All except one. He hit his thrusters to bring his viper closer to the lone fighter jet. He could not see her face because her helmet shield plate was completely black, but he had no doubt it was Kara.

"Apollo you need to land immediately," he heard his father tell him.

"I can't leave her here," he replied. He knew that he was on a private frequency with his father. He switched to the frequency that he knew Kara was tuned to and asked her to change her channel so that she could listen to what his father had to say.

"Major we can't leave the fleet unprotected for long. We need to jump immediately," his father told him again. "And no Lee, I'll not leave you here."

"Captain Thrace you need to return to the Capricorn," came over Kara's private frequency. Kara was thinking fast. She had no desire to miss this opportunity to see Lee in person. She knew that it could be days maybe weeks before these two groups of people were willing to sit down and talk. She was unwilling to let that much time pass before she could see him, be with him and not just dream about him. And that was if they were even willing to listen to each other. An idea struck her that would get her what she wanted and would force the UAG to at least be willing to listen to anything these people had to say.

So she jumped into the argument that was rapidly getting out of control between Lee and the man she presumed to be his father. "Admiral Adama, how about I willingly give myself up into your custody as a hostage of good faith?" She asked.

"Captain Thrace that is not acceptable," came from her mother. She should have known that Admiral Thrace would not want to be in the position to possibly have to bargain for her top pilot's release.

"We all have issues that are going to need to be resolved. I put my trust and faith in your hands that I would be treated with respect and no harm will befall me. Also since I will be in your care my own people will not take any action that would give you reason to do me harm," Kara said.

"Captain Thrace I am willing to accept your offer," Adama replied. He liked her spunk and quick thinking. She got what she wanted and she was forcing both sides to cooperate.

"Admiral Thrace I will have our next set of jump co-ordinates sent to you along this frequency in a few moments. I also will personally guarantee that your pilot will be treated well until she is released back to you. Apollo bring in our guest; we will meet you on the hangar deck. Galactica Actual out."

Roslin looked at Bill and nodded her head approvingly. "Should we go down and meet this _ambassador _from Earth?" She asks him. He nods and takes her arm leading them both out of CIC.

&&&&

"Artemis?" Lee queried.

"I am here Apollo. A little nervous but still with you."

"Just follow my lead and it will be ok. I don't know how much different landing your jet on our hangar bay will be, but I have faith that you can do it." Lee said hoping to allay her fears.

"Ok let's get this over with," she replied still sounding nervous.

Kara followed Lee on his approach to Galactica mimicking every move he made. When he slowed to make his approach she did as well. They made a smooth touch down and taxied on to the hangar deck floor.

Lee was pulling off his helmet almost before he had come to a complete halt. A deck hand was there to take the helmet and was barely able to get out of the Major's way as he jumped from the cockpit. Lee slid down the ladder and hit the deck running. He went straight to where her bird was sitting surrounded by a group of marines. He saw his father and the President standing behind the marines and the Chief slowly going up the ladder. He glanced to his father for permission and when his dad nodded in approval he called out to the Chief.

"I got it Chief. She is less likely to deck me than you," Lee said putting a restraining hand on the Chief's arm.

"That is one pretty bird she has there Apollo," the Chief said to him, reluctantly letting Lee go pass him up the ladder.

"I'll talk her into letting you get a good look at it later," Lee promised the man. He cautiously approached the top of the ladder. She has not popped her canopy and he was sure that she was more nervous than they were.

Even though Kara was a combat trained fighter pilot, a captain in the UAG military and CAG on the Capricorn she was scared shitless. She was surrounded by people she didn't know and she was not completely sure they wouldn't shoot first then ask questions later. They had her surrounded by a group of guys with big guns and she was sure she was headed to some sort of holding cell. Maybe she should have thought this through a little more before she offered herself up to them. Not too mention she heard the food here really sucked.

Lee knelt down on one knee to bring himself closer to her level. She had still not popped her canopy and he didn't want to do it for her. He knew she was trying to calm her nerves and quell any fears she had. After several long moments he heard the slight hiss that signaled the release of oxygen from the air tight compartment. As he watched, the canopy slid back and her hands came up to take the helmet from her head. Beautiful green eyes filled with tears met his. He felt his heart melt; she was more beautiful sitting there in that cockpit fresh from battle that any time he had seen her in his dreams.

"Hey gorgeous," he said taking her hand.

"Hey yourself mister," she replied reaching for him.


	9. Chapter 9: A Mother's Love

A/N: I have to give a big thank you to Ring Red for getting this chapter posted. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. That chapter was so hard for me to write, that I am glad everyone liked it. I hope you enjoy this one just as much.

Chapter 9: A Mother's Love

"Do we have those co-ordinates yet?" Admiral Thrace barked to her communications officer.

"Yes sir," he replied.

"Have the Sagittarius retrieve the civilian ships and bring them here. Also have 2 scout ships jump to those new co-ordinates and report back to me immediately," she commanded. "I want the Commodores of the Pisces and Sagittarius over here; and their CAGs. NOW " She roared.

Everyone jumped at the forceful tone that the Admiral was using. She was more than a little irate and no one wanted to speculate as to wether is was because Captain Thrace had disobeyed an order or because she was afraid at what might be happening to her child.

"Commodore Cain join me in the War Room as soon as the others have been contacted," she said as she stormed off the bridge.

Commodore Helena Cain watched as her friend left the bridge. She knew that Cassandra was more worried about her child than the possibility of losing her best pilot. She could always replace the pilot but the loss of her last child would surely kill her. Not that Kara would believe or understand that; but there was a lot that Kara didn't know or understand. That was going to have to change; Helena would see to it personally if she had to. Picking up the ship to ship comm, Helena requested the Captain of the Olympus. After a few moments of waiting the voice of Captain Cyrano Onasis came on the line.

"Commodore Cain," he answered simply.

"Everyone, tonight at 1800 in the Fleet Admiral's quarters on the Capricorn," she replied tersely.

"Understood," came the short reply.

With that done Helena made sure that her crew had their orders and that the personnel from the Sagittarius and Pisces were on their way. Once assured that everything was in order she left the bridge and made her way to the War Room. It was going to be a long night for everyone.

&&&&

Lee did not know what else to say; so he did the smart thing and didn't say anything. He reached out and touched Kara's cheek, caressing the soft skin with his fingers. When she turned her cheek into the palm of his hand, he leaned over and kissed her gently. Inhaling deeply he caught a faint whiff of vanilla and ocean air. He was home; wherever she was, that is where he wanted to be.

Kara pulled back slightly to get a good look at him. Although he was sweaty and in desperate need of a shower, she didn't want to let him go. After almost a year of dreaming about this, now that it was here she wasn't sure what to do. Unfortunately they had a large audience; some of them with really big guns, so she knew it was time to get out of her jet and face the music.

"I guess it is time to find out what they are going to do with me," she said to him.

He stood up and helped her out of the cockpit. Lee thought his flight suit made for a close fit, but it was nothing compared to what Kara was wearing. The black material clung to her like a second skin, leaving very little to the imagination. "Do you guys have to paint these suits on?" He asked. Kara laughed at the expression on Lee's face; he was looking at her in equal parts horror and appreciation.

"It is a bio-synthetic material. It calls for a very close fit, but the benefits more than make up for it," she replied. She looked him over and smiled.

"What was that look for?" He asked nervously.

"I have intentions of getting you into one of these suits, and then getting you out of it," she purred into his ear. Lee shifted from foot to foot. He needed to get her out of here and soon before he embarrassed them.

"Come on. Let's go meet the welcoming committee," he said taking her hand.

"Hold on. Can you grab the bag strapped to the back of my seat?" She asked him sweetly

. "Sure, what's in it?" Lee asked unstrapping it and handing it to her.

"It has a change of clothes and a few personal items. Or I could leave it and just walk around in my flight suit. It's actually quite comfortable; like a second skin," she replied devilishly.

"No way in hell," he growled. He already saw the affect she was having on the marines as they came down the ladder. He would be damned if she wore that flight suit for any and all to see.

When they got to the hangar deck floor the marines surrounded them. A sergeant moved forward and stopped them. "Ma'am I need to ask for your weapons," he said pointing towards her hips. Kara cocked her head to the side as if contemplating on telling him no. After a tense moment she shrugged her shoulders and unbuckled the belt that was slung around her waist. She graciously handed the belt with two holstered guns to the sergeant.

"Be careful with those, they were are present from my brother," she said softly.

"We also need to check to make sure you don't have any other weapons hidden on your person," the sergeant said looking nervous and sick.

Kara raised one eyebrow and looked down at herself. "I can understand needing to check the bag, but I am not sure what you think I could possibly be hiding under this. I mean you can't even get underwear on when running around with one of these suits on," she said to him sweetly. Her look also held a hint of challenge, as if daring the marine to put his hands on her.

Lee couldn't help but smirk. She had the sergeant so flustered that the man would probably have nightmares, or dreams about this encounter for months. He decided to take mercy on the poor man.

"I got her sergeant. She isn't packing anything under the suit," Lee said to the man.

"Yes Major," he replied taking a step back.

Lee turned as his father and the President approached them. He felt Kara stiffen next to him and so he placed a hand at the small of her back as a show of encouragement. He turned and looked at her when he realized that he could feel the heat of her body right through the suit; it was almost like touching her naked flesh.

"I told you there were advantages," she whispered to him. Lee frantically tried to control his emotions and bring his body's reaction to her under control. It was turning into a losing battle.

"Admiral Adama and President Roslin, I would like to introduce you both to Captain Kara Thrace of the United Allied Group," Lee said in a husky voice.

Both Bill and Roslin tried to hide smiles at the affect their guest was having on the Major. They had witnessed the exchange between the pair when the Captain had popped her canopy. Both had been a little surprised to see Lee display affection for the young lady in front of so many people. He kept his relationship with Dee so well hidden and private that many were not even aware that the two had been seeing each other for almost 2 years.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Captain Thrace," Bill replied taking her hand in his large one. He could see why his son was so taken with her. She was confident in who and what she was, as well as poised and she had a strength of character that was evident in the way she held herself. She also had a sensual and feminine presence even though you could see that she had no problems competing in a male dominated field.

"Please call me Kara or Artemis," she replied to Lee's father. Kara liked him immediately. Even though he had spoken softly she didn't have to strain to hear him. His voice was even yet edge with command and authority; not unlike her mother's. He made her feel welcome with not only his words but with a warmth in his dark eyes that quelled any apprehension she may still have felt.

"I would also like to extend a welcome to you. The Major has told us some of what he has experienced with you and we have a lot questions," Roslin said drawing Kara's attention to her. "But first we have some necessary precautions to get out of the way; and you must be exhausted." Roslin was trying to be more conservative in her feelings for this young lady from Earth. She represented the dream that the people of the colonies had held onto for over 3 years; her being here meant that they had a lot of decisions to make.

"Precautions aren't synonymous with brig, are they?" Kara asked. She liked this lady standing in front of her. She could tell that the President was trying to reserve judgement, but she could tell that Roslin liked her. Something about being strong women in a man's world; even when that world only consisted of a handful of vessels traveling through space and time.

"No they aren't," Roslin replied smiling. She couldn't help but like Kara Thrace; she had spunk and that was good. She also had a sense of humor and they all needed something to laugh about. "We can be a bit paranoid, especially after what the cylons have done. So to help alleviate a little of our suspicious nature, we would like to do a blood test that will rule you out as a cylon."

Kara could see that they were not joking and quite frankly she couldn't blame them. After everything they had experienced they were entitled to a little paranoia. She glanced over at Lee and could tell that he didn't want to ask her to do this, but she realized that it would help if she did.

"I'm not afraid of needles, so why not," she replied. All three of them visibly relaxed as she acquiesced. It was at that moment that Kara began to get an idea of the fear that these people had lived with for the past 3 years.

"Then let's get you to Doc Cottle and get some blood," Bill said gesturing for the marines to escort them off the hangar deck.

&&&&

'The co-ordinates have been confirmed Cass," Helena said as she entered into the War Room. She was not surprised to see the Fleet Admiral pacing around the room like a caged lioness, much like her daughter.

"Well at least they weren't lying," Cassandra replied. For a few brief moments she wondered if they had taken her daughter and disappeared. It was brief moments she never wanted to live through again.

"Cass we all need you to focus. I know the thought of losing Kara was frightening, but we have a whole lot at stake here. Not just the council, but them as well," Helena said taking a seat. "The others will be on board tonight for dinner. I placed the call before I came in."

"Good move; we all need to be on the same page before we meet with Admiral Adama and any other representatives from their fleet," Cassandra replied. She had finally stopped pacing and was looking out of the small observation window. "You know, Kara knew what she was doing when she gave herself up to them."

"Yes I do. She has always been a lot smarter than anyone has ever given her credit for. Diplomatic and dynamic all at the same time." Helena said with a smile.

"Now you sound like Chiron," Cass said laughing.

"Well he saw her unlike the rest of us. I could say I told you so, but I agreed with you from the beginning. Too bad we were both wrong." "Not just you and I, but all of us. It could have been disastrous if things had proceeded along the path that we had laid down all those years ago," Cassandra said coming around to sit across from her friend.

Cassandra Thrace and Helena Cain had been friends from the time they were born. Their families had been friends for as long back as anyone could remember, and they had been political allies since the beginning. The beginning of what most didn't know, but it had always been a need to know situation.

"Do you think she has found her Apollo yet?" Helena asked cautiously.

"She seems to be quite taken with a young fighter pilot from their military fleet, but wether or not he is the Apollo to her Artemis, I am not sure," Cass replied.

A comfortable quiet enveloped the two women as each became lost in their own thoughts. They knew they were facing troubling times and that they would have to plan every action carefully. First order of business though was going to be a meeting between them and the Colonial Fleet.

&&&&

Bill and Laura sat in a couple of chairs in Life Station waiting for the results of Kara's blood test. Cottle had been in his normally sarcastic mood when they had all trooped in, but when he told Kara that she would need to remove her flight suit so that he could get her blood; she laughed at him and told him, "Silly man, you can get the blood right through the suit." When he looked at her as if she had lost her mind, she grabbed the syringe and alcohol prep pad from him, swabbed her arm and stuck the needle right through the material. They all watched in fascination as the collection tube filled with her blood. She filled 3 tubes for him, pulled out the needle handed them to Cottle and then gently tapped him on the cheek. Cottle stomped off muttering something about cheeky fighter pilots being the same no matter what galaxy they come from. Bill decided to give the two young pilots a few minutes of privacy. They had the curtain partially pulled closed, but Bill could hear them talking quietly. Kara told them she would change once she was cleared and could get a shower.

"Are you worried about what might happen between those two?" Laura asked him nodding towards the partially drawn curtain.

Bill had forgotten that he had never told her about the more intimate parts of Lee's journal. He had respected his son's privacy on that issue just as he'd promised.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked.

"Bill you would have to be damn near blind not to see the sparks that fly between them. I almost felt like I was intruding on something extremely personal," she replied turning to look at him.

"What I am more worried about is how this is going to affect a certain communications specialist," he replied. Just as Laura was about to respond, Cottle walked back into the waiting room.

"Well she is not a cylon," he announced to the pair.

"Definitely human?" Laura asked, sensing that Cottle was not telling them everything.

"For the most part. She is human but there is something a little different about her genetic make up. Could be that those on Earth adapted a little differently, but she is definitely not a cylon." With that said he stomped from the room saying they could clear out and make room for people who were really sick.

"Well at least that is settled," Laura said releasing a sigh. "What do we do now?"

"They could both use some down time. Shower, change and get something to eat. I will let her stay in Lee's company and assign two guards just as a precaution. We can all get together a little later for some questions, if that suits you?" He asked turning to look at her.

Before she could answer him Lt. Dualla walked into Life Station and walked over to them. Bill groaned inwardly and hoped that Lee and Kara stayed behind the partially closed curtain. He did not want to be around when Dee met the infamous Kara from Lee's journal.

"Lt what are you doing here?" He asked gruffly.

"Colonel Tigh said there was information that he wanted you to have, but he didn't want to interrupt you and the President. So since I was leaving from CIC he asked me to give them to you," she replied.

Bill knew that she had arranged this to her advantage, but he decided not to call her on it. "Alright Lt. proceed."

"The UAG fleet has jumped to our co-ordinates. They have contacted us and said they will maintain a 500 yard distance until meetings can be arranged. They have set an open frequency for easy communications. There was also a message for Captain Thrace from their Fleet Admiral," she said.

Bill could see that Dee was waiting for him to tell her where the Captain was so that she could deliver said message. Just before Bill could tell her that he would personally deliver the message, Kara stepped from around the closed curtain.

"I am Captain Thrace," she replied coming to stand beside Laura.

Lee came to stand behind her holding his breath and hoping that no one else felt the tension that was creeping into the space. Of course he wouldn't be so lucky. He watched as Kara took in Dee's slightly hostile posture and the look of hurt that Dee had shot in his direction. She also took in the uncomfortable stance of both the Admiral and the President.

"But you can call me Artemis," Kara said with a winning smile on her face. She had done that on purpose, Lee knew. She was enforcing the idea of Apollo and Artemis in Dee's mind. Lee groaned, he was in for a rough couple of days. "You have a message from the Fleet Admiral for me?"

Dee cleared her throat and regained her composure. "Yes I do. She says that you are to not forget your manners and that you should extend a measure of hospitality to your friends."

Kara laughed at her mother's under handed tactics. Cassandra Thrace would use any means to tip the balance into her favor. Turning away from the woman standing in front of her, she addressed Bill directly.

"If you are willing to trust me, I need a couple of transport ships, guards if it will make you feel better and the Major here for a small little trip. It will be well worth it in the end, I promise."

Everyone looked a little unnerved with her suggestion of taking a couple of transport ships off Galactica and going Gods knew where. Kara looked around at the group and realized that she was being way to cryptic. She racked her brain for a way to get Lee to understand without giving away the surprise. Then it came to her and she turned to Lee, taking his hands into hers.

"I made you a promise; every morning for the rest of our lives," she said hoping that he'd remember. She watched as realization dawned slowly in his beautiful blue eyes. She was sure that if looks could kill, the young woman behind her would have shot her dead.

"Dad it's ok. Trust me; it will be a great surprise," Lee said hoping that his understanding and involvement would tip the scales into her favor.

Bill was not sure if he was making the right choice but he decided to trust them on this. He did not believe that the young Captain would do anything that would upset either him or her Fleet Admiral.

"Alright, but promise me that I'm not going to regret this," he said to the two of them.

Like two small kids with a huge secret they both said "Promise " in unison and hurried from Life Station with four marine guards flanking them. No one mentioned the fact that Lee had not even spoken to Dee.

&&&

Lee and Kara raced through Galactica's corridors until they were back to the hangar bay. Lee had taken a few minutes to radio ahead and request that two transport shuttles be readied and that pilots be on standby for take off when he got there. It was only about a total of an half hour before both shuttles had been launched and Kara was asking Lee for an open comm. He looked at her and couldn't help drawing her into his arms and kissing her senseless. The two guards that had boarded with them had the grace to look away and Lee promised himself that he would do something to ensure that they kept this to themselves.

"FM1 this is Captain Thrace requesting docking sequence," Kara said into the comm.

"We read you Captain and you have been cleared for landing in bay four. It will be a pleasure to see you Starbuck.," came the reply.

"Copy that," Kara said smiling.

Within minutes they had landed and Kara has cajoled them all out of the shuttle. Standing over by a rack of computer screens was a tall man with a goofy expression on his face waiting for them. Lee watched as Kara took off at a dead run and launched herself into the man's waiting arms.

"Helo what the hell are you doing here? And if you're here who is watching out for that rabble we call pilots?" She asked as the man spun her around.

"The Admiral thought she would send me over here to make sure you were alright. And your pilots are all fine, except you know the Wolf Pack won't listen to anyone but you, they have been giving me hell. Talking about mounting a rescue mission until I remind them that you gave yourself up."

Lee watched the two of them together and felt a twinge of jealousy. They had an easy and relaxed comradery that could easily lead to a more intimate relationship. He shook the thought from his mind; if they were going to be involved it would have happened well before now.

"Lee I want you to meet my best friend in the whole universe; Lt. Karl Agathon also know as Helo," she said introducing the two of them.

"Nice to meet you," Lee said shaking the other man's hand.

"Same here," Helo replied taking a step closer to Kara.

"Stop it both of you. I swear I'll never understand men," she said shaking her head. "Ok let's get this done, I'm starving."

Lee followed Kara as she walked over to a bank of screens and touched one. Lee watched as an interactive menu popped up and she began tapping the screen and making voice acknowledgments.

"What exactly are you doing?" He asked.

"Ordering breakfast. The FM1 is actually one of three storage vessels we have for fresh food that can be frozen for later use. Our agriculture ships are constantly producing foodstuffs and we needed long term storage solutions. So I am ordering everything you could possibly want to eat for breakfast; except I am planning on feeding everyone on the Galactica. So fifty cases each of bacon, sausage, ham, eggs, pancakes, waffles, grits, oatmeal, cereal, donuts, bagels, muffins, bread, biscuits, butter, syrup, jelly, cheese, milk, orange and apple juice, coffee, tea and sugar. Did I leave anything out?" She asked looking at him sweetly. He looked at her incredulously. When this was over the crew on Galactica was going to worship the ground she walked on.

"Maybe some antacid to soothe all the upset stomachs," he said thinking about the first time he had something to eat courtesy of her. She laughed and grabbed his hand in her's, bringing it up to her mouth for a kiss. Lee watched as large boxes began to arrive on conveyor belts that were set to the side of the computer screens. They were then loaded into large metal containers then taken to the transports.

"Your dad likes coffee right?" Kara asked drawing his attention back to her.

"Yeah, can't start his day without it," Lee replied.

"Good. My mother has left instructions for me to bring him some of her private stash; Hawaiian Kona Coffee. I hope he likes it because she doesn't share this stuff with anybody. It is tantamount to a marriage proposal from her," Kara said. Her serious tone got Lee's attention.

"You're not serious," he said trying to brush it off.

"You don't know my mother. SHE is the highest ranking official in our military fleet and she is also basically the President to our civilian population. Admiral Cassandra Thrace holds the positions that your father and Laura Roslin hold together. My mother held a lot of power within in the UAG before the holocaust on Earth. Now she is the most powerful person within our world," Kara said to him.

"That is a lot riding on the shoulders of one person."

"Trust me, I know. Come on we're ready to get this stuff back to Galactica. I don't know about you but I'm starving," she said pulling him along with her.

"Oh yeah I'm hungry, but not for food," Lee replied swinging her back into his arms. Kara looped her hands behind his neck and pulled him into a sultry kiss. After several minutes of the two of them pawing at each other, Racetrack poked her head out of one of the shuttles and told then to get their asses in gear.

&&&&

"I will tell you Cass, they make one fine looking couple," Helena said to her friend as the two of them watched the activity in bay four.

"I would have to agree," Cass said. "But they are more than just a good looking couple. They respond to each other without needing verbal communication. He has a natural desire to protect her, like walking slightly behind her, making sure no can surprise or hurt her. I would love to see them fly together, it would be like symmetry in motion."

To answer your question, I believe she has found her Apollo." "And if he isn't?" Helena said pushing Cassandra for a definitive course of action. "I pray to the Gods that he is, because if he isn't then we'll need to get rid of Lee Adama, and my daughter will never forgive me for that," Cass replied turning and leaving her friend to watch as the shuttles left bay four.

TBC


	10. Chptr 10:Something Wicked This Way Come

A/N: Once again I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I am so thrilled that so many of you are enjoying this story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and if things go well I may even be able to get another chapter out by the end of the week-end. After that there may be a bit of delay as we are going to settlement on our new house and then we have to move. So please leave a review if you enjoy this latest chapter.

Chapter 10: Something Wicked This Way Come

The main mess hall on Galactica was mostly deserted when the crew from the shuttles came rolling in with the large metal containers. The staff in the kitchen came to a screeching halt as Lee and Kara walked in, both grinning broadly.

"Attention on deck!" Was called out and everyone snapped to.

"No everyone, please at ease," Lee said walking into the middle of the room. "For all of you who don't know her; I want to introduce you to Captain Kara Thrace of the UAG," he says trying to motion her over.

Kara shakes her head at him and begins opening the metal containers. She pulls out several boxes of donuts and starts handing them out to a group of ensigns washing trays. They all drop what they were doing and look at her in disbelief.

"Are these what they look and smell like?" An ensign asks her.

"They sure are," she replied smiling at him. He couldn't help smiling back at her. Lee shook his head realizing that the man just lost his heart to the blond bombshell tempting him with a sweet treat. The woman was a dangerous temptation to every male on board, himself included.

"Alright everyone, the Captain has decided to cut right to the chase. In these containers are all the makings for a great breakfast. Everything needs to be unpacked and heated up," Lee started until Kara interrupted him again.

"But before you guys get started cooking for everyone else, grab something for yourselves. The Major and I will get started unpacking while you each have something to eat," Kara said winking at Lee. All the kitchen staff let out a large cheer and began to tear into the boxes that held the donuts. Lee shook his head smiling; he needed to warn his father that Kara was going to have the crew willing to commit mutiny if she continued to charm them.

"Do you have any idea what to do with all this stuff while the professionals are eating?" Lee asked her.

"Come one Lee, all we have to do is get this stuff unpacked. Recruit the marines and those four pilots who are hovering hoping for something to eat. The sooner we get started the sooner everyone can eat." She says to him. He wants to reach out and touch her but knows that it wouldn't go unnoticed. So he gives in and starts helping her unload boxes onto counters, grabbing a donut from a passing box and shoves it into his mouth. He sighs as a burst of vanilla fills his senses.

&&&&

Word spreads through Galactica like wildfire that something other than green mush is going to be served for breakfast. Lee has to call in a squad of marines to keep everyone out until the staff has food hot and ready to serve. When all is done he gets the nod from a Captain that his staff is ready to go. As he heads back towards the kitchen, Lee lets the marines know that they can let everyone in.

"Are you ready to take this stuff to the Admiral and the President?" He asks Kara coming into the kitchens. She is still wearing her flight suit and a burst of lust shoots straight to his groin. He groans and reminds himself that he needs to get her out of that suit before he shocks his crew and takes her right on a counter or against a bulkhead in a corridor.

"I can hear you thinking all the way over here Adama," she says out loud. He is pleased to note that her voice is husky and has a slight tremor. Good, he is not the only one feeling it.

"Well Captain the sooner we make this personal delivery, the sooner we can eat in private," he whispers into her ear.

"Let's go then," she replies. He notes that she has two carts filled with enough food to feed a small army. He also notes that she is holding a large black thermos with a depiction of Earth on it and the words, _"The road to hell is paved with good intentions." _

"You have one wicked sense of humor," he says nodding to the thermos.

"Yes I do. I also don't ever want to forget the things people are willing to do to each other. If we are unwilling to remember our past, we will inevitably make the same mistakes in our future. That is something I can't accept," she says to him solemnly.

"You're an extremely faceted woman Kara Thrace," he replies. Lee motions over to the marines to follow them as they push the carts out of the back exit from the kitchens.

&&&&

"Where can we agree to meet that wouldn't make the other side feel like they were walking into enemy territory?" Commodore Dimitri Anders asked the small group clustered around the conference table in the War Room.

"I am willing to go to them," Cassandra replied on a heavy sigh. "We need to get Kara back here as soon as possible.

"Are you afraid of what they might tell her?" Athos, Commodore of the Sagittarius asked. Cassandra looked at her one time XO and smiled. He never danced around when there was something he wanted to know. He would come straight out shooting for a kill shot every time. He was also part of the reason her marriage fell apart.

"To be honest, yes I'm worried. We don't know what information they have access to. We can't afford for Kara to become conflicted nor divided. Everyone has sacrificed to much for us to fail at this point," Cass replied looking directly at Athos.

"Alright we meet them wherever they're comfortable, but I think it should be just you and Helena who go," he replied returning her stare. The two of them had often clashed over who was really in charge. Cass outranked him in the military, but Athos had always been able to dominate their relationship when the military uniforms came off. "We should keep things small so that a more personal relationship can develop."

"I agree," Helena said. "I'm also sure they would not object if we had a couple of guards with us. We don't wish to give the impression that we are so desperate to meet them, that we'd forgo our personal safety."

"Have the communications officer contact them to set up a meeting with their delegation for some time tomorrow," Cass said to her. "Also request a private meeting with Starbuck..."

"Artemis," Athos contradicted her. "You need to accept this Cass. She is ARTEMIS," he said forcibly. Cassandra felt the anger surge through her and only the fact that they were not alone kept her from hitting him.

"Very well," she growled. "I would like a few private moments with my daughter before any discussions are entered into. I would like to bring Helo with us. Kara has always been willing to share her inner most fears with him. Let's see if we can arrange for him to be with her while we're meeting with them."

"That means you don't want her in the meeting," Dimtri said.

"No not until I have had a chance to tell her everything and I don't plan to do that until I absolutely have to," Cass replied.

"What about Sam?" Asked Dimitri. "You know he wants to see her."

"Dimitri, you know we can't encourage their relationship," Helena commented. "We only allowed it because it seemed to help pull Kara from the grief of losing Devon."

"I agree with Helena," Athos replied. "I say for the foreseeable future we keep them apart as events unfold."

"That is a game we need to be careful of," Cass interjected. "You all know that if Kara thinks we are doing anything to interfere with her life, she will rebel and charge in the opposite direction of what we want. Let's just take it slowly for now."

&&&&

It doesn't take the small entourage long before they're standing in front of Admiral Adama's quarters. The two marines stationed out front of the door move aside after informing the Admiral that the Major and his guest have arrived. Lee and Kara take the carts from the guards and push into the room with huge grins on both of their faces. It is hard for them to not fall out in laughter at the looks of shock on Bill and Laura's faces.

"Did we mention that it would also be a tasty surprise?" Kara asks the pair with a smirk on her face.

"Now I'm really intrigued as to what you promised the Major. I believe you said, _"every morning for the rest of our lives,"_ Roslin said addressing Kara.

"Breakfast madame President, I promised him I'd make him breakfast," Kara replied almost shyly.

"Well if this is your idea of a simple breakfast, I hope I can wrangle an invitation to join you every now and then," Bill said glancing at the young lady who seemed to have completely captured his son's attention.

"I would love for you to join us sir, just not _every _morning," she said with a mischievous spark in her green eyes. Major Lee Adama had the good grace to blush when thinking about waking up with Kara every morning.

"And this is for you," Kara said handing Bill the thermos that she had personally carried. "It is a gift from Cassandra Thrace to William Adama; with the fervent hope that you enjoy it as much as she does."

Bill looked almost taken aback as Kara handed him the thermos. Opening the top he was more than pleasantly delighted by the rich aroma of coffee. Grabbing a mug from one of the carts, he poured out a measure and sampled it. The sigh of pure delight that escaped him almost made Kara laugh. Her mother responded the same way after her first sip of Hawaiian Kona coffee every morning. Seemed to Kara that her mother may have found a kindred spirit in William Adama.

"Are the two of you joining us?" Roslin asked. She was not sure she liked the idea of the Fleet Admiral giving out gifts to the Admiral of the Colonial Fleet. She knew that Bill's loyalty couldn't be swayed, but it was still not an idea she wanted to entertain.

"No madame President. Kara still wishes a shower and to change out of her flight suit," Lee started to explain.

"Be honest Lee, _you_ want me to change out of the flight suit," Kara said rolling her eyes at him.

"I just don't wish for any blood to be spilled; and the longer you stay in that suit the chances of someone getting hurt increases," he replied fixing her with a stern look.

"Well since you're so concerned with the welfare of everyone else, lead me to the showers, Oh Great Apollo."

"We'll join you later for dinner," Lee says, addressing the other couple as he pulls Kara from the room.

"Do you think they will make it to the showers," Roslin asks Bill as they both begin piling food onto their plates.

"Lee has private quarters with a private shower," Bill remarks with a smirk. "So I'm sure that they will at the very least get wet."

&&&&

"So you want me out of this suit flyboy?" Kara asked pushing Lee up against the closed hatch to his private quarters.

"Yes ma'am," he replies grabbing hold of her hips. He pulls her completely flushed against his body and let out a small groan when she nipped at his ear. He hopes the two guards stationed outside would not be able to hear what he and Kara were about to do to each other.

Kara ran her hands through his hair and tugged his head down so she could capture his mouth with her's. She bit down on his bottom lip and when he gasped, she thrust her tongue in to duel with his. Lee picked her up and walked slowly to his private bathroom. He sat her down on the small counter and stepped in between her open thighs.

"I still can't believe that we are not dreaming," she whispers into his ear. She lightly runs her tongue along the shell of his ear, nipping at the soft lobe. Her hands travel down his chest to the hem of his tanks and then slipped into the band of his cargos. She grabs his ass and brought him in closer to feel the rigid length of him against her core.

"Kara I want to take my time; I want to savor every moment," he says trying to slow things down between them.

"We can go slow later Apollo, I need you now," she replies looking into his baby blue eyes. Lee loses the fight to go slow after seeing the desire in her eyes. He turns to the shower and starts the water flowing. It would only take a moment for it to heat and then they would need to be quick. Hot water did not last long on Galactica.

Lee reaches around to pull the zipper to her flight suit down. The material covering her back parts under his fingers as he tugs the suit away from her skin. His hands brush down her sides and came to rest on her naked ass.

"Oh Gods you really don't have underwear on!" He gasps.

"Did you think I was joking?" She asks as she pulls the suit completely off.

"I was hoping," he replies pulling back into his arms.

"Apollo you have too many clothes on," she states while pulling his tanks off. She trails a line of kisses down his chest to his stomach. Her fingers made quick work of the buttons and zipper on his pants. Looking into his eyes, she eases his pants and boxers down his hips and legs. Lee kicks them off and dragged her back up his body.

He pulls her into the shower letting the warm water cascade over her body. Lee sucks the sensitive part of her neck and bit down gently leaving an impression of his teeth against her pale skin. Grabbing the soap, he lathers up his hands and began to massage her shoulders and neck. Kara allows her head to fall back as Lee's hand moves down to her breast cupping them and pinching her aroused nipples. She feels the heat pool in between her thighs and had to lock her knees to keep from sliding to the floor of the shower stall.

"Wrap your legs around me," Lee whispers as he lifts Kara up off the floor. She obeys him wrapping her legs around his hips as he thrust into her hard.

"Oh God Lee!" She gasps at his sudden invasion. She clenches around him tightly as he begins to pump into her. She wraps her arms around his neck and brings his mouth to hers for a long and penetrating kiss. Her tongue strokes in his mouth to the same rhythm of him pumping into her body.

"Open your eyes and look at me Artemis," Lee demands pulling his mouth from her's. She opens her eyes with difficulty. It took her a few moments to focus on his face and then a few more to look him in the eyes. "Who do you belong to Artemis?" He demands roughly.

"You!" she gasps as he pulls out of completely only to thrust back in.

"Who am I, Artemis?" He asks. He knows she close; he can feel the tremors that rack her body. But some unknown force was driving him to demand that she bind herself to him. "Answer me Artemis."

"Apollo...I belong to you APOLLO!" She screams as the orgasm hits her hard, leaving her shaking in his arms. Satisfied with her response Lee pumps into a few more times and cries out as he comes into her.

"You're going to be the death of me," she tells him as he tries to gain control of his ragged breathing.

"Just know that if you go I'm going with you," he says. Lee reaches around her and turns of the now tepid water. He grabs a towel, wrapping it around her as he carries her from the bathroom to his bed. He lays them down on his bed, drawing her into his embrace. He takes a few minutes to just enjoy the feel of having her in his arms knowing that she will be here when he wakes.

The phone above his bed gave a shrill ring pulling Lee from the brink of sleep. "Adama here," he barks into the phone. He was off duty and was looking forward to just spending time wrapped around Kara until they had to go to dinner.

"Alright I'll be right there," he says into the phone. DAMN!! There went his quiet morning and afternoon.

"Kara, I need to go and kill a couple of my pilots," he says extracting himself from around her.

"Been there, done that," she replies with a chuckle. She watches him walk over to a locker and pull out a uniform.

"Stay here and get some sleep. I'll be back as soon as I can. Might take awhile because I am seriously going to kill them, so I will probably be in hack for a little while," he says as he leans down to kiss her.

"Try to restrain yourself flyboy. I'd hate to have to come down to the brig for a good night story," she replies pulling him back for another kiss.

"I'll try," he promises. Lee dims the lights on his way out. He takes a moment to look at her curled in his bed and knows that he has fallen completely under her spell. He closes the door gently and walks down the hall.

&&&&

"Kara, it's time for you to wake up," a voice penetrates the fog surrounding her, pulling her from a deep peaceful sleep. She sits up and realizes that she is sitting on the couch in the beach house. She is flooded with a sense of anguish as she realizes that she has been dreaming the whole time. Tears begin to fall down her cheeks and racking sobs shake her body.

"You weren't dreaming before Kara, but you're dreaming now," the voice says again.

She looks up and sees a man sitting at the other end of the couch watching her. He is not Lee; actually he is no one she has ever seen before. Her mind only briefly panics at the fact that she is dreaming of some one other Lee Adama at the beach house. He is of a similar size as Lee, but he has spiky sandy blond hair and penetrating blue eyes. His almost detached demeanor makes her feel as if he analyzing her every reaction.

"Who are you?" Kara asks. She is surprised that her voice is even, not betraying the uneasiness that is coursing through her. "And how is it that I am dreaming about you here?'

"Leoben Conoy is what you can call me. And you are dreaming about me because we have finally found you," he replies. His face betrays no emotion, almost the perfect poker face.

"We?" She asks.

"Kara..."

"Don't call me that. You have not earned the right to use my name," she growls at him.

"Actually your name is Karissa; Greek for love or grace. Your mother's idea, why I'm not sure," he says to her. "But I have no desire to upset you; so what would you like for me to call you. Starbuck or Artemis?"

"Starbuck is fine." She replies getting a handle on her temper. She is not sure why hearing him call her Kara has upset. "So you still have not explained the _WE_ part of your story."

"Starbuck have you ever heard that there are three sides to every story?" He asks. She nods and waves for him to continue. "Well you have heard their side, now it is time for you to hear our side."

"Oh my God, you're a cylon," she gasps jumping up from the sofa.

"Yes Starbuck I am," he replies calmly. "I have no desire to hurt you, despite what Lee Adama may have said. All I want is the same opportunity you gave him; to hear our side of the story."

"Why should I be willing to hear what you have to say?" She asks him. Kara remains standing, feeling as if it gives her some small advantage.

"Because you know that not having all the answers can lead people to the wrong conclusions. And from there things can degenerate to the point of no return. You're not willing to stake the future of your people on only half truths and assumptions," he replies.

She knows he is right and she also realizes that he is playing on her sense of fairness. "What exactly do you have to say, and don't be so sure that I'm willing to just believe you out right."

"Starbuck you are too important to us. Your part in God's grand design demands that we treat you with the respect you deserve. But make no mistake, some are willing to achieve the end results by any means necessary."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" She demands, feeling the icy fingers of fear creep along her spine.

Leoben stands up and approaches her slowly. From what Lee had told her of these cylons, she had expected monsters, not beings that looked just like everyone else. It was hard for her to see them as the destroyers of a whole civilization of humanity out of a need for revenge. But then she had to remember that a handful of _people _had destroyed her whole way of life.

"You have to let go of Lee Adama. He will ultimately destroy you and that is not something we can allow. We will use whatever means necessary to remove him from the picture. It is up to you how that will be done. You can walk away from him and we'll do nothing or you can force us to take more drastic measures."

"I won't just walk away because you _advise _me to," she replies looking at him stunned by what he is implying.

"Well then Starbuck, it seems we have come to an impasse. The natural response to which is we can do things the easy way...or the hard way." He answers her. He looks smug in the knowledge that he would get to harm Lee Adama in some way. Something dangerous and primal rises up in Kara coloring her vision in bright red hues.

"Leoben Conoy," Kara bellows in a voice that is just barely human. "I NEVER DO THINGS THE EASY WAY!" She roars as she advances on him and lays him flat with a devastating right hook to the jaw.

&&&&

Kara lunges up out of bed swinging wildly and screaming incoherently. Lee grabs her arms and pins them to her sides, whispering calming words into her ears. After several moments she begins to calm and realizes that she is in Lee's quarters. She looks at him with tear stained eyes.

"Who is Leoben?" She asks.

TBC


	11. Chptr11:Oh What A Tangles Web We Weave

A/N: As promised the next chapter is up. Thanks to everyone who left reviews, they still inspire me to write the next chapter as quickly as I can. I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter. There will may be some nasty surprises in the next couple of chapters; so don't hate me. I warned you.

Chapter 11: Oh What A Tangled Web We Weave...

"What did you say?" Lee asked a shaking Kara. He returned to his quarters to find her thrashing and screaming in his bed. He couldn't understand a single word she was saying and it frightened him to hear her so terrified.

"Leoben; who is Leoben Conoy?" She asked. He rocked back onto his heels as if she'd physically hit. He took in shuddering breath and passed a hand over his face. How in the hell had she found out about Leoben?

"Kara he is a cylon. A pretty deceptive and tricky one at that," Lee responded. "He has warned me to stay away from you. Why are you asking me this; what has happened?"

"I dreamed about him at the beach house. He says that I need to walk away from you, before something unfortunate happens," she says looking into his baby blue eyes. "Lee I can't be responsible for you getting hurt," she says as she scrambles off the bed. He watches her stride to her bag and pull out clothes.

"Kara," he calls to her softly. She ignores him and continues to get dressed.

"ARTEMIS!" He bellows in a voice that strangely reminds of her of a thunder clap. She jerks up and stares at him wide eyed and trembling.

"If you walk out that door, I will be as dead as if Leoben walks in here and kills me now. The end result will be the same either way." He walks over to her and pulls her up off the floor. "I won't let him use fear to rule our actions."

"Lee if anything were to happen to you, I would never be able to forgive myself."

"Then we'll need to make sure that nothing happens to me," he says smiling at her. "But if it does, Kara know that I'd never blame you and I wouldn't want you to blame yourself either. I'm willing to take on the whole cylon nation for one single moment with you."

"Keep that up flyboy and you'll never be able to get rid of me," she replies pulling him into a kiss.

"I never want to be rid of you. What do you need to help you forget about your nightmare?" He asks pulling her into his arms.

"A run would be nice Lee," she tells him with a wicked smile on her face. Lee could tell she was up to something.

"If that is what you want, then let me change and I will run you all over Galactica," he replies grabbing shorts and tanks out of his locker.

"Well what I was thinking was that we could work up a good sweat and then come back her for another shower. Then test the comfort of your bunk, and then maybe see of we can round up something to eat," she says to him.

"Then let's go," he replies grabbing her hand and pulling her through the hatch.

&&&&

"Everyone will be here in less than hour," Athos says coming into Cassandra's private quarters aboard the Capricorn. She noted that he had changed out of his military uniform and was wearing a slate grey linen outfit that accented his blue eyes.

"Are you going to have Karl replace Isadora for this meeting?" he asked coming over to her and kissing her lightly on her cheek.

"I don't think that would be wise," Cass responded. "We would need several hours to bring him up to speed and then there is no guarantee that he wouldn't say anything to Kara. For the time being I think we will just continue without The Agathon."

Athos knew that she missed Isadora and that she had mourned the loss of the Libran captain almost as much as the loss of her son. He wished he could erase the pain and burden the last three years had placed on her shoulders; it was never meant to be this way.

"What will the focus of this gathering be?" He wanted to get her to refocus on the task at hand, and not get lost in her grief. She smiled at him because she knew he was trying to distract her.

"We need to agree on how much information to share with the colonial delegation," she replied leading him to the sofa. She motioned for him to sit while she got them both a glass of wine.

"If you are asking for my advice, which I know you are, I'd suggest finding out what they know and then use that as your basis for what you share with them." He reached out and took the glass she offered. He also took her hand and pulled her down next to him. Athos knew that the others would be there soon and this little bit of alone time would come to an end

"Athos we promised the council," she said putting a little distance between them.

"Don't you think I remember that?" He replied with a small hint of sarcasm. "I remember every damn thing we promised that council thirty years ago. How could I ever forget?" He asked. She could tell that she had pushed him too far. He had given up so much; he did not need her to remind him of it.

"Athos, I'm sorry. If I don't constantly remind myself then I'm liable to not care and say to hell with it," she replies. Her desire to move closer to him is overwhelming and she decides not to fight it. He folds her into his embrace and tries to forget everything they gave up.

"I know Cassandra and I'm sorry as well. You'd think that our world ending would have freed us from those bonds, but if anything it made it worse," he replied pulling her closer to him.

"Take comfort in the fact that Chiron was right and what we did had the desired results," she whispered. So many people had been hurt by the sacrifice that was demanded of them, yet no one seemed to have cared about how it would ultimately affect them.

"I will tell you that I still wish that we could have told them. I have lost the opportunity to tell my son; to look at him and for him to know that he was mine from the beginning."

"Let's not dwell on that Athos. Regret will never bring him back. Just know that you'll see him again in Elysium, and there will be no bonds of commitment to keep you silent any longer," she says looking into his eyes. She reaches up and cups his cheek and brings his mouth down to her's.

"Ananka-I d'oude theoi machontai," she whispers to him.

&&&&

Lee walked into his quarters to see a very different Kara fussing over the table that had been set up for their dinner with his father and the president. She was wearing a form fitting black dress that barely came to her knees and black high heel sandals that made her almost as tall as him. He knew that she had food supplies delivered to Galactica, so he was willing to bet that she had more clothing delivered for herself as well. The table itself was an elegant affair set with a pristine white table cloth and what appeared to be china. He hoped he managed to get through dinner without breaking anything.

"Hey gorgeous," he said coming up behind her and pulling her into his arms. When her ass came into contact with his groin, he had to fight back the urge to rip the dress from her and toss her onto the table.

"Hey yourself mister," she sighed rubbing her ass against his growing erection.

"Stop it Kara or we're not going to be available when they get here," he replies in a chocked voice. She laughs at him, but moves out of his embrace.

"Where did you go?" She asks. When she had gotten out of the shower, she had found a note from him saying that there was something he had to take care of and that he would be back shortly.

"I needed to talk to someone," Lee replied. He tried not to think about the conversation he wanted to have with Dualla. He had been unable to find her so he decided to shelve the issue until tomorrow.

Kara looked at him and he had the distinct feeling that he was being dissected. He almost began to fidget under her unblinking gaze. "Went to look for the pretty young woman who showed up in life station this morning?" She asked him matter-of-factly. She had accepted that Lee had a life before she had dreamed about him and that life very well could have contained another woman. The question is what were they going to do about that now.

"Her name is Anastasia Dualla, and I couldn't find her," he replied looking for something to wear. Everyone had agreed to forgo military attire for dinner in hopes of a more casual atmosphere. Lee unfortunately had very little to select from, so he was surprised when he looked in his locker and found clothes hanging on hanger. He had remembered the dream in which he was wearing the soft blue linen outfit and looked to Kara for an explanation.

"The first time you called me gorgeous, you were wearing that outfit. I want to see you in it again, only thing this time can you please wear the shoes that are in the bag?" She asked him sweetly.

"Anything for you gorgeous," he replied with a grin.

"And Lee, this discussion of significant others is not over. Just temporarily put on hold," she told him.

Before he could reply there was a gentle tap on the door. He walked over and opened the door to let his father and the president in. It had been awhile since Lee had seen his father dressed in anything other than his military uniform, or the president in something other than a power suit. He had to admit that she was quite stunning in a white silk pant suit; and it was the perfect contrast to Kara's black dress.

"Close your mouth Lee and let us in," his father said with a slight chuckle.

"Sorry Dad," Lee replied moving from in front of the door. "Madame President you look lovely."

"Lee please call me Laura. I don't wish to be the president right now," she replied giving his arm a light squeeze. She had begun to think of the younger Adama as the son she never had.

"Something smells absolutely divine in here," Bill said looking at the young woman standing beside the table.

"Kara spent the better part of the afternoon down in the kitchens," Lee said smiling slyly at her. "I'm hoping it was showing the cooks what she wanted for dinner, instead of charming them all into a mutiny."

"I can't help it if the young men down there find me irresistible; the older ones too. And just so you know, I _prepared _dinner; the cooks watched and took notes," Kara replied handing Lee a bottle of wine to open. "You two be seated," she said pointing to the older couple.

As Bill pulled out Roslin's chair, his hand brushed across the sensitive part of her neck. When she turned to look at him in surprise, he had a small secretive smile on his face. She noticed that Lee was too busy with the bottle of wine to notice, but Kara had been paying attention to the whole exchange.

"You prepared dinner? Don't you mean _heated _dinner?" Lee asked. Bill was in shock as Kara walked over to him and grabbed his jaw and kissed the smirk right off of his face.

"I'm a woman of many talents Lee Adama. If you wish to continue to explore those talents you'll give me my props and any adulation that I demand," she replied putting some distance between them.

Bill and Laura sat back and watched the younger couple feed off each other as they served the meal. No words were necessary between them as they each anticipated the other's every move. They moved in total sync, and Bill began to wonder what they would be like in the sky together.

"So Kara tell us about yourself," Laura said after most of the meal had been eaten.

"Do you want military Kara or personal Kara?" She asked getting up from the table to retrieve dessert.

"If that is what I think it is, I'm stealing her from you son and keeping her for myself," Bill said to Lee as Kara placed a dish of creme brulee in front of him and a shot of espresso.

"Which ever Kara you are comfortable talking about," Laura replied.

"You can't have her dad. She is a handful and would have you wrapped around her little finger within a hour," Lee responded. He pulled Kara down into the chair next to him and lightly kissed her shoulder. Once again Bill and Laura were stunned by Lee's displays of affection.

"Well you know I'm from Earth, but more specifically I was born and raised at the UAG compound near Venice Beach, California. Actually that isn't completely correct; my brother and I were born at the UAG facilities in Greece and later moved to Venice Beach. My parents wanted to be closer to their respective families which were stationed in California."

"Were both of your parents in the UAG?" Bill asked her.

"Well first let me explain that there were two aspects to the UAG organization. There was the UAG military and then the UAG colonists sector. The military controlled every aspect of planning and scheduling, as well as served as the government. Although the UAG had not actually country of it own, it was recognized as it's own nation. The colonist sector only screened applicants, then those that were accepted were sent to a UAG military facility to be evaluated and trained."

"My mother was in the UAG military and my father, well he wanted nothing to do with the whole thing. That of course is just the impression I've gotten from the people around me since I've not seen my father since I was six." Kara stopped to let the lump that had formed in her throat pass. Thoughts of her father always led to her feelings of being abandon and betrayed.

"You have a brother?" Laura asked trying to steer the conversation away from what was obviously a sensitive topic for the young Captain.

"Had," Kara whispered.

"I'm sorry," Laura apologized knowing that they had hit upon an even more taboo subject. She watched as Lee took her hand in his and kissed the back of her knuckles. He leaned over and whispered something into her ears that they couldn't hear. She shook her head no to whatever he said and gave him a watery smile.

"No, it does his memory no justice if I'm not willing to talk about him," she replied cupping Lee's cheek. "Devon and I were twins and he was probably the best person on Earth. Everyone loved him, you just couldn't help yourself. I don't think a single person who knew him didn't like him. He had so many friends and fans, but I was by far his biggest; and he was my champion. There were many times that he refused to let me fall or give up. He often told me that I was heading for something bigger than what this life had to offer me. He died with the billions of others who were stranded on Earth when the nukes were deployed. The universe lost a good man that day and I'll miss him every single day of my life," Kara said smiling at finally being able to remember her brother without the mind numbing grief.

"To say I am sorry is simply not enough," Laura said reaching across the table to lightly squeeze Kara's hand. "It seems as if the whole universe is conspiring against humanity right now."

"That is something I would like to talk to you about," Kara said looking at Bill. He raised his eyebrow in question and gave a slight nod for her to continue.

"We have been looking for a new home now for 3 years, but we haven't been doing so while being chased across the cosmos," she stated.."Your fleet has been struggling and scratching for everyday of survival. I'm sure that morale has been a problem that has plagued you from the beginning, and I'm sure when these cylons show up people's state of being takes a tumble. What I would like to suggest is a party I guess," she stops for a minute to take a sip of wine.

"That would have to be one hell of a party," Bill says winking at her.

"Well we have several luxury liners, hell we even have an amusement park," she chuckled. "A gathering were your people can let their worries go for even a few hours can be nothing short of therapeutic. We have enough fighters to help keep both fleets covered to give everyone a chance to attend, and it would give both fleets a chance to get to know each other in a casual environment."

"I agree that my people could use a break. Would you be the one to plan this?" Bill questioned.

"I would like to," Kara replied.

"Then I'll let it be announced that you are throwing the largest party this universe has ever seen and that everyone will have a chance to attend," Bill replied smiling broadly at her.

"See I told you she would wrap you around her finger," Lee said shaking his head. "And it took less time than I thought."

"The president and I will be meeting with two representatives from your fleet starting tomorrow morning," Bill told Kara. "They have requested some time with you before we meet."

"Let me guess, the Fleet Admiral and the Commodore of the Capricorn," she said smirking at him.

"Yes and a young pilot who they said you would love to see."

"Oh God they are bringing Helo with them," she said chuckling.

"That's not a bad thing is it?" Lee asks looking a little confused. He knew the two of them were good friends.

"I have known Helo since my first day of elementary school. He has taken a liking to one of your pilots. I believe her name is Racetrack." Kara said looking at Lee. "He'll spend the whole time pushing for information about her. You are going to want to throw him off the Galactica within a hour."

"Well I am charging you with keeping him line," Bill said to her. We really should be leaving as we have a very busy day planned tomorrow," he said standing up from the table and then turns to help Laura to her feet. "My dear Artemis you have provided us with a wonderful meal as well as the hope that all will be well in the end," Bill says while kissing her cheek lightly. "And quarters have been arranged for your stay while on the Galactica," he tells them with a pointed look at Lee.

Lee gives his father a sheepish smile and escorts them to the door. He gives Laura a hug and a light kiss and before he can bid his father a good night the older man reaches out and gently grasps his shoulder.

"Make sure you know what you're doing Lee. There are things you need to do and I don't wish to see anyone get hurt around this," he says. Lee knows exactly what his father is referring to and he shakes his head.

"Right now I'm just trying to keep my head above water," Lee responds. "I'll come and talk to you while Kara is with our guest. There a few things that you need to be made aware of." The two men look at each other and then Bill turns to go down the corridor, his hand resting lightly on the small of Laura's back. Lee sighs and closes the hatch.

&&&&

Lee walked towards the room Kara had been given for her stay. There were two marines stationed out front of the hatch and when they saw the Major approach they snapped to attention. Lee rapped on the door first before punching in the access code and letting himself in. The room was bathed in the soft glow of two candles burning close to the bed that Kara was sleeping in. He could tell that she had no clothes on and the thought of her sleep warmed body got him stripping out of his uniform and laying down next to her.

He watched her sleep for a few minutes, just enjoying having her there whenever he wanted. He reached out and gently traced small patterns on her shoulder and down her back. She murmured in her sleep and turned into his warmth. Lee smiled as she pressed herself into him.

"Artemis," he whispers into her ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and biting down.

"Apollo if you don't fuck me quickly, I'm going to chuck you out of the nearest airlock," she growled flipping him onto his back and straddling him.

"As you command," he replies. He takes hold of her hips and enters her one hard surge. She is already wet and takes him in easily, riding him like her own personal mount. "Some one woke up a little feisty," he says.

"I woke up from a dream in which I was fucking your brains out. You interrupted, your duty to finish the job," she replies as her eyes flutter close.

"No you don't; open your eyes Artemis," he commands. Her eyes snap open and she looks into his dark blue eyes. "That's better. I want to see the surrender in you eyes when you come." They had set up a fast and furious pace, and their breathing became labored as they both neared release. Lee slowed his thrust and reached up to bring her down closer to his chest. He kissed her lightly on the mouth, pumping into her slowly. He felt her clench around his cock as she slowly tumbled over the edge, and after a few more thrust he followed her.

Lee held her against his chest until Kara's tremors subside. "We need to shower and go meet the Admiral's shuttle," he says hugging her gently, then moving her beside him.

"Can't we just let her wait on the hanger deck so I can get a quick nap?" She asks.

"I'm not going to be the one to explain that. On your feet Thrace," he barks at her while dragging her out of the bed, and leading her to the small shower. He quickly showers and goes back into the room giving her some time to pull herself together.

After Lee gets his uniform back on, he tumbles into a chair. His mind won't rest as he contemplates the predicament that he has found himself in. His relationship with Dualla had started to take on the prospect of becoming permanent when he had his first dream of Kara. Now he had no idea how to approach her and explain this situation.

A magazine on the top of Kara's duffle bag catches his attention. Lee pulls it out and sees Kara and a dark haired man he recognizes on the cover. She has her back to him and he has her wrapped in his arms. The caption on the cover reads "The Captain and The CAG." He flips to the page that indicates it had the full story. _Sam Anders, Captain of the championship Capricorn Bucks and Kara Thrace, CAG of the UAG Capricorn announced their engagement last week in a private press conference aboard The Monterey._

"I told you we would talk about significant others later," Kara tells him, taking the magazine and placing it back into her bag.

"You're engaged?" He asks stuns.

"And you have a girlfriend. We'll deal with this later Lee, I promise," she says, bending down and kissing him. "Now let's go and meet the UAG delegation. As they exit the room and the guards fall into step around them, she reaches over an entwines her hand with his. Lee looks over at her and can't help but smile.

&&&&

"I can't believe that Fleet Admiral Cassandra Thrace is nervous about seeing her daughter," Helena says watching her friend pace around the very small space in the shuttle.

"I'm not nervous," Cass growls.

"Sure, anything you say," Helena replies as the shuttle touches down.

"Sirs we are aboard the Galactica," Helo informs them.

"Good flying Lt.," Cass says to him.

The hatch opens and the ramp descends to the floor of the hangar deck. The small contingent of guards that Cass allowed to accompany them marches out and meets the marines that are assigned to Kara. Cassandra and Helena descend the ramp behind them and get their first good look at the Galactica.

"Admiral Thrace, Commodore Cain," Kara snaps to attention.

"At ease Captain," Helena tells her CAG. Kara stance relaxes and she eyes her mother. She could be in so much trouble for disobeying a direct command. Cassandra could easily have her stripped of rank and confined to the brig until a court martial could be convened.

"Kara are you well?" Her mother asks in a voice laced with concern. Kara's head snaps up and she looks towards her mother in confusion.

"Yes Admiral I'm fine," she responds. "I would like to personally introduce you to Major Lee Adama, CAG of the Galactica."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Major," Cassandra replies thrilled at the opportunity to meet the young pilot.

"Please, call me Apollo," he says flashing her his best smile. Helena tries unsuccessfully to contain a laugh as Apollo charms the Admiral. No wonder Kara was enthralled with this young man with the call sign of a god.

"Unfortunately there had to be a slight change to the plan and your time with Kara will be after your meeting with President Roslin and Admiral Adama. So if you will follow us, we will escort you to the conference room," Lee said indicating that everyone should move off the hangar deck.

The large group of people drew stares from everyone they passed in the corridors. Helo used the moment to sneak up beside Kara and nudge her.

"I get to stay with you while the big wigs have their little pow wow," he says grinning foolishly at her.

"Yes and I hope that the Wolf Pack manages not to blow the Capricorn out of the skies while you're vacationing over here," she scolds him for shirking his duty.

"They have been warned that any behavior not becoming of an officer would result in them being grounded until you could come back to the Capricorn and deal with them personally. Oh yeah and if one of them gets in trouble they all will be punished."

"They are so going to hate you," Kara replies laughing.

It does no take them long until they reach the room that had been set aside for this first meeting. Kara and Lee had seen to the security of the room personally and had breakfast delivered. Lee knocked once and opened the door allowing the Admiral and Commodore to proceed him into the room. Bill and Laura who had been standing on the other side talking quietly looked up when the small party entered.

"President Roslin and Admiral Adama, Admiral Thrace and Commodore Cain," Lee announced snapping to attention.

His father saluted him and Lee left knowing that he had been dismissed. He closed the doors on his way out and told four marines to guard the door allowing no one to enter unless approved from Admiral Adama. He looked at the guard that had accompanied the UAG delegation and realized that they had received similar orders from Kara.

&&&&

Bill had guessed that Admiral Thrace and Kara were related but he had not been informed that they were mother and daughter. He had no doubt that the woman standing before him was Kara's mother as the resemblance went beyond uncanny. Kara Thrace was a younger copy of the Admiral.

"I can see that you have deduced that Kara is my daughter," Cass said addressing the Admiral.

"I wonder why she felt a need to keep that little tidbit to herself?" He asked.

"My daughter is not happy with the fact that I'm her mother and she tends to disregard the fact unless directly asked," Cass replied. Bill shook his head in understanding. He knew there was a time that Lee had felt the same way about him.

"I wish we were meeting under different circumstances," he says to the two highest ranking women in the UAG.

"Actually we wish we were meeting you on Earth as that had been our destination," Laura says interrupting him. Cassandra and Helena exchange a look and Cass inclines her head slightly.

"You were never meant to find Earth," Helena says to Bill and Laura.

"Why not?" Laura asks stunned. "We know it was well hidden but clues had been left. All that was needed was the right incentive."

"It was never the will of the Gods for _their _children to find the thirteenth colony," Cassandra replies. "Afterall it was because of the thirteenth Lord of Kobol that all hell had broken loose on Kobol in the first place.

"What do you know about the Lords of Kobol?" Bill asks the two women.

"More than you realize," Cassandra replies, placing a large worn book on the table between them.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12: The Burden of Proof

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter. This chapter is not very long and contains more fluff than substance, but it's necessary to move the story to the next point. I want to thank everyone for their reviews, but I need more to be inspired to continue. I can't believe I am becoming a review hound, but they make me feel good and that you want me to continue.**

**There is a line in Chapter 11 that I did not give the translation for and someone asked what does it mean. So here it is "Ananka-I d'oude theoi machontai" Even the Gods do not fight necessity, and yes it is Greek.**

**So happy reading and please review!**

Chapter 12: The Burden of Proof

"So what do you guys do here for fun?" Helo asks Apollo as they headed away from the conference room.

"Well we don't have an amusement park," Lee replies glancing at Kara. "There is always a triad game going on and pyramid sometimes."

"In other words, you're pretty much bored out of your skulls," Helo says laughing at the scowl on Lee's face.

"Sorry that we lost pretty much everything that mattered to us, or that we spend most of our time engaged in combat with toasters that want to end humanity. We use to be a real riot up to a little over 3 years ago," Lee says more defensively than he intended.

"Hey tell him to pull the stick out of his ass," Helo whispers directly in Kara's ear. She punches him lightly on the shoulder and the two share a chuckle.

"I didn't mean any harm man," Helo replies holding his hands up in the air. "We understand what it is like losing everything you care about."

Kara leans over and whispers in Lee's ear, "Ease up on him. He lost both parents and five sisters. Having a good time is the way he forgets that life sucks."

"I apologize for that outburst; it was uncalled for," Lee said holding out his hand to Helo. After only a slight hesitation Helo grasps his hand firmly and they share a smile.

"So does he get to help plan this party?" Lee asks Kara.

"What party?" Helo pipes up all ears. "If there is going to be a party, then there must be a Wolf Pack." He says getting very excited.

"Hey don't get your hopes up. That's a rare occurrence and I don't think Apollo here is ready for that experience," Kara says throwing Lee a sly smile.

"What is a _Wolf Pack_?" Lee asks.

"Sorry dear boy, can't let that particular cat out of the bag; it would spoil the fun," Helo answers him with a shrug.

Lee could tell that the two of them had a secret between them and they were not going to share it with him. He'd have to remember to try and coax it out of Kara later. They continued on through the corridors garnering looks from everyone that they passed. People were curious about the blond pilot that was rumored to be from Earth and who seemed to have Apollo as her personal bodyguard. Arriving at the mess hall, Lee let them precede him in and told the marines to take up position on the inside hatchway.

"Did you bring it?" Kara asks Helo.

"Of course I did. I'm surprised that you hadn't packed it into your survival bag," Karl replies handing her a small case.

"I didn't know I was going to end up here," she replies stealing a look at Lee.

"You going to tell me what is going on between the two of you?" He asks leaning close to her. They were best friends and he could read her unlike anyone else. He could feel the energy that crackled between those two.

"I'll tell you once I get it figured out," she says grabbing a tray and getting in line behind Lee.

"What's that?" Lee asks indicating the small case in her hands as they sat down at a empty table. Kara turned the small case over in her hands, pulled the zipper open and pulled out a small, flat red object with what looked like a small screen.

"This is my music. I can't go for very long without listening to it," she says pulling out the ear buds.

"It's one of the older models. Kara can't seem to catch up to the rest of us who live on the cutting edge of technology," Kara says bumping her shoulder gently. She looks up at him and laughs. "Even her jet is an older model."

"Actually the Valkyrie is the original fighter jet built by my grandfather," Kara says to Lee. "He gave it to me as a graduation present. He told me that the prototype was better than the schematics he turned over for production of the fighter jets for the UAG."

"You know Cally is furious that _her baby_ is over here. She told me that if there is so much as a scratch on him when you get back, she'll kick your ass all the way back to the Milky Way," Karl says laughing at the image.

"I'll take that under advisement," Kara says joining in the laughter.

"So Starbu..."

No Helo, Artemis," Kara corrects him gently placing a finger over his lips. Karl's eyes got wide and he looks between Lee and Kara. He shook his head as if not quite believing what she was trying to tell him.

"Does that make him.."

"Apollo?" Kara finishes for him, locking eyes with Lee. "Yes it does."

"Holy shit, that old coot Chiron was right !" Karl exclaims looking at Kara in astonishment.

"Yes, it does seem that way."

"So Artemis, tell me about this party we're planning," he said grinning foolishly at her.

&&&&

William Adama sat down heavily in one of the chairs that he managed to pull out from the table. He looked to find that Laura to had sat down and was looking at the two women still standing with something akin to astonishment.

"Did you think that those of us on Earth didn't know where we came from?" Cassandra asks sitting down.

"We weren't sure what you knew. Afterall Earth was just a myth that was disregarded until circumstances forced us to delve more deeply," Laura replies.

"We had to be a little more prepared," Helena says joining in the conversation. Cass shook her head at her friend. Helena had a tendency to understate the obvious, it was her special gift.

"Where do you want to start?' Bill asks.

"Maybe we should get breakfast sent down to us. I get this feeling we are going to be here awhile," Laura says getting up and sending one of the marines down to the mess to bring back food for all of them. She came back in and sat down, glancing briefly at the book that still sat in the middle of the table.

"What's the book about?" Laura asks directing the question to Cassandra.

"That is a complete account of everything that happened from the moment the Lords of Kobol pulled us off of The Galleon before the Exodus," she replies watching as they both drew in sharp breaths. She saw the color drain from the President's face and the Admiral looked like she had just shot his ship from underneath him.

"I think we better order some Ambrosia to go with breakfast," Bill says looking at Laura. They both had a gut feeling that these two were not done shocking them.

"You're not telling us that you were at the Exodus over two thousand years ago?" Laura asks incredulous.

"No we weren't, but our ancestors were," Helena replies opening the book to the first page. "Twelve families; Agathon, Anders, Avery, Cain, Eleni, Konstatinos, Onasis, Petros, Stavros, Thalia, Thrace, and Vasilios; later called the Council of Twelve were asked to make a sacrifice in the name of humanity."

"They were asked to take their families and journey to the Gates of Hera. They were to join the people going to Earth to follow the Thirteenth Lord of Kobol," Cass says turning to the next page. Laura looks closely at the page and realizes that it is in a language she can't read.

"Wait a minute," Laura says holding up her hand. "Is this written in Ancient Kobol?"

"Yes it is," Cass says. "To this day all the members of the Council are required to learn it as well as their successor upon time of initiation."

Laura sits back stunned. What these two have told them leaves her light headed and a feeling of foreboding passes through her. She misses the look that passes between the women as they regard her.

"Do you have dreams or hallucinations?" Helena asks her quietly. Laura's head snaps up and she regards the dark haired woman with trepidation.

"We all have dreams," Laura replies, trying to direct the attention away from herself.

"I believe you know what I mean?" Helena responds with a slight smile on her face. "The line of prophets is not dead; you just don't know what to look for."

The soft rap at the door made all the occupants jump. They had been so focused on each other, the thought of food had slipped from their minds. Bill stood up, strode to door and opened it. He was momentarily surprised to see Kara standing there with a cart heavily laden with food. He moves aside to allow her to enter and glances down the hall to see Lee talking with a tall young man.

"Breakfast is served," Kara replies. "Admiral, I had your coffee made the way you prefer it and Commodore, your chocolate is hot and made with milk instead of water, although the young cook in the kitchen disagrees with your preference of milk." Kara moved around to where her mother was sitting placing the cup in front of her. Cassandra looked up into the clear green eyes of her daughter and smiled knowingly.

"What do you want Kara?" He mother asks her with a knowing smile. Kara's head shoots up at hearing her name pass her mother's lips. She also had the good grace to look nervous; it was uncanny how well this woman could read her.

"I would like your clearance to take Major Adama aboard the Capricorn, Monterey and possibly the Olympus," she replies. Cassandra looks at her with one eyebrow raised in question.

"We are planning a rather large social gathering for both crews to 'break the ice'. I'd like to take the Major over to see how my plan would unfold," Kara replies look directly at her mother.

"If his Admiral is alright with it then I'll grant my clearance," Cass says looking at Bill. He nods his assent seeing no reason to delay these to groups getting to know each other. "And I think we can forgo the guards for now. I'm sure that if the Major was up to any mischief you could handle it yourself Kara."

"Thank you sir," Kara replied snapping to attention. She just wasn't able to adopt the casual attitude her mother had been displaying with her. Cass hid the brief moment of disappointment and dismissed her daughter.

"How about we take a brief break and eat," Laura said into the room after Kara's departure. "I know I've received a few shocks today and I'll need some fortifying before we continue." The others in the room seemed to be in silently agreement as the all got up to serve themselves.

&&&&

"We're taking the shuttle Kara; you know you can't land a fighter on the Monterey," Karl said with a little exasperation in his voice. The two of them had been arguing as Lee led them through the corridors and down to the hangar bay.

"We can take the Valkyrie to the Capricorn and then take the shuttle to the Monterey and the Olympus," she said trying to reason with her deputy CAG.

"So you get to fly your fighter and I get to tag along with Helo here on the shuttle?" Lee asks with a smile. He was enjoying the banter between the two friends. They both looked at him and them bust into laughter.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asks.

"Lee the Valkyrie is a two seater," Kara says after her laughter subsided into giggles. "He was the only one designed that way; my grandfather changed the other fighters to only accommodate one pilot. So you and I can ride together." She gave him a sidelong look and a wink.

"Kara he does not have a suit or a helmet, and you know you can't use just any helmet with the FX-98," Helo points out. He watched Kara pout as she realized he was right.

"Fine we'll take the shuttle," she says, stomping away from the two of them.

"She hates it when I'm right," Helo says turning to look at Lee.

"I'm guessing that doesn't happen often," Lee says with a smirk.

"You have no idea. Hey I wanted to forewarn you because she is probably not thinking about it, but her fiancee Sam is on the Monterey," Helo says as the two of the approach the shuttle. "If he hears that she's aboard he is going to try and see her. Especially since she has been avoiding him. And I'm guessing you're the reason that has been happening."

"She's not willing to confront this particular aspect of our relationship," Lee replies. He is not sure why he is telling Helo any of this; afterall they just met and Lee is usually a very private person. "She says we'll deal with that fact that both of us have significant others later."

"That's her way of avoiding getting hurt," Helo says as the two of them board the shuttle. "And if she starts throwing punches, then it's too late; you'd be better off running."

"I hope you two are done bonding so we can get under way," Kara huffs as they finally come on board and shut the hatch. "Galactica, this is Artemis in the UAG shuttle Prometheus requesting permission for launch sequence."

"Artemis, I can't grant permission," came a feminine voice over the comm. Lee groans as he realizes that Dee was manning the comm.

"Galactica this is Apollo, departure was granted by Admiral Adama," he says.

"I'll need to verify that sir," she says with just a hint of anger.

"Please do Petty Officer Dualla," he snaps back. Kara looks up at him when she realizes who he is talking to. Calling your girlfriend by rank was a sure way to kill a relationship. "Maybe I've started to deal with my significant other."

Kara and Helo exchanged shocked glances as Lee storms to the back of the shuttle and takes a seat. Kara had never seen him angry and she was slightly shocked. As she was about to get up and go talk to him the comm crackled.

"Prometheus you have been cleared for departure. Have a good trip," Dualla says into the comm. Kara could tell it was said begrudgingly and almost felt a pang of sympathy for the woman. Maybe she needed to take a step back and examine _her_ relationship with Lee, afterall Dualla had him first.

"Where are we going first?" Helo asks her as they clear the launch tube and settle into open space.

"Let's head over to the Monterey," she says glancing back at Lee. He was still sitting in the back row starring at nothing. She wanted to go talk to him, but her instincts were screaming at her to give him his space.

"Monterey, this is Captain Thrace requesting landing sequence," she says into the comm.

"Captain you're cleared to land on Deck C Bay 12, and Captain welcome to the Monterey," the comm officer says jovially.

"The Monterey, where everyday is a holiday," Kara and Karl singsong together. After which they both fall out laughing.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think the two of you were high or drunk," Lee said moving to the hatch after they touched down. This only made the two of them laugh even harder. Kara put a restraining hand his shoulder before he walked off the shuttle. Helo passes them, giving them a few minutes alone.

"You know it's not going to be easy," she says lifting his chin so he was looking into her eyes. The understanding and quiet adoration he sees shining back at him, stun him and bring a smile to his lips.

"Yeah, but let me tell you lady, you better be worth it," he replies kissing her softly.

"Good, cause I'd hate to have to send my boys after you," she replies sashaying out of the shuttle.

"Your boys?" He questions following her, enjoying the gentle sway of her hips and hoping they would get some time alone later.

"Apollo, I'm the CAG of the UAG Capricorn. I've got four squadrons with 25 pilots in each. That gives me 100 pilots of which 75 percent are male, so yeah my boys," she says to him with a grin. He can't help but laugh.

"Welcome to the Monterey Captain Thrace, Lieutenant Agathon and Major Adama." Lee looked at the man who was striding forward to meet them. The man was tall with blond hair that was greying and bright blue eyes. Lee was surprised to see him in a miliary uniform as he thought the Monterey was a luxury liner.

"Commodore Thalia," Kara and Karl snaps to attention.

"At ease officers, this is a social visit," he says. Lee noticed that the Commodore's gaze was riveted on Kara. He seemed as if he wanted to say something to her, but something else was preventing him from speaking. "I was with Captain Onasis when a message was forwarded from your mother that you were planning a little visit to the Monterey, so I told Cyrano I'd come down and meet you. Is there anything in particular you need?" He directs the question to Kara.

"No sir. We are planning a _social_ for both crews, so we're going to check out the ballrooms and clubs," she replies.

"Well then enjoy your time on the Monterey, and Artemis while you are here why don't you take the Major over to the Clubhouse for lunch," the Commodore says, before he walks away.

"Alright who exactly was that?" Lee asks turning to Kara.

"Commodore Athos Thalia, commanding officer of the Sagittarius," she replies while leading them out of the bay. Karl looks at Kara and she gives him a quick nod, and he runs down a corridor leaving Apollo and Artemis alone.

"Isn't the Sagittarius the ship your mother was to command?" Lee asks her as she leads him into a cavernous room that looks like a posh hotel lobby.

"Yes, Athos Thalia was her XO and when she was made Fleet Admiral, he was promoted to Commodore. And he is the man I'm sure she was having an affair with when my dad left."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13: Dark Secrets

**A/N: I was not sure I was going to be able to get this chapter posted before we moved, but moving got pushed to the end of the month, so please enjoy. This chapter alternates between being a little heavy and then really light. I didn't want to it to be all heavy so I interjected some lighter moments.**

** Please enjoy reading and if you get a moment leave me a review to let me know if you're still enjoying this story. I should be able to get the next couple of chapters out before the computer needs to be packed up. Happy reading.  
**

Chapter 13: Dark Secrets

Into the silence of the conference room, Cassandra Thrace begins to speak.

"Twelve families asked to give up everything and follow the False God and his people to a world so far removed from all that they knew, they almost believed they were being forsaken. Only the lingering warmth of having been in the presence of the Lords of Kobol convinced them otherwise. The head of each family was told to watch, listen and record everything that happened. Keep their bloodlines unsullied and uncrossed with that of the people and creations of the False God."

"Each family would be blessed and those blessings would make the whole group stronger. The prophets would guide them from now on; so they would have to keep their faith strong and their hearts stronger. They would be asked to do vile and reprehensible things, but they would free humanity from the taint and forever be in the good graces of the Gods."

"These families were humbled by what was asked of them and neither needed or wanted any recognition for their service. They'd ask for nothing for themselves and would serve the will of the Gods as one." Here Cass pauses and looks at Helena. It seemed as if tears were in her eyes and her friend of more years than she could count placed a hand on her arm and took over.

"The 12 families lived in constant fear of being found out. They worshiped in silence and taught the next generation in secret. Their hardest tasks were in deciphering what their prophets told them and keeping their bloodlines untainted. They put blind faith in what they believed their Gods were telling them through the prophets and they adopted a harsh code of arranged marriages that exist to this very day." Helena says in a voice heavy with emotion.

"I have a question," Bill says in voice hushed by the enormity of what he was hearing. "Why was keeping the bloodlines pure so important?"

"It was the goal of the False God to replace the creation of the Lords of Kobol with his own. At first he began a campaign of genocide against humanity. When that didn't work to his satisfaction; he began interbreeding his cylons with humans. This happened long before you colonists created your first human looking cylon. You all had scientist and engineers tinkering with someone else's creation; on Earth we had their creator improving on what he had started. Through the prophet, the Lord of Kobol gave us the impression that a pure bloodline going back to the Exodus was important to the future survival of both groups of people; those on Earth and the 12 Tribes of Man." Cass says in answer to Bill's question. She paused briefly and took a few sips of her coffee. After a few moments, she looked up and began again.

""It was not long after we had gotten to Earth that the False God had managed to make his machines look and act human. Soon people forgot that the cylons had been machines at all. The people also soon forgot they had come from someplace beyond the stars, and created stories about how they came to be on Earth. Those stories had been made up by the False God and perpetuated by the human looking cylons. Once man had forgotten all that had come before, the False God made his next move; he had his cylons begin to breed with the humans. We had hoped this would not be easy for the cylons to accomplish, but unfortunately it didn't happen that way."

"How much time had passed by this point?" Laura asks, interrupting Cassandra.

"By the time the cylons were able to reproduce through the humans, we had been on Earth for about seven hundred years," Cass answers, turning to a page that was about a quarter way through the book. She pushed the book towards Bill and Laura.

They looked at the page that was written in ancient Kobol and knew that they would never be able to decipher it. They both looked up questions evident in their eyes.

"The book was kept in ancient Kobol so that if it should ever fall into the hands of our enemies they wouldn't be able to decipher it," Helena explains. "But this page documents the birth of the first non-human baby born. The birth was attended by a midwife from the House of Avery to assure that they baby didn't survive. Even though she was successful, there was no way for us to prevent every birth."

"But that distracts us from your question," Cass says taking over the story once more. "Up to a few years before the child was born, we believed that the False God was still alive. That led us into a quandary, because if he was still alive, it would mean he was no human at all, but possibly a God as he had often proclaimed. Later we found out that he had died long ago, but he had left specific instructions for the cylons; an agenda if you will."

"What were those instructions?" Bill asks in voice tinged with tinged with tiredness.

"They were simple, breed out humanity; destroy them any way you can," Helena says quietly.

"By the time of the nuclear holocaust, the only pure humans left on Earth, were the descendants of the twelve families." Cass told him.

"What about all the people that comprise your fleet?" Laura asks worried that they had placed themselves in a precarious situation.

"Every single one of the one hundred thousand people aboard those ships is a direct descendant of the original 12 families," Cass replies pulling another book from the bag that she had carried in. Bill and Laura looked at the book as if was a poisonous snake about to attack them. "We have several more of these books and they each contain the birth, marriage and death of each person, starting with our forefathers."

"We numbered more than four times that many people before the devastation on Earth. Each one of those lives lost in the holocaust was a sacrifice on the altar of the Gods for the sake of humanity," Helena tells them.

"How did you manage an endeavor of this magnitude?" Laura asks.

"The UAG was actually a front cover for what we were doing. Once we discovered faster than light technology, we put our plan to get off Earth into action. The 12 families began building political and financial power from day one. The UN had been under our control for about 250 years. We have held the presidency of the USA for more than 100 years, as well as many high ranking political positions around the world. We were THE most secret society to ever exist and we had a hand in every other secret society that was formed. We had vast fortunes at our disposal, and prophecies from our Gods." Cass says.

Laura frowns for a moment while flipping through the genealogy book that had been placed on the table. It seemed there was a discrepancy, but she could be wrong as she didn't have all the information necessary.

"What did you mean when you said the line of prophets was not dead?" Laura asks Helena. Cassandra and Helena look at each other and then when Cass nods her head, Helena pulls another book out of the bag and places it directly in front of Laura.

"Our last prophet, Chiron Thalia was quite adamant that we deliver this personally into your hands," Helena says. "You won't be able to read most of it until we teach you Ancient Kobol, but the last few pages we believe are for you."

"You have no more prophets?" Bill asks them curious where all this was leading.

"The line of prophets ran through the male line of the Thalia family," Cass explained. "Not every generation produced a prophet; it was erratic but always through the males. Chiron's grandson, Athos Thalia is Commodore of the Sagittarius. Neither Athos nor his father Erebus were gifted with foresight. Chiron died a few years before we left Earth."

"This Athos; he has no children?" Laura asks. She had yet to open the book, afraid of what it might tell her. She was beginning to wonder if they had stumbled upon a group of religious fanatics.

"Athos had 3 children," Cass says with a heavy voice. "His daughter is a fighter pilot in our fleet, but both his sons have been lost to us. There was great hope that one of the boys would show some promise but neither did before their deaths. And neither had any children before they died on Earth."

"Chiron believed that the Gods liked symmetry, and that if a male line on Earth had the gift of foresight, then a female line among the colonist would share the same gift," Helena says.

"I think we need a break," Cass says standing up from her chair clearly agitated. Bill could tell that the last few minutes had taken quite a toll on her, and he agreed that all of them could use some time to process what that they've heard so far.

"I agree that a break is needed," he replies, standing and walking over to Cassandra. He looks into her green eyes and sees a pain that goes deep. "Do you wish to return to the Capricorn or remain aboard Galactica?"

"We'll stay here," she whispers. "Afterall I'm sure that with what have told you so far, you must have a million questions."

"Actually a million and one," he replies with a grin.

&&&&

"I'll have a cheeseburger, fries, vanilla milkshake, onion rings, cheese sticks, hot dog with chilli and cheese, a large house salad and a glass of water," Lee says handing the waiter his menu.

Kara and the waiter look at him in astonishment and he can't help but laugh. The young man looks at Kara as if to ask if Lee is serious and she shakes her head and he turns away to go put the order in.

"You didn't order anything," Lee says.

"I'll just wait for you to make a mad dash for the restrooms, which are over there by the way, and help myself," Kara responds with a smirk. "Alright, I've given you the grand tour of the Monterey, so what do you think?'

"I agree with you that several separate parties are going to be necessary," Lee replies as the waiter places a large milkshake in front of him. He takes a pull from the straw and his mouth is flooded with the rich taste of vanilla; a taste he has come to associate with the woman sitting across from him. He shifts slightly as his body begins to respond; then he nearly chokes when Kara runs her foot up his calf and settles it into his lap.

'You forget flyboy, I can hear what you're thinking," she grins wickedly at him.

"Keep that up and we're going to need a room," he says as her foot caresses his groin.

"No need for a room. I can get you to come without even undoing the zipper," she purrs. Lee bite backs a groan and slumps a little further into his chair. He is saved by the waiter who returns to the table with the salad and cheese sticks. Kara withdraws her foot and pouts at him. Lee can't help but laugh.

"There is plenty of time for that later; if you're a good girl," he says to her as he snags the cheese stick she had picked up.

"I don't want to be a good girl," she says. "But since you don't want to play right now, back to the party plans. I want the pilots to have their own party aboard the Capricorn; let everybody else party here on the Monterey and the Olympus. The Capricorn has a huge observation lounge with a full bar and a sound stage; and there is the added benefit of being able to launch fighters if the need arises."

"That actually sounds like a good plan. No sense in all the pilots being stuck on a luxury liner if the cylons should come calling," Lee agrees. Kara knows that she only has part of his attention as he is lost in the food before him. "Come on and help me eat; you know I can't eat this all on my own."

"No you could, but you shouldn't," she replies grabbing half of his cheeseburger.

"So how long will it take to get all of this together?" Lee asks looking around. The Club House was a large restaurant that over looked a large playing field. There looked to be some sort of game being played at the moment.

"What are they playing?" He asks nodding towards the field.

"Rugby," Kara replies turning to look. She can tell instantly that it is a scrimmage game between the Capricorn team and the Virgo team. "All 12 UAG teams were aboard the Monterey when Earth was destroyed. They were getting ready for a huge tournament to be played out on that field. They've been having regular seasons since then."

"Looks brutal," Lee says as he watches several players go down.

"It is, and it is lot of fun," Kara says. She easily picks out Sam as he gets up. Well at least she knew where he was; all they'd have to do is avoid the field area and locker rooms. That should not be to difficult as they would be leaving as soon as she found Helo.

"So when are we throwing this party?" Lee asks, pulling her attention from the game.

"I'd say in three days. Gives us time to let everyone know and work out schedules so everyone has the opportunity to attend," she answers. She sees their waiter at another table and indicates that they're ready to leave. He nods his head in acknowledgment.

"Come on let's get out of here," she says pushing away from the table. Lee grabs her hand and entwines their fingers together. Kara smiles wickedly at him and winks.

"Captain Thrace, Captain Thrace can I talk to you for a moment." A young Lieutenant skids to a stop behind her.

"Yes," she replies not recognizing him.

"I hear you need a new drummer," he stammers. "I'd like to be considered."

"You're mistaken," Kara replies turning away.

"But everyone says Cally is mad with you," he replies looking puzzled.

"Look Lieutenant, Cally is mad because her _baby_ is spending time somewhere else. I'd never replace her and she'd never quit. So the answer is still no," Kara replies firmly once again turning to leave.

"Come on Kara give me a chance," he says to her, grabbing hold of her arm.

"What part of NO didn't you get the first time!" She growls pushing him face first into a wall. "Cally isn't going anywhere and even if she was, haven't you noticed your no the right gender? But I could help you out with that; a few cuts to here, there and you'll be just right," she says grabbing his balls in a viselike grip. "And another thing, don't ever presume to call me Kara. Do I make myself clear Lieutenant?"

"Yes sir," he manages to squeak out after she lets him go. He doesn't even turn around to look at her after she releases him. He rushes up the corridor and barely manages to avoid running Helo over as he rounds the corner.

"I told him not to bother you," Helo says shaking his head slowly from side to side.

"Maybe he was looking for a quick plumbing change," she notes as they fall into step with Helo. "Who the hell is he anyway?" They had reached the landing bay and were getting back into the shuttle for the trip to the Capricorn.

"A new pilot on the Pisces," Helo replies while checking his controls. "Monterey this is the Prometheus requesting departing sequence."

"Prometheus you have been cleared for departure," came the comm officer. "We hope you enjoyed your stay at the Monterey."

"Sometimes I think they're just a little to happy on the Monterey," Kara grumbles.

"You're just nervous about having to face Cally without flying the Valkyrie back home," Helo laughs. "She is going to be livid."

"I plan to blame you entirely and Lee is going to back me up," she says casting a devilish look in his direction.

"How did I get involved in this?" Lee questioned, looking at her with one raised eyebrow.

"Helo convinced me that you did not have the necessary equipment to fly on the Valkyrie and you didn't seem to open to the idea of flying with Helo here in the Prometheus," she replies all sweet innocence.

"Helo my man you're on your own. I'm siding with the lady on this one."

"I see how things are now that you have a new boy toy," Helo says throwing Kara a dirty look. She laughs at him and then reaches over a kisses him gently on the cheek.

"You'll always be my first boy toy," she says lightly.

"Kara we were only six, I'm sure it doesn't count," Helo says in an outraged voice.

"Yeah but you loved it," she laughs.

"I don't think I want to know," Lee says quietly listening to the two friends.

"Capricorn this is the Prometheus requesting clearance for landing," Kara called over the comm.

"Prometheus you're cleared to land. Is the Admiral and Commodore aboard?"

"Negative, they are both still aboard the Galactica."

"Thank you Captain Thrace, and welcome back aboard the Capricorn."

Lee was not sure what he was going to see when he stepped onto the deck of the Capricorn, but he had not been prepared for the almost party like atmosphere that greeted them. Music was playing not to loud, but loud enough to be heard in the whole hangar bay. The song that was playing was seductive and being sung in a sultry woman's voice. Lee felt his body respond to that voice and he had to shake his head to clear the images it brought to mind.

"I could fall to sleep with the sweet sound of that voice in my ears too," Helo says clasping Lee on the shoulder.

"Only in your dreams Agathon," Kara says brushing pass them.

"Or my nightmares," he replies in a voice only Lee could hear. The older man looked at him and smirked. He and Helo were going to be friends, Lee could tell that now.

"ATTENTION GODDESS ON DECK! A female voice bellowed over the noise in the bay. Everyone immediately snapped to attention and Lee looked to Kara to see her blushing.

"Not use to being called a Goddess I see," he whispers into her ear. He notice the slight pink in her cheeks turn a darker red as his lips brush against the sensitive shell of her ear. "Easy there, we'll need some privacy for what you are thinking," he chuckles.

"At ease," Kara shouts and the whole hangar bay relaxes and several people come over to greet her. "Ok people, I know you're happy to see me, but I've a ton of things to do before leaving for the Galactica again."

"Captain I just need to let you know that Cupid and Cosmo are in the brig again," someone said to her.

"Damn those two!" Kara exclaimed. "What happened this time?"

"You'd have to ask Vegas; she's been in charge since Helo left. And she says that she can shuttle the big wigs around instead of playing babysitter to this rabble you call pilots."

"Well those two are just going to have to wait until I can deal with them later; much later. Listen up; first I would like to introduce all of you to Major Lee Adama. Like most of you he is a fighter pilot; call sign Apollo," there were several shocked gasps and everyone turned their attention to the man standing next to her. Several of the women gave him openly appreciative looks that made him squirm just a little. Kara noticed this and smiled, the man truly didn't know how good he looked.

"You're to treat him with the same respect you give me, but with a lot less attitude. Also there is going to be a party," at this announcement the hangar bay erupted in a cacophony of cheers and applause. "I know we love a good party around here. It will be held in three days time. I will be posting a rotation schedule so that everyone will have the opportunity to attend. The pilots and deck crews will be partying here in the observation lounge; everyone else can either go to the Monterey or the Olympus."

"We'll be having guests from the Galatica, so be on your best behavior. Cally, I'll need to talk to you later about accommodating their fighters. Everyone dismissed, and if you need anything, continue seeing Helo for now." Kara laughed as Helo turned around and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Come on flyboy, you've denied me long enough," Kara says to Lee as she drags him from the hangar bay. The cat calls and whistles follow them down the hall until they get onto the turbo life. As the doors close behind them, Lee grabs Kara and pushes her against the wall.

"So you miss me," he whispers nipping the sensitive part of her neck.

"Most definitely," she replies turning her head to give his mouth better access. She tugs his shirt out of his cargos so she can run her nails up the ridge of his spine. Lee growls deep in his throat and presses his erection into the valley of her thighs.

"Alright down boy," Kara says too him as the lift slows and the doors slowly open. Lee looks out onto a deserted hallway and breaths a sigh of relief. Kara leads him along a the hallway that is painted a soft butter yellow and carpeted in a dark blue; no dour military grey on this ship. She stops in front of a door and places her hand into a small alcove. After a few minutes the door slides open and they walk inside.

Lee is in Kara Thrace's private quarters, and he can tell her private sanctuary. The place smells of vanilla and there are touches of her all around, from framed pictures to one whole wall done as a mural of a beach. Her room is a lot bigger than what an officer on the Galactica would, hell it was bigger than his father's quarters. But Lee had noticed that although these were fighting vessels they had not skimped on luxury.

"I'm done waiting now Lee. You can have the grand tour before we head back to Galactica," she tells him as she pulls him into another room. This one smaller with just a bed and to his surprise a window looking out at the blanket of stars.

"Did you plan this?" Lee asks turning her into his arms.

"No, just fantasized about it. It's the next best thing to what I'd really want. You, me, a beach and a real sunset; but I can wait on that one" she tells as she pushes him onto the bed.

Lee watches as she slowly removes her shirt, and lets it fall to the floor. His breath hitches as she caress each breast, nails lightly scraping across the nipples. Her hands slowly move to her stomach, tracing the moons that circle her belly button. After several agonizing minutes, she hooks her hands into the waistband of her pants and pulls them down and steps out of them. Lee is unable to form a coherent thought that as she stands in front of him wearing only a pair of lacy black underwear. He sits up on the edge of the bed and brings her to him, where he kisses each of her moons, letting his tongue dip into her navel.

Kara pushes him back onto the bed and straddles his hips feeling his hardness through her underwear. She rocks against him for a moment, her breathing becoming erratic and her body flushing a dusky rose from the intense pleasure she is feeling. She slides her hands down his shoulders and across his sculpted abdomen, taking the hem of his shirt and pulling it off of him. She places hard biting kisses across his collarbone and traces a path that her lips follow down to the waistband of his cargos.

Lee was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself, but he knew instinctively that was what she wanted. Just like she teased him often about being able to hear what he was thinking, he could do the same. She wanted to be in control right now, for him to lay back and allow her to do whatever she wanted, and right now the thought that was screaming through her mind, was that she wanted to taste him. Gods help him but he was going to die as soon as her lips touched him. He felt her cool hands against his heated flesh as she slowly peeled his cargos from his legs to fall to the floor. It seems as if her patience had finally run out as he felt her yank his boxers from his hips to be tossed carelessly over her shoulder.

"Kara," he moaned as she took just the head of his penis into her mouth, sucking lightly, her tongue swirling around the tip.

"Say it agin Lee. Say my name," she ordered him. Her hands were cupping his balls and Lee surged a little more into her mouth. This woman was surely going to be the death of him.

"Kara, Starbuck, ARTEMIS!" At first it had started out as a whisper but by the time she had taken his full length into his mouth, her names were dragged out of him in a shout he was sure the whole ship heard.

"That's it baby, she croons to him as his hips rocked in time with her mouth.

"I want inside of you," Lee gasps, pulling her up his body.

"You're so greedy," she chides him and pulls him into a deep kiss. Lee flips Kara onto her back and enters her slowly. She sighs deep in her throat at the feeling of him stretching her, and wraps her legs around his waist to take him in deeper. He leans down to take one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking hard and taking small little bites. Kara bucks against him insistently, needing him to help her release the hot tension building in her stomach.

"Now who is the greedy one?" He asks, pulling out of her and thrusting back in.

"Enough talking." Kara demands. The two of them slowly rock against each other, savoring the feeling they can only get from the other. Lee feels the tiny tremors that rack Kara's body and he grows harder knowing that he is the only one she responds to this way.

"I promise to catch when you fall; let go baby," he whispers in her ear, catching the lobe gently between his teeth. As Kara comes, clenching tightly around him, Lee surges into her one more time coming into her hotly.

Lee collapses beside her wrapping Kara into his warm embrace. He is sated and if the Gods wanted to take him know, he'd go happily; as long as she was coming with him. He pulls the covers over their sweat soaked bodies and wraps his large frame around her smaller one. He feels her breathing even out as sleep begins to claim her. Lee gently brushes the hair from her cheek and kisses her temple. She stirs slightly then, her eyes fluttering open to gaze at him sleepily.

"I love you Apollo," she whispers as sleep claims her once again.

&&&&

When Kara begins to wake she is greeted with what sounds like carnival music and the sense of being weightless. She opens her eyes to see that she is sitting in the car of a ferris wheel and sitting beside her is the cylon Leoben.

"I was wondering how long you were going to nap?" He says, smiling at her almost pleasantly.

"Why are we here?" She asks him trying to fight the urge to panic.

"The beach house is obviously not a good place to talk to you," he replies glancing at her. "Too much of you and _Apollo_ there. I also don't relish the idea of you striking me again; you pack one hell of a right hook."

"So instead you're going to take your chances that I might toss you over the side of this car?" Kara asks him fighting back a smile. For some reason that she can't place, he is almost pleasant. That should unnerve her, but doesn't.

"I figure if I don't threaten Lee Adama, we can have a nice chat," Leoben says as the ferris wheel begins to move.

"So if we're not here for you to tell me to stay away from Lee and threaten him with unnamed torture, why are we having this little ride?" She asks looking out over the carnival below them

"Today's topic of choice is Cassandra Thrace," he replies mildly watching her face for any reaction. He's not disappointed when a small frown pass over her beautiful face.

"Why would you want to talk about the Admiral?"

"I notice you refer to her as the Admiral instead of as your mother," he says.

"It's easier for me not to think of her as the person who gave birth to me, but instead as the hard ass leader trying to kick me out of the military," Kara replies. She's not sure why he would want to talk about her mother, but as long as he is not threatening Lee, they might be able to have a civil conversation.

"You know she is lying to you about a number of things." It's not a question, more a statement of fact that they both know to be true.

"Let me ask you something Leoben. How do you know so much about those things that have to do with me?" He watches as she bites her lower lip, worrying it as if she is trying to stay one step ahead of him.

"Because as I've told you before Artemis, you're very special to all sides," he replies with what she believes to be true sincerity.

"What makes me so damn special?" She asks not wanting to be anything more special than a top gun fighter pilot.

"You will have to asks Cassandra for those answers. A lot of people have manipulated events for us to arrive at this moment in time. Your mother is definitely in the forefront of that group. She has done things that you'd never forgive her for, and to be honest I don't think she cares if you didn't. Her children have never been important to her, just what they represent and what they heralded, and how she could use that to her advantage," he says.

"I can't agree with you on that. I know she loved my brother very much," Kara whispers the pain evident in her voice. Leoben is not sure if it is the pain of a child who was never good enough for their parent's love, or the twin who has to continue living without her brother.

"Which brother?" he asks knowing the question might get him thrown over the side.

"I only had one brother," she says turning to face him with smirk. "I'd think you would know that, afterall you seem to know everything else about me."

"Not everything," he replies. "You only have one brother that you know of. It is time for you to talk to Cassandra Thrace and get some answers Artemis, you've lived in the dark long enough. So much rest with you. Try asking her about the Council of Twelve, and if you feel really brave you can ask her if your father is still alive."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14: Give A Little Bit

**A/N: So sorry that this chapter has taken a lot longer than all the others to post, but it gave me a really hard time. I can't believe this story is nearing the 100 reviews mark. I'm amazed by all of your feedback. This chapter is a little heavy, but necessary to moving the story along. Next chapter will have some lightness and a few surprises! Please let me know what you think and if you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 14: Give a Little Bit

"So what do you think about our guests?" Bill asks Laura, watching her pace around the small confines of his quarters. They had been served lunch, both lost in their own thoughts, and now that everything had been cleared away, they needed to talk. They had only a few more minutes before they were to go back to the conference room for round two.

"I'm beginning to believe we're dealing with a group of religious zealots, who may have destroyed the lives of billions of people based off of blind faith," she replies coming to sit down next to him on the leather couch.

"I would have agreed," he states simply.

"Would have? Does that mean you don't," she says looking at him in utter astonishment. Laura had not missed the last exchange between him and Cassandra. It seemed almost as if the woman had been trapped in a painful memory, and Bill sensed it and went to rescue her.

"We _are_ being chased through the universe by cylons. Machines intent on what looks like an agenda to _destroy the humans anyway they can_," he says paraphrasing Helena. "We can't deny that the cylons are real.

"No we can't," Laura says on a sigh. "But what they are telling us seems so farfetched. For thousands of years a small group of people kept to a single-minded task set down to them by their ancestors. They never lost sight of the goal, never wavered."

"People take their religion very seriously," Bill says looking at her pointedly.

"Point taken," she replies with a smirk. "But most religions don't call for the wholesale destruction of a planet and billions of people."

"The cylons' does," Bill says quietly. Laura looks at him suddenly as comprehension begins to dawn. This group of people did to the cylons what the cylons had done to the twelve colonies. "Balance, Helena says they believed the Gods liked symmetry."

"This has all happened before and it will all happen again," Bill says as Laura settles next to him. "What part we have to play in this is not clear to me."

"Maybe we don't play a part at all," she says taking hold of his. "Maybe we're just in this for the ride."

"I don't think so Madame President; afterall there is that book," he says indicating the book sitting on the table in front of them. "I'm sure they wouldn't have given that to you if you had no part to play in this. Do you think maybe now is the time to open it and see what is has to tell you."

Laura continued to stare at the book as if it was a snake waiting to strike out at her. She didn't want to know what was in there, and she sure as hell didn't want it to pertain to her. Her plate was already full, she couldn't handle anymore prophecies that she couldn't figure out.

"Or maybe you want to wait until you're alone," Bill says. Laura notices that there is a slight hesitation in his voice and turns to look at him. All she can see in his eyes is curiosity, but she is certain that he is worried about her as well.

"No, I'd rather do it now; with you sitting next to me," she says. Bill reaches over and takes her hand as she pulls the book into her lap. It is a soft leather bound book with a slight hint of sandalwood clinging to it. The pages appear old and worn, and Laura is worried that if she touches them they will disintegrate. They both peer at the writing, marveling at the ancient writing before them. Neither can read it, but that doesn't bother them.

"Turn to the back," Bill nudges her. "That is the part they said has a direct impact on you. Laura flips the book and opens the back cover. The last page is blank, but the two before it are covered in script and it's all in the language they speak.

"I wonder how we can understand each other," Laura says looking up at him. "We were in two different places in the universe, yet we speak and read the same language.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was not planned by the Gods somehow," Bill smiles at her.

"The Lords move in mysterious ways," she laughed.

"What does it say?" He asks, turning serious again.

"Alright, I'll read it aloud," she says smiling at him. _"An old man likes being right sometimes. Although under most circumstances I get to be cryptic, and keep them guessing as to what I mean; this is not one of those times. This book has passed from the care of Chiron Thalia of House Thalia into the hands of Cassandra Thrace, head of House Thrace and the Council of Twelve, and once again into the final hands of Roslin of House (_and here you can gasp in surprise or excitement)_ Thalia."_

"What the hell does he mean House Thalia?" Bill asks in utter astonishment.

"Hold on Bill; don't interrupt," Laura shushes him. _"Yes I said House Thalia; I do have the gift of foresight afterall. I also have more knowledge available to me than you do. From what I can gather the progression goes something like this, Thalia-Othalia-Rothalia-Rothasalia-Rosalia-Rosalina-Roslin. You could probably trace your family's origins to confirm this, but why waste your time; you've more important things to do. I can't tell you where you need to go, or even what you need to do to get there; all I can tell you is that you need to trust your own judgement and to listen to your inner voice. Your family has lost more knowledge than they ever realized they possessed , it is time for you to regain that ability."_ Laura stops reading and looks at Bill. She decides not to read the rest of what is written out loud. She doesn't think Bill is ready to hear that his family is also mentioned.

"My Gods, is this real?" He asks. "And what exactly is he telling you?"

"I guess it is more than real," she replies closing the book. "His message seems quite clear to me. Roslin is the female line of prophets that Cass and Helena alluded to."

"And this makes you the prophet that they need?"

"He doesn't mention my name specifically," she replies. "Just Roslin of House Thalia, and I don't believe they need a prophet so much as they want one."

"Well how many Roslins do you know running around since the end of the worlds?" He asks. She can tell that he is the one who is now agitated. Bill has gotten up and is pacing around the room, running his hands through his hair as if trying to clear his mind of all thought.

"Bill, let's not jump too far ahead of ourselves," she says grabbing his arm to stop his relentless pacing. "Much like the cylons these people have a plan, and we need to find out what it is. I won't have us be the pawns in this."

"Neither will," he says settling back down beside her. "Are we agreed that if we throw ourselves on their side, we get full disclosure and an equal share of decision making?"

"We are more than agreed on that. Shall we go and see what else our guests have to tell us?" she asks him standing and holding out her hand to him.

&&&&

Lee wakes up relaxed and surrounded by everything Kara. He reaches over and finds her space not only empty, but cool as well. He lifts his head and looks around the small room. She isn't there and when he decides to get up and go look for her, he hears her voice coming from the other room. He notices that the door has been left slightly ajar, and he smiles because he knows she did that intentionally. She wanted him to know that she hadn't left him alone, but she also had not wanted to wake him.

"Alright, here are the flight schedules for the next week, and the patrol rotation for the day of the parties," he hears her say. He assumes that she is talking to Helo, as he is the DCAG.

"I see you're flying that day," Helo responds.

"Everyone takes a rotation that day," she tells him, a note of steel in her voice.

"Except Cosmo and Cupid," Helo points out.

"Those two are grounded until they find a way to work out their differences," she says with a note of disgust. "For heavens sake, he's her wingman. Why the hell can't they get along!"

"You know why Artemis," Helo says with a note of amusement. "Get him to dump what's her name and the two of them can go back to the way things were before. I'm not sure why he would want to be with anyone but her anyway. Cosmo is one hot ass chick; I'd do her if I didn't think Cupid would kill me."

"So what you're telling me is that the idiot is dating someone else, but is chasing off anyone who is interested in her?" Kara asks in astonishment.

"You got it, and he's not being shy about it."

"Alright no grounding them," Kara says. "We're going to shake things up a bit. Pair Cosmo up with Reno and Cupid with Mahogany. Let them know I'm not willing to change my mind and if they want to push it, I can ground them."

"You play dirty," Helo laughs. "You know Reno and Cosmo had a thing going before we had to flee Earth."

"Oh yeah, I remember that summer quite clearly," Kara chuckles.

"What are you going to do about Sam?" Helo asks her quietly. Lee freezes in the process of grabbing his boxers, intent on the silence that now fills the outer room.

"I don't know what to do if truth be told," she sighs raising troubled eyes to Helo.

"It's obvious to anybody with eyes that whatever is going on between you and Apollo, is quite consuming, and there's no room for anyone else," Helo says grabbing her hand. "Kara you deserve any happiness that comes your way. You don't love Sam, you don't look at the way you do Apollo."

"But I feel guilty letting the last few years go as if they mean nothing," she replies in a whisper.

"What I think is funny is that your guilt is because you feel as if you are letting Devon down; not because you might hurt Sam," he chuckles. "Devon is the reason the two of you are together. If he hadn't died on Earth this wouldn't even be an issue. Your brother wouldn't want to be the reason why you'd deny yourself something spectacular, just to keep a part of his memory alive."

Helo tried to be as gentle as possible, not wanting get Kara either upset or mad with him. Either scenario would not bode well for his jaw coming out of the encounter unscathed. He watches as the emotions race across her face and her look turns contemplative.

"You're right, but don't let it go to your head," she laughs at the smug look on his face. "Time to face the music and get off this roller coaster ride. It is going to get real ugly, but I'm use to that."

"So how and when?" Helo asks settling back into his chair.

"Might as well go out with a bang," she grins. "The party sounds like a good place, and I'm going to do it in true Starbuck fashion."

"Woo Hoo! That means the Wolf Pack is making an appearance. Let the good times roll," Helo whoops. "Are you sure we can't charge admission?"

"Karl behave yourself," Kara laughs. Lee lets the sound of her laughter roll over him, and feels his stomach clench. He's not sure exactly what she's up to, but he knows that he doesn't want to miss it.

"Now Karl it's time for you to get out," Kara says herding him towards the door. "I want to get back to the Galactica by dinnertime. I need to have a little chat with Fleet Admiral Thrace." Karl saw the gleam in Kara's eyes and took a step back. That look always meant trouble, but he wasn't sure if it was the Admiral or the Captain that was going to get burned. Both Thrace women knew how to hit below the belt, especially when dealing with each other.

"Alright Captain, I'll be ready to go within the hour," Helo says as he's leaving.

"I know you're awake Lee," Kara says, turning back towards the smaller room. She appeared in the doorway to see Lee sitting on the edge of the bed, holding his boxers in his hands. He looked warm and inviting, and Kara was tempted to say to heel with everything and crawl in beside him. But Leoben's words kept crashing through her mind, leaving her unsettled and a little afraid.

"Something happen while we were sleeping," Lee says looking into her eyes.

"Your cylon paid me a little visit," she tells him, grabbing a clean t-shirt and a pair of khakis. Lee stands and pulls her in front of him; he holds her easily and searches he face.

"He didn't try to hurt you?" He asks. The cylon's obsession with Kara was more the worrisome.

"No, and he didn't threaten to kill you off either," she says chuckling. "But I need to have a conversation with the Fleet Admiral, and it's not going to be pretty." Kara says fiercely.

"Does this need to be a private conversation?" Lee asks letting go so that they can both get dress.

"I think the time for secrets has come to an end," Kara responds.

&&&&

Bill and Laura were seated at the conference table when Cassandra and Helena were escorted back into the room by the marines. The two women had changed out of their military uniforms to more casual attire.

"I think we're just going to get right to the point," Laura says as they sit down. Cass looks her, her face slightly guarded. "What exactly is the ultimate goal of your group?"

Cass smiled only briefly before inclining her head towards Laura. "The ultimate destruction of the cylons. There is no middle ground for us; we can't live in peace with them, no matter how big the universe is."

"Just as there are twelve families that have no cylon _blood_, the are twelve cylons that have never had any human blood mixed with theirs," Helena says taking over. "They're just as bent on our destruction as we are on theirs. We have been at war with them too long for any other outcome."

"But something has gone wrong," Bill says noticing the under current in her words.

"Yes several some things," Cass is the one to answer drawing Bill's eyes to her. "The cylons have found it difficult to reproduce with you. It's not a problem they had on Earth."

"They also want to know if the same thing holds true for the twelve families," Helena says. "Can they reproduce with us, and wether or not we can reproduce with the people from the twelve colonies."

"Wether we can reproduce with them isn't something we want to find out," Cass replies. "We are driven not only by prophecy, but also through the belief that the Gods wouldn't lead us astray. We were chosen for this long before we were born, and we mean to see it through to whatever end there is; even if that means the total annihilation of the human race." Bill and Laura both looked stunned at Cassandra's words. It would seem that twelve families were playing for high stakes.

"We understand that you wish for survival of your people; we do as well. To be able to find some place where you can live and stop running from the cylons," Cass says talking directly to Laura. "That's not enough for us; the only way we stop fighting or running from them, is when there are no more cylons left. We destroyed Earth hoping to end this there, and..."

Everyone in the room jumped as the door to he conference room banged against the wall and an inhuman cry filled the space. They all turned to see an infuriated Captain Thrace standing in the threshold struggling against the marines.

"How could you!" She bellows locking eyes with her mother."How could you order the wholesale destruction of billions of people to satisfy your own agenda?" Kara's whole body shook with the fury that consumed her.

"Kara you don't understand..." Cassandra began standing from her chair.

"What do I need to understand?" She screams. "Your son was on that planet when you ordered it destroyed. You knew this and condemned him to death anyway, you didn't even try to save him."

Bill watched as all the blood drained out of Cassandra Thrace's face. She swayed slightly on her feet and if she had not grabbed hold of the table, he was sure she would have crumbled to the floor.

"Captain Thrace, if you can get a hold of your temper, maybe you can come in and get the answers you deserve," Laura says to her in an attempt to get the young woman to calm down. "If not, you'll be removed to a secure location until you simmer down."

Kara turned hard green eyes to stare at Laura as if daring her to try and carry out that last threat. It wasn't until she felt Apollo's hand on her arm that she began to calm down. She still felt the red hot wave of hatred rolling through her when she looked at her mother, but she had enough rein over her temper to not reach out and snap the woman's neck. Laura nodded to the marines, and they released the Captain. Kara and Lee walked into the room the door firmly closing behind them.

"Maybe we should give you some privacy to discuss things," Bill says standing. He didn't really want to leave, but he felt it might be easier if mother and daughter were not being watched while they had this particular conversation.

"No," Helena says quietly. "We've lived long enough with our secrets, hidden agenda and prophecies. If we're all going to be in this together, then it's time for us to give a little bit. And Captain Thrace, if you wish to hear this and get some answers of your own, I suggest you try to comport yourself like an officer of the UAG," Helena says to her in a crisp military voice.

Kara inclines her head slightly and took a seat across the table from her mother. This put her next to Bill and when Lee sat down next to her, she felt almost surrounded by something she couldn't name.

"Leaving Earth in tack was never an option for us," Cass says picking up the thread of conversation. "We were never directly told to destroy Earth, but the understanding that this abomination couldn't be allowed to continue was always understood. There was never any intention to destroy Earth until all of our ships had launched and all of _our _people were off planet."

"But never accuse the cylons of being stupid. When the original 12 cylons were able to put enough of the puzzle together, they struck at us hard. We've long since held the codes to most of the nuclear devices on Earth, and when the situation grew too desperate, we felt like we had no choice but to accelerate the end of our goals that much faster."

"We knew we still had most of our people on Earth," here Cassandra looks directly into her daughters eyes. "Loved ones, friends, families, our children. It was singularly the hardest decision any of us had to make. The council of twelve were no longer on Earth, and the only other people we thought to be vital to our prophesies were also off planet; so we began detonating warheads."

"Yet you still managed to lose your last possible prophets," Laura says interrupting. "I can't imagine you not factoring that in to your plan."

"Maybe saying we lost them both on Earth was a little hasty," here Cassandra paused and locked eyes with her daughter. Kara pulled in a sharp breath knowing that this was being directed solely at her. "It had become imperative to keep Athos Thalia's 3 children separated. So they were all assigned to different ships, so no 2 would be together if catastrophe struck. His youngest Andreas was sent to live on the Libra..."

"But you don't know that the Libra has been destroyed," Kara cuts in.

"Wait," Bill says leaning forward. "You have another ship out there?"

"We don't know what has happened to the Libra," Helena answers. "When the distress call went out, the Capricorn and Pisces responded; but nothing was heard from the Libra. She could be still out there whole and intact."

"Or she could have fallen into the hands of the cylons," Lee says quietly. His words drew every eye in the room to him and he shrugged. "It's what you're most afraid of.

"You're right," Cass says to him. "The Libra's commanding officer, Isadora Agathon is the only member of the Council of Twelve that is unaccounted for. Athos' oldest son was an officer on the Sagittarius."

"Are you saying he was not on ship when things went sour?" Laura asks.

"No, he was planet side," Cass responds.

"Several people from the Sagittarius had been given 2 week passes to clear up any unfinished business. Was he one of them?" Kara asks still locked in a battle of wills with her mother.

"Initially yes," Cass whispers. "Those passes expired the night before the attacks."

"So he didn't report back to duty?" Bill asks.

"He was on a medical leave of absence," Cass replies watching her daughter's face intently. At first there was no reaction, but as the words sank in , Kara's eyes grew huge.

"That would be one hell of a coincidence," Kara says to her mother.

Ignoring her daughter's remark, Cassandra continues. "His daughter is an officer on the Capricorn."

"Right, you told us she was a fighter pilot in your fleet," Laura says nodding. "But does she even figure into this. I remember you saying the line of prophets only ran through the males."

"His daughter figures into this more prominently than either of his sons," Helena says trying hard not to encompass Kara in her gaze.

"Come on you two," Kara snarls at them. She kicks her chair back and stands looming over the table. "Aren't you capable of just spitting it out!"

"Fine Kara, if that's how you want it!" Cassandra yells matching her daughter's stance. "Athos Thalia is your father, not Rand Thrace. It wasn't an accident or a mistake; it was what the Council planned from the beginning."

"And Andreas, was he something that the Council planned?" Kara screams.

"No, he was what Athos and I planned for ourselves." And with that Admiral Cassandra Thrace walked out of the conference room heading for the hangar deck.

TBC

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15: Let's Party!

**A/N: We passed the 100 reviews mark!1 Woo Hoo!! I can't thank you guys enough for all your wonderful reviews. I also apologize for another long chapter. I had planned for this chapter to be short, but it just wasn't happening. For anyone out there who likes Sam or Dualla I apologize for this chapter (I'm not a fan of either). Please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 15: Let's Party

"That's enough Captain Thrace," Helena says, forcibly pushing up from her chair. "Sit down and listen very carefully, cause I'm only going to say this once."

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say," Kara snaps, green eyes flashing dangerously.

"Too damn bad!" Helena replies. You're still an officer of the UAG and until that changes you'll do what your commanding officer tells you to do. And she is telling you to sit you ass down and shut up."

Kara bristles angrily until Lee silently coaxes her back into the chair. He leans over and whispers to her that they might just want to hear what Helena has to say, after all she is Cassandra's best friend.

"You don't have to listen, but I'm going to talk anyway," Helena says retaking her seat. She looks at each of the person sitting across the table from her, before her gaze settles on Kara. "The Council of Twelve existed from the moment we stepped on Earth. They were always dedicated members of the families, who devoted their lives to adhering to the Gods final set of instructions. They took very good care of all the people they felt were the last remnants of the real Gods. But these things made them secretive, manipulative even, and so they held themselves apart from the rest of the families."

"As centuries passed, the Council became powerful financially as well as politically, but they never wavered from the beliefs set down to them by the Lords of Kobol. Using what prophecies they deemed to be the most important, they guided the lives of certain family members with more care and interference than others." Here Helena pauses and takes a sip of the coffee that had long since turned cold. No one else moved, not wanting to break the faint tension that hung in the air.

"Now fast forwarding through several more years of dull history, we come to a point where a prophecy indicates we're getting close to being reunited with our brethren from Kobol. There were certain clues to look for and alliances to be forged. You know your mother's family; a very influential branch of the Vasilios had arranged a marriage contract with the Thraces. Cassandra had accepted that this was just an aspect of life, but that didn't stop her fighting against it every chance she got."

"So she didn't want to marry my father?" Kara asks the question with a sneer.

"That depends on which man you're referring to Captain," Helena shoots back with a soft touch of venom. "You see, your mother accepted what was expected of her; the continued co-operation of the Thrace family was vital to the UAG. The Thraces had designed most of he vessels that make up the UAG, and at this time, your grandfather, Iberis was perfecting the fighters. But Iberis was a temperamental man and no one wanted to rock his boat."

"Cassandra and Rand Thrace got along fairly well, although they were extremely different in temperament, and personal life goals. Although Cassandra had accepted that Rand would eventually be her husband, that wasn't enough to deter the attraction that had been growing between her and Athos Thalia for years. They had met at the junior academy and continued on together at the UAG academy in London. Their relationship grew stronger and several members of the Council feared the possibility of them eloping with each other."

"I'm sure that would have set the Council's teeth on edge," Kara snickers.

"To say the least," Helena replies dryly. "The Council was also concerned about another set of prophecies that basically referred to the messenger being born of the _Thraces but not through the Thraces. _For a long time this message had the Council chasing their tails until Chiron Thalia gives them another piece of prophecy that tells them the messenger will be a direct descendant of the line of prophets."

"That would mean he'd need to be born to the Thalia family," Laura remarks, drawing Helena's attention.

"Yes it would, and that set the Council in motion," Helena says looking back at Kara. "Cassandra was to marry Rand Thrace when she turned 21, and currently she was involved with Athos Thalia. It didn't take a rocket scientist to put it altogether, and once they did The Council had Cass and Athos brought to them."

"They wanted my mother and Athos to have a child, and for her to pass that child off as her husband's," Kara states in a small voice.

"You got it," Helena tells her. "Only thing is the Council didn't _ask_. They emphasized the importance of the prophecies and told them that this was what was commanded of them by their Gods. They could confide in no one about this, and Athos was to never acknowledge his child in any way. Both of them took duty very seriously and although what the Council asked was enormous, they both capitulated."

"How was the Council able to guarantee that Cassandra wouldn't get pregnant by her husband?" Bill asks. "I'm sure he would have balked at not being able to have relations with his wife."

"That was easy," Helena remarks. "Cass told Rand she wished for a very small ceremony to be held in a civil office. As soon as she had a positive pregnancy test, her and Rand were married."

"She was already pregnant by Athos when she had her wedding night," Lee states with a small shake of his head.

"Basically; but it would not stay easy. Cassandra had a miscarriage about six weeks after her marriage to Rand. Athos had been assigned to the Capricorn to put distance between him and Cass."

"But with her having a miscarriage they needed to bring them back together," Laura says.

"Yes. So they made Cassandra the Commodore of the Sagittarius, and Athos her XO. This way they could keep the two of them in close contact. They were told to try again as soon as the doctors cleared her. It didn't take long, and once again when Cass was pregnant she was sent back to Venice Beach to _be_ with her husband. You and Devon were born 8 months later."

"And my father was none the wiser," Kara says with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"In the beginning he wasn't," Helena remarks. "Rand, like Cass was very much into duty and doing what was good for the families; it was the way they'd both been raised. But Cass wanted to protect you and Devon from that. It was the reason she kept you two separated from most of the teachings of our people. She knew eventually she would have to bring you both up to speed, but she felt like it could wait."

"So what went wrong with her and my father?" Kara asks now curious.

"He found out about Athos?" Bill hazards a guess.

"Actually that didn't bother him," Helena replies shaking her head. "Rand and Cass had a lot of respect for each other, they even cared about the other; but both of them loved other people."

Kara's gasp of surprise drew everyone's attention. She seemed to be lost in memories that only she had access to. She raised startled eyes to Helena.

"Ms. Felicia," Kara whispers.

"Yes; Felicia Onasis," Helena confirms. "What drove a wedge between them was that she was selected to replace his father for the Thrace family within the Council. At first Cass was stunned that it bothered him; Rand had never shown any political aspirations. But Rand wanted to dispel the secrecy that surrounded the Council. This led to bitter fights between them and soon to avoid the whole situation, Cass stopped visiting as much."

"When did Andreas figure into this?" Kara asks interrupting.

"Cass and Athos were conducting training runs that would keep them in space for more than a full year. She became pregnant and the Council almost went through the roof."

"But let me guess," Laura says smiling. "When she gave birth to a boy the Council backed off because the child could be another potential prophet."

"You got it," Helena confirms.

"So she loved her boys more because they could serve a purpose," Kara asks. Lee grabs her hand when he hears the emotions in her voice. He turns her face to him and he can see the heartbreak in her eyes.

"She doesn't know what she's missing in not loving you," he whispers to her. She gives him a tremulous smile, then turns back to Helena.

"Kara, I'm sorry that you were hurt; are still hurting," Helena says to her with what seems like real feeling and conviction. "Cass became privy to all the prophecies when she took over as The Thrace within the Council. A lot of those prophecies seem to center around her children, all of them," Helena says with meaning. "She felt she had to detach herself somewhat to be able to do the things that would need to be done. But worse than that, some of the prophecies make it seems as if she is going to lose you Kara; wether to death, the cylons or something else entirely is still not clear."

"She tried to protect herself from the pain that would come from losing a child?" Bill asks in his quiet voice.

"It didn't work that way though. As much as you infuriate her, fight with her and in general just send her into rages; Cass is extremely proud of you. She constantly holds you up as an example of the type of officer the UAG wants. She's still determined to do whatever it takes to destroy the cylons..."

"Even sacrifice her own child?" Lee asks astonished.

"I can't answer that," Helena says honestly. "All I can say is that she would probably kill Kara herself instead of letting the cylons have her. That is the one thing that can never happen."

"I'm guessing you can't elaborate on that?" Bill asks.

"Not can't Admiral, won't," Helena says with a sigh. As Laura is about to interject something else, Helena holds up her hand. "I'm not saying we never will, but that needs to be up to Cass. She heads the Council, but she'd want to the whole Council to be present when talk of the prophecies are discussed."

Silence descends into the conference room, as each person is lost within their own thoughts. After a few moments the silence is broken by a knock on the door, then one of the marines allowing Helo to enter.

"Commodore Cain, the Fleet Admiral is ready to return to the Capricorn," Helo states standing at attention.

"Thank you Lieutenant Agathon," Helena says rising from her chair.

"She also wishes to suspend further talks til after the party sir; if that is ok with you," Helo says addressing Admiral Adama.

"I don't see that as being a problem," he responds shaking his head. "I'm sure we all have a lot to think about for now."

"She also understands that you have a lot to do Captain Thrace for said parties, so she is allowing you a couple days leave," Helo says smiling to Kara. "She is also giving Major Adama free access to accompany you aboard the Capricorn. And last, she would like to have a small meeting with you Madame President, to go over the things your civilian vessels need; and begin to get those things distributed."

"Tell her I'm available to her at her convenience," Laura says with a small smile. The thought of getting the whole fleet replenished was more than enough to make these talks more than worth is to Laura.

"Please give what I've told you some serious consideration," Helena says grabbing one of Kara's hands. Kara gasps in shock at the slight intimate contact from her commanding officer. "If anything happened to her, she gave custody of you too me. It's been that way since the day you were born. She didn't trust anyone else to protect you and make sure you didn't get lost or exploited."

"I have a lot to think through," Kara says in a voice chocked with emotions. "And I guess I should see if Commodore Thalia is receptive to talking with me."

"Let me assure you; the Commodore would be tickled pink," Helena tells her with a huge grin. "You have to understand that he's had to grieve the lost of both of his sons; and one will never know his true parentage. That is something that eats at Athos everyday of his life. The possibility of being able to look into his _daughter's_ eyes, not Captain Thrace's; would probably elate him more than I can describe."

"Commodore, we'll walk with you to the hangar bay," Bill announces, trying to give Kara some privacy to sort through everything she's been told. It still amazes him how life can change so dramatically in such a short amount of time.

"I'd appreciate that," Helena says letting go of Kara's hand and joining the small group exiting the conference room.

Lee approaches Kara and pulls her unresisting body into his arms. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving; let's go grab something to eat."

"Alright," she says to him absently, as he begins to propel her through the door. "And what's for dessert?" She asks him with an impish grin.

"Why you are my dear," he replies.

&&&&

The next couple of days rushed by in a blur for Kara. Planning one party was enough to have given her a headache, but several parties on several different ships was turning into the mother of all headaches. Two ballrooms on the Monterey had been decorated and tables set up, with large areas left clear for dancing. Food was to be kept simple, just for the sake of simplicity. Not too mention the huge elaborate dinner she had planned for the Council, Quorum, Admiral Adama and President Roslin. The menu was so extensive that the head chef on the Monterey demanded that Kara come and help him with some of the prep. It was actually a nice soothing 3 hours, but she had no intentions of letting Aubryn know that, or he'd find some way to keep her in his kitchen.

The Oasis amusement park was more than glad to be hosting the colonials fo a day of relaxing fun that they were sure hadn't been enjoyed by the colonists since their worlds were destroyed. The only problem was that the Oasis could only hold 2000 people, and to really enjoy the park, you'd need a whole day. So Kara came up with the idea that the colonist who had children should get the first round of tickets. With the help of President Roslin's office, eleven hundred tickets were distributed to families; the next round of tickets went to adults who volunteered to take the children from the orphan ship. The last couple hundred tickets she gave to Lee, to auction off to the Galactica crew.

She had arranged with the Captain of the Rising Star to use a couple of their facilities for civilian parties. Kara had sent more than enough supplies and staff to help with the preparations. Th Captain was so thrilled that he repeatedly invited her to have dinner with him. Kara that it was endearing, but Lee wasn't taking it very well. She found that endearing as well.

Kara was now sitting in her quarters finishing up some last minute paperwork, before getting ready for the party on the Capricorn. She had flown her patrol, even though she's been excused from duty by the Fleet Admiral. She had also avoided her mother for the past couple of days, still needing time to muddle over everything she had learned so far. Kara was not surprised to find a long letter from Athos waiting for her when she had returned to the Capricorn. She was saving that for later, when she could devote her complete attention to it's contents.

She heard the shower turn off, and a few moments later Lee joined her in the main room wearing just a towel. She admire the clean, muscular lines of his chest and abdomen; she wished that the towel hugging his hips would slip a little so she could get a good look at his ass.

"Stop wishing," he says glancing at her face. "You're the one who said they didn't have time for a little one on one." He reminds her.

"I still have things to do," she replies walking over to him and placing her hands on his chest. She reaches up and pulls his head down to her's, lightly brushing her lips across his. "We've got tonight, and tomorrow; but I really do still have a ton of things to oversee and only a couple of hours left." She brushes his lips again, and sighs deeply as he pulls her flush against his body.

"Helo will be here in a little while, and I want the two of you to behave," she says giving him a stern look.

"Of course we'll behave," he says as she steps from his arms. He watches as she grabs her duffle and garment bag on her way to the door.

"You don't know Helo. Behaving is a foreign concept for him; and he likes company when he get's into trouble. I'll see you later Lee." She says to him from the doorway. He arches an eyebrow at the look on her face, and let's out a deep moan as the door closes behind her. That woman was going to be the death of him yet; and he'd die a happy man if he was in her arms.

&&&&

Helo and Lee were on the hangar deck when Galactica's vipers were rolled into the bay. His pilots were being helped out of the cockpits and shown to three sets of barracks that had been reserved for their use. Lee watched Helo's expression as Racetrack made her way over to them. He'd have to talk to Kara about Helo and his intentions concerning one of his pilots.

"Major," Racetrack saluted, coming to full attention.

"At ease Lieutenant," Lee smiles. "No formality tonight; we're here to party.

"Yes Apollo," she replies giving him a small grin. "The CAP is under way and everyone has their scheduled rotations. The UAG also has patrols out there, so we should be well covered. Sir, I'm sorry, but I tried to tell Lieutenant Dualla that this party was reserved for the pilots and deck crews, but she insisted."

"Maggie relax. I'll handle it," Lee reassures her. "How about you go change, and Racetrack try to enjoy yourself tonight."

"Will do sir," she says as she follows another group from the hangar bay.

Lee turns to watch Helo as he watches Maggie leave the area. Helo glances over at Lee, and gives him a sheepish grin.

"Let me guess off limits?" Helo asks.

"That's not up to me, but I warn you, don't play with her," Lee says with a hint of steel in his voice. Helo inclines his head in acknowledgment.

"Well that was the last of my pilots," he states as the hangar bay empties out, leaving the two of them alone.

"So let's head down to the observation lounge, and get this party started," Helo says clasping Lee on the shoulder. The two of them walk in silence as Helo leads the way. Lee laughs as he sees his pilots glancing around at the luxury of the Capricorn. They were all used to living on a battlestar that had seen much better days, but the luxury of the Capricorn could still be a little overwhelming.

"So who is this Dualla?" Helo asks Lee casually.

"Let's just say Artemis has Sam; and I have Dualla," Lee replies.

"This is going to be one interesting night," Helo replies glancing at Apollo.

"I just hope not a messy one," Apollo pleads.

"Messy is what Starbuck does," Helo laughs. The two of them entered the observation lounge which was already overflowing with pilots and crew from all four ships. Smaller parties were being held on the Sagittarius and Pieces for crew members who were just not up for the larger party on the Capricorn.

Lee noticed that a medium sized stage had been set up in front of the huge observation window; it was draped in a black cloth hiding whatever was lurking behind it. There were tables set all along the perimeter two rows deep. Each table was draped with a black tablecloth, a candle in the center, and what looked like a camera to Lee.

"What's up with the cameras?" Lee asks Helo.

"Kara can be funny sometimes," Helo grins back. "She says there is nothing more amusing than a bunch of drunk pilots trying to take pictures." Lee shakes his head chuckling.

There were two bars set up, and the lines to get served were already horrendous. Lee scanned the room looking for Dualla when her first walked in. He spotted her standing over by the stage in one of the few clear spots in the room. He decided to let the crowd be a buffer for a little while longer. Music was playing over speakers that seemed to be well hidden, and few people had already taken to the dance floor. Lee turns his head when he gets a slight nudge from Helo.

"That's Sam," he points out, and Lee turns to look at a tall, dark haired man surrounded by several women.

"Doesn't look like he lacks for company of the opposite sex," Lee comments dryly.

"He never has," Helo replies. "Sam's always been a ladies man; him and Devon both. The two of them never failed to attract a horde of adoring women."

"I can see why Kara would be drawn to him," Lee mutters, noting how the other man had an easy confidence about him that couldn't go unnoticed.

"Actually it's more like he's drawn to her," Helo replies. "He's half heartedly chased her for years; but once Devon was gone she turned to Sam naturally." Helo had been maneuvering the two of the over to a table where a few other pilots from the Capricorn were seated. He quickly made the introductions as he and Lee took the last empty seats.

Just as Lee was about to say something, the lights dimmed and someone walked out onto the stage. The place went wild, and the pilots and crew from Galactica looked around in confusion. Only a single person dressed in white was standing on the stage, and they didn't understand what all the fuss was about.

"Well it's good to see you guys also," the girl says with a grin. Lee is assuming that she's wearing some sort of wireless microphone as he can hear her voice over the hidden speakers, but there is no microphone on stage. "This has been a long time in the making..."

The lights go out, five spot lights bath the stage in a mellow blue light, and the sound of drums split the room, followed by a sexy alto voice. As the crowd goes completely wild, the black curtains open revealing five women on the stage. A small dark haired woman on drums, if Lee remembers correctly her name is Cally. He knew the pilot on the digital keyboard was the blond bombshell Cosmo. He also knew the redhead on guitar was Vegas, and on bass guitar was Mahogany.

_Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh_

_You know... I never felt like this before_

_Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh_

_Feels like.. so real_

"I GIVE YOU THE WOLF PACK!!" And with that the crowd surged onto the floor in front of the stage, screaming and gyrating with the music. Lee felt almost as caught up as everyone else, until her realized that the lead singer was Kara. He felt his heart slam against his rib cage and all the air rush out of his lungs. Not only could she sing, but damn the woman was hot, and she held this crowd in the palm of her hand.

_I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up_

_And I'm aggressive just one thought of close enough_

_You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue_

_'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you_

_I'm the question and you're of course the answer_

_Just hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer_

_You make me shaken up, never mistaken_

_But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help_

"Oh shit!" exclaims Helo. "I can't believe she's singing this song."

"Why?" Lee asks, tearing his gaze from the woman on the stage to look at Helo.

"This was the song that Kara opened every show with, it became the signature song for the Wolf Pack," Helo says, still stunned. "It was her, _I'm on the prowl _song. Every guy went crazy when she sang this song. Sam asked her to stop singing it when they got engaged. She hasn't preformed it in 3 years."

"Oh Gods," Lee mummers, rubbing his face with his hands. "Let me guess; this is going to turn messy."

"No doubt about it," Helo says grinning like a fool.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?'

"You have no idea," Helo says slapping Lee on the back.

All around them people had gotten out of their seats and headed for the dance floor. Lee got a good moment to look at Kara, and he couldn't help smiling at what he saw. Her blond hair was wildly streaked with neon blue highlights, and on her long legs she had shear blue stockings. Lee had never thought he'd see this particular woman in a skirt, but the black mini-skirt looked damn good on her and showed off her sexy legs. The small blue satin camisole she wore left her midriff bare, and he notices that her navel was pierced. And although the crowd only had eyes for her, Kara had her eyes on him.

_S.O.S. please someone help me._

_It's not healthy... for me to feel this way_

_Y.O.U. are making this hard,_

_I can't take it, see it don't feel right_

_S.O.S. please someone help me_

_It's not healthy... for me to feel this way_

_Y.O.U. are making this hard_

_You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night_

_This time please someone come and rescue me_

_'Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it_

_I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me_

_Love is testing me but still I'm losing it_

_This time please someone come and rescue me_

_'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it_

_I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,_

_Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it_

Black and blue balloons fall from the ceiling, and the crowd began to wildly grab for them. Each balloon had a small card attached to it, and Lee had no problem grabbing a couple from where he was sitting. He looked over to Helo, who grinned at him as he held up two balloons of his own.

"Little treats and prizes courtesy of the Alpha female in this room," Helo tells him all smiles.

_Just your presence and I second guess my sanity_

_Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity_

_My tummy's up in knots so when I see you I get so hot_

_My common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock_

_Take on me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right_

_Take me on, I could just die up in your arms tonight._

_I'm out with you, you got me head over heels_

_Boy you keep me hanging on the way you make me feel_

Lee sat through three more songs before he indicated to Helo that he was going for a drink. Helo added his order and beckoned Racetrack over as Lee walked away. Lee approaches the bar and manages to skirt around the small group of people around Sam; he was not ready to deal with that can of worms. But he wasn't able to escape his own personal dilemma.

"Were you going to ask me to dance Lee?" Dualla asks coming up behind him. Lee sighs audibly and turns to face her. Dualla was wearing a strapless, black gown that showed off her figure quite well. The heels she wore almost brought them eye to eye, and his eyes were drawn to her neck, which was adorned with a wide gold choker.

"Dualla, you know you shouldn't be here," Lee says turning to face her. He sees her eyes narrow slightly, and groans mentally. He doesn't wish to cause a scene.

"Does that mean you don't want me here?" She asks, her voice filled with something more than just anger.

"I don't wish to do this here, or now for that matter," Lee says. He turns and gives his order to the bartender.

"Fine Lee," she snarls loud enough for a couple people close to them to turn and stare. "Just let me know when you can get around to your previous obligations."

"You're not my obligation Dee," he responds feeling the anger rise within him. He takes several deep breaths to regain some control and faces her again. "Dee I'm sorry if I've hurt you, but obviously we can't continue in this fashion. It's over, so let it go."

"It's not over Lee," Dee hisses at him. "She only wants your for the moment. Women like her are always on the look out for the new flavor of the month. Next month it will be someone else and you'll be looking for what you had."

"I'll take my chances," Lee shoots back. The bartender places his drinks down on the bar, Lee scoops them up and walks back to the table he's sharing with Helo. He feels Dee's eyes on him the entire time. He slumps into his chair and hands Helo his drink.

"Now that looked messy," Helo remarks glancing at Dee who is still standing at the bar shooting daggers at Lee.

"It was, and it's not even over," Lee says shooting the whiskey straight back.

"And unfortunaetly my friend we're up for round two," Helo says grabbing Lee out of the chair.

Lee was only startled for a minute as he saw what Helo had picked up on first. The Wolf Pack was taking a break and as Kara stepped down from the stage, Sam had grabbed hold of her arm. She must have told him something that mad him even angrier than he first appeared, because as she turned to walk away from him, he yanked her arm pulling her against him. Artemis saw red at the same time that Apollo did. He got there just as she swung back and connected solidly with Sam's jaw. The force of the blow rocked his head to the side, but it didn't stun him. Apollo could see the fury on Sam's face and he lost all reason.

Apollo and Helo reached the group at the same time and as Karl grabbed Kara out of Sam's grip, Lee swung at Sam's face and mid section. The blow to his abdomen sent Sam to his knees, and as Lee was rearing back to hit him again, he felt someone grab his arm. He turned his head just enough to see Artemis holding his arm. His beautiful goddess was as angry as he was, but she was shaking her head no.

"Not the time or place Apollo," she whispers. Just as Sam is about to get up, red lights begin flashing and a loud repeating claxon splits the air.

"ALL CREW MEMBERS TO BATTLE STATIONS!! WE ARE AT CODE RED!! ALL CREW MEMBERS TO BATTLE STATIONS NOW!!

**Fighting is not nice, but I couldn't help it. Please let me know how you like this chapter. Reviews are thrillingly anticipated.**


	16. Chapter 16: Walking Amongst Mortals

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter has been a long time in coming. It never flowed the way I wanted it to, but I need it to continue the story. I rushed it at the end, because moving day is here, and the computer is getting dismantled later today, but I really wanted to get this out to you guys. We are more than half way through this story, and the next couple of chapters will contain tons of information, and then be followed by lots of action.  
**

**Your reviews have been greatly appreciated, and much anticipated. This was my first fanfic and I was nervous about how it would be received, but your reviews have left me feeling warm and content that you guys like this story. Thank you.**

Chapter 16: Walking Amongst Mortals

Pilots from all four ships were racing down the corridors, heading for the hangar bays, even as the claxons continued to split the air. There was ordered chaos on the hangar deck as pilots were handed flight suits, and the deck crew scrambled to get jets ready to go. Cally had the foresight to send a few people to the bunk rooms that had been given over to the visiting Galactica pilots to grab their flight suits, so they were there when the pilots began to arrive.

Lee watched Kara's pilots as they quickly divested themselves of the party clothes and shimmed into their tight fitting flight suits. They worked together as a well oiled machine, and he realized it was because they had been working together for several years. These people hadn't lost pilots to attacks from the cylons, forcing them train new pilots all the time. They had the luxury of being able to train and work together to form an almost synchronized unit.

"Come on fly boy, you don't want to miss all the action," Kara purred in his ear as she rushed past him and up the ladder to her jet. Lee shook his head laughing at her enthusiasm. His viper had some how managed to be right next her jet, and he looked over at her as he settled in his cockpit. She smiled and gave him a thumbs up, then blew him a kiss as they began to move towards the launch tubes.

"Whiskey team leader, this is Alpha team leader," Kara called over her comm as she launched into the star studded sky. "What's the situation?"

"Alpha leader, we have a group of cylon raiders," replies Ice Man. "The C.A.P. from Galactica says they are an advanced scouting party."

"We're on our way," Kara calls out.

"By the time you get here Artemis, we'll have it all cleaned up," Ice Man chuckles. "Whoa!! WHAT THE HELL!!"

"Sitrep Ice Man," Artemis calls over her comm.

"A base ship has just jumped in; almost on top of us," he responds. "They' re acting really strange. The raiders are not engaging any of our fighters; more like trying to cut a swath so they can run."

"Maybe they weren't expecting us to be here," Apollo replies. "We'll be there in 15 seconds."

"Copy that Apollo," Hot Dog calls out over the comm.

"Capricorn this is Artemis."

"Go ahead Artemis," the comm officer called out. The man looks over to the woman who had introduced herself as one of the comm officer from the Galactica. She was scowling fiercely every time Kara's voice came over the speakers.

"Please contact the Monterey and advise command of the situation," Artemis replies as they come into visual contact of the fighting.

"Acknowledge Captain," he replies while opening a channel to the Monterey.

"Apollo are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Artemis asks once they had begun to engage the enemy.

"It looks as if Ice Man was right," Apollo replies. "They are only engaging us so that they can continue their forward motion."

"If they aren't here to fight, then why don't they just jump?" Artemis questions while shooting a raider tailing Apollo's six. Somehow she had ended up on his wing, and the two fly in a synchronized pattern. They had never flown together, yet they had eerily similar flying styles.

"ALPHA LEADER WE HAVE ANOTHER BASE SHIP," was shouted over the comm.

"And something else just jumped in on their tail," Kat fires out over the frequency.

"Kat this is Apollo; can you tell what it is? Is it another base ship?" He asks her while chasing 2 heavy raiders that were headed for a civilian ship.

"It doesn't look like a cylon base star," she replies. "OH SHIT!! They're firing on us!!

"Then let's assume they're cylons and kick some ass," Artemis whoops into the comm. "Lt. Dallas, have you managed to get command?"

"I am patching them through to your frequency now Captain," he replies.

"Artemis, this Commodore Cain."

"Commodore, we have at least 2 base ships and several raiders," Artemis replies while gunning for a raider that cut into her flight path. Before she could take him out, Apollo shoots from the side and barely manages to clear the debris field. "ARE YOU CRAZY!!!

"Still got a little pent up adrenaline from earlier," he replies chuckling.

"Blasted, idiotic man," she mutters over the comm. "We also have another ship that we're trying to identify as a base ship; Alpha squadron should be within visual range in 20 seconds."

"Copy that Captain," Cain says over the comm. "The Capricorn and Sagittarius will be moving the heavy guns into position."

Artemis had stopped paying attention to what the Commodore was saying as her headset was filled with static, and then unrecognizable chatter. A few moments later a FX-99 darts in front and she has to pull up sharply to avoid broadsiding it.

"People stay sharp; that was way to close," she calls over the comm.

"Come again?" An unidentified voice calls into her ear.

"Identify yourself," Apollo calls out. He is flying once again on Artemis' wing, and the two of them are rapidly being surrounded by what looks like a squadron of FX-99. He knows Kara has the only FX-98 and all the rest of the UAG's fighters are FX-99 or FX-00. They had drifted away from the main area of fighting, trying to come behind the last ship that had jumped into the fracas to identify it.

"Is that the Valkyerie?" A female voice demanded.

"This is Captain Thrace of the Capricorn, but you should already know that," Artemis calls out furiously over the comm. "You need to break formation so that we can get back to the fighting."

"Apollo we're closing in on your position," Kat calls out. "And we're coming in guns blazing."

"Copy that Kat; we'll be helping you out from inside this little party," he replies starting up a targeting solution.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE," a male voice crackles over the comm. "Starbuck?" Came tentatively.

"Why do I have to keep correcting you people; ARTEMIS!" She yells. Kara can see the vipers from Galactica bearing down on their position.

"Well it's about got damn time you stopped living in denial girl," a male voice laughed over the comm.

"Who the hell is this?" She demands.

"Now it hasn't been that long that you've forgotten little old me," the voice mocked over the comm.

"Everybody hold your fire!!" Apollo called to his vipers that were just about on top of them.

"Alright guys let's stop playing before she gets mad and decides to spank us," a female voice joins the conversation. "Captain Thrace, I have more than the distinct honor to present to you Sierra squadron."

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR GAMES!!!" Artemis shouts into the comm. "Sierra squadron was assigned to the Libra."

"Yes, yes they were; and it looks like we finally managed to catch up with your asses after chasing you around for the last three years," a voice so familiar to Kara called out over the comm that it brought instant tears to her eyes.

"There's no way in heaven or hell I should be hearing your voice," she replies in a chocked sob. "Unless of course I'm either dead or hallucinating."

"You're neither little sister," he chuckles. "I've missed you enough that I'd be more than willing to spend the next year just sitting here chatting with you; but I'm thinking we should kick some cylon ass, so I can hold you in my arms. What say you to that?'

"I say FUCK yes!!" Artemis screams over the comm. And just like that with lighting orders being issued from her and the mysterious man, all the UAG squadrons form a vanguard that take out the cylon raiders and herd the 2 base ships into the firing solution from the Capricorn and Sagittarius. A loud and hearty cheer goes up from UAG pilots; and a confused silence reigns over the Galactica viper pilots.

"Apollo do you wish us to return to Galactica?" Hot Dog calls over the comm.

"Yes, I think that would be best for right now. The next rotation for C.A.P. starts now; everyone else hit the decks." He replies to his people.

"Did someone say APOLLO!!!" A voice booms over the comm.

"Yes they did," Artemis says with a smile in her voice.

"Oh I know we need to land immediately," an excited voice rings out.

"Yes I want all of you to land on the Capricorn now," Fleet Admiral Thrace says over the comm.

"Who was that?"

"There have been some changes since you guys have been out lolly gagging in the universe," Reno says. "Commodore Thrace is now the Fleet Admiral."

"Holy Shit!! This is going to be one hell of a debriefing."

&&&&

Kara was the last pilot to land on the hangar deck of the Capricorn as was her custom. She always liked to make sure that each and everyone of her pilots was safe and accounted for. Lee had just opened his canopy, when the Valkyerie was secured next to him. He watched her snatch her helmet off and toss it to Cally. She huffed at the amount of time it took to undo her harness and release her from the cockpit. Once she was completely free, she jumped up, flew down the stairs and ran full tilt across the hangar deck.

Lee followed at a more sedate pace; still not completely sure what was going on. He figured that the UAG Libra had some how managed to find her sister ships; and in the process they were chasing cylons across the universe. What he couldn't understand was Kara's reaction. Everyone seemed happy to have been reunited with the members of the Libran, but Kara was beyond ecstatic.

He watched as the crowds parted letting her through. Many people reached out and touched her in some small way; delighted in seeing her. When she finally reached the end of the gauntlet of people, she was engulfed in the arms of a man, who spun her around and damn near tossed him in the air. Lee felt a momentary stab of jealousy, and thought about a hasty retreat until he felt an arm on his shoulder. He looked over to see Helo standing at his side watching the scene unfolding in front of them.

"I thought I'd never see this day," Helo says with something close to tears in his eyes.

"Helo, what exactly are we seeing?" Lee asks him baffled. Helo looks at him and realizes that Lee has no clue what is going on.

"Come on; there is no better way to do this," Helo replies grabbing Lee's arm and pushing his way through the crowd. It takes them a moment, but they finally break through and Lee hears the first few mumbled words pass between Kara and the stranger.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she says with tears openly streaming down her face.

"But I knew I'd see you," the tall man says back. "And I brought surprises."

"I have a few of my own," she giggles.

"One of them better be Apollo," he says sternly.

"Actually, he's right behind you," Kara says meeting Lee's eyes. Lee feels stunned and disjointed as two pairs of crystal green eyes settle on him. It takes him only seconds to realize that the face of the man staring at him is one he's seen in pictures several times.

"Apollo; God of the Sun," Devon says holding out his hand.

"Hermes; messenger of the Gods," Lee says shaking the offered hand firmly. Both men took a moment to just regard one another. There was a kinship between them that came not from loving the same woman, but knowing that their destinies laid intertwined. There was no need for dominance or posturing; each knew his own worth and how they complimented the other. They were already brothers crafted through time and necessity, and finally reunited to fulfill their part of saving humanity.

"I hope she has been behaving herself," Devon says to him in a mock serious voice. Lee glanced over at Kara and notices her worrying her bottom lip. She's afraid that her brother and lover wouldn't like each other, and then she'd be caught in the middle.

"I'm afraid that she doesn't know how to behave," Lee replies shaking his head. "Trouble follows her wherever she goes."

"Hey you two, there's no need to talk to me like I'm not here," she responds in a huff. They both look at her with guileless eyes and wicked grins. She shakes her head and throws her hands up in the air when she realizes that in just those few short moments the two of them had forged a bond almost as strong as the one she shared with each of them independently. And for some strange reason she loved them both that much more. She couldn't help throwing herself at first into her brother's arms, and then Lee's after a gentle nudge from Devon.

"Kara; where is our mother?" Devon asks breaking the silence that had enveloped them.

"She was on the Monterey, but I'm sure that she is heading her on a shuttle; even if she has to pilot it herself," Kara points out.

"Is...is our father with her?" He asks tentatively.

Kara looks at Devon trying to gauge his question. Thinking of Athos as their father is still new to her, and she isn't sure if Devon even knows the truth. Looking deep into his eyes, she sees the truth blazing back at her; he knows that and many more secrets that she has yet to become privy to.

"You know," she gasps.

"I know a lot of things that I wish I didn't," he replies. Kara reaches up and cups his cheek, then pulls him into a loose hug. He wants to cling to her, but doesn't wish to show any weakness in the face of so many people, a lot of them being pilots who depend on him to be their CAG everyday.

"We need to talk," she whispers into his ear. "Let's head to my quarters; your mother will know where to find you." He pulls back to look at her with sad eyes.

"The two of you still haven't worked through your differences." It's not a question, but a statement of fact. He doesn't need extra sensory perception, or vivid dreams that come when he's still awake, to know that this battle of their's is still going strong. All he an hope is that one day they can forgive each other than transgressions; he already knows that it's too late for them to come to love each other as they should. It's a shames he figures that the Gods couldn't find a different way.

They break away through the crowd to head for her quarters. People who have known them for so long understand that they need to be alone; to reconnect and begin to heal from the pain of having to have lived without the other. Lee hangs back understanding their need to be with just the other; but Devon reaches behind and pulls Lee along.

"There are no secrets from you Apollo," Devon says in a voice that Lee is beginning to recognize as that of Hermes. "You've been with us from the beginning; maybe not in physical form, but always in spiritual reinforcement." He hated being so philosophical, almost as if he couldn't communicate like he use to; but he knows that he's not that _boy _he used to be. The man is jaded and he hates it. The three of them leave the hangar bay, and people look around almost feeling as if they have come close to being in the fleeting presence of deities only to have it slip from their fingers.

&&&&

Fleet Admiral Thrace had every intention of rushing to the Capricorn to see the son she thought long since dead and taken into the arms of her Gods. A quick look to her long time lover and friend made her realize that the best thing she could do, was allow her children a chance to reconnect. They had always had each other, more so than any of the people who called themselves their parents. She had an old friend that she needed to greet, and a story about how what had happened to the Libra to obtain. Ever the military leader first, and the parent a far distant second.

She was also going to keep her promises made to Admiral Adama. She arranged to have a shuttle bring Commodore Agathon to the Monterey, and invited Bill and Laura to join them all in a small conference room to hear about the escapades of the Libra. It would make it easier for everyone to her from Isadora once, instead of several renditions that might get garbled, and resemble nothing close to the truth.

Cassandra dismissed all of the Council except for Helena and Athos; and Laura asked that the Quorum give them time to find out what was going on; before she would answer all their questions. A very quiet, yet expectant hush fell over the five occupants of the room as they waited for a single woman to enter. It seemed like it took forever, when perhaps less than an hour passed, before a firm knock was hard on the door. All five people jumped guilty, and then gave each other small smiles; as if they had all shared a joke.

The door was open by a young man, tall and lanky of build. His honey blond hair was in desperate need of a serious cut, and his cerulean eyes sparkled with mischief and unabashed openness. His face still held the remnants of youth, but underneath the proud planes of a man were beginning to emerge. He was his mother's son in physical features; except the eyes, but in every other way that mattered; he was his father's son. He wasn't dressed in a military uniform as some would expect, but he was casually clothed in linen, and it seemed to suit him well.

When Cassandra saw him walk through the door, confidence in his stride and small on his lips; she almost fainted. He looked so much like his brother, _they_ could have been twins. The only difference between them was the color of their eyes. She stood so quickly that the chair she'd just occupied toppled over, and hit the floor with a crash. She hesitated a moment, but he didn't. He hadn't seen either of his parents for almost 5 years, and the little boy in him was desperate for a hug.

He closed the distance between them in quick strides and swept her into his arms. He was probably crushing her, but she didn't so much as let out a single squeak. Tears run unchecked down both of their faces, and they murmured words between them that no one else could hear. After a moment his grip loosened, and they pulled back a little. She cupped his face in her hands and lightly kissed his cheeks.

"I've missed you more than words can say Andreas," she whispers to him brokenly.

"I know," he smiles back. "Trust me I KNOW. Athos hears something in his son's voice, and approaches him, a look of wonder on his face.

"So does this mean you're the prophet we've been anticipating?" He asks grabbing his son into a rough hug. At least the Gods had seen fit to give them one child who would not hate them.

" I don't know if I'm the one you've been waiting for," Andreas replies with his boyish laugh. "But I do have dreams that seem real, and definitely contain a message; one I have yet to figure out." He says with a frown.

"I guess despite Chiron's prophecy, Devon wasn't the one foretold," Cassandra replies.

"Don't be so certain of that," a new voice says from the doorway. Every turns to look at the statuesque woman standing there. Isadora Agathon had always been a tall and imposing figure, and that had yet to diminish. Her long brown hair was pulled back severely from her face, and her grey green eyes were shadowed with decisions made while alone in a vast universe; without comfort of friends or family.

"Isadora," Cass whispered as the two women hug amidst tears and smiles. "We've missed you more than ever imaginable.

"I know of that which you talk," she agrees. "It has been more than lonely without all of you. We are much stronger together than we ever would be apart." She says with a sad smile.

"But what do you speak of Devon?" Athos asks, concern for his oldest son evident in his voice.

"Hermes is so much more than any of us expected," Isadora says sweeping the room with a glance. Her gaze settles on Roslin, and Laura feels as if this woman can see into her very soul. "He doesn't just have dreams when he's asleep, but full waking visions, and an uncanny knack for knowing exactly when something is going to happen."

"It's like...like he really can talk with the Gods," Andreas says breaking into the conversation.

"It's more like HE is a God," Isadora says into the stunned room.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave me a review and let me know please. Also there was no time to beta this, so sorry for any mistakes.**


	17. Chapter 17 We Are Only Human

**A/N: This chapter is short, but I'm hoping to get the next chapter up quickly. No promises. I need to know what you guys think about this chapter. It took a lot out of me, and the surprises may come back to bite me later. Thank you again for all your reviews, they mean so much to me!! So please continue to hit that review button when you are done!**

Chapter 17: We Are Only Human

"Can they really be the manifestations of the Lords of Kobol?" Cassandra asks her friend.

"I don't think I'm the one you should be asking," Isadora says glancing at Andreas. "I know no more than you do; maybe you should ask Ares the questions you're dying to get the answers to."

"But Ares is the God of War," Athos replies looking at his youngest son in shock.

"Would you not agree that we are at war father?" The young man asks, tilting his head to the side. "And trust me when I say it could very well be the last one we'll ever fight."

"I guess it would be too much to ask if Athena was on our side," Bill says into the ensuing silence.

"I believe symmetry would be working against us on that one," Ares chuckles. "Hermes can't be sure, but he has felt her presence amongst the machines. He is unable to discern if she is a cylon or not."

"I don't know about anybody else, but I'm feeling completely overwhelmed," Laura says to the room. "Maybe it would be best if we broke up for the time being, and allowed everyone to process the events of the last few hours. I'm sure that a few of you could use some time alone, just to reconnect with each other." She directs this comment to Cassandra with a side glance to Andreas.

"I believe that would probably be the best course of action," Cassandra acknowledges with a grateful smile. "There are plenty of guest rooms available. Let's regroup here at 0900."

Everyone nodded and began to file out of the room. As Bill went to allow Laura to proceed him out of the room, she stops him with a hand on his arm.

"I'll catch up with you in a moment," she whispers. He looks at her questioningly, and throws a look at the last remaining occupant of the room. Isadora had sank down into a chair, and the fragile air that surrounded her was enough to send him on his way. Laura sighs, closes the door behind him and turns to face the woman sitting at the table.

"I'm guessing there is something you've not wanted to share with the others in the room," Laura says coming to sit down next to her.

"I don't expect you to understand," Isadora replies in a broken voice.

"Then that means you know the Council would disapprove; so I'm guessing that I would be lesser of two evils," Laura says with a chuckle and an understanding look.

"Ares has lied about Athena," she replies glancing to Laura.

"He knows more than he's letting on?" Laura asks perplex.

"Yes. We know she is a cylon, and she is currently aboard the Libra," she says in a rush. Laura sits back stunned. She knows how these people feel about the cylons, and for Isadora to have one on her ship was unbelievable.

"Why is she on your ship?" Laura asks. She tries for an impartial tone and is surprised that she managed to pull it off.

"It seems as if some one helped her infiltrate the UAG network, we are only human after all," she responds with a dry chuckle. "It also seems as if she has managed to have a child with one of us, and I couldn't do what was demanded of me by the vows I took when I became a member of the Council."

"You couldn't kill the hybrid or the mother as the Council would have expected you to

had you been with them," Laura acknowledges. With a slight shake of her head, Isadora confirms Laura's statement. "I assume there is a really good reason."

"How do you kill your son's child?" She asks with tears in her eyes. "How was I suppose to kill my own grandchild?"

&&&&

"How did you survive?" Kara asks Devon after the three of them had gotten comfortable in her private quarters. She had been starving and took a few moments to procure them all something to eat and drink. Devon was sprawled in the large easy chair facing her and Lee on the couch.

"I'm guessing you found out I was on medical leave, and stranded on Earth when all hell broke loose," he replies lifting a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Sam had made it to the Monterey," she confirms in a small tight voice. "He was the one to tell me that you had broken your leg, and had been reassigned to the Virgo for a later departure. But that still doesn't explain how you got here."

"Well it seems as if the Gods move in more than just mysterious ways," Devon replies with a smirk. "Sam had to leave really early to make the shuttle, so I told him not to wake me, and I would see him when he got back. That was when I had my first _vision_," he says; his eyes getting a far and distant look to them.

"I literally heard a voice tell me I needed to pay attention, and then flashes of horrifying scenes exploded in my mind," he says with a shudder. "I saw people dying by the billions, and a huge fight around the LG points. I saw the return of the Capricorn and Pieces; the struggle to free the Sagittarius, and several civilian ships. Then the bombardment of the planet's surface by hundreds of nuclear weapons." He stops, tears standing out in his emerald eyes.

"Then I was surrounded by the quietness that is left behind after the world that you know has been totally devastated. The voice that I heard in the beginning came back, said that what I've seen will come to pass and that my people will need me to guide them more than ever. I cried out; _What people; who would be left?_ At first there was no answer, and I felt myself being drawn back into the oblivion of sleep."

"And then more images blasted across my subconscious. The Libra blazing back into the atmosphere, Isadora Agathon herself piloting the Prometheus to pick up stranded survivors from the UAG academy in the Venice Beach. Her and I coming face to face, and hearing her say, _Thank Gods I will be able to deliver you back to your mother._"

Devon stops and takes a deep breath; memories clouding his eyes and bringing deep a frown to his face. He sat quietly, body language tense, unyielding. He looks up into his sister's eyes, and the feelings of regret overwhelm him.

"I missed you so much," he says in a broken whisper. "I never realized how much you're apart of me; and what drove that home more than anything was knowing that there was someone else out there to take my place in your life," Devon says glancing briefly at Lee.

"I'd never want to come between the two of you," Lee responds to the heartbreak he can hear in Devon's voice.

"No; it's alright," Devon replies with a small smile. "That was before I understood what my and _your _place meant. I still don't have all the answers; I don't think any one person is suppose to; but I do know what the endless possibilities are, and where they might lead. It's a large burden knowing what is coming and having very little ability to protect the people you love from it."

"But I digress," he says shaking his head; once again the philosophical side had jumped in and taken over. "Everything pretty much happened just as I saw it; and trust me when I say it was enough to unnerve me. Isadora explained that the Libra has a communication problem that interferes with her ability to receive and transmit messages anywhere but on board ship. That was the reason why the Libra didn't respond initially," he stops when he sees his sister about to interrupt him.

"Then what made her respond?" Kara asks looking extremely puzzled. "The distress signal was aborted after we had jumped with the Sagittarius in tow."

Devon smiles at that and tilts his head to the side. "You know that Hermes is the messenger of the Gods; but did you know he is the Guide of the Dead and more importantly the God of Sleep?" Seeing them both looking confused, he rushes forward. "She tells me that in a dream I TOLD her to come back to Earth and pick up survivors from the cataclysm. Isadora said the dream was so real that she immediately had the crew start the jump sequence that would take them back to Earth."

Kara and Lee glance at each other, looking both stunned and shaken. Devon catches there shared looks and burst into laughter. "Yes I know how the two of you met," he says laughing harder. "Do you really think the Gods leave everything up to chance. I've told you that we're all interconnected through destiny, and bridging time and space to bring you two together was an almost insurmountable task. We've been given the tools we need to accomplish our part, but how we do it is up to us alone."

"You did this?" Lee asks pointing between himself and Kara.

"No Apollo, I just gave the two of you neutral ground; you two did the rest," Hermes replies with a chuckle. "It still comes down to free will. I could put you together, but you had to decide how to proceed. And it is not always consciously that I DO things; sometimes I simply think or wish about them, and it happens."

"So you managed to get yourself rescued, and then what?" Kara asks. She can tell by the look in her brother's eyes that his story was far from over.

"We needed to find the rest of the UAG," he says simply. "Isadora felt that I needed to know some things, so she spent almost four days giving me a very detailed history lesson. Trust me when I say that I needed another full week to comprehend everything she told me, and deal with the fallout."

"The fallout?" Kara asks puzzled.

"One Andreas Dimitri Thalia," Devon replies with a grin.

"Cassandra and Athos' love child," Kara says with a sneer.

"Don't hate him; he's just as much a pawn in this as you and I," Devon says with a stern look.

"So are you telling me that the two of you are buddies?" She asks looking at him closely.

"Kara he's our brother; we all share the same parents," Devon says on a sigh. "He had something we didn't have in having both parents around to raise and love him; but what he didn't have was you and I. He didn't have a sibling to bond with or be best friends with; and he was constantly compared to the wonder twins. That's not easy to deal with. But to answer your question, yes we are friends, and more importantly, we're brothers. Give him a chance before lumping in the same category as our mother."

"I can't promise you anything," she says with a smirk. Lee reaches over and lightly grabs her hand rubbing his thumb over her palm. She smiles at the sensations that little gesture causes, and settles back against the couch to hear what else her brother has to say.

"So what exactly is it that we need to do?" She asks him.

"I wish I knew for certain," he replies with a shrug. "What I do know is at times vague and cloudy. I know that if we don't get it right, that is it for humanity; every single man, woman and child will be gone from the universe. I know it revolves around 12 people on both sides, human and cylon. We have been betrayed before, and we'll b e betrayed again. Same goes for them.

"Who has betrayed us, and what did they do?" Artemis asks sitting up straighter. She doesn't like the idea of someone purposely setting up humanity to fail, it goes against her deep seed ideals of equality and justice.

"Are you sure this is something you wish to know?" He asks her almost casually. "I've found that sometimes ignorance is truly bliss."

"But can we afford to be blissful?" Apollo asks. "There is a lot at stake here, and the more information we have the better prepared we'll be."

"I would have to agree with Lee," Kara replies.

"The first person to betray us was Rand Thrace," Devon says, a flicker of pain crossing his handsome face.

"Dad?" Kara whispers.

"Human jealousy is a powerful motivator," he says in response to her broken question. "When he left, his plan was to take us and relinquish us to the cylons. My getting sick was what saved us. What we were told was no where near the truth. He couldn't keep up his pace with me coughing up blood and vomiting in the back seat. He stopped at a drug store to get some sleeping pills so I'd sleep until her got to where he was going."

"A lady going into the drug store saw us in the back seat; me curled in you lap, you with my blood on your hands. She called the police, and when they arrived they wouldn't let Rand near us. They had us both rushed to the nearest hospital and it was only a matter of time before the UAG military police was apprised of the situation. Cassandra and Athos, as well as the Council of Twelve rushed to that little hospital in Idaho to asses the situation. By the time they got there, Rand Thrace was long gone."

"The police weren't holding him or anything?" Lee questions confused as to why they would not keep a close eye on him.

"The doctors confirmed that I had pneumonia, and that there was nothing wrong with Kara. They figured that he was just an ignorant parent who didn't know when to get his child to a doctor. He was allowed to see us, but there was no way he could remove me from the ICU, and Kara had the foresight to hide."

"It wasn't foresight," Kara gasps. Her head snaps up and she looks at her brother with something akin to wonder. "I remember the hospital now. I was asleep in a room further down the hall. The doctors were worried because I wouldn't talk and they wanted to be certain that I wasn't sick as well. I was dreaming and you told me to get up and hide. I argued with you about it, and you told me to hide now. You were getting so angry at me that I was getting scared, so I came to your bed, and hid under there."

"You hid right under his nose," Devon chuckles. "He had decided that if he couldn't take both of us, he could at least take you. Thank Gods you listened for once in your life. The next person to betray us was on your side," he replies looking at Lee.

"Would you be referring to Dr. Gaius Baltar?" Apollo asks quizzically.

"Yes," Devon replies simply. "Though his betrayal is not premeditated like Rand's, his continual efforts to cover it up makes him no less guilty. He crippled humanity on the side of the colonials, and left the UAG with no clear destination."

"And what betrayals have the cylons suffered?" Kara asks into the silence.

"So far we have not felt the effects of their betrayals, but we will. And there are more devastating things heading our way. People we love and trust will be caught in the middle, and we could possibly loose them forever," he says looking deeply into his sister's eyes.

"You know more than you're telling," she says, still able to read him after all the time they'd spent apart.

"Yes," he replies quietly.

"What; what is it?" Artemis asks.

"I have looked into our futures," Hermes replies. "I have seen what no man should ever have to see. I have seen the destruction of all of our people; and worse still, I have seen the death of my friend, and my sister. I have seen myself alone, wandering the universe on the wings of Pegasus, the last testament to a race gone into the oblivion."

**I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Wrath of God

**A/N: Well it sure has been a long time. This chapter has given nothing but fits, and I apologize for the very long delay. I am also not very good a writing battle scenes, so please forgive my attempts, but it was necessary. This chapter is a little long, but we are definitely heading into the final stretch, maybe just a few more chapters left.**

**I hope you'll take a moment to leave a review, especially if there are any points you would like clarification on. I know that I have put a lot of info out there, and I may not have tied up all my loose ends. Plus I love getting the feedback from you guys. **

Chapter 18: The Wrath of God

The knock on the door interrupted the tension and sorrow that had crept into the room, surrounding the three occupants in a blanket of untold pain. All three jumped at the small intrusion, and then giggled nervously at their foolishness. Artemis rose from the couch, and then carefully schooled her features back to that of Kara. She was just beginning to realize that although they shared the same body, they were definitely 2 different beings.

She taps the panel by the door and it slides soundlessly open to reveal three more people standing on the other side. Two she recognizes immediately, but the third is a stranger to her, even though he wore the same face as her twin.

"Can we come in?" Sam asks, watching her intently. He's still trying to comprehend what happened earlier on the observation deck. He knows that he's lost her, but what he doesn't understand is why. He's willing to let that sit on the back burner for now; afterall if the rumors are true, then there are more pressing issues for them all to deal with know.

Kara's gaze never waivers from the young man dressed in a light blue linen outfit, his feet encased in brown leather sandals. He's tall, not quite as tall as Devon, but taller than her. His hair is a darker shade of blond than Devon's, and the eyes are such a crystal clear blue, that they almost rival Apollo's; almost, not quite. His expression is caught somewhere between nervous anticipation, and determined confidence. She doesn't want to, but Kara likes this younger version of her twin standing before her.

"Yeah you guys can come in, but you're not staying long," she says moving to let them in.

Hermes jumps from the chair he had been sitting in upon hearing his best friend's voice. Seeing him walk through the door, is almost more than he can manage right at this moment. The two men cross the distance between, grabbing each other roughly in an embrace Kara was sure would leave bruises. Devon and Sam had always been close, and it was a relationship that had not bothered Kara; in fact it was because they were so close that Kara sought comfort in Sam's arms when she believed her brother gone from her forever.

The two men lingered in their embrace, neither embarrassed by their obvious affection for the other. They understood what they meant to each other, and could care less how other people perceived their relationship. Having thought that they had lost each other forever, also has a tendency to put life in perspective.

"You need a haircut," Devon says to Sam.

"Only because you know the ladies love my hair long, and that makes them want me more than you," Sam quips smiling broadly at him.

"You understand that it's over, and that you should harbor no ill feelings towards Apollo?" Devon asks lightly. He didn't try to quiet his voice so that only the two of the could hear what he was saying, but he did try to be gentle.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it, or him," Sam replies back, his expression darkening. He glances behind Devon, to where Lee is still sitting on the couch. Karl is sitting next to him, and Sam doesn't like how it feels as if the two have been friends for years.

"No it doesn't, and I can't make you, but it would be easier if you did," Devon says dropping back into his chair. "Ares and Artemis, are you guys going to speak, or just size each other all day?"

"Ares?" Artemis asks, raising one blond eyebrow.

"Hey, it was his idea," Ares says with a shrug, pointing to Devon. "Plus I am what I am."

"So war and destruction follow wherever you go?" She asks with a smirk.

"No, more like trouble and mayhem," he responds with a smile.

"And you should be use to that," Hermes says to her with a smile. "Trouble is your middle name."

"You always did think you were funny," Artemis replies as she drops onto the couch between Lee and Karl.

"Hey I'll catch up with you guys later," Sam says to Devon and Karl, storming out of Kara's quarters. He couldn't stand by and watch as his fiancee decided to take up with another man; he didn't care if he was the much lauded Apollo.

"Well that could have been worse," Karl says glancing around the room.

"He'll adjust," Hermes replies. "None of us really have much of a choice." Ares and Hermes exchange a look, and then glance at the trio sitting on the couch.

"Spill it Hermes," Artemis says reading the expression on his face. She knew him well, and she realizes that her little brother was just as easy for her to read. The two of them knew something, and they were reluctant to share. No, they were scared.

"Something has the two of you wound up; it would be better for you to share with the rest of us," Apollo says.

"We're stronger together than we were ever meant to be apart," Ares says, remembering what Isadora had said earlier.

"If you need me to go, I can catch up with you guys later," Karl tells them standing up and heading for the door.

"Actually Karl this concerns you," Devon says also standing. Karl sinks back onto the couch with a look of bewilderment on his face. Everyone watches as Devon paced around the room, trying to figure out the best way to approach this sensitive subject.

"Sharon is on the Libra," Devon says unable to think of a delicate way to broach the topic. The brothers were both watching Helo intently, looking for his reaction to the news that he had just received.

Karl was sure he had not heard Devon correctly. He shook his head to clear the image away of the last time he had seen Sharon. He had been on leave before the Capricorn was to make her final departure. Sharon had been assigned to the Ares, and they knew their time was limited. They spent the last week of his leave in London, saying goodbye as only lovers could do. When he left for the shuttle to take him back to the Capricorn, Sharon was nowhere around. She had told him the night before that she couldn't say goodbye; they both knew it would be forever, and maybe the next lifetime before they saw each other again.

Helo had mourned her death along with that of his sisters' and father's. He knew that his mother was out in space somewhere, but there was no telling what had befallen the Libra. So he'd mourned Isadora as well. He knew that life would continue, as it inevitably did, but he also knew that he wouldn't love anyone with the same depth that he had loved Sharon. And now one his best friends in the universe just told him she was alive, and on his mother's ship.

He jumped up, prepared to race out of Kara's quarters and straight to the hangar deck, where he could snag a jet and fly to the Libra. The need to see Sharon was more overpowering than the desire to see his own mother. But he couldn't deny himself the possibility of holding her in his arms again. He felt the restraining hand on his arm, and looked up into the stormy blue eyes of Ares. Karl also noticed that Devon was also on his feet, blocking the way to the exit.

"Let me go; I need to see her," he says to the young boy. Helo didn't like to use violence ever, even when backed into a corner, but if he had to he'd hurt this young man blocking his way.

"Karl, I'm not done yet," Devon says to him, imploring his with his eyes to sit back down and hear him out.

"I need to see her," he replies. His brain wants him to obey, and sit back down to hear what his friend has to say, but his heart was ready to disregard all common sense and bulldoze his way through these two.

"You also need to hear what Hermes has to say," Ares replies in a tight voice. There is barely suppressed anger simmering in his voice, and something else that Karl couldn't place.

"I don't know how Sharon made it to Venice Beach from London, but she arrived piloting a shuttle with about 10 other survivors from the academy in London," Devon says resuming his pacing.

"What surprised me more when she got off the shuttle, was the fact that she was pregnant; very pregnant," he says to his friend. Karl had finally sat back down, and it was a good thing, because the words that Hermes just spoke shocked the hell out of him.

"Pregnant?" Karl asks in a whisper. Devon watches as all the blood drains from the man's face, and if he had not been sitting, he'd have hit the floor.

"Yes," he answers. "She hid with us in the fallout shelter that had been built in the lower levels of the academy. That's how Isadora found us only a few days later. She welcomed Sharon with open arms, after all she was her last link to her only son, and no one knew if you guys were still alive."

"Sharon told me that the baby was your's, but I already suspected as much," Hermes says to Karl. "But what was to rock us more was when we found out that Sharon was not quite what she appeared to be."

'Wait a minute," Apollo says, having a feeling that he knew what was coming. "Maybe we should give Helo here some time to process that the _woman _he loves is not only alive, but he is also a father."

"I want to know everything," Karl replies glancing at Lee. He knew that his friend was just looking out for him, but he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He wasn't going to like whatever Hermes had to say.

It was Ares that broke the silence. "Athena..Sharon is a cylon. Your daughter is half cylon." It was brutal, but quick, like some one ripping off a band-aid. Both Kara and Karl sat in absolute shock; neither being able to get their brains around what they had just heard.

"Sharon is a cylon?" Kara asks stupidly. She had known Sharon almost as long as Karl had. They both met her at the academy when she entered into the flight program. She was a few years younger than most of their friends, but she had fit right in. It wasn't long before Helo had fallen hard for the dark haired girl, and they started a very heavy relationship.

"Yes Artemis, she's a cylon," Hermes confirms. Karl had still not said anything and was looking decidedly sick. "We don't know how she was able to infiltrate our ranks; hell she doesn't even know how it happened. She didn't know she was a cylon, until she tried to take control of the Libra. Helo your mother has managed to get pass that and love both Athena and Hera."

"Actually Athena has been a significant help to us in not only fighting the cylons, but in tracking you guys across the universe," Ares says looking deep in Helo's eyes. "If we can get over the fact that she is a machine and accept her as she is, so can you. She still loves you, and I'm sure your feelings didn't just turn off when you heard she was a cylon."

"I'm...not sure..what to say," Karl replies looking at his friends.

"Don't say anything," Hermes says putting his hand on Helo's shoulder. "Your mother is going to need your support when all this comes out; and you need to meet your daughter before you do anything rash."

The look of wonder on Helo's face alerted them all to the fact that he was processing the fact that he was a father, and there was a little girl on the Libra that was part his. He could deal with the fallout later, and he was sure there was going to be some serious fallout, not only for his mother, but for his daughter and Sharon.

"What are we going to do?" He asks Hermes. "We all know how the Admiral feels, and she won't settle for anything less than the total annihilation of everything cylon"

"We're going to have to do something about that real soon," Hermes says pacing. "I know that if we continue on this present course of action, we'll destroy each other. There won't be anything left of either side for anyone to claim victory. We can't live with the cylons, but if we don't come to some sort of agreement, we'll end up destroying each other."

"Hermes and I have also noted a very interesting trend," Ares states to the group. He looks at Hermes, and his brother gives a shake of his head.

"I guess no better time than the present," Devon says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What are you 2 babbling about," Kara says in exasperation.

"It seems that another group of 12 is slowly forming," he says with a sly grin.

"Another group of 12?" Kara asks stupidly.

"Let's see, we have Apollo, Ares, Artemis, Athena, Hermes and little Hera," Andreas responds looking at Devon for confirmation.

"And we think that we may have identified Aphrodite as the blond haired cylon commonly referred to as Number Six," Devon replies sitting back down.

"Are you saying that there is an incarnation of each of the 12 Lords of Kobol?" Apollo asks following their line of reasoning.

"It would seem that way," Devon says with a shrug. "After all we already have 6 confirmed, possibly another bringing us to 7. So it seems only reasonable that the other 5 would be among us somewhere."

"Oh Gods, I'd love to meet Zeus," Kara says with a laugh.

"I'm sure you will, and you'll be more than a little surprised," Ares says with a chuckle. Kara looks at him with a quizzical expression, but all Ares does is grin at her. She realizes that he is either just being funny or he has no intention of telling her what he is referring to.

"So would we be in direct contention with the Council of Twelve?" Apollo asks the two brothers. He doesn't like the idea of going up against a group of people who had spent over two thousand years adhering to a strict religious agenda. Especially if some of their help would be coming from a group of machines that he not only hated, but feared as well.

"I think it will be up to us to convince all sides that we need to leave each other alone," Hermes replies to Lee's question. "There is NO WAY for us to live together; we've done too much to each other for that to ever be an option. You can't tell me that the universe isn't big enough for us to each find our own little section, and leave each other the hell alone.

"But didn't we already try that option?" Apollo asks thinking about the 40 years of silent truce that had existed between the colonies and the cylons.

"I think that we blew that to hell and back," Hermes says shaking his head. "Look guys, I don't have all the answers. Mostly what I have is a jumble of visions that I can barely understand, much less alone make sense out of. I hear voices, as if someone is trying to give me directions, but most of the time they are speaking in a language I don't understand. I'm not sure what we really need to do, and so far we've just been flying by the seat of our pants."

Before he could say any thing else, loud claxons burst the cozy little gathering and lights began to flash.

"ALL PERSONNEL TO BATTLE STATIONS!! WE ARE AT CODE RED!! REPEAT WE ARE AT CODE RED!!"

Years of training made all of them scramble from Kara's quarters and go racing towards the hangar bay. All of the pilots from the Capricorn were scrambling for their flight suits, while the deck crew was prepping ships for launch. There were a handful of pilots from each of her sister ships, and those pilots were assisting to allow the Capricorn to clear her decks before the other pilots could be ready to launch.

"I've missed flying with you little sister," Devon says pulling Kara into a loose hug. "I'll see you in a few minutes, and don't do anything stupid until I get there." Kara hugs him back and ruffles his hair playfully.

"I can't make any promises," she yells over her shoulders as she races after Apollo towards their fighters.

Once Artemis had entered the space around the Capricorn, she stopped in shock. There were UAG fighter jets, and vipers everywhere, but across from them was a large force of raiders, heavy raiders and base stars. They weren't firing, nor making any moves to close the distant. It was as if the cylons were waiting for something.

"Capricorn this is Artemis; what is the sitrep?"

"They say they want to talk," the comm officer answers her.

"Um, exactly who would they like to talk to?" Apollo asks into the ensuing silence.

"Well their message was a little cryptic," the comm officer replies. "They say they are willing to talk to _the messenger and the traitor_."

"Well I'm not one much for talking," Artemis replies. She slowly makes her way to the front of the squadron if fighters, Apollo on her wing. The tension on both sides was so palatable, she could taste it on her tongue. Only a mere hundred yards separated the two sides from each other, and for some reason it was a space that neither was willing to cross. The only thing that was holding her back was the words that her brother had spoken in her quarters only moments before. Something had to change, or they'd destroy each other.

"Artemis, Fleet Admiral Thrace has denied their request to talk," the comm officer says hurriedly. "They have closed off communications and are firing up their weapons."

"Alright boys and girls, you heard the man," she says over the open frequency. "Don't hold back, FIRE AT WILL!"

There was a large surge of fighters as squadrons broke off and began to attack the raiders and heavy raiders in front of them. Artemis could see the Capricorn turning her big guns and taking aim at one of the base stars that littered the space before her. She knew that the Sagittarius was flanked on the Capricorn's left, and that she too was preparing to fire. The other 2 UAG ships would have to close the distance before they would be in position to take aim, and she wasn't sure exactly where the Galactica was.

It wasn't long before all out pandemonium reined through the stars as the fire fight was joined by every available UAG fighter and viper in the combined fleet. Raiders had stopped pouring out of the base stars, and soon debris was littered every where. Artemis and Apollo had pushed into the vanguard and were soon knee deep in enemy territory. Artemis looked over and saw Hermes flying off to her right, Apollo was on her left, and she felt like the charge of the Valkyerie was in order.

She thrust ahead of them, barreling after a raider, guns blazing in the silence of space. The raider didn't stand a chance, blowing into a thousand tiny pieces all around her. Artemis cleared the debris field and sighted up another of the enemy ships. She knew instinctively that both Apollo and Hermes were hanging close to her, there need to try and protect her making her all warm inside. She didn't need their protection, she could out fly and out fight both of them, but she stuck close to them, because she knew they needed her.

Alpha squadron was splayed out around her, trying to push the enemy force further away from the civilian vessels. Artemis heard over the comm that the fleet was going to jump due to the large number of cylons, and it would be safer while the fighting was raging all around. There was way to contain the fighting, and many times it came directly into the field where the civilian ships sat.

Artemis saw Hermes trying to shake of 3 raiders that had targeted him, and she turned abruptly to go to the aid of her brother. Apollo couldn't lend assistance as he was engaged with his own raider. She knew that her brother was in the more immediate danger trying to take on 3 ships by himself.

"Why is it that I'm always bailing your ass out of trouble?" She asks playfully over the comm as she takes out the raider closes to his tail.

"I really think your confused little sister," Hermes replies firing at another raider that had swung in front of his firing solution. "I seem to recall several times when it was I bailing YOUR happy ass out of trouble."

"Hey to the victor goes the right to tell the story however SHE sees fit," Artemis replies taking out the second raider on her brother's six. She saw her brother take that moment to pull up his throttle, and the third raider fire off a shot before it thundered under his fighter. The shot hit and Hermes plane spiraled end over end.

"HERMES!" Artemis shouts over the comm as she watches her brother's jet spiral out of control. She swear violently and takes aim at the offending raider, screaming obscenities as she shoots it from the sky. She had just been reunited with her brother, she wasn't ready to loose him.

"Artemis," came his shaken voice. "I'm hit pretty bad. I've got to land this thing; why don't we say you won this round, and I'll see you when you're done playing with your toys." She could hear the stress and pain in his voice, and she had to smile at the brave front he was trying to present.

"Ok hot shot," she replies trying to keep her tone even and not let the fear creep into her. Her brother was an excellent pilot, he could land a damage ship. She just wanted to land with him to make sure he was alright, but she needed to continue to help take care of the cylons while the civilian ships continued to jump.

"Um Artemis," he rasp over the comm one more time. "Apollo needs you, NOW!"

Hearing the rising panic in his voice, Artemis turns back to the main fighting and sees that a group of vipers, along with the Alpha squadron had been blocked off from the main body of fighting by a base star and several raiders. She streaked towards them, guns blazing and a war cry tearing from her lips. She was so not having a good day, and all she wanted was for this to be over, so she could soak in a very hot tub of water.

She had cleared enough of a path to slip into the fray. What she saw chilled the marrow in her bones. Her people were seriously out numbered and taking heavy damage. The same was holding true for Apollo and his vipers. She didn't care what it took, but she wanted to get to Apollo and clear him of the mess he had gotten himself into.

"Apollo you have to get out of there," she says calmly over the comm. She didn't want to distract or frighten him, but his situation was tenuous at best. They were surrounding him and cutting him off even further. One thing was for certain, he wasn't going easily. He was giving them hell shooting them out of the sky as fast as they were surrounding him.

Artemis managed to create a hole just big enough for her to fly through. She shot two raiders from in front of her, and flipped over in time to see a heavy raider break away from the group and Apollo's viper burst into a spectacular explosion. She felt as if a large force slams against her and all the air rushes out of her body. She wants to deny what she just saw, but there is no denying the debris scattering through the void.

"APOLLO!!" The scream is torn from her lungs, and her heart is literally slammed into her rib cage. A white hot fury descends upon her, blinding her and sending her into the welcoming arms of madness. She becomes an avenging angel, shooting everything that gets in her way, wether they be friend or foe. She is screaming obscenities, and cursing the Gods. She longer cares if she lives or die, because without Apollo, it doesn't matter.

She feels her jet shudder, and she doesn't even spare the moment to find out if she has been hit. It matters little to her; the only thing occupying her higher brain function is the human need for vengeance. She will kill as many of these fuckers as she can, and be damned the consequences. Her jet gives another shudder, and she sees smoke pouring out all around her. Numbness settle all around her, and Artemis realizes that her death is close at hand. She doesn't want to die in a flaming wreckage; she'd rather take the cold confines of space. With little thought left in her synapsis, she pulls her eject lever, and is catapulted into space.

She never sees the Valkyerie explode, it just casually list off on it's own. She can't really bring herself to care. Her world has already lost what color it had, with the knowledge that Apollo was gone. His name tears through her body, and she feels panic seize her. There is no way that she can continue without him beside her; she never thought SHE would love this deeply, or passionately. The Gods, at time were cruel.

Artemis didn't feel the hands that touched her, or the sensation of no longer floating casually through space. Her mind didn't register the feel of something odd against her back, or the removal of her helmet. She didn't feel herself being gathered into loving arms, and a soft voice soothing her shattered soul.

"My God," he whispers right next to her ear. "I am more than sorry for what you have lost Artemis. It wasn't suppose to happen; it was never our intention." She barely felt the hands that brushed her hair from her face, or the gentle fingers that wiped away her tears. The same arms held her tenderly as large wracking sobs caused her whole body to shake violently, and when she retched onto the floor, the same hands held her hair back, and then gently cleaned her mouth.

She didn't feel him stand up, hoisting her into his arms; cradling her against his chest. None of that mattered to her. Apollo was gone, and she was still alive. It wasn't fair, she needed to die so she could be with him.

"I'll do everything I can to help you through this," the voice says trying to pull her back to the present. He wasn't going to let her close herself off, he was determined to make her hold on. She barely heard him snarl at some one that he would take care of her. They had done enough, she was his responsibility. She let his voice wrap around her, let it buffer her from the outside world.

"I'm sorry Artemis that I can't allow you to sink it your grief," he whispers. "You're going to have to pull through this. Maybe not right now, or even tomorrow, but you are needed by too many people. I'll try not to count myself as one of them. Just let me help you through this; I promise to do anything you need or want me to do."

His voice feel silent and Artemis almost missed the soothing quality it had brought to her shattered soul. He was still walking and she heard the heavy tread of footfalls behind them. She didn't care where they were going so she buried her head into his shoulder, and let silent tears run down her cheeks. She barely felt him lowering her to a soft mattress and as his hands released her to pull up a blanket, she panicked. He was going to leave her by herself, and she was not ready to face the silence. She grabbed his hand to keep him from going, forcing herself to look at her savior. She should have been shocked, but she wasn't as she looked into the serious blue gaze of Leoben.

"Rest Artemis," he says sitting by her, watching as the events of the day take their toll on her beleaguered mind, forcing it to succumb to a much needed sleep. "I'll fight the rest of your demons myself."

&&&&

Hermes was pulled from the wreckage of his jet by the strong hands of his father. His was carefully carried down the ladder to the hangar deck, where another set of strong hands helped to keep him on his feet. He wanted to brush the hands off and stand on his own, but his battered body was grateful for the hands that were keeping him upright. He looked into the face of a the man he knew instinctively to be Apollo's father. The grief he saw there tore at his soul.

He heard more people approach, and looked up to see his mother, Helena, Isadora and a woman he only recognized from his dreams rushing towards him. His mother caresses his cheek and looks deeply into his eyes. He manages a weak grin for her, and she clasps his shoulder gently.

"It is good to look upon your face my son," she says to him.

"The same holds true for me as well mother."

"We need to know Hermes; is your sister and Apollo gone from this world?" She asks him gently. She knows that he had not been able to see the rest of the battle as it raged on. That he was unaware that Apollo's viper had been blown from the sky, or that no one had seen his sister after she had ejected from the Valkyerie.

"Apollo, I don't know," he says glancing at the man holding him up on his left. Hermes looks inside himself and knows that it is more than possible that Apollo has accomplished that which he needed to, but he can't tell if that is then end of the road for the young sun God. He can't offer the man holding him any reassurances that his son was still alive.

"_Through the son, the father shall be born," _Hermes says in a voice that shakes the hangar deck, and rattles the equilibrium of the people standing around him. He opens his eyes and looks at his mother again; he senses the darkness clawing at him. "As for Artemis; since her child has yet to be born, I would take that to mean that she is still very much alive." And with that his body goes completely slack, and his eyes rolls into the back of his head.

**So that's chapter 18! Please hit that review button and let me know what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19: Losing Ground

**A/N: I wish to apologize for how long it took to get this chapter done and posted. It was a hard chapter to right and never felt great about it, but it is finally done and out for your reading pleasure. Please let me know what you think.**

Chapter 19: Losing Ground

Leoben looked at the figure of the sleeping woman, curled on her side, one hand tucked under her chin, the other stretched out beside her. He knew that hand was subconsciously searching for something; some one no longer there. His heart ached for this woman; the strongest woman he had ever had the grace to meet.

Kara Thrace had managed to bring down all of his cylon defenses and programming, and he didn't seem to be the only one. Her grief was so consuming that most of them were having a hard time separating themselves from it. She didn't fight them to get away, she barely acknowledge their presence at all, too consumed by raw pain and a need to cease to exist.

Leoben watched as she shifted restlessly in her sleep. The times she was asleep were the worse for him, and it seemed everyone else. No one else would stay with her, and he had been left with the duty of getting her through the nights. He had never known tribulation like he did now. Her dreams were not always nightmares, but they might as well have been. She always woke from them, shaking, tears streaming down her face and the silent pleas from the depth of her soul for Apollo to return to her. She never deluded herself into believing that he wasn't really gone; she knew every time her eyes opened that she was alone; and it shattered Leoben's soul.

He shook his head. It was not until now, this point in time that he believed that he had a soul; he wasn't just a machine, he was a man and he could love, but more importantly he could hurt. Feeling some one else's grief and pain had humanized him, and he wasn't alone. The only one who didn't seem to be affected by Artemis' pain was Number Six; that shouldn't really have surprised him, she was afterall a cold hearted bitch.

Artemis cried out in her sleep, drawing his attention to her. She was moving around restlessly and Leoben knew what she was dreaming about. Apollo, always the sun God. She had begged him to kill her ,let her die, anything that would allow her to follow him into death. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't, they all needed her. And he realized that he wanted to give her what she wanted, he wanted to let her go so that she could find her Apollo. Even if that meant let her dying.

"Please..." the plea was a shattered whisper. The voice that of a soul broken beyond repair; it reached out, touched Leoben, and he couldn't help falling onto the bed and gathering her into his arms.

"Artemis, you have to wake up," he says stroking the hair back from her face. Leoben shifts her body against his chest, trying to bring her closer to him. He knows that the shaking will start soon, followed by the tears and then the inevitable horror of her waking to find herself in a world without the man she loves, and now mourns.

&&&&

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
Before I come undone  
Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

Kara woke up to the music filtering through the speakers in her room. She didn't want to open her eyes and face the fact that she was alone, Lee was dead and they wouldn't let her die. They told her she was important, not to just them, but everyone, everything in the universe. But couldn't they see that without Apollo she was nothing, she didn't want to be anything.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
Bring me to life_

She burrowed further into the warmth of the arms that were holding her so tenderly. She needed the warmth, she was so cold inside, like space, empty of anything warm. Kara hated this existence that they were forcing her into, but she couldn't summon the emotion to care and do something about it.

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life_

Artemis felt like the song playing in the background, she needed Apollo to come and breathe life back into her, he was the only one who could save her. She didn't need to open her eyes to know who was holding her, comforting her. He tried so hard, but he couldn't, no one could.

"Hephaestus," she whispers tilting her head to see his face. Leoben smiles slightly at the sound of her voice; she hadn't spoken in the 4 weeks since they had brought her aboard.

"Aphrodite wouldn't like to hear you say that," he replies smiling.

"It doesn't matter what she likes, only what pleases the Gods," Kara says shifting to the side. Leoben hadn't heard so many words from her, and he was afraid to break the spell, but Kara once again drew into herself and Leoben knew that she had closed the rest of the world out.

He got up, telling her he would return later with food, and that maybe a nice bath would be soothing. If she heard him, he'd never know; she didn't so much as bat an eyelash as he left. He couldn't take much more of this he thought as he left the room.

In the corridor he saw Simon and Sharon waiting for him. He looked at them knowing what they wanted to hear, but he thought by now they would know it was never going to happen.

"She's the same as she was before," he says to them walking pass.

"Leoben we need to do something soon," Sharon says almost as if she is pleading with him. "Eventually she will perish and if she does so everything will go with her."

"Then YOU do something!" He yells at her. "You spend time in there with her listening as she pleads to the very universe to let her go to him. She doesn't beg for him to come back, she doesn't ask for a chance to change it. She has accepted that he's gone, we took him away from her and you want her to pick herself up and save you. If that's what you want, then it's time for you to do something to help her." The two of them watched him walk away, then they looked at each other.

"I hate to say it, but maybe he is right," Sharon says. "It's time to help Starbuck."

"What you are suggesting is dangerous, and likely to fail," Simon says in response.

"It is high time we took the chance."

&&&&

Hermes sat at the table in the conference on the UAG Capricorn, his head in his hands. It had been a month since they had lost both Apollo and Artemis and he had no more answers now than he did then. He was unable to breach the veil of prescient to find out what had befallen his sister, and wether or not the sun God was still alive. What good was knowing what the future could if you couldn't access it? He didn't want to be the messenger of the Gods, they had forgot to let him read the fine print that said they could fuck with you any time they wanted.

"You need to get some sleep," a voice says from behind him. He looks over his shoulder to see his mother standing in the doorway. She walked slowly over to the table and pulled out a chair across from him and sat down.

"I can't sleep until I know where she is," he says dropping his head into his hands.

"If you keep driving yourself so hard, you'll collapse; and what good will that be for anyone," she replies reaching out to touch him. "You haven't failed her, that distinction belongs solely to me."

"Neither of us can beat ourselves up over this mother," he says lifting his head and looking into her eyes. "But we have to find her, it's the most important thing left to us."

"Trust me son I know that," Cass says. "We need to talk about that topic you and I have neatly avoided now since you made theat pronouncement on the hangar deck."

Devon looked at him mother, his green eyes troubled with the knowledge of so many things. He had seen things that would have driven a normal person mad, and that was when Cass realized that her children weren't _normal. _ They were special beyond compare, and it tore at her heart to know they both had to carry such heavy burdens, all for the sake of saving a race of people that may not deserve to be saved.

"Don't forget, Andreas was spared either," Devon says with a small chuckle. "We might be special, but only because of you."

"What do you mean by that?" She asks him worry and fear laced in her voice. The thought that her children suffered because of her, scared Cassandra Thrace spitless.

"You're probably more special than any of us," he replies taking hold of her hand. "Through you would flow the means necessary for humanity to have a fighting chance. It wouldn't have mattered who father your children, they all would be used to further the Gods' will."

"I'm not sure I like that," she says to him honestly. Cass always felt that she had some measure of control over her life, that she was in charge of where she was headed. Knowing that like everyone else she was just a puppet of her Gods, shook her, it began to redefine how she saw herself.

"They picked you because of your strength," Devon tells her while squeezing her hand. "Your absolute devotion to the Gods and your unwavering loyalty were the hallmarks that made them choose you. I don't know if the Lords of Kobol still exist as corporeal entities, but I know there essence still infuses the universe."

"Enough about me son," Cass says. "We need to talk about Kara's child."

"I know," Devon says a sad look crossing his face. Thoughts and talk of his sister depressed him; he felt like the universe was conspiring to keep them apart.

"Is her child going to be a half breed?" She asks bluntly. His mother had managed to forgive Isadora for her perceived betrayal. She hadn't accepted Athena or Hera, but she hadn't ordered them thrown out of the nearest airlock either.

"The possibility exist that her child could be fathered by Apollo or a the cylon Leoben, who is also Hephaestus," he answers her on a sigh.

"How would that be possible if Apollo is dead?" She asks him angrily.

"This is what I can gather from what I've seen," he starts on a huff. "I'm going to assume that Kara may have already been pregnant when the attack came from the cylons, and by the way did only want to talk. If they don't destroy the child she may be carrying, then I'm going to go out on a limb and assume the child is Apollo's. If they do force an abortion on her, they will eventually get her pregnant through artificial means. I do know that only one child will be born, but both possibilities exist."

"My Gods, what would happen if Artemis has a child by a filthy cylon," Cass roars. The thought of her daughter being defiled by those machines almost sends her into a rage.

"Both scenarios have good and bad possibilities for everyone concerned," Devon answers her honestly. "I haven't seen much more than that. The best thing we can do right now is get her back, and find out if Apollo is really gone."

"And to do that you want me to ask Athena for her help?" She practically snarls.

"She can help us," he tries to reason with his mother. "She wants to help us, and maybe that means we should let her."

"I can't trust her, she's a damn machine," Cass shouts at him.

"Damn it, we have to trust some one!" Devon shouts back. "We can't keep going this way. The path we've been traversing is leading to our destruction. We're only getting one chance at this, and now is not the time for us to fuck it up," he says to his mother.

Devon knows the consequences of their actions should they fail. He's seen so many varied outcomes, but he knows they one that haunts his sleep is the one where he is alone, riding through the universe as the last testament to a race gone forever from the heavens. It's a cold lonely existence, one he knows will drive him insane.

"I need time to think this through," Cass says standing and heading for the door.

"We don't have that much time mother," he replies standing also. "I'm not asking you to rush into ant decision, but I am asking that you try to put the old hatred and prejudices away, and set us on new course."

Cassandra looks at her son's earnest expression and realizes that she doesn't want to live in a world where humans and cylons live in harmony. But if that is the only world she can offer her children she will try to see that they have that. Hopefully the Gods will take her home before that happens.

&&&&

Simon and Doral stand next to the bed where Kara Thrace is laying in a sedated state. She didn't really need to be sedated, but everyone agreed that it might be for the best if she was. Sharon and Leoben had returned to the room only a few minutes before hand, and the four cylons stood together unwilling to break the silence.

"We have the answers to some question, but not others," Sharon says quietly hoping not to disturb the sleeping figure in the bed. She need not worry, Artemis was unaware of them even when awake.

"Are you sure about the child?" Simon asks Leoben.

"If we kill the child she's carrying, her fury will eventually destroy humanity; and the backlash from that will obliterate the cylons," he confirms. "If she has this child and we raise it as a cylon, it will eventually rise up against us, destroying us for what has happened to it's mother. In my opinion those are not win-win situations for any of us."

"We know she only ever has one child," Doral says to the group. "Either this one, or a half breed. She has no others, so we can't make any mistakes in this decision."

"Caprica will be furious if we let her go," Simon reiterates. It was a point he had been trying to drive home since they began to come up with ways to help Artemis, and more importantly themselves.

"Everything is not up to Six," Leoben spat. He knew the others were beginning o feel more like him as they spent more time in Artemis' presence. Her grief was so consuming that you were unable to be affected by it. Leoben felt as if his God was weeping for the suffering of this one woman. "And right now even if we let her go, she wouldn't actually go. The hybrid says that Artemis has lost her will to live, and if we don't fix it soon cylons and humans will tear themselves apart."

"Without Apollo this isn't going to work," Sharon says.

"Good luck with that," Doral tells her with a look of disdain. "I don't think any of us are quite capable of bringing back the dead."

"We will deal with that when we have to," Simon snaps. "Hephaestus, right now you are the only one who can deal with Artemis' psyche. She trust you to some degree, keep her from completely breaking. I can sustain her body until we get her back to those people, and then it's up to them."

"That won't work," Leoben says shaking his head. He has a hard time thinking of himself as Hephaestus because that would mean he'd have to see Caprica/Aphrodite in a different light, and he was not quite ready to do that. "Just because we give her back doesn't mean we fix the situation."

"Maybe these are the things we need to learn," Doral says with a small smile. "We think we know how everything works, and where everything should go; maybe we know no more than they do."

"This is what I do know," Leoben replies. "I love her enough to be willing to let her go. I can't make her happy, shit right now I can't even get her to care that she is in the hands of her enemies. We have to help her before we just shove her in a raider and send her on her way, if we don't we can kiss our collective asses goodbye."

"So what you really want us to do is infiltrate the other side and find out if Apollo is dead or alive?" Simon says looking a little sick.

"That is the question we really need the answer to," Leoben says shaking his head. "It's not a good sign that D'Anna, Caprica or the others won't tell us what really happened to him or his viper."

"I don't know why you're even bothering," a small voice says from the bed. All 4 cylons jump in a surprise upon hearing Kara Thrace. They look to see her awake and sitting up regarding them impassively. "He's dead and there is no bringing him back."

"It is not a good sign when the machines are holding out hope, and the human has thrown in the towel," Doral says with a small chuckle.

"Kara," Leoben says getting onto the bed with her. She allows him to take her hands into his and that frightens him a little. She should be fighting him tooth and nail, but she doesn't; she really doesn't acre anymore. "We're not sure what really happened to Apollo. Like you he could still be alive."

"He's not alive," she says as if the are merely discussing the weather. "I saw his viper blown apart; he would have needed a miracle to survive."

"Or be a God," Doral whispers.

"You can't give up Artemis," Leoben all but pleads. "We are going to try and do...

"WHY even bother!" She yells at them. "I don't care what any of you think, he's gone, you took him from me. I don't care to help you or anyone else for that matter. Just let me go, let me be with him and that would be two less humans you need to worry about."

Leoben watched as sobs wracked her body, as she finally gave into her grief. He knew that he had to give her something to fight for, a reason to continue to live so that both their races could survive. Looking around the room to his compatriots, he realizes that they were of no more help than the woman sobbing on the bed. It was up to him, and he wondered which God he had pissed off to have been given the task of motivating Artemis. He knew what he needed to do, and heaving a great sigh, he pulls her off the bed and into his arms. With his actions he gave up his dream of having this woman for himself, having her give birth to his child.

"Fine you don't want to help us," he says into her ear. She struggles slightly against him trying to get away from the warm contact. She wants to stay numb, her heart closed to any impassioned pleas, but he wouldn't let her go. "But what about your family, friends, they need you."

"I DON'T CARE!" Artemis bellows giving into all the rage she has kept bottled up for the last month. "I don't care if we are all condemned to extinction, I'll see you all in hell!"

"And are you willing to condemn Apollo's child to hell with us?" Hephaestus yells right into her face. For a brief moment the two of them stare into each other eyes, hazel looking into blue. Disbelief clouds her brain, as hope steals into her heart.

"What did you say?" She whispers. Artemis tries to shut down the small flare of possibility.

They were lying to her to get her to do what they want, this is just another cylon manipulation. Hephaestus holds his hand out, and the cylon she's heard called Simon hands him something. He holds it up to her face and Artemis knows that she is looking at a high level ultrasound, and there is no denying that there is a baby pictured there. But that doesn't mean it is a sonogram from her body, it could be anyone's.

"Simon did this ultrasound less than an hour ago, while you were sedated," he says grabbing her hand and making her take hold of the picture. "We didn't put it there, so we are assuming that at some point Apollo did. Tell me now you don't care Artemis and will walk out that door, and Simon will bring you something back so that you can take your eternal rest.

**A/N: Ok please hit that review button and let me know what you guys think.**


	20. Chapter 20: Avenging Goddess

**A/N: Once again I must apologize for the long wait. My family has just returned from an extended vacation after a very painful loss. During this time the desire to write was just not there, but now it is time to move on and get back to everyday activities. We are nearing the end of this story, maybe just two or three more chapters. Please hit that review button and let me know what you guys are thinking, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated.**

Chapter 20: Avenging Goddess

Kara stares not at the picture she is holding in her hand, but at the machines that were trying to convince her that her life was worth something. Her life was worth a child that she may or may not be carrying. Apollo's child, the child of the Sun God; the man she loved, a man she wanted to join in death.

"It won't bring him back," she says vehemently, her voice strong in her conviction.

"But it will give you a piece of him," Leoben counters.

"You think that is enough," she snarls at him. "When nothing less than everything he was is all I want. I DON'T want his child, I DON'T want a consolation prize."

"Is that how you see a child created by the two of you," Sharon interjects. She can almost understand Artemis' grief; it is so palatable that it seeped into your bones.

"Does it upset you all that I didn't fall down on my knees and thank the Gods for leaving part of him here with me?" She asks them bitterly. "Did you believe that knowing that I carried his child would renew my desire to live? Without him I am NOTHING!"

"Artemis the child you carry is important..." Leoben began before she cut him off with an impatient shake of her head.

"Why, because it could save humanity as we know it?"

"No, more so because it could destroy everything we all know and understand," Leoben says surprised that he has managed to silence her briefly.

"Why would you want to help us then?" She asks suspicion creeping into her voice.

"The cylons are heading for something that they have never faced before. Dissension, division of the whole, where individual desires have more importance than collective need." Simon answers.

"In other words," Leoben interjects. "We are headed for a civil war."

"And is this child suppose to prevent that?" Artemis asks snidely.

"There is no force in the universe that will be able to prevent us from going to war with each other," Leoben says shaking his head in resignation. "But the child you carry will possibly hold the answers to healing the breach that will not only divide cylons, but humanity as well."

"So you really don't know?" Kara asks enjoying watching them sweat. This was the first time in weeks that she felt something stir within her, and it might just be enough to sustain her. The cylons at war with each other gave her an unusual amount of pleasure.

"No Kara, we are shooting in the dark here," Leoben replies. He watches her, knowing that she is calculating, plotting something in that blond head of her's. It should worry him, but it doesn't, for the first time in a while he sees life flare within her beautiful eyes.

"I'm assuming you have a plan, after all you're cylons, you always have a plan," she smirks.

"Actually we were going to take a page from your book Captain, and fly by the seat of our pants," Doral says with a smile.

"Thinking outside the box," she says with a smirk. "I think I may be rubbing off on you guys."

"Does this mean you won't be slipping back into a catatonic state?" Leoben asks.

"Oh yes, I wouldn't miss this for the world," she replies an almost unholy glint entering her eyes.

"Well the most important thing is to get you and that baby off this basestar," Sharon tells her.

"No the most important thing is to find out if Apollo is not only alive, but being held somewhere on this pile of junk," she snaps.

"Artemis, the others want to terminate your pregnancy," Leoben says trying to reason with her. "The sooner we get you out of here the better for both of you."

"You still don't understand," she snarls at them. "This baby is not my priority, Apollo is. If he is alive there is no way in hell I will leave him here at the mercy of any of you fuckers."

They all were taken aback by the vehemence in her voice. It shocked them that she cared so little for the life currently growing inside of her, it was testament to the fact that they did not completely understand human behavior. As a whole they believed they were going to have to force her to their way of thinking.

"Unfortunately for you Artemis, your baby is a priority for us," Leoben replies in a voice laced with steel. "We have risked our lives in keeping that child alive within you."

"Don't hold your breath for my thanks," she says to him viscously. "And I won't apologize for not feeling the same way that you do."

"Artemis I need to ask this, I need to know," Sharon says taking a deep breath. "If we don't find Apollo alive, what will you do? What will you do about the child you are carrying?"

For the briefest of moments Artemis looked startled, almost as if she had not thought that far ahead. Without Lee she had no desires, they simply didn't exist inside of her. Without him she was unable to dream, hope, care or feel. She would be numb and any child born to her would suffer the cruelest form of neglect possible. Without him her ability to care about the child they had created simply did not exist.

"As honestly as I can answer, I don't know nor do I care," she states simply.

"Then I hope to God we find the bastard somewhere on board," Doral says finally beginning to come to terms that Artemis could just not see this their way, and if that was the case then they needed to make a herculean effort to find out if Apollo was dead or alive.

&&&&

"We need to think about moving out of this location Admiral," Roslin says addressing Cassandra, and including Adama as an after thought. She was sure that he would agree that they had stayed in one place for far too long and that they were courting another encounter with the cylons.

"I'm not willing to abandon my child," she says trying very hard not to be annoyed by the suggestion.

"If we stay here too much longer, we'll have to deal with the cylons again," she says trying to reason with the distraught Admiral.

"Good, let them come," she snarls. "I want the opportunity to get my hands on one of those fucking toasters so that I can find out what happened to my daughter, and while I'm at it maybe I can find out if the Sun God is still alive."

"Admiral there are a lot of people depending on us to keep them alive," Roslin begins.

"Do you think I don't realize that?" Cass snaps. "Part of the problem you colonials have is that you've been running so long that you don't know how to do anything else. I've been waging war against the cylons long before you ever realized that they had never really gone away. I am not afraid of them, nor am I afraid of what they could do to us."

"Don't you thing they've done enough?" Laura asks desperate to get through to this woman. She knew that Cass was dealing with a lot of grief and a massive dose of guilt. "Don't you think the people we are trying to protect have been through more horror than any one should have to bear. Right now they're terrified, waiting for the cylons to come and finish the job."

"And that Madame President is why I can't leave until I know what has happened to my daughter," Cass says in a very quiet voice. "We left way to many people behind at the mercy of what the cylons _might _do them once they have been found. How many people did you leave behind on your dozen planets? How many people feel like they have been forsaken not only by their Gods, but by their own people?"

"I left her behind once thinking it was for her own good, I won't do so again," Cass says vehemently. "I have a responsibility to her, to myself and to all the people that we are suppose to be protecting. They need to believe, to know that no one get's left behind, nobody, not now, not ever again."

All the occupants of the room jumped as the door banged opened and Ares staggers in barely supporting the large frame of his brother. Hermes was deathly pale, his eyes bloodshot, tremors racking his body. They could all see that his breathing was labored and that he looked on the verge of collapse, maybe even death. His eyes searched the room frantically until they feel on the face of the person he was looking for.

"He. Is. Still. Alive." He gasps out. "Through the son...the father...shall be born." It seemed as if the words took everything out of him. William Adama looks into the unfocused green eyes of Hermes and realize that he is receiving a message directly from them Gods themselves. Devon Thrace was in the death grip of a vision. Bill rushed over to him and took his weight into his own arms, this young man who was the only link to his son.

"They might be...be too late...to save him...," Hermes stutters, all his strength draining away. His eyes roll back into his head and he passes out. Bill crashes to the floor still cradling Devon's body to him, tears openly streaming down his face.

"Well that's settled then," Roslin says turning back to Cass. "We stay; nobody gets left behind, not now not ever again."

&&&&

"He's still alive," Simon says bursting into the room where they were holding Artemis. "We need to move fast. I don't know what all has been done to him, but we are going to be cutting it close."

Kara jumped up upon hearing that Apollo was still alive, even if it was just barely. That was all she needed, an opening; she'd take care of the rest and make sure he didn't die on her. She thanked the Gods and began pulling on the flight suit that Leoben had returned to her only a couple days before hand. It was a shock to find out that the Valkyrie had not been destroyed but in fact had been brought aboard and completely repaired.

"Get Kara to the launch deck..." Leoben says moving towards the door.

"I'm not going to the launch deck," she says stepping in front of the door to block his path. "I'm going with you to get Apollo; I won't leave his fate in the hands of a bunch of renegade kitchen appliances."

"Artemis, I don't have time to argue with you about this," Leoben says in a deadly quiet voice.

"You're right, there won't be any arguments," she tells him not budging from in front of the door. "I'm going, end of story."

"Damn it woman it's imperative that you get to that ship safely instead of running around trying to play hero," Leoben all but yells. Simon and Sharon watch the interchange impatiently looking for some way to end the stalemate that was rapidly getting out of hand.

"I'm not going to be playing hero," she snarls. "Us humans are very funny creatures and those of us in the military some of the funniest. We tend to give credence to the idea of leave no man behind. Throw in the fact that he is _my _man and there is nothing between heaven or hell that will keep me from making sure of that."

"Now if you want to continue arguing with me about this then go ahead. I'm sure that your Aphrodite would be more than happy to have me as a personal house guest for an extended period of time. I'll do anything to be close to him and that is something I am willing to die for." Artemis says with conviction lacing her tone.

Leoben knew enough to know that this was turning into a losing battle. Apollo didn't have much time and even though he could care less wether the Sun God lived or died, Kara would certainly die without him, and that was unacceptable. There was no gracious way to give into her so he didn't even try, he just shrugged and shouldered his way pass her.

Kara knew there was a lot more going on here than these toasters had been willing to tell her, and that was fine by her. She hoped that they managed to destroy one another in their little civil war, and if they needed any help in that direction, she would more than happy to volunteer. They were all being to helpful, to solicitous and that sent warning bells off through her whole body. But right now they were the only chance that Apollo had of getting off this tin can, and damn if she wasn't going to take it.

They moved casually down the hall talking amongst themselves, as if they didn't have a care in the world, or that they weren't about to visit some violence onto some of their own. There was no one around to really pay them much attention, but once they reached and crossed a certain point the whole atmosphere changed. There was something hostile, almost diabolical in the air and it made the hair on the back of Artemis' neck stand straight up. The air was colder, heavier and hard to take into her lungs without causing pain. Her body tensed of it's own accord, anticipation coursing through her veins and setting her heart to racing.

There was quiet, unobtrusive activity in the corridors branching off from the main hall. At first glance Artemis just believed that it was cylons going about whatever business walking machinery had, but upon closer inspection she realized that they were ground troops engaged in silent battle. The cylons didn't fight with guns blazing but in deadly quiet, and probably deadly resolve she thought.

"Where are there no centurions around?" She asks in a voice that some how does break the quiet that surrounds them.

"They have been cleared from this section," Sharon answers simply. "Aphrodite have a couple that have been programed to be completely loyal to her and those are the ones that we will have to deal with directly."

"I'm guessing this is where you'll use some heavy weapons?" Artemis asks looking at them with speculation. As far as she could see none of them were carrying weapons of any kind and the thought of going toe to toe with a couple of centurions with nothing more than her bare hands didn't sit well with her.

"Actually Captain we're going to let you deal with them," Leoben says with a wicked smile. She arches a blond eyebrow at him and gives him one of her trademark smirks. For some reason she almost feels playful and can't help the comment that slips from between her lips.

"I'm not sure they are going to be impressed with me, even if I take the flight suit off and go in buck naked," she drawls as he motions them to a halt and signals for quiet. The malevolence in the air had grown thick and Kara shuddered with the feelings of overwhelming despair that clung within the corridors. She almost felt bowed down with a grief she didn't come close to understanding.

"So tell me Artemis do you feel that?" Leoben asks her mildly.

"Yes Hephaestus," she replies impatiently. "You'd have to be dead or a kitchen appliance not to. What the hell is it?"

"That is what is left of Apollo," he says it so casually that she was sure she had misunderstood him. She looks at him and feels a rage begin to claw it's way through her body, blinding her to almost everything around her.

"What did you say?" She asks in a voice that she was sure didn't belong to her.

"What you are feeling, tasting, experiencing; is what they have been doing to Lee Adama," he repeats. "They have been slowly stripping him of any hope, any salvation, all his humanity and any chance of redemption. They don't just want to kill him, they want to obliterate him from the universe, and when they are done with him they will turn their considerable forces onto doing the same thing to his child."

As Leoben was talking he was carefully getting out of her way. Artemis hadn't noticed that the others had left going off to tasks that they needed to complete if they were to have a chance of getting her off the basestar. She didn't notice the centurion that was guarding the door that she was sure Lee was behind. She was completely unaware of anything but the red hot rage and colossal anger that coursed through her. Her vision was blurred and she had no control over her own thoughts or actions. Her desires played against her and before she could think through the folly that was her plan, she was in motion.

And what grand motion it was. Leoben watched in fascination as she charged the centurion and cry of pure emotion being ripped from her throat, just as she ripped the blaster she hadn't realized he had strapped to her waist from it's sheath. Her movements were flawless and the centurion never stood a chance, and neither had the door that she had managed to some how completely kick in. He hadn't been prepared for that, and he was going to need to be careful the next time he incited her blood lust.

Artemis stood in the door way, a vision of violence and beauty that froze all the occupants of the room. At first no one moved, riveted by the sight of what was no less than an avenging goddess. Then as a cylon she had not encountered before rushed her, Kara reached out casually and tossed the model bodily into a wall, the satisfying sound of bone cracking music to her ears. She pivoted quickly not leaving her back to the room and scanned what was before her.

The sight of a number six model left her wanting to do more violence, but it was the sight of the man that was crumbled on the floor that damn near sent her into an abyss she was sure she would never return from. As far as she could see there was not a single mark on his flawless skin, no signs of torture or beating; nothing marred the perfection that was Apollo. But what caught her was the eyes that looked at her, through her into nothingness. There was no life in his blue gaze, no brilliance of life, no care of anything beyond what they had made him into. He wasn't there anymore, all that was left was a shell, one that breathed and lived, but not one that felt. It tore her into fragments and she died a little standing there looking at him, knowing that she had failed him.

"He is beyond salvation," Aphrodite crooned. Artemis' eyes never wavered from the man curled into himself on the floor, but her attention was riveted to the blond goddess who had dared such an atrocity.

"And of that you will truly be sorry," Kara replied in a voice she was beginning to think of as her God voice. It was deadly quiet, like the night, smooth and full of shadows and mystery. It suited the mood she was in, embodied the violence she was feeling.

"Why fight over him now Artemis, I'm pretty much through with him and you don't want to do anything to jeopardize the child you're carrying," she says in a silky smooth voice that promised reason would prevail if Artemis was of a mind to give in.

"You seem to have made a grave miscalculation Aphrodite," Kara says moving closer to Lee. She needed to be near him even if he was completely unaware of her presence.

"What would that be Artemis?"

"You seem to believe that I would do anything to ensure the safety of the child that I carry. That I would not do anything that would put this baby at risk," she replies finally turning her blazing green eyes onto the woman. "That is where you have miscalculated. He is all that I care about, and if all of us should die here today, then I can live with that."

Before anyone could react or even blink for that matter, Artemis was in motion streaking across the room, barreling towards Aphrodite. When she was just a hairs breath from colliding with the beautiful cylon, she pivoted on the ball of left foot spinning around and grabbing the blond woman by her throat, and locking her other arm around Six's torso immobilizing her against Artemis' chest. Aphrodite clawed at Kara's hand that was clutched around her windpipe cutting off the oxygen she was desperately trying to get in. There was no budging the hand that was slowly, cruelly crushing the life from the cylon goddess; even as blood ran down Artemis's arm from the nails raking her flesh her grip never loosened.

"Don't worry Aphrodite," Kara crooned into her ear. "You'll be back in a few hours, and even though I won't be right here waiting for you, I will be out there, somewhere waiting for the opportunity to permanently remove you from this universe. So please make sure all of your models aren't destroyed in your coming confrontation with your fellow appliances."

Artemis felt the muscles in Aphrodite's body go lax and even then her grip didn't give. She wanted the woman more than dead, but dead was all she was going to get at this moment in time. She barely registered the gentle hand closing over her's.

"She's gone Artemis," she heard Leoben say to her as he tried to pry her hand from around Aphrodite's throat. "And if you want to get Apollo out of here you got to let go, and get a move on it."

Kara looked up with eyes still glazed and burning with fury. She glanced at the crumbled form of Lee and felt the anger moving to claim her sanity again. It took all her willpower to overcome the desire to rip Aphrodite's windpipe right out. She managed to let the woman go and watched dispassionately as the body slipped to the floor with a quiet thump. She shoved Hephaestus out of her way and crawled over to Apollo.

She was terrified to touch him, even looking at him was breaking her apart. Kara was not even aware that she was crying and that she was apologizing for letting him down. If she hadn't allowed herself to wallow in grief and self pity, she might have gotten to him sooner; there was no one to blame but her. She was praying, all but begging the Gods to give her the strength to see this through to the end.

"Alright Apollo," she says steeling herself to actually touch him. "We're getting the fuck out of here, and I really don't give a rat's ass where we go, but anywhere else has got to be better." She finally put her hands on his arms and was surprised by the warm flesh that greeted her; she had expected him to be cold, like a corpse.

She grabbed his arms and swung him over her shoulder in a fireman's carry. He was heavy, built solidly and she should have stumbled under his weight, but for some reason she barely noticed.

"It's time for you to lead the way," she says looking at Leoben. "And right now I am not up for any bullshit."

"I'm not planning on betraying you Artemis," he says with a small smile. "At least not today, I can't make any promises about the next time we meet." She could tell that he was serious and not just trying to lighten the mood. After today all bets were off and they were back to square one.

It didn't take long for them to reach the hangar bay where the Valkyerie was waiting for her. There was fighting going on in small groups all throughout the corridors but no one payed them any attention, everyone else was more concerned about being the group to get to the hybrid. She climbed the ladder and secured Lee into the copilot's seat.

"Artemis," Leoben says gaining her attention. "I had your precious bird outfitted with a FTL drive. It was a little tricky, but it will work. I can't tell you where your people are; they are probably still where we left them, but that is several jumps away. You won't have enough fuel to make that many jumps."

The look Kara gave him was enough to make most people cower or beat a hasty retreat, but Hephaestus could not be grouped with most and the look he gave her let her know that. "Don't give me that look, you could just take a heavy raider and that would solve your problem." He told her inclining his head to the side waiting for her answer.

"And how easy would it be for that she bitch to track me in one of your heavy raiders?" She asks him in an acerbic voice.

"That's my girl," he says and burst into laughter when she scowls fiercely at him. "I knew you were smarter than they gave you credit for. She'd be ale to find anywhere with very little effort."

"Then I'll stick to my Valkyerie. I'm assuming that you not only fixed my distress signal but you probably had the strength boosted."

"You'd be assuming correctly," he replies handing her a helmet. "Sharon has scoped out several jumps for you and a few of them may have planets for you to hunker down and wait. I need to go, things here are getting tenuous and I'm needed. We will meet again Kara, this is something I promise you, we are not done with each other yet."

She watched him walk away unsure of what feelings were swamping through her. She hated him on principle, he was still a cylon, but he had managed to not only save her life but her sanity as well. That had to count for something, and he had helped her save Lee, although she was sure he would have rather chewed off his own arm. Thinking of Lee she turned to look at him. His eyes were still open and flat, there was no life in them.

"I'm sorry," she gasps taking hold of his hand, it still startled her that he was so warm. "I should have been there; together we could have beaten that bitch, but you don't need to worry about her, she's unlikely to tangle with us again."

Kara smiled at the thought of having chocked the life out of Aphrodite. She didn't want to examine too closely how good it made her feel, so she began the preparations to get the Valkyerie ready to go. Once everything was in order she climbed back up to put a helmet on Lee and check his harness. She leaned over and lightly kissed his warm lips, gently stroking his cheek. She was startled and damn near fell down the ladder when she felt his head move slightly. Pulling back she looked at his face finding those intense blue eyes looking back at her. There were still deep and painful shadows flitting through those eyes, but she could tell that they were focused on her.

"Hey gorgeous," he said in a voice that was raspy and broken. Pain was also etched in is voice and shuddered through his body as awareness swamped him.

"Hey yourself mister," she replied tears streaming down her face. She wasn't sure exactly what was happening, but she wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

"How about we get out of here," he says in that broken voice and then promptly passes out. Kara smiles and straps his helmet and oxygen mask. That was the best idea that anyone had come up with in a while.


	21. Chapter 21:One Blue Planet

**A/N: I thought I was closing in on the end of this story, but I realize that I could stretch it out longer. I'm kicking around the idea of closing this one out in 2 more chapters and then doing a sequel a little later. I'll have to see how it flows and of course what you all would like. Thanks again to all the reviews and the fact that so many of you continue to like this story. So please after you read hit that review button and let me know what you think!!**

Chapter 21: One Blue Planet

Starbuck didn't think about the co-ordinates to the first three jumps that she had plugged into the Valkyerie's navigation system. She had gone tearing into space and had started the first jump before they had barely cleared the launch doors of the basestar. The second and the third jumps had happened just as quickly, and now she was sitting in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nothing.

Well not quite nothing she amended. There was the beautiful canvas of space and stars all around her, and she took a moment to just enjoy the quiet and solitude. She couldn't see Apollo, but she was relatively sure that he was still unconscious, and right now that suited her. She knew that they would be running low on fuel after a few more jumps, so she had to run a scan on any nearby planets to see if there was one that could support life until they were rescued.

The thought that they might not ever be found flitted through her brain briefly, but she locked it away and forced herself to concentrate on one thing; finding some place to call home. Starbuck glanced around and to her surprise found that there were a handful of planets, a few moons and two relatively good sized suns. Could they be so lucky, gods willing they could use a little luck or divine intervention right now.

After several tense moments she knew that the planets here wouldn't help them. None had the necessary requirements to sustain human life for a few minutes much less what could turn into forever for them. She spooled up the FTL and punched in another random jump sequence, she wasn't going in any particular order; Artemis knew that Leoben had kept a copy of the list he had given her. No need to make it easy on him by going in list order.

Just before she had finished entering in the next sequence, something caught her eye, or the lack of something. She didn't know a whole lot about how solar systems formed, but it seemed like this one was awfully one sided with all the planets lined up to her right. Just as she was about to hit the button to jump, her sensors let out a series of rapid beeps and information scrolled onto the small screen. Medium sized planet, carbon based, oxygen rich, 60 percent water, large land masses. Two moons, electromagnetic field, temperate climate, rich vegetation, high ability to sustain human life.

Starbuck whipped her head around trying to see what her sensors were picking up. She gave a growl of frustration as nothing immediately came into view. She was just about to hit her thrusters when she felt Lee's hand on her shoulder.

"Look straight ahead," he said in his broken whisper of a voice. She did as she was told and still she saw nothing. After a few moments of staring she was getting frustrated and was about to give voice to that frustration when something that felt like cold water raced down her spine. She shook her head and then saw what Lee must have seen. Right there in front of her was a planet, blue and white, it looked like Earth, it looked like home.

"The Gods are good," she breathed as she took in the almost round planet. It was bigger than Earth, a good deal bigger in actuality, and it had two moons where Earth only had the one. She wanted a closer look, she needed a closer look. She hit her thrusters and brought them closer so that she could orbit around the planet. She let the sensors take pictures, and more readings while she just looked. It was beyond beautiful, it was everything they had been searching for and never found. Looked like they owed a whopping thank you to the kitchen appliances.

"Now I just need to find a place to land," she said mostly to herself. Apollo hadn't said anything else, so she assumed that he had once again passed out, that was probably for the best. She was going to burn a lot of fuel breaking the atmosphere of the planet, so much so that they wouldn't be able to break free if no one found them. This would be home for the two of them, probably forever.

Kara didn't give herself time to hesitate, time to over think the situation. As far as she was concerned it was pretty cut and dry, they had limited fuel, no way to find the fleet, this planet was their only hope to survive beyond the next 6 hours. With that one thought in mind she angled her bird towards the blue ball and punched her thrusters, there was no going back now.

The planet's gravitational field grabbed hold of the Valkyerie and pummeled it like a rag doll. It took every ounce of skill, and a whole lot of praying for Kara just to keep them from going into a spin that she might not be able to get them out of. Even though the Valkyerie had been built to withstand the atmosphere entry, Kara could still feel the heat all around and was worried that they might burn to a crisp, not a pleasant way to go in her opinion.

After several heart pounding moments the Valkyerie pulled through and Kara was surrounded by white fluffy clouds and big blue sky. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief, and was completely unaware of the tears silently tracking down her cheeks. Her hands, wrist and shoulders throbbed painfully from keeping them in one piece, and she was so overwhelmed that she just let her bird streak through the sky for a moment.

A few stolen minutes later and Kara began the arduous task of looking for somewhere to land. Her sensors hadn't picked up any human life, so that meant no cities, no airfields, no landing strips, no paved roads. The best she could hope for was a clear level field, and nothing that would eat them. She wasn't to keen on meeting Tyrannosaurus Rex and trying to convince it that she didn't taste good with ketchup.

She took in the wonder of all the open unspoiled land, checked her sensors and looked for some place with a nice temperate climate, plenty of water, and good amount of vegetation. They'd needed to eat and she only had a few rations, so they'd need someplace that could support them, wouldn't do to get stuck in a desert or the tundra.

Almost half hour later she found what she was looking for. A large track of forested area broken up by verdant valleys with several sources of water close at hand. They'd have plenty of area to forage, water to drink and bath, a good source of fuel, a small measure of shelter should they need to bunker down, and as luck would have it, a very long, very wide dry stream bed to put the Valkyerie down on.

Kara banked to her left to line her precious bird up with the stream bed, dropped her wheels and prayed like hell as she went screaming for her improvised landing strip. She watched as the ground came racing up towards them, and the thought that this was madness flitted through her mind right before the Valkyerie slammed into the hard gravelly earth with a bone jarring jolt.

&&&&

Lee felt a bone jarring jolt slam through his body, and his eyes flew open. He was in the dark, he preferred the dark, but something wasn't right; he couldn't remember. He thought Kara had come, they had escaped. Why couldn't he remember?

He shook his head and his vision blurred, then refocused. He should have known, she never came for him, she never would. He was still in the white room, with the white bed and the white sheets. The whole blasted room was white, even the clothes they kept putting on him were white, everything was white except the clear window. It wasn't white, it was hell.

He banged his head against the wall a couple of times trying desperately to slip back into unconsciousness where they couldn't find him, but all he managed to do was make stars dance in front of his eyes. He hated them, he wanted them dead, all of them including her. How could she betray him? He stood up and took of their blasted white clothes, they hated when he did it, so he did it to spite them.

He looked at the window, looked beyond it into the room. The room with all of it's bold bright colors. Browns, oranges, reds and golds; he hated that room, he hated seeing what happened in that room. But there was no one there right now, she wasn't there, at least not right now. Lee turned away from the window, made his way to the white bed, he hated that bed and laid down. Maybe if he was lucky sleep would come and release him into oblivion for a few short hours, someplace where it didn't hurt so damn bad.

She walked into the room while he laid there, his thoughts fuzzy and disoriented, sleep almost claiming him. Then she walked closer to the glass startling both his mind and body to alertness. He tried not to get up and go to the window, but it was no use; her mere presence demanded that he move closer, be closer to her. She was still as breath taking as the first time he saw her naked and swimming in an ocean. Gods but that had seemed a lifetime ago.

Her hair was longer and looked as if it had just been kissed by the sun; he found that funny as he didn't remember the last time he had kissed her hair. But damn if he wouldn't give anything, including a piece of his soul to do so just now. Her skin was luminous, her body still fit, the strength of it radiating outwards. She wore a white dress with thin straps on her shoulders, heeled sandals that made her taller, drawing his eyes to her legs. Lee whimpered thinking of those legs wrapped around his hips.

She moved through the room, comfortable and at ease. He watched as she walked to a wall and tapped a few times. She lifted out a wine glass filled with a dark red liquid, took a few casual sips as she glanced at a stack of papers lying on the desk under the window. Lee's whole body tensed as the door to the room opened and she turned with a smile curving her lips. His breath stuck in his throat as Leoben walked into the room and pulled Kara into his arms, kissing her lightly on the lips. The blood thundered in Lee's ears as she kissed him back.

Lee watched helpless as Leoben took the glass of wine from her hand, took a sip, placed it on the desk, then drawing her fingers up to his lips. He gently kissed them and then leaned in to whisper something into her ear. Whatever it was had her smiling seductively and enfolding the cylon into her embrace, her hands tangling into his hair. Leoben slowly danced her around the room, kissing her cheek, her neck, her shoulders. Kara's hands were busy on the buttons of his shirt, sliding the material down his arms, and then carelessly tossing it to the floor.

Lee snapped his eyes shut, he didn't want to see it, he never wanted to see it. But that didn't stop the images from filtering behind his closed eyelids, or the sensation of her hands on his body. He felt every caress of her fingers as she trailed them over Leoben, he heard every whispered word that she uttered for that frakking toaster. He wanted to kill him, he wanted to kill them both.

"Open you eyes Apollo," another voice spoke to him. "See how your precious goddess betrays you. How she spreads her affections to any who catches her attention. She never really loved you, you were but a brief moment, an interlude if you will."

"Open your eyes Apollo and see," the voice crooned to him. He tried to keep his eyes tightly closed, if he didn't see it wasn't real; yet he could still feel her hands along his body, caressing, loving, arousing; but it wasn't him she was touching.

"Open your eyes Apollo, don't be afraid," the voice commanded this time, and Lee was unable to resist. No matter how many times he told himself that he wouldn't obey, he did every time, every time he opened his eyes.

He saw Leoben lift Kara into his arms and carry her to the large bed. Lee whimpered a little as he felt her nails rake across his back, he sighed a little as gentle teeth nipped at his ear. He couldn't take it, he couldn't stop the pleasure that washed through him at the feel of her wrapping around his body. And just as it always did, just as Leoben was about to enter her, his mind cleared, the connection with Kara was snapped and the pain of her betrayal was magnified a thousandfold into his mind.

He lunged towards the window, fist pounding on the glass. He heard the soft peels of laughter and the crooning tones of the voice commanding him to keep looking. He snarled, kicked and beat on that clear window, spending himself on his anger, and when there was no anger left, he let out with a soul shattering scream.

&&&&

Kara nearly jumped from her skin as an inhuman scream ripped through the air. Fast as lighting she had her weapon in her hand as was spinning around to face whatever threat had let out that scream. She stood stock still in amazement as her gaze landed on Apollo, he looked like all the demons from hell were chasing him, and he was fighting for all he was worth. She had left him safely secured in the cockpit while she set up the tent and sleeping bag from the emergency kit under her seat. But the man she had left blissfully unconscious was gone, and in his place was a wild wounded animal.

She didn't hesitate as she raced back to the Valkyerie, scrambled up the wing and hopped into the tight confines of the cockpit. She pinned his arms to his sides with her knees and used the weight of her body to hold his thrashing one down. His screams tore at her heart, and she could barely make out the guttural words he uttered in between screams. Kara was sitting in his lap watching the man she loved being torn apart by an enemy she couldn't see.

Artemis stroked her hands down his face, against his neck, his cheeks. She molded her body more firmly to his, whispering soft soothing words into his ear. She tenderly wiped away the tears that streamed down his cheeks and brushed her lips against his forehead. Her touch was whisper soft, gentler than she had ever been to any other living creature in her life. She pulled his head down to her chest, stroked her fingers through his hair and along the tense muscles of his neck.

After several heart wrenching minutes, Apollo slowly began to quiet, his screams giving way to hoarse crying, then to pitiful whimpers. Artemis sat there holding him, her heart not only breaking, but the need for revenge clawing at her belly. She pulled back and looked into his vividly blue eyes, eyes that were opaque, blank, devoid of all human emotion.

"What have those bastards done to you," she said in a voice on the verge of hysteria. She wrapped her arms around him tighter as he began to tremble. Kara knew she needed to finish putting the tent up and getting the sleeping bag ready, but she was afraid to leave him alone again. She wanted to protect him, keep him safe, but she couldn't even see what he was fighting, all she could do at this moment was get him comfortable and pray like hell some one found them soon.

&&&&

"Hermes, maybe if..."

"I'm telling you I can't see her any more Admiral," Devon snarled at his mother. He looked like something the cat had dragged in and deposited in a heap on the floor. He hadn't slept in days, and it showed. His clothes were rumpled, his face unshaven, his green eyes haunted and troubled. His mother's heart broke just looking at him, but she knew she had to keep pushing not just for his sister's sake, but for his own as well.

"She can't have just disappeared," Cass said to her son.

"That's exactly what she's done," he snapped back. He hated everyone depending on him for answers, he didn't have any and he could see the accusations in their eyes and he hated them for it.

"Are you sure these are the last co-ordinates?" Helena asked him. She tried to keep her voice smooth, nonthreatening. She knew that Hermes was under a considerable amount of pressure from everyone around, and he was close to breaking. If he broke they'd lose even this small connection to Artemis.

"As sure as I am of anything," he replied. His voice was surly even though he'd tried to pull the sarcasm in. He had managed to _see_ a set of jump co-ordinates on the navigation system of what he was sure was the Valkyerie. He'd tried to explain that he wasn't positive that it had been Kara's fighter, or that what he saw was something that was happening now and not several years ago, or even several years in the future. But his mother latched onto it desperate for any link to her daughter.

Admiral Thrace had immediately ordered search and rescue to jump to the co-ordinates. When they came back and reported that the are was clear, she had the fleet jump there. At first the colonials were leery about randomly jumping to a set of coordinates that Hermes had in a vision that he wasn't sure about, but after several hours of intense debate they decided to jump as well.

"Tell me again what you saw," the Admiral demanded coming to stand next to him. Hermes glared at her, his eyes hard and defiance etched in every muscle in his body.

"Damn, it's not going to change if I tell you again," he stormed.

"So think of me as a little dim witted, and tell me again," she said in voice that mirrored his own. Hermes heaved a sigh, looking at his mother he pulled some of his frustration in and pulled out a chair. He gently forced her to sit, the slumped down next to her. They were both ragged and just about running on empty, they needed to find Kara and soon.

"She was sitting in the cockpit of the Valkyerie, or at least it felt like the Valkyerie," he said allowing himself to flow back. His voice took on a far away quality when he continued. "She was looking at her sensors, muttering to herself while glancing at a piece of paper taped on her dash. It has more jump co-ordinates, at least I'm pretty sure they're co-ordinates. Where we are now are they co-ordinates that were inputted on her nav computer. I don't think this is where she is jumping to, but where she was jumping from."

"Can you make out any of the co-ordinates on the paper?" Adama asked him. Hermes had to admire the restraint that the older man shown. He could see the questions about Apollo burning in Adama's eyes, yet the Admiral had yet to give voice to them.

"I can see some of the numbers," he replied straining at the boundaries of his mind trying to bring that one single aspect of his vision into focus.

It was harder than any of them could imagine it would be, but Hermes pushed as hard as he could. He felt the hand on his shoulder, gentle, restraining, but he pushed it off mentally and pushed harder. His vision blurred, went dark, then rushed back into crystalline detail. The sharpness of it stabbed his eyes, and pain burst into his head. He felt his body seize, go limp and strong hands pull him into stronger arms.

"No son, we can't afford to lose you as well," Hermes heard Adama say as he opened his eyes. He was some how being held up in the shorter man's arms and he could see the concern etched in the lines of his face.

"I can see some of the numbers, but not all," Hermes said as Bill lowered him back into the chair. "Maybe Ares and your Gaeta could work on them and extrapolate from our current position. I know she's out there somewhere, where I'm not sure, it's like a veil covering my eyes, like something hiding her from view."

"We will find her son," Cass said coming down on her knees in front of her son. She reached out and grabbed hold of his hands, her eyes fervent as she looked up to Bill Adama. "We'll find both of them."


	22. Chapter 22: The Garden Of Good And Evil

**A/N: I finally got this chapter down and over with. it just seemed like every time I sat down to write this, something came up, but it's done and I am rushing to get it posted tonight. So please excuse any errors. I hope that you all are still enjoying this and the end is still not that far off. I appreciate all reviews, the are greatly anticipated, and I value your opinions, so please keep them coming!!!**

Chapter 22: The Garden of Good And Evil

Vanilla cupcakes and ocean air, it represented home to Lee Adama and the woman he'd fallen hopelessly in love with. He snuggled closer to the warmth of the body he was wrapped around, breathing in deeply, the last remnants of sleeping slowly fading away. He felt warm skin on skin, his body tightening in recognition of the woman he held in his arms.

He rested a hand along the silky smoothness of her belly, draping one leg over hips, bringing he butt up against his straining erection. His other hand drew lazy circles along her thigh while he sleepily nuzzled her neck, breathing the smell of her into himself. His woman, his goddess, she belonged to him and no other.

"Are you sure about that Apollo?" An insidious voice asked in the deep recesses of his mind. Flashes of something he didn't want to see, didn't want to remember race across his eyes. Fear clutches at his belly, claws it's way into his chest, only to be dispelled when a sleepy moan breaks the silence.

"Lee," the voice was husky with arousal, desire snaking through to lend it a sense of urgency.

Lee felt the small, warm hands as they drifted lazily across his chest, stroking him, spurning his own desire to a higher, feverish pitch. The voice in his head evaporated like smoke, forgotten in his desperate need. He shifted so that Kara rolled easily onto her back, and he could prop himself on his side next to her.

He trailed a solitary finger down her cheek, neck, across her collarbone, over the mound of one creamy breast to settle on the tip of a hardened nipple. He played with it, with her for a few moments, until she growled deep in her throat, opening her green eyes to spear him with a look.

"How long are you going to play with me Adama?" Kara asked him, her tone hard with the desire to have him inside her already.

She knew he was alive, she had half dragged half carried him out of her fighter, across the hard packed earth until she had reached the forest line where she had pitched the tent. She had stripped him of his clothes, tucked him into the two person sleeping bag and coaxed a little bit of water into him. Then she started the fire with the wood she had gathered while he was still in the plane, ate a pack of rations washing it down with a canteen of water. Then Kara stripped herself, and crawled into the warm sleeping bag, cuddling up next to the man she had thought she'd lost forever. She knew he was alive, but she needed to feel him driving into her to reaffirm it not only in her mind, but her body as well.

"I missed you so much," she whisper leaning up to capture his mouth in a heated kiss.

Her arms snaked around his neck brining him down onto her, his weight a comfort as he settled in between her legs. Kara lightly raked her nails across his shoulders, down his back and around his firm ass, marking him, reclaiming her territory. Her breath caught in her chest as he kissed along her jaw to her ear, whispering words against her heated flesh. He nibbled on her earlobe causing tiny shivers to race down her spine, and heat to pool low in her stomach. His hands skim up and down her rib cage, his thumbs drawing along the sensitive skin underneath her breast. Kara's back arches as he takes one turgid nipple into the heat of his mouth, sucking hard and deep. She taste like ambrosia to him, sweet with a kick that reminds you not to trifle with her.

He lavishes attention on her other breast, little bites and licks, then abandons both to trail kisses down to her belly button. One hand makes it way up her thigh to settle intimately against her damp curls. He strokes her a little, drawing sweet moans from her that turn to growls as he denies her what she wants.

"Tell me what you want Kara," he says as he pushes one finger into her warmth.

"That's good," she replies, her hips moving in time with his gentle thrust.

"Just this Kara?" He asks, knowing that he's teasing her, that eventually she'll demand more.

"Lee," she keens as the tiny pulses begin to turn into sharp waves of pleasure. She reaches for him, drawing him up her body, needing him inside her before she plunges over the edge. She wants him with her, needs him in a way she doesn't understand.

"Take me Kara," he says as he pushes into her with agonizing slowness.

He gathers her in his arms as they find their rhythm, one that is unique unto them. Kara luxuriates in the glide of him within her as he strokes her to a pulsing awareness. His thrust become more urgent and she matches him, need driving her to the same place. Kara's world explodes into a brilliance of color when he reaches between their entwined bodies, touching her clitoris to send her over the edge. Lee can't hold back any longer as she clenches hard around his shaft and with one more power thrust he empties himself into her.

Lee barely manages to drop to Kara's side before he collapses, his breath thundering out of him like he had just run a marathon. He felt Kara curl into him, and he gathers her against his chest, stroking his hands down her back.

"Hey there gorgeous," he says when she looks up into his eyes.

"Hey there yourself mister," she replies, feeling everything in her world has finally been put to right.

"We have a lot to talk about, don't we?" He asks as his eyes drift closed.

"Yeah, but we can certainly do that later," she replies kissing him lightly on his cheek.

"One thing though," he says drawing her closer still. "Where in the hell are we?"

"Who in the hell knows," she tells him nipping his shoulder. His laughter rumbles through her as they both drift off to sleep.

&&&&

"Where in the hell are we now?" Ares asked trying to look out of the shuttle that he'd been cooped up in for the last six hours.

"Who the hell knows," Athena replied throwing him a smirk over her shoulder.

"Well I hope you do," he replied throwing himself back into a seat to check the sensors. His brother shook his head, use to the constant banter between these two.

"Are you two going to keep snipping at each other?" Helo asked throwing them both a dirty look.

"It makes us feel better," Athena replied.

"We could always turn our combined attention on you if you're feeling left out Helo," Ares said as he began to scan the area for information. It seemed as if they had managed to come upon another system that held no hospitable planet, or signs of the Valkyerie. It had been the same story all day long.

"Do you have the next set of co-ordinates ready?" Ares asked his brother.

"Let's not be so hasty," Athena said.

"What, would you like to take a couple of snapshots for your scrapbook?" Ares asked in his most smart-aleck voice.

"That's enough," Helo said before Athena could reply. "Out of both of you. God, the two of you are worse than children."

"Actually Helo, they are children," Hermes said smiling at his brother.

"Both of you can kiss my..." Ares started to retort before his brother jumped out of his seat.

"KARA!" The name was ripped out of Hermes as his body was violently jerked from the chair he had been sitting on.

"What the fuck!" Ares yelled catching his brother before he could hit the deck hard.

"Devon," Helo said scrambling to where the two brothers were sprawled out on the floor. The younger man was propped up against a wall, struggling to hold on to his violently thrashing sibling as Devon was screaming out incoherent words.

"You've got to calm down Devon," Karl said taking a firm grip onto his friend's shoulders. They were about the same height, size, but for Karl it felt like wrestling with some one twice his build. He knew that poor Ares was getting pummeled , and taking the brunt of the beating.

"She's in danger!" Devon screamed, trying to rip the hands that were holding him down off of him. "We've got to get to her!"

"Damn it Hermes," Ares swore jerking his head back as his brother's slammed forcibly into his, causing a small fountain of blood to erupt from his nose.

Helo couldn't loosen his grip on Devon to get something to staunch the blood flowing down Ares face. It was all either of them could do to keep the man from bucking them off, and doing God only knew what.

"He's going to kill her if we don't stop him!" Devon bellowed giving Helo a massive shove that sent him crashing into the chair that Athena was sitting in. They both went tumbling to the floor amid a tangle of arms and legs.

"I'm going to kill him when I get off this floor," Athena mumbled as the two of the struggled to separate.

"Not if I get to him first," Helo said finally getting free.

"Where is she Hermes?" Ares yelled into his brother's face. He had some how managed to reverse their position, and now had his brother pinned against the wall. Hermes was still thrashing and fighting like a man possessed.

"We need to get out of here," Athena says scrambling back into her seat. "We have to get him back to the Capricorn."

Just as she's looking over the instrument panels, one of the sensors gives out a small beep. At first everyone ignores it, struggling to accomplish tasks so that they can spool the FTL drive, and get the hell back to the fleet. Athena wants to curse succinctly as the three men continue to wrestle, while she is left with getting them ready to jump.

"One of you, get your ass up here, and I don't care which one," she yells over her shoulder. Ares gives Helo a look, and the larger man jerks his head to the front. Karl is the bigger of the two of them, he can handle Devon more easily.

"What do you need?" Ares asks Athena as he slides into the chair next to her's.

They had been jumping all day, and everyone's nerves were pretty much stretched to the limit. This last system was a dud, giving them nothing unlike most of the others. None of them had offered up a sign of Kara, but they had found some planets that they could get things that the colonial fleet needed that the UAG didn't have.

"Check the co-ordinates and make sure I've imputed them in correctly," she replied as she busily wrote down some notes. She glanced back at Helo, noticing that the yelling had quieted some. The two of them were still against the wall, but it looked like the fight was slowly ebbing out of the fighter pilot. Helo caught her eye and gave a small shake of his head.

"Every thing looks good," Ares said handing a small clipboard back to Athena.

"We are good to go," she said. "On my mark. One, two..."

"Wait," Devon said in a voice so calm that all three turned to look at him.

"What is it now Devon?" Ares asked with a little more irritation than he had planned. He wasn't ready to go round 2, or hell 10 with his brother; his nose still hurt like hell, and he was sure he was going to have a black eye.

"Hey did either of you check the last sensor reading?" Helo asked looking at the screen in front of him.

"We were all a little busy wrestling with Gigantor there a few minutes ago," Ares snapped, but he too looked at a sensor read out that was to his left.

What he saw stunned him into immediate silence. Medium sized planet, carbon based, oxygen rich, 60 percent water, large land masses. Two moons, electromagnetic field, temperate climate, rich vegetation, high ability to sustain human life.

"Where?" Helo and Ares asked simultaneously, both trying to look out the shuttle windows for any sign of this mysterious planet. All they saw was were the two suns, and a handful of planets marching outward in a straight line.

"Where what?" Athena asked, her hand still hovering over the FTL sensor.

"A human friendly planet," Ares answered.

"Damn it, I don't see it," Helo exclaims, all but trying to climb onto the instrument panel to get a better look at the space out in front of them.

"There," Hermes says with a smile and holds Karl's head still to look out the window right in front of the shuttle.

Helo feels something like cold water running down his spine, then he spies two moons, and peaking from between them is a hint of a blue ball. A large blue planet with white fluffy clouds lazily moving across the surface, and large tracts of land, a place to call home.

"It's beautiful," Ares says reverently into the silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

"I think you've all lost your minds," Athena replies looking at the three awe struck men around her. She turns back to look out of the window in front of her, and all she sees is what she saw when they got here. Two medium sized suns, a few moons, and a handful of planets lined up like soldiers at attention.

"We can't all live anywhere we want," Ares said still riveted by the sight in front of them.

"But there isn't anything out there that you can live on," she said. Three pair of eyes turned to look at her.

"You don't see the blue planet right out front the window?" Karl asked a little alarmed.

"No, but let me guess, ALL three of you do," she said some what snidely.

All three of them nodded, and Athena began to feel as if the joke was on her. She glanced back out the window, but there was still no blue planet, at least not that she could see. She looked at the sensor readings, conforming that there was indeed a planet out there that could support human life, but for the life of her she couldn't see it.

"Kara's down there," Hermes said sliding into a chair at the instrument panel.

"You know this?" Helo asked sliding in next to him.

"Yes, and we have to hurry," he replied, rapidly tapping a few buttons. After a few moments a soft pinging was heard through out the cabin. "She's in danger, and she has no clue. He'll kill her."

"Who?" Karl asked fear racing through him that his best friend was alive, but that could end while they were up here fumbling around to find her. "Who is trying to kill her?"

"That's a distress signal," Ares said, racing to try and pinpoint the location. Hermes had already started their descent towards the planet's atmosphere, and they were all bracing from the shock that came from leaving space.

"Maybe she realizes that she's in trouble," Athena says.

"Or maybe not. It's standard procedure to send up a signal if you've crashed, or are stranded," Ares replied.

"A location signal," Karl emphasizes. "That's clearly a distress signal. You still haven't answered me Devon. Are there cylons down there with her? Who's trying to kill Kara?"

"No cylons," Devon replied as he flew them calmly through the turbulence. "Right now she's in the loving embrace of Lee Adama, any second that could change and Apollo will kill her."

&&&&

Lee allowed himself to drift in the languid arms of sleep, enjoying the memories that washed through him. He was with Kara, nothing else mattered. He burrowed deeper into the mattress, letting sleep begin to take him back under.

But something wasn't right, there was something wrong with his being on a mattress. His mind told him he should be in a sleeping bag, in tent on some unknown planet, the woman he loved warm in his arms. Yet his body was telling him that he was ensconced on a nice soft mattress, his head cradled on a nice soft pillow, his body wrapped in a nice fluffy blanket.

Lee opened his eyes slowly, part of him more than a little afraid of what he would find. The room was darkened, but he could see clearly and his mind began to scream. The walls were white, the bed was white, the sheets were white. It had been a lie, he was still in the blasted white room; Kara had never come for him, she never would.

"No!" He screamed jumping from the bed and tearing the white clothes off his body. He hated them, he hated what they were suppose to mean. A cold hand gripped his heart, and against his will he turned to look a the window. It was dark beyond the window, no one was there, there was nothing to see.

"Are you sure about that Apollo?" The sickeningly sweet voice asked him.

Lee jerked unconsciously in surprise and fear, a little whimper escaping from his throat. He hunkered down on the floor, burying his face in his arms. He didn't want to see, he didn't want to know.

"Do you want to know how she betrayed you?" The voice demanded. "How she betrays you still?"

Lee shook a little and desperately tried to block the voice out. She was mad, he could tell by the tone she used, and when she got angry, she got vicious. But he hadn't done anything wrong, he'd been a good boy like she told him. He hadn't tried bothering the door, he done what she told him to do. Why did she want to punish him?

A soft light flashed on behind the window, and they came through the door, arms entwined around one another. They looked happy, they looked like they hadn't a care in the world. He hated it, he hated them, he hated her. He wouldn't watch, he didn't care what she said, what she promised him, he wouldn't watch them again.

"I'll let you out," she said easily reading his mind. "But you're going to have to watch, if you want me to let you out Apollo."

"No," he cried. He couldn't watch, not when the dream of being with her only moments ago was still fresh in his mind. When the feel of her was still on his skin, when he could smell vanilla cupcakes and ocean air all around him.

"Open you eyes Apollo," she whispered to him.

He wanted to fight it, to fight the rage, the impotence that would come if he opened his eyes and watched, but he knew he couldn't. He always gave in. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked into the room beyond the window.

They were already on the bed, their clothes scattered over the floor. Their naked flesh danced in the candle light that flickered through out the room, and he could hear the soft moans and sighs that spilled from them both. He could feel the glide of her hands on his own body as she caressed Leoben. He heard the words of love that she whispered against his ear, the gentle kisses that she rained all over the cylons body.

He could smell her scent as she opened her legs, inviting the cylon into a place that was his, and just as it always happened before, the connection was snapped when Leoben sinks into her warmth. The rage consumes Lee and he screams, lunging for the window. He beats on the glass, the crooning voice spurning him on. He kicks and rains blows down onto the glass, imaging that it is one or both of them that he beats on. His body heaves, he bellows out his anger, hits the glass with all his might, and it shatters under his fury.

Lee stumbles into the room, the red haze of anger clouding his vision. He can still hear the sounds of rapture coming from the bed. He can still hear the voice crooning in his ear, urging him on, telling him his revenge is at hand. Nothing can stop him as he rushes the bed, ripping the covers from the lovers and raining the full fury of Apollo upon them both.

&&&&

The first blow crashes against her cheek, startling her awake in a blaze of pain. The second blow is low to her belly and lifts her almost to he knees, the breath fleeing from her body. The third blow sends her careening to the other side of the tent, landing an ungraceful heap.

Kara's mind wants to shy away from the thoughts that were trying to battle through the pain that was engulfing her. She didn't want to believe that she was in danger from the man she adored, the man she had just made love to, but the fact was, they were the only ones here. She tried to move, but the pain had her in it's grip and she was to slow.

"WHY?!!" The one word question was screamed in a voice that was full of pain. She tried desperately to scramble away when he came tearing across the tent at her.

Apollo grabbed her by the arms, hoisting her up of the ground, shaking her as if she was no more than a rag doll. Kara tried to kick him, but he easily managed to dodge all of her attempts, yelling and demanding answers from her. He threw her to the ground, once again causing the air to rush from her lungs, and black spots to appear before her eyes.

She was going to die, she knew that, but the part that upset her the most was that once he realized what he had done, Lee would be inconsolable. She tries to raise her arms, not to shield herself from the blows, but to try and touch him, to reach him somehow. The last thing she remembers is the cessation of being hit, the weight of him straddling her body being gone, strong arms coming around her, lifting her and words that everything was going to be alright. She slipped into unconsciousness clinging to those words.


	23. Chapter 23: Because Of You

A/N: This was suppose to be the last chapter followed by an epilogue, but after reaching almost nine pages, I decided that it might be best to follow this with another chapter then the epilogue. I'm sorry for the wait, but once again life managed to get in the way. I wish to thank every one for their wonderful reviews, they keep me motivated and on course to finish this story. So please continue to leave your comments, good, bad or neutral.

Chapter 23: Because Of You

The first thing that Kara Thrace became aware of was the Venice Beach marching band playing at full throttle in her head. On the heels of that, there was a dull ache coming from her cheek and jaw, sharp stabbing pains in her chest and stomach, and the general overall feeling of having been hit by a Mack truck. She tried to open her eyes, but they felt like they had been glued shut and the effort just wasn't worth the pain.

Memories came flooding back to her; escaping the cylons, finding a planet, making love with Lee, him holding her as she drifted off, then the blood curdling screams, followed by pain and after that, blessed darkness. As awareness continued to return, Kara felt the tears begin to slip free. She wasn't dead, so that meant whoever saved her did so by killing Lee, because she knew that nothing short of death would have made him let her go.

"Hey spitfire, what's with the tears?" Her brother's voice washed over her, soothing the aches and pains, but doing little to assuage the grief or fear that gripped her.

"Lee?" She chocked out in a voice that had been damaged when strong hands had tried to strangle the life from her.

"Let's not worry about all that right now," Devon replied gently wiping the tears from her battered face.

"No," she whispered shaking her head forcefully, causing stars to appear behind her closed eyes.

"Kara," Devon said on a sigh. He was use to dealing with the stubborn side of her, it was the emotional side that always sent him for a loop. "You've just woken up after being out for 3 days, we can talk about Lee later.

Kara forced her heavy lids open so that she could glare at her brother; he was sitting so close to her that she could see the flecks of gold in his eyes. She glanced at the chair closet to the bed to see Helo stretched out, chin resting on his chest, snoring softly. In a chair by the door to her room was her younger brother, scowling fiercely at imaginary foes. When he looked up and met her gaze, he smiled shyly the dimples in his cheeks peeking out. She swept her glance around the room and her eyes widened when she saw the small couch occupied by none other than the Fleet Admiral; and if that wasn't enough of a shock, seeing her wrapped up in the arms of Commodore Thalia would be etched on her brain forever.

"Still wigs me out seeing them like that," Devon said following her gaze.

"Tell me what happened," Kara demanded of her brother.

"Kara, please give yourself some more time before doing this," Devon all but pleaded with her.

"Is he dead?" She chocked out. She had been through too much to mince words, or have anyone hold her hand and tell her it would all be alright.

"No, he's not dead," her brother replied on a sigh. "He's being held on the Galactica."

"What do you mean _held_?" She asked struggling to tamp down the relief that surged through her at hearing that he was not dead.

"Kara, he was trying to kill you when we got there," Devon replied running his hands through his hair in frustration. "Andreas and I had to pull him from you, and even then he continued to try and get to you. He was incoherent and raving madly, screaming that you had betrayed him."

"What did you do to him?" Kara asked him in growing horror.

"Well we didn't kill him," Andreas replied. Kara looked over at him and saw that he was once again scowling fiercely.

"You have no idea what they did to him," she said vehemently.

"And you have no idea what he was going to do to you," Andreas all but growled back.

"I need to see him," Kara said beginning the process of getting out of the bed. She fought the wave of dizziness that engulfed her when she sat up, and she had to take several deep breaths to keep from heaving up whatever may have been lurking in her stomach.

"We are not letting you get out of this bed," Devon told her, firmly pressing her back into the pillows. Helo picked that moment to wake up as did both the Admiral and the Commodore.

"If you know what's good for you Devon you'll get your hands off of me and get the hell out of my way," Kara snarled at him. The two of them were shooting angry glares at each other, and the battle for dominance was on it's way to exploding.

"That's enough," Cassandra said approaching her two hot headed children. She noted that her younger son had shifted into an attack position, ready to back his brother up in keeping their sister in the bed.

"Kara here thinks that we're just going to let her get up and waltz on over to the Galactica so she can have a little chat with her would be murderer," Devon said with enough venom in his voice to make the others in the room cringe.

"This is not a fight you want to wage right now," Kara said softly her eyes never leaving her brother's face. "I can guarantee you won't win."

"I told you both that was enough," Cassandra said with enough force to draw both their attentions to her. She sat on the edge of Kara's bed, trying hard not to see the damage that had been done to her only daughter.

"I don't expect you to understand Admiral," Kara said letting her eyes shift to a point just beyond her mother's shoulder. "I need to talk to him."

"I understand better than you think Captain," her mother said in a voice that Kara had not heard since she was a small child. She felt Cassandra's fingers lift her chin so that she was staring into eyes that were shadowed by pain.

"Give me some time to talk to his Admiral, and I'll see what I can work out," Cassandra said.

Kara's face registered her shock and confusion, but wisely kept her mouth shut. She slowly nodded her head and relaxed back against the pillows. She watched as her mother left the room, followed by both her brothers and father.

"I sure would pay anything to be a fly on the wall for the argument that Devon picks with the Admiral," Helo said into the quiet that had descended upon the room.

"It's not going to be nearly as interesting as the argument that is going to take place in this room if you don't start talking about what happened," Kara said leveling her fiery green gaze on him.

Helo shifted in his seat feeling very much like a small mouse cornered by a rather large, hungry alley cat. He wanted to protect her from the details of what they had charged into, but he knew that she didn't need or want his protection. So he tried to distract her while he got his thoughts together.

"What's the last thing you remember?" He asks.

"Being thrown to the ground while Lee was screaming incoherently," she replied tears stinging the back of her eyes. She forced them back, she knew that crying was not going to help the situation and at the moment she knew that she couldn't show any signs of weakness or distress. If they thought she couldn't handle it, they'd never let her anywhere near Lee again.

"We had been looking for you for weeks," Helo said moving to sit on the edge of her bed. "Devon said that you were alive and although he wasn't sure about Apollo, there was no way that Admiral Adama was leaving without you, especially when Hermes said that you were pregnant and there was a chance that it was his son's child."

At the mention of pregnancy, Kara's hands flew to her stomach and her expression took on one of dawning horror. In all the confusion she had yet to tell Lee that she might be pregnant, and after the brutality of the attack, she was sure there would be no need. She vividly remembered the blow to her abdomen that lifted her clear off the ground.

"Hey," Helo said breaking into her jumbled thoughts. She felt his hands on her arms, and she lifted her eyes to his unable to hide the tears. "No crying Buck, the baby is fine."

Those four words turned her into a basket case. First relief surged through her at hearing that the baby was fine, and that she hadn't miscarried because her child's father had beat her to a bloody pulp. Then her emotions spiraled as she realized that she really was pregnant; it wasn't something that she had hoped for, but it wasn't something she had ever tried to prevent when she became intimate with Lee. Contraception had come a long way since pills and iuds, and it had been easier on her body for Sam to be the one to take injections that kept his sperm from maturing, it never occurred to her that Lee was not likewise protected. All this culminated into the thought that the two of them already had so much to deal with, that maybe adding a baby wasn't the right thing to do.

"You know the Admiral won't force you to do anything that you don't wish to do," Helo said taking her cold hand into his.

"I know, but this is something for me to think about later," she replied looking into his eyes. She was desperate, confused and having her friend's reassurance went a long way towards keeping her sane. "Finish telling me."

"We didn't think we'd ever find you until Hermes had a vision that showed him a partial list of jump sequences. The information was sketchy at best, and Hermes couldn't tell if what he was seeing was even relevant, but that didn't keep us from jumping to hell and back looking for you. Then after weeks of searching we jumped to some little backwater system that didn't seem to be offering the universe much in useful contributions."

Kara smiled at her friends take on the desolate little system that had been hiding one hell of a gem. They say never judge a book by it's cover, well seems like you couldn't judge a solar system by the planets either, at least the ones you could see at first glance.

"Then Devon went berserk, screaming your name and completely freaking out. At first we thought it was because he could sense your presence, but then he tells us you're in danger. Well duh, we knew you were in danger, after all the cylons had captured you, but low and behold he meant immediate danger. We were going to go back to the fleet and have him checked out when the sensors quietly registered the planet. You know on a side note when a planet that is basically paradise is found I think the sensors should get up and do a happy dance, something with a little punch, know what I mean."

Kara laughed at him, but she could totally understand the need for fanfare when you found a place that could become your new home. Balloons, confetti, fireworks, all those thing would be a nice touch to finally discovering what you had been looking for.

"Any way, we picked up your distress signal, and then your brother calmly let's us know that there was a chance that Apollo might try to kill you. After that we raced like hell to get to you, and when we got there it was to find Lee straddling your body with his hands wrapped around your throat."

Helo paused, his voice choked with emotions, the memories of seeing his best friend laying there while the man she adored was choking the life out of her. The sight of Lee screaming at her, tears coursing down his face and trying so hard to kill her would remain with Helo for the rest of his life. He understood unconditional love, after all he was deeply in love with Athena and it mattered not that she was a machine, so he would do everything to support his friend in whatever she decided to do concerning her relationship with one Lee Adama. He felt Kara's small hand on his cheek and her gentle encouragement to continue.

"It took Devon and Andreas both to get Lee off of you," Helo said with a little catch in his voice. "I scooped you up in my arms and got the hell out of that tent. I thought it was best if I removed you from Apollo's vicinity; he was fighting like hell to get to you, and your brothers had to use some extreme force to keep him down."

"In other words they beat the crap out of him," Kara said helping Helo with the words.

"Yeah," he replied shaking his head. "They had to beat him unconscious, and even after that they restrained his arms in case he came to before we got back to the fleet. It was decided that Lee be held on the Galatica under guard until their doctor could figure out what was wrong with him."

"I can tell you that whatever is wrong with him, that bitch figures into it prominently," Kara hissed. If she ever got the chance to get her hands around the neck of another Six model, she would happily choke the life out of the fucking machine.

"I don't think I really want to know," Helo said a little stunned at the look of pure venom on Kara's face. "Any way that is pretty much how things stand right now. You're recovering and Lee is in fucked in the head."

"Thank you Karl," Kara said turning his face towards her. "I know that everyone wants to protect me, but I don't need protecting from him. Whatever they did to him, it made him do this. It may not be fixable, but I have no intentions of whatever it is coming between us."

"You didn't fight back, did you?" He asked looking into her eyes. He saw the pain that was shadowed in their depths, and knew that his friend shared a connection with some one that nothing short of death could sever, and even then she'd keep on fighting for him.

"No," she whispered. "It wasn't him, not really. They've warped something inside of him, made him believe things that I don't know about. I believe that torturing him was only part of the plan, the other part was that he would eventually kill me if we ever managed to escape. Nothing would destroy him faster than knowing that I died by his hands."

Karl decided that it was time for him to go so that she could get some rest. He also figured that she needed some privacy so that she could let go and have a good cry. She didn't give into tears often, if ever, but right now she had more to deal with than any one person should.

"I'm going to go and let you get some rest," he said leaning over to kiss her lightly on her forehead, the only part of her face that wasn't currently covered in bruises. "If you need anything, and I mean anything, don't hesitate to send some one to get me."

Kara only shook her head, sleeping already beginning to drag her back under. She was in pain, but she was sure Karl would alert a nurse to make sure they gave her something, and right now she didn't want to answer any questions for anybody.

&&&&

"Do you think this is a wise idea?" Roslin asked Adama as the two of them waited for the shuttle doors to open. It had been three days since Fleet Admiral Thrace had relayed a request for Kara to be allowed to see Lee. There had been much deliberation on the idea, and in the end the request had been granted.

"Cottle feels that in order for Lee to even begin to move forward, he needs to deal with Kara," Bill replied never removing his eyes from the shuttle door.

"I just wonder if any good will come from it," she said hoping that they weren't going to cause the younger Adama any more harm. Both her and Bill had been devastated when Lee had been brought aboard the Galatica in restraints, unconscious and beaten to hell and back. When they had been apprised of what had transpired, they knew the heartache was just beginning.

The doors to the shuttle opened slowly and Bill stiffened noticeably when Kara Thrace appeared in the open hatch. Most of the swelling had gone down, but nothing could hide the bruising on her face and the horrific black fingerprints around her throat. The Admiral wanted to howl at what had been done to this woman that his son loved, and for it to have been done by his son's own hands felt like a knife to his already battered heart.

He walked over to the shuttle and pulled her gently into his arms. For a long moment they stood there wrapped in a loving embrace, drawing strength from each other. After a while Bill drew back and looked into her clear green eyes.

"I am glad that you're alright," he said letting her know that he meant it with every fiber of his being. He could easily see why his son loved this woman so much, in a short amount of time he too had come to love her.

"The baby is fine too," she said knowing that he must be concerned about his grandchild.

"I don't think that's the most pressing thing right now," he said gently wanting her to know that she was more important than just the fact that she was carrying his son's child.

"You don't blame him?" She asked. "Please tell me you don't see him as some sort of monster."

"Never," Bill assured her. "He's my son, and I'll always see the little boy that he was. I know he'd never hurt you, so they had to break something in him to drive him to commit such a heinous act."

"Does he know I'm coming?" Kara asked as they began to walk arm in arm away from the shuttle.

"We thought it best not to give him the opportunity to refuse your visit," the President said coming up and drawing Kara in. She ached for both of them, so young and so tortured; yet she saw a strength in this woman that wouldn't accept this situation until she made it better to her own satisfaction.

"You came alone?" Adama asked her as he began leading the way off the hangar deck.

"Yes," Kara replied. "I'm not leaving until Lee understands that this changes nothing between us, and knowing him the way I do, that means I might be here a while."

Bill chuckled knowing that Kara had that correct. His son was beyond stubborn, and he knew that he was taking the whole situation badly. Lee didn't want to hear that the cylons had done something to his mind that set him on this path. All that mattered was the end result, he had tried to kill the woman he loved. He wasn't fit to be allowed into contact with others, he definitely shouldn't ever be around Kara again, and if he had his way, he would be confined to the brig for life. Bill fervently hoped that Kara could get through to him, he didn't know what to do if this failed.

"You're keeping him in the brig?" Kara asked in astonishment when they arrived outside of the doors that led to the holding cells.

"He insisted on," Bill said gently. "He believes himself to be a danger to others, especially you, so he's had himself brought up on charges and confined to the brig."

"He's also refusing medical treatment," Laura said as they walked through the doors.

"Well we just see about all this," Kara replied in a dangerously quiet tone.

The three of them moved down the corridor flanked by cells until they came to the last one on the right. There was a marine guard who snapped to attention behind a desk, and then relaxed back into his seat after Adama saluted him, motioning him to resume his duties.

Kara ached at the sight of Lee stretched out the cot unaware of her intense scrutiny. He was thinner, but she remembered that after having fled with him from the cylons. They hadn't beaten him, but they most assuredly had tortured him mentally, and it was obvious that they either withheld food from him, or he wouldn't eat what they gave him. She knew that her brothers had roughed him up a bit, but any swelling was gone, and what bruising there may have been had mostly faded away.

"Major Adama," Laura said breaking the silence that had begun to grate on her nerves.

She saw Lee flinch at the use of his rank, but he opened his eyes and snapped to attention as quickly as possible. She saw all that shatter as his eyes landed on Kara. They watched as his eyes registered his shock, then the pain of seeing what he had done to her, his gaze lingering on her throat. As if they were watching a scene on stage, they all saw him gather himself and look towards the President.

"I have not been cleared to receive any non Colonial Fleet personnel," he said in a very crisp voice.

"I'll take it from here," Kara said looking at both Bill and Laura. "I think the accused and I have a lot to talk about."

Bill couldn't help the smile that forced it's way out. Kara could play Lee's game if that was the way he wished to carry it. He lightly squeezed her shoulder, gave her a kiss on her cheek, and taking the President's arm walked out of the brig. Kara swung her gaze back to Lee after she heard the doors close, and noticed that he was looking anywhere but at her.

"Corporal," she said turning her head to address the marine. "Would you be good enough to open this door and give the Major and I a little privacy?"

"Corporal, Captain Thrace doesn't have the authority to give you orders as she is not Colonial Fleet military," Lee said leveling a hard glance to the Corporal. "So you can ignore anything she says to you. In fact escort her from the brig, and see to it that she safely reaches the hangar deck so that she may return to her ship."

"Now Corporal," Kara all but purrs. "If I was you I might wonder which one of us I might be in the most immediate danger from."

Kara said all this as she slowly moved towards the young Corporal with a smile on her face. Anyone who knew Kara could have told the young man that at this moment she was at her most dangerous, but all he saw was a slender young woman with a pleasant smile.

"Now it's true that if you do as I ask, eventually Major Adama could have you brought up on charges of disobeying a direct order," she drawled out as she stepped around the desk.

"But what you really should be concerned about right at this moment is how badly will your jaw hurt when you finally regain consciousness," Kara said as she swung back and delivered a stunning right hook to the Corporal's jaw, followed by an upper cut to his chin that sent him crashing to the floor in a boneless heap.

Lee stared in open mouth horror as the young man went down, a sucker for a pretty lady. He would have to school the Corporal that you couldn't trust women in any situation. But what had Lee terrified was that Kara was calmly standing in front of his cell door, key in lock about to enter.

"Don't come in here Kara," he said hoping that for once she would listen to him.

"I'm not afraid of you Lee," she said swinging the door open and stepping in. "Nor of what you might do, but I'm thinking that after that little showdown in the tent, whatever that bitch had planned has been thwarted. I wasn't suppose to survive your attack, but I did, so now we need to talk."

"I could very well snap again, and try to kill you," he said backing up as she slowly advanced on him. He flinched when she grabbed his hands and placed them around her throat, lining up the fingers precisely.

"Do you have a desire to kill me Lee?" she asked quietly while looking into his eyes. Kara saw the pain, the fear that rolled through him. She felt his hands shake as she held them around her throat; she knew what she was doing was killing him on the inside, but it needed to be done.

"No," he said in a hoarse whisper, dropping his hands away from her bruised flesh. Flashes of what had happened in the tent came rushing back to him, and he had to forcibly hold back the tears that threatened to fall at what he had almost accomplished. If her brothers hadn't gotten there when they did, he would have killed her, she would be dead.

"Then tell me what you thought I did that was so bad that you wanted me dead?" She said to him in a strained whisper.

"I never wanted you dead," he said in a tortured voice. "But Kara, why?"

"Why what?" She asked once again grabbing hold of his hands.

"Why would you give that monster a piece of you?" He asked gathering her into his arms. Kara felt his body trembling, shaking with emotion. She leaned back a little from him so she could see his face, what she saw there broke her heart. He looked devastated, ravaged, as if they had ripped out a piece of his soul, but kept the rest of him alive.

"Why would you be willing to bear that monster's child?"


	24. Chapter 24: Keep Holdin On

**A/N: This is the last chapter, although there will be an epilogue. I plan to do an sequel because there is still a lot left unanswered. It has been a real pleasure writing this and all of your reviews have been greatly appreciated and greatly inspired. I hope you guys have enjoyed this as much as I've enjoyed writing this.**

Chapter 24: Keep Holdin On

"I don't blame you Kara," Lee said looking at her with tortured eyes. "At least I don't want to, but Gods you looked so happy with him."

"With who Lee?" Kara asked in a soothing voice. She wanted to rush him, get him to tell her whatever had happened quickly so that they could move past it.

"They made me watch," he said in an agonized voice. "I tried to keep my eyes shut, but I could feel your hands on me as you touched him, caressed him. You accepted him into your body, you accepted his seed and all I could do was watch, every single time."

"You still haven't told me who Lee," Kara said trying to draw it out of him. She needed him to say it so that he could begin to face what they'd done to him. If he tried to hide or deny any part of it then the bitch could still count this as a victory.

"Leoben," he chocked out. Kara had to make a quick grab for his arms to keep him upright.

"I can't ask you to get rid of it, I don't have that right; but I want us to be together. Please forgive me, I want you, yet I can't raise that monster's child."

Kara stopped his flow of words by settling her lips gently against his. Her mind is reeling from what they've put him through, what they made him believe. Her heart ached with the pain she knew he had endured, was probably still enduring. She felt him tremble in her arms, his lips warm and plaint against her own. She heard him sigh, then pull back to look at her with sad blue eyes.

"Gods, I love you Kara," he whispered. "But I'd never be able to look at his child with anything but hate, even if it is a part of you."

"I'm not carrying Leoben's child," she said to him. Kara watched as his eyes registered first relief, then were quickly overshadowed by self loathing and something she hesitated to put a name to.

"You must really hate me," she heard him say as he dropped his eyes to stare at the floor. "I never meant to hurt you Kara, and I'm sorry if I caused this loss by what happened in the tent."

"Lee, I didn't lose the baby. I'm still pregnant," she says trying to soothe him.

Lee looked at her flabbergasted; he couldn't understand why she would be so happy to still be carrying a cylon's child. He knew she didn't hate the cylons like he did, but it was still a machine, an abomination. That would make its baby something people would fear and hate. He knew this because he was already beginning to hate it and what it was doing to them.

"Kara, are you happy to be having that..,"

"Apollo," she interrupted him before he could continue. "I really would like for you to stop calling my child's father a monster, I'm rather fond of him myself."

Kara watched as all the blood drained from Lee's face, and she realized that it was time to end this, any more and the great Apollo was liable to faint dead away. But she knew she couldn't just come out and tell him, he had to piece it together for himself. He had to see what they had done to him and know it for the lie that it was; if anyone just told him what he had seen was not true, he may not have believed them.

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. She saw him flinch, try to pull away, but she held onto him, firmly keeping his hand pressed to her. She could see the utter revolution in his eyes and she prayed that she could get through this with out breaking completely apart.

"Apollo," she said his name like a caress, gently beginning to close the gaping wounds in his psyche. "The cylons held us for 10 weeks according to your father and Admiral Thrace. After several exams by both UAG doctors and your own Doc Cottle, it has been determined that I am almost 14 weeks pregnant."

Lee's brows furrowed in concentration as he tried to puzzle this out. Kara was further along than their time in cylon hands could account for, that meant she had to have been pregnant before they had been captured. But how was that possible, he wondered in frustration. How had the cylons gotten to her without having been detected?

"_I'm not carrying Leoben's child." _Her words raced through his mind and he felt all the air leave his body. There was nothing Kara could do to keep him from crashing to the floor, stunned and feeling more than a little light headed. If it wasn't the cylon's child, then whose baby was it?

"Kara," he said slowly, forcing air into his lungs. "Is that…is the baby…"

He couldn't get the words out, no matter how badly he wanted to know they just would fall from his lips. If she was carrying his child, then what he had done was even more heinous in retrospect. He wanted to back away as she came to kneel down next to him; he had no right to touch her ever again.

"I want this Lee," she said to him once again taking his hand and placing it against her stomach. "But I want you as well."

"But Kara, I saw you with him," Lee said trying to understand the images that still played in his mind. "And I tried to kill you and the…" Once again the words failed him; if he didn't put voice to them then he could continue to deny it.

"Say it Lee," Kara prompted him. She knew that he was in shock and denial was a way for him to hide from the pain.

"I can't," he replied looking bereft.

"You have to," she said more firmly. "If you don't, if you choose to pretend like it's not real, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Lee knew she was right, and yet he still had a hard time even thinking about the baby she was carrying, his mind shied away from what his acknowledgement would mean. Not only did he almost kill the woman he loved, but he could have destroyed something that they had created, together.

"You're carrying my child," he said in a voice still shadowed with grief and pain. "I could have not only killed you, but our child as well."

"Yes Lee, but it didn't happen that way," she replied tears running unheeded down her face.

"I don't know what they made you see, or how they made it real, but it wasn't me Lee," Kara said pulling him close. "What I am belongs only to you, and I'd never give that to anyone else ever."

"I can't make the things I've seen stop going through my head," Lee said pulling back to look into her eyes. "I see you loving him, enjoying him and you're happy. It kills me that he made you happy. I felt so betrayed, so angry that you would let him have any part of you."

"All I can tell you is that it wasn't me, that I'd never betray you in such a fashion," she replied. "You may never be able to forget what they have done to you, the things they made you believe, the rage it made you feel, but we will move beyond it. I'll be here Lee, I'm not going anywhere and I need you to be with me."

"Kara, I could snap again at any time," Lee said pushing to his feet. "I had no control over what happened in that tent. I didn't care that I was hurting you, beating you, strangling you. I can't put you in that position again, especially now."

"Lee, this baby changes nothing," she said vehemently. "Without you, I am nothing. I know what I felt like when I thought you were dead; I won't go back to that, I won't let you or your high morals condemn either of us to that. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not Adama."

He watched as she got to her feet and made her way over to him. She stood toe to toe with him, looking into his eyes. He could feel the heat from her body and his own wanted nothing more than to be wrapped around her. He could also feel her anger as it battered against him, weakening his desire to keep her at arms length.

"We will deal with the fall out Lee," Kara said taking his hand. "It will be a long road for both of us, but they didn't break either of us. Lords know they tried, and yet here we still stand the two of us against the world."

Kara saw the still troubled expression on his face and knew that nothing else she said would make little difference to him. He was determined to protect her, even from him self; it would condemn them to a life spent apart, a life without the other. She couldn't live that way, she wouldn't let him do that to her, to them.

She had said all she was going to say. She reached into her pocket, pulled out her holovid and pressed it into his hands. Reaching up she put the buds gently into his ears, cupped his cheek, kissed him gently on the lips and walked out of the cell. The tears blurred her vision, but she chocked them back, held her head high and kept on walking.

&&&&

Lee watched stunned as Kara walked out of his cell, leaving the door open and leaving him standing there alone. He had needed her to go, wanted her to go, but now that she had he felt bereft, as if his sole reason to live had simply vanished.

He looked down at her small beat up music player. He knew that it had been a gift to her from her grandfather, a special remembrance and she had left it with him. He pushed play and the sound of her voice filled his ears.

"I love you Lee, I want you and I need you." The statement was simple, honest and punched him right in the solar plexus. Just as he caught his breath the music started.

_You're not alone, together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand._

_When it gets cold and it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go, you know I won't give in._

She was letting him know through their song that she'd never give up on him, she'd always be there when he was in need. He was never alone, even when he had been in that awful room, she'd been right there beside him, and she always would be.

_Keep holdin' on, cause you know we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong, cause you know I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through_

She had forgiven him, even when he couldn't forgive himself. He could run, he could hide but she would never allow any of that come between them. As long as one of the stayed strong they could pull the other through.

_So far away, I wish you were here_

_Before its too late this could all disappear_

_Before the doors close and it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

Without realizing it he had started walking, leaving behind his forced exile and following the woman he loved. He didn't need anyone to tell him where she had gone to, he already knew; he would always know.

_Hear me when I say, when I say, I believe_

_Nothing going to change, nothing going to change destiny _

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Keep holdin' on, cause you know we'll make it through._

He walked through the hatch to his office and found her on his couch. At first he thought she was sleep, but when he got down on his knees beside her, she opened her eyes. What he saw in those green depths almost brought tears to his own eyes.

"I can't promise you this will be easy," he said.

"I never asked for easy," she replied.

"I can't even say that I won't try to kill you again," he said to her trying to be as honest as he could.

"I'll give you plenty of reasons that will have nothing to do with the cylons," she said with a smirk. "We'll deal with whatever they throw our way, as long as we stand together."

Lee pulled her off the couch and into his lap. She titled her head back to look at him and she smiled when he lowered his mouth to hers.

"Just can't resist me can you?" She murmured against his lips.

"Don't want to," he replied trailing kisses down her neck. Kara couldn't help arching into him as his hands trailed down her ribcage. She felt him stiffen when he reached the bruises on her neck, but after taking a deep breath he kissed each one in turn.

"I'll never leave another mark on you in anger," he rasped against her skin.

"That's fine with me," Kara replied. "Although I'm really enjoying this, we have somewhere we need to be."

"We do?" He asked lifting his head to look at her quizzically.

"You can't be part of the team that discovers a human friendly planet, and not expect to be there when it's officially named," she said getting up off his lap and pulling him up from the floor.

"Do I even get to change," he all but whined as she dragged him out of the office.

"That's ok, I still love you no matter what you look like."

"So by the way, what DID we name this planet?" Lee asked as she dragged him through the corridors of Galactica like she knew exactly where she was going.

"After some careful deliberation, and many submitted ideas; I settled on the name Caterra I," she said watching for his reaction.

"Caterra?" He asked settling next to her on the shuttle she had arrived on. They were alone, everyone else having caught earlier transports down to the planet surface.

"A blend of Caprica and another name for Earth, terra firma. We've been divided through time and space for so long; I thought we could start the next chapter as a unified force."

She looked at him, hoping for validation, needing some one else to understand where she was coming from. He reached over entwining their fingers and brought the joined hands up to his lips. Together they watched as their new home came slowly into view, peeking out at them from between its two moons, beckoning them to a new life together.

**Please let me know what you guys think and what you would like to be answered in the sequel. Thank you all for your continued support and your many reviews!!!**


	25. Chapter 25: Epilogue

**A/N: I have finally managed to finish this epilogue, and it's still not quite what I want, but we can't win them all. This final chapter is meant to set up the next in this series of stories which will be State of Pursuit. I'm not sure when exactly I'll be starting but it will be soon.**

**I want to thank all of you for your continuous support and reviews. It has been a pleasure and I continue to look forward to hearing from you. **

Chapter 25: Epilogue

Kara Thrace stood on the deck of her newly finished beach house and watched the waves roll in. The mornings on Caterra I were unlike anything she had ever experienced. The air was so clean, so fresh that it almost hurt to breath in the untainted oxygen. She had so much to do this day, but she had allowed the sound of laughter and the bright morning air to draw her outside, and what she saw made her smile.

The two figures that romped through the shallow water were not aware that they had an audience. If they had been, they probably would have tried to find a way to coax her into playing with them, but she didn't want to intrude on their time together. It was rare for them to have uninterrupted time alone, and she didn't want to intrude, especially since she had all the time in the world with the smaller of the two.

When you looked at them together you couldn't help but notice how different they were; it was amazing that he hadn't questioned wether the boy was his or not. Lee was not a tall man, but what there was of him was finely developed. Lean muscles, sinewy tendons all wrapped in an enticing package with the face of an angel. Dark hair that he had allowed to grow out just a little, and eyes so blue, so clear that a woman could happily drown in them.

The little boy who happily played with him was still sporting a bit of baby fat, especially around his chubby little legs, and arms, yet he was already showing the same body lines that his father had. His hair was the exact opposite of the man who had sired him, in fact it wasn't even blonde like his mother's. It was white, pure white, like a polar bear, or the tundra. Kara thought that it would darken, turn blonde as he got older, but after two years it was still as white as when he had been born.

She smiled as she watched Lee toss him into the air, the sound of her son's laughter reaching her ears, warming her heart. She hoped he was doing the same for his father, she prayed that he could heal the damage that Lee still carried with him. She tried not to dwell on the fact that he had another nightmare last night, one that drove him from their bed, and that she had found him sitting by their son's bed. If that was the only place he could find solace, who was she to intrude. 

"Looks like Apollo and Zeus are having a grand time," a voice said from behind her.

"I wish you wouldn't call him that," she snapped at her brother as he closed the door behind him.

She knew that he was coming out, that in fact several people would be coming out to the beach house to celebrate her son's second birthday; but she had hoped that Lee would have a little bit more alone time with his son. Since she couldn't fly, and Devon had wanted a more hands on role in the planning of Caterra I, Lee had been placed in charge of a combined air group. Unfortunately for them it meant he spent more time in space than planet side with his family; but she knew nothing would stand in the way of him spending this time with his son.

"As you wish, but you can't bury your head in the sand forever," Devon replied giving her a hug.

"I just want normal for him," she said exasperated.

"Then you should have picked Sam to be the father of your children," her brother replied with a straight face.

"Why are you here so early anyway?" She asked heading back into the kitchen annoyed.

"Well I brought the cake," he said gesturing to the huge pirate ship that sat on the kitchen counter.

"He's going to love that," she smiled.

"Yeah well, what good is being an uncle if you can't get your nephew everything he wants," he said with his own boyish grin. "Plus I need to get the last batch of maps from you, and drop off the newest of schematics."

"Work never ends," she muttered handing him two roll tubes.

It had been almost three years since they had found Caterra I and things were moving slowly. The first wave of people to inhabit the planet had been environmentalists, your basic garden variety of scientists. It had been decided that they wouldn't just settle on the planet and take what they needed with no regards for the resources they would be plundering. Everything was geared towards being environmentally friendly.

Like the beach house relying on solar power for electricity, heating and cooling. They had advances in place that helped them to recycle water and trash. And the funniest thing of all was the golf carts they used for transportation. For a fighter pilot use to going faster than the speed of light, golf carts were definitely a step down.

"No, our work is never done," he agreed. "You will be there to help tomorrow?"

"Oh yes, I'm looking forward to helping one thousand people move into new housing, make sure their vaccinations are up to date, explain to them the environmental rules, assign them a golf cart, and have them gawk at my kid. Yeah, I'm so looking forward to it."

"You can't tell me that when he pins that direct emerald stare on you, you don't feel as if he's looking directly into your soul," Devon said to her.

When Kara looked at her brother, it was to find him looking at her in almost the same way that her son could at times. As if the very sharpness of his gaze could take the measure of her as a person. It could be unnerving, especially if your intentions were not good, your motives not pure. She could admit that it might unsettle some one meeting either her son of her brother for the first time.

"He's just a kid," she reiterated.

"For now," she heard Devon mutter. "But that's not what's bothering you, spill it little sister."

Kara sometimes really hated her brother. He could read her better than anyone, and he didn't need the added help of prophecy to know when something was bothering her.

"Lee is still having nightmares," she said hoping to deflect him.

"Nice try," he said pinning her with that hard stare. "While I know the nightmares that Lee is still having bother you, that's not what has you twisted in knots. So let's try again."

"I can feel his presence getting closer," she whispered not wanting to put voice to her fears.

"You're afraid he's going to find you," Devon acknowledged.

"It's not me he's looking for," Kara replied giving her brother a pointed look. "I'm just the icing on the cake, if he can get me."

"What do you think he's after?" Devon asked not sure he was following.

"Not what, who," she answered.

"If not you, then Lee?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "We're of only minor importance now."

"Zeus," Devon said understanding finally dawning. "They want your son?"

"I don't know why," she affirmed. "And please stop calling him that."

"Fine," Devon huffed. "But maybe that's part of what you need to face. I can't see whatever it is you're sensing, whatever you know, but I know things about that boy."

"What do you know about my son that you won't tell me," Kara all but shouted at him.

They had been through this so many times. It caused arguments, shouting matches and at times they even came to blows. Devon knew things about Damien, things he refused to tell her and it had created a barrier that had never existed between them.

"I can't Kara," he said grabbing her by the shoulders and hugging her tightly. "You're his mother, you'd try to protect him from the things he needs, wants to do. Just like your mother tried to protect you."

"So I'm just suppose to sit back and wait while the cylons hunt down my son?" Kara asked feeling desperate.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I'll be right here with you. We're in this together, have been since day one."

&&&&

Leoben watched as the blood dripped down his arm and pooled on the floor at his feet. He felt detached, almost as if he was watching someone else, as if all of this was happening to someone else.

He heard the whine of the engines, and above that the last sounds of battle. It was almost over, three years of trying to obliterate each other and they had almost succeeded. Now this last pocket of resistance was being forced to capitulate or die. It didn't matter to him which one they chose, as long as they were quick about it.

"Do you think you should get that tended?" He heard behind him.

"What would be they point?" He asked in return. 

"Well at least you wouldn't leave a mess everywhere you went," the honeyed tones washed over him.

Leoben looked at Caprica, a cynical smile on his face. At the beginning of this confrontation they had both been firmly entrenched on opposite sides, but things had changed. They always did, and now they had the same goal and it had nothing to do with trying to kill each other.

"I do believe that is the least of our worries," he replied.

"You don't think we'll find them," she stated. From anyone else it would have been a question, but they had become close enough that she knew how he thought.

"I don't think we'll have to," he said looking out at the great expanse of stars. "He will find us."

The two of them looked at each other and then together they walked aboard the heavy raider, the door sealing shut behind them. The would leave the dying basestar and any of those who would not join them. Let them find what mercy or grace they could in death.


End file.
